Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous separe
by Aqat
Summary: 150 ans après Regrets éternels, Séphiroth tout à la douleur de la perte subite de Cloud attend de rejoindre l'élu de son coeur. Mais un coup de folie de sa part précipite une terrible série d'évènements. Crossover avec Berserk à partir du chap. 4.
1. Chapter 1 Regressus Diaboli

**REGRESSVS DIABOLI **

« **E**t maintenant, un bien triste anniversaire, annonça la voix nasillarde du présentateur. C'est demain que les autorités fédérales inaugureront le mausolée commémoratif de notre héros national Cloud Strife à Midgar. A l'occasion des cinquante ans de sa mort, on annonce une affluence record autour du dernier survivant des sauveurs du monde, Rouge XIII. Le maire fait demander à la population d'éviter de se masser dans les rues et de prendre — »

Séphiroth éteignit la télévision et jeta la télécommande loin de lui. Son geste avait été trop énergique, et le boîtier de plastique alla se désosser au sol. Le bruyant empressement des médias à évoquer la mémoire du disparu lui portait sur les nerfs.

Le temps qui passait n'apaisait en rien ses regrets. Lorsque Cloud et lui s'étaient avoué leur amour, il avait cru enfin rompue la malédiction de ses origines. Il s'était jeté cœur et âme dans cette relation, qu'il espérait éternelle alors qu'une partie de lui-même savait pertinemment que le temps leur était compté à tous deux. Et qu'il ne le serait, hélas, pas de la même façon. Cloud avait vécu beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il n'était permis à un mortel de le rêver : la Mako qui coulait dans ses veines, jointe aux cellules de Jénova qu'on lui avait greffées du temps de sa maturation dans le laboratoire de Hojo, avaient pratiquement stoppé chez lui le processus de la sénescence. Son corps cessa de changer sitôt passé son vingtième anniversaire. Ses splendides yeux bleus, seuls, trahissaient son âge réel. D'un autre côté, si c'était un privilège de partager peu ou prou la jeunesse éternelle de Séphiroth, le spectacle de ses compagnons d'armes vieillissant sous ses yeux lui infligeait de cruelles souffrances. Quand il eut enterré tour à tour Barrett, Tifa et Cid, et qu'il réalisa que les adolescents qui, peu après sa victoire sur Jénova, envahissaient sa maison de Nibelheim les bras chargés de fleurs en l'importunant à qui mieux mieux afin qu'il consente à leur montrer son épée ou à leur raconter ses aventures, étaient soit morts, soit désormais si vieux qu'ils ne le reconnaissaient plus ou le prenaient pour un autre, Cloud résolut de quitter la ville et s'en fut s'installer, avec son compagnon, dans l'ancien Manoir Shinra où nul ne se risquait plus depuis des lustres. L'atmosphère toujours lugubre de la demeure l'apaisait, à ce qu'il prétendait. La nouvelle du décès de Youfie survenu dans sa cent huitième année, ne lui tira même pas une larme ou une expression de chagrin. Longtemps après, Nanaki vint leur présenter le dernier-né de ses fils ; Cloud paraissait absent, et n'avait pas desserré les dents de toute la soirée. Lorsque son sérieux avait déserté Séphiroth devant le spectacle du fauve minuscule cherchant à téter les passementeries de la veste d'intérieur du garçon, et qu'il avait ri de bon cœur, son amant s'était contenté d'écarter l'animal de son sein. C'est à ce moment-là que les angoisses du grand guerrier se réactivèrent. Quelque chose lui soufflait que les beaux jours avaient vécu.

Un mois plus tard, Cloud s'éteignait.

Comme on souffle la chandelle d'une bougie parvenue à son terme, la vie l'avait quitté par une éclatante après-midi de juin. Le blond adolescent s'était plaint d'une extrême fatigue, dès le matin, et avait montré une telle langueur dans l'entraînement quotidien à l'épée, qui préludait à leurs ébats depuis plus d'un siècle, que Séphiroth épouvanté l'avait envoyé se coucher. S'étant assuré, après moult hésitations, qu'il reposait calmement, il était descendu à la ville à la recherche du meilleur médecin qu'il pourrait trouver. Le praticien n'avait pu que constater la mort, survenue de causes naturelles. L'ancien Soldat se souviendrait pour le restant de ses jours du regard venimeux que lui avait lancé l'autre en remplissant les papiers officiels. Cette expression-là, il la connaissait par cœur depuis qu'il avait subverti le sauveur du monde : _tout cela est de ta faute, sans toi il serait encore là, parmi nous. A nous aimer._ Le temps n'avait pas apaisé la rancune sourde que nourrissaient à son encontre les gens de Nibelheim. Pire, les vieux semblaient avoir transmis à leur descendance la haine jalouse qu'ils lui vouaient.

Des conciliabules au plus haut niveau qui s'étaient ensuite tenus, il était ressorti que l'on ferait au défunt des funérailles nationales, et qu'il recevrait l'honneur d'un caveau sur la grand place de Midgar, tandis que sa dépouille mortelle serait ensevelie dans le plus grand secret un peu à l'écart du Manoir Shinra, dans sa ville natale. Séphiroth avait été tenu à l'écart du début à la fin. Nul n'osa cependant lui refuser d'assister à l'inhumation ni d'accomplir le dernier voeu de son compagnon en le revêtant de la splendide armure de combat que lui avaient offerte ses concitoyens reconnaissants quand le dernier monstre de la contrée eut péri sous ses coups, et en le parant de Dernière Arme et de toutes ses Matérias. La paix revenue, l'impressionnant stock de Matérias qu'avait accumulé Cloud durant sa quête, grossi de celles qu'il reçut de ses compagnons au fur et à mesure que ceux-ci disparaissaient, représentait une menace potentielle. Les autorités civiles ne furent pas mécontentent de voir toute cette puissance que nul, hormis Séphiroth le honni, ne savait plus contrôler, disparaître sous terre à jamais, scellée dans un cercueil de trois tonnes. L'albinos avait tiqué en découvrant le caractère très particulier de la bière — elle ressemblait plutôt à un coffre de fonte qu'à un cercueil conventionnel — et son cœur se déchira lorsqu'il réalisa la nature des discrets pictogrammes gravés tout autour des boulons jointifs du couvercle : des runes, selon toute apparence destinées à garantir le séjour du défunt dans l'au-delà, et à empêcher un éventuel retour de son âme. Puis il s'était dit que la précaution n'avait rien de choquant. Lui-même, quand ses jours parviendraient à son terme, serait bien inspiré de prévoir un dispositif de ce genre.

Le sifflement de la bouilloire le tira de ses pensées. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il devait avoir perdu toute notion du temps, car la lumière qui, filtrée par les draperies funèbres du salon du premier étage où il logeait à présent, léchait le parquet craquelé, était d'un rouge orangé typique des fins d'après-midi à Nibelheim. Peu après avoir dû faire ses adieux à Cloud, Séphiroth avait abandonné l'appartement, au rez-de-chaussée, où tous deux avait vécu, et établi son repaire au premier. Là il s'était tant bien que mal (plutôt mal que bien et uniquement grâce à l'aide cher payée d'un artisan du coin) installé une chambre à peu près vivable, un coin douche ainsi qu'une kitchenette. Il ne se sentait point le cœur à poursuivre la rénovation de la maison ; ce chantier était cher à Cloud, qui y trouvait un exutoire commode à son trop-plein d'énergie et au perfectionnisme méticuleux qui l'animait. Mais reprendre les outils laissés en plan, travailler les matériaux où se lisaient au stade d'ébauche des éléments de boiserie ou d'architecture, hanter les pièces que Cloud avait marquées de son empreinte, bref se substituer à lui, était toujours impossible à Séphiroth. A cet égard, les années ne diminuaient pas la répugnance qu'il éprouvait à se replonger dans les lieux trop familiers de son ancienne vie.

L'albinos s'en voulait aussi pour tout le temps depuis lequel il n'était pas allé se recueillir sur la tombe. Les excuses qu'il inventait en permanence et qui ne le déculpabilisaient en rien — sauf quand il avait bu au point de ne plus éprouver l'affreux sentiment de vide qui l'oppressait à tout moment — étaient celles de n'importe quel humain plongé dans l'affliction. Amer constat de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel et orgueilleux que l'ex Chef du Soldat. La végétation galopante du jardin dissimulait complètement la trouée au détour de laquelle avait été creusée la fosse et érigé le tertre funéraire. Quelque part, les choses étaient bien telles quelles. Cloud pleuré à Midgar par un peuple unanime, Cloud toujours vivant dans la mémoire des hommes pour lesquels il n'avait reculé devant aucun sacrifice — ce Cloud-là n'avait aucun besoin qu'on vienne piétiner sa dalle mortuaire ni saluer sa tombe anonyme.

Mais le Cloud qui lui avouait sa flamme à chaque fois qu'ils s'unissaient ? Celui-là était-il vraiment heureux que son seul amour délaisse sa dernière demeure ?

Séphiroth écarta la question lancinante dans un recoin de son esprit et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Il éprouvait le besoin pressant de boire. Le coin du grand salon occupé par sa kitchenette étant plongé dans des ténèbres quasiment absolues, et l'électricité faisant toujours défaut à cette partie de la bâtisse, il dut écarter les tentures de façon à faire entrer la maigre lueur du crépuscule. Son œil de prédateur se perdit un moment sur l'étendue luxuriante du domaine. Il eut un soupir et se détourna à la recherche d'une tasse propre. Il n'alla pas au bout de son geste, il lui avait semblé voir bouger à l'orée du bois marquant les limites de la propriété. Du côté de la route.

Il attendit, caché dans l'ombre de la pièce, que le mouvement se reproduise. Rien ne se passa. Désespérant de sa stupidité, qui lui faisait voir ce qui n'était certainement pas, il attrapa sa dernière tasse intacte et se versa une rasade généreuse d'alcool. La soirée qui s'annonçait ne passerait pas moins désagréablement s'il était ivre, alors à quoi bon se priver ?

— « Althène », chuchota le rouquin en se collant contre sa grande sœur, « tu es bien sûre qu'on ne va pas tomber sur l'autre malade ? Je ne suis pas rassuré. »

La jeune fille se retourna, une expression furibonde sur le visage, et marcha vers lui d'un air de se retenir de le gifler à la volée. Sa voix étouffée possédait la dureté de l'acier.

— « Pour l'amour du ciel, Phelan, tu ne vas pas te dégonfler ! On ne risque rien du moment qu'on ne fait aucun bruit. Je t'ai emmené parce que tu es le seul en qui j'aie confiance, et que je ne serai jamais assez forte pour dégager toute seule le caveau. Alors ne me fait pas regretter ma bonté !

— Bonté, bonté », maugréa le garçon qui ne voulait absolument pas laisser paraître le plaisir que lui causait le compliment. « Je vais jouer les déménageurs pour quelques babioles, pendant que toi, tu auras la meilleure part. Je ne trouve pas le marché très juste... »

La dénommée Althène lui fit signe de se taire en désignant une fenêtre ouverte au premier étage du manoir, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres des fourrés parmi lesquels ils progressaient. Un visage d'une pâleur mortelle, vivement éclairé par les rayons rouges et rasants du crépuscule, lui avait paru, un bref instant, s'y encadrer et regarder de leur côté. Tous deux se figèrent sur place. Rien n'avait encore bougé au bout d'un quart d'heure, si bien qu'ils se décidèrent à reprendre leur marche, mais en y mettant mille précautions supplémentaires. Courbé derrière sa sœur dont le sac à dos gonflé le bourrait de coups à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de la rattraper, se débattant lui-même avec le chalumeau qui brinquebalait dans son havresac, Phélan cherchait à se rassurer sur le succès de leur expédition. Il n'avait pas été très chaud, d'emblée, à l'idée d'aller fracturer la tombe du héros auquel leurs parents, grands-parents et aïeux devaient d'avoir conservé la vie, et tout ce que son monument d'égoïsme de sœur lui avait représenté afin de le convaincre paraissait un peu léger au regard des risques encourus — et de la honte de l'acte. Pourtant, la perspective de mettre la main sur les Matérias les plus rares et puissantes jamais collectées était trop séduisante pour que l'apprenti magicien se permît de tirer un trait dessus. D'autant que plus grand monde n'en conservait ni ne ressentait le besoin d'en posséder, maintenant que les guerres appartenaient au domaine du souvenir et que les monstres avaient disparu. Leur valeur marchande, à condition de les négocier sous le manteau, demeurait toutefois fort attractive, car d'aucuns spéculaient sur le tarissement prochain de la Rivière de la Vie et se montraient intéressés à avoir par-devers eux quelques-unes des sources de pouvoir de l'Ancien Monde. Ainsi en allait-il des armes améliorées, de la Mako et des Matérias de bon niveau, surtout ces dernières, que les autorités collectaient pour les détruire en un lieu tenu secret. Althène, elle, recalée par deux fois à l'examen d'entrée du Néo-Soldat pour motifs psychiatriques, était rongée par le désir de troquer ses dagues jumelles contre l'objet qui lui assurerait le respect dont la pauvreté de sa condition et l'ignominie de son lignage l'avaient privée (à son sentiment) : Dernière Arme, la légendaire épée de Cloud Strife.

Le frère et la sœur patientèrent à l'orée du domaine jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Une fois certains que nul ne pouvait les voir du manoir, ils se mirent en quête de la tombe. Les indications fournies sur son lit de mort par le père naturel d'Althène, l'un des bronziers qui avaient fondu le cercueil, s'avérèrent exactes : la petite clairière, pratiquement invisible depuis la maison et si bien dissimulée que seule une personne informée de son existence, ainsi que de la direction précise dans laquelle chercher, avait une chance de la trouver, abritait effectivement la tombe — une dalle de pierre noire rectangulaire accoudée à une stèle sobrement gravée du monogramme C.S. Le tout était empreint d'une gravité extrême, pour ne pas dire pauvre.

Althène mit en place de part et d'autre du tertre deux lampes basse consommation à l'optique recouverte d'un tissu opacifié puis bourra son frère, qui ne déballait pas le reste de leur matériel assez vite à son goût, d'un coup de poing bien senti dans les côtes. Onze heures trente venaient de sonner à sa montre. Cela leur laissait environ six heures avant que les premiers rayons de l'aube ne viennent rosir les contreforts montagneux au bas desquels se nichait le domaine.

Avec des mouvements sûrs, ils entreprirent de faire pivoter la pierre tombale sur son champ. Peine perdue, durent-ils reconnaître. Le matériel du père de la jeune fille était usagé et mal entretenu, ceux qui le maniaient n'avaient guère d'expérience de la marbrerie funéraire, la pierre même opposait à ses violateurs la résistance qui convenait : au bout d'une demi-heure d'efforts, c'était tout juste si la dalle s'était déplacée latéralement de quelques centimètres.

— « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? », demanda Phélan en épongeant la sueur de son front à l'aide de l'avant-bras. De la lassitude se lisait dans ses prunelles grises qui reflétaient faiblement la clarté des lampes électriques. « On peut y passer toute la nuit, je doute que ça bouge autant qu'on en a besoin. Faut te rendre à l'évidence.

— On essaie autre chose », lui répondit sa sœur. Ses pommettes rougies par l'excitation rendaient l'éclat de ses yeux verts encore plus pénétrant qu'à l'accoutumée. Un regard de tueur.

— « Un des angles doit être légèrement coupé », reprit-elle, « et la surface, évidée de façon à permettre à un crochet de mordre. C'est de cette façon que ce type de dalle est déplacé.

— Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, je me serais épargné une bonne suée et je n'aurais pas tous les ongles d'une main cassés !

— Petit crétin », lui fut-il répondu. « On n'est pas des pros, je te signale, et si jamais on évalue mal la poussée nécessaire, on risque de déraper. De perdre notre appui. Cela signifie endommager la dalle, pire, faire du bruit. Dans tous les cas on est minables.

— Ne balise pas, j'ai trouvé l'encoche. Passe-moi la pince ; je vais faire levier, tandis que tu te mettras de l'autre côté et que tu pousseras de guingois. »

Le métal mordit l'angle de pierre, sous lequel il s'arc-bouta. La dalle trembla et fit mine de retomber, trembla encore comme une pression plus violente lui était imprimée, puis se souleva sensiblement, dévoilant un coin de ténèbres plus denses que la nuit environnante. Dans les muscles gonflés du jeune homme passa un flash d'adrénaline. La convoitise traversa son cerveau. Ses bras tendus à se rompre repoussèrent la tonne et demie de basalte qui reposait sur la pince, de sorte que la blonde aux yeux de chat sauvage put guider à elle le pivotement de la pierre tombale jusqu'à dégager les trois-quarts environ de la cuve funéraire. Pendant que son frère reprenait son souffle et entreprenait de retirer le polo sous lequel il transpirait d'abondance, elle avait rapproché les deux lampes du puits obscur qu'elle fouillait du regard avec application. Si jamais le trou s'avérait trop profond, leurs chances de fracturer le cercueil puis de remonter et de disparaître se réduiraient à néant. Elle avait réfléchi aux moyens de parer à cette éventualité, mais avait dû renoncer : une corde n'aurait pas suffi, et elle se voyait mal contraindre Phélan à transporter une échelle

Plusieurs mètres en contrebas, beaucoup trop profondément pour qu'aucun d'eux puisse y descendre sans se blesser et encore moins en remonter sans secours extérieur, reposait la forme rébarbative du cercueil.

Le rouquin s'approcha du bord du caveau et y jeta un œil, visiblement décontenancé. Il sentit alors le regard de sa sœur descendre sur ses abdominaux tendus. Une seconde plus tard, elle était sur lui et, pinçant sa taille de ses deux mains, commençait à vouloir lui arracher son pantalon de cuir bouilli sans égard pour ses protestations étouffées. Le vêtement avait déjà glissé le long de ses hanches — juste assez pour mettre le feu aux joues de son propriétaire.

— « Espèce d'âne », lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille sans cesser son manège, « je ne veux pas te violer ; j'ai juste besoin de ta ceinture.

— Ma... ma ceinture. Pourquoi... pour quoi faire ?

— Gros bêta ! Avant que tu ne la récupères pour retenir ton fut, c'était une lanière du crin le plus solide. Mère s'en servait pour caresser ses clients portés sur la domination, et ne dédaignait pas, à l'occasion, de m'en donner sur les fesses lorsque j'étais vilaine.

— J'y suis ! Tu vas descendre le long de ce fouet, pendant que je tiendrai l'extrémité. Ça ira plus vite si c'est _moi_ qui l'enlève, alors ! »

Althène fit claquer entre ses doigts la lanière, histoire d'en éprouver la résistance, tout en supputant à part elle la tension que serait capable d'endurer sans se rompre le frêle objet. Il fallait se décider rapidement. La minuit devait être largement écornée, et le véritable sarcophage qui les attendait dans la cuve ne rendrait pas volontiers les armes. Elle attira à elle son havresac, en retira une paire de gants de sécurité qu'elle enfila, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du caveau et de jeter une extrémité de la lanière à Phélan. Ce dernier avait noué son tricot autour de ses paumes.

Malgré leur différence indéniable de taille et de poids, le rouquin ne se sentait pas du tout capable de descendre son échalas de sœur à bout de bras par sa force pure. Il n'en souffla pas mot, quoique la tension au fond de son regard trahît éloquemment ses inquiétudes. Mais Althène ne pensait déjà plus qu'à forcer la bière ; la raisonner eut été gâcher un temps précieux, aussi se mit-il en position. Le fouet crissa légèrement quand la blonde se suspendit à l'autre extrémité, les pieds dans le vide. Le sol glaiseux n'offrait qu'un médiocre appui sous les pieds de son frère, et sa charge manqua d'abord de gagner sur lui. Il tint bon, pourtant. Centimètre après centimètre, la jeune fille s'enfonçait dans l'à-pic de la cuve qu'aucun des deux n'avait osé éclairer directement de peur d'attirer l'attention. L'on n'apercevait désormais plus d'elle que les cheveux blond paille dressés au sommet de son crâne. Puis même ceci disparut.

Un son mat avertit le garçon qu'elle venait de prendre pied sur le fond du caveau. En effet, une voix légèrement caverneuse lui enjoignit de remonter la lanière puis de la faire descendre attachée à l'une des lampes électriques, puis autour de la poignée du chalumeau. Ce qu'il fit avec toute la diligence qu'il put. Et bientôt s'éleva la flamme bleue de l'arc à souder.

Il se recula, dans une tentative de reprendre son souffle. La température, quoique douce, avait dû baisser, car il sentait des plaques de chair de poule hérisser son torse. Il avait soif, aussi.

Althène jura dans sa barbe. L'espace libre de chaque côté du cercueil la laissait à peine libre de bouger. La pièce de fonte atteignait de telles dimensions, en hauteur et en largeur, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'on ait pu la faire bouger sans disposer d'un engin de levage. A plus forte raison la descendre au fond de la cuve. Quelque crainte qu'elle éprouvât de tomber et de se briser quelque chose, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen, si elle voulait travailler à son aise, que de se hisser sur le couvercle. Dont acte. Bizarrement, la sensation du vert-de-gris poisseux du métal sous ses paumes et à travers le mince tissu de sa jupe pantalon, la choqua moins que l'idée qu'elle chevauchait un cadavre vieux d'un demi siècle. C'était... _répugnant_. Ceci dit, elle pouvait vivre avec. N'avait-elle pas, et de longue date, intégré le fait que sa mère avait semé sa vertu dans trois ou quatre contrées depuis sa jeunesse, que le demi-frère qui vivait avec eux ne représentait qu'un échantillon des galipettes maternelles, et que celle-ci couronnait sa longue carrière de prostituée en encadrant, dans un bastringue miteux à la sortie de Nibelheim, des filles à peine plus âgées que sa propre enfant ? _Je te hais, maman ! Sale pute !_ jura-t-elle entre ses dents sans cesser de sa battre avec la valvule d'adduction d'oxygène du chalumeau. Elle aurait juré avoir réparé cette saleté avant de partir. Mais que lui prenait-il ? Elle était presque à l'étape ; ce n'était pas au moment où tous ses rêves se trouvaient à portée de main qu'elle allait se laisser détourner par un infime pépin technique. Une main rageuse s'appliqua sur la poignée minuscule, qui céda sous la pression, et une flamme bleue comme l'espoir se propagea le long de la rampe de brûlage.

La jeune pilleuse de tombe s'appliquait à faire fondre les ferrures qui bardaient l'espace jointif séparant de la partie inférieure de la bière le rabat destiné à dévoiler, lors de l'enterrement, la tête du défunt. Le vieux n'avait peut-être plus toute sa raison, et il lui avait rebattu les oreilles avec les histoires du temps jadis, à chaque fois qu'elle allait le voir dans sa minuscule échoppe, en quête d'une paix que ne lui offrait point sa 'maison' toujours pleine d'hommes en érection ou des querelles des pensionnaires ; mais elle avait appris des choses à son contact, et notamment les trucs des croque-morts. Parmi eux, comment déverrouiller un cercueil de l'intérieur : dans le cas des bières à deux battants, une poussée vigoureuse sous le joint d'étirement suffisait, dans la plupart des cas, à faire exercer au bas du couvercle une pression assez forte pour que les boulons sautent. Sauf si ces derniers étaient vissés à chaud. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du cercueil de Cloud Strife. Son père se souvenait que les officiels avaient été très clairs sur ce chapitre : il fallait serrer les boulons juste assez pour garantir la cohésion de l'ensemble ; quant au reste il y avait les signes bizarres incisés tout autour de la bière.

A sa grande satisfaction, elle progressait plus vite qu'elle ne l'eut cru.

Sur une ultime bouffée d'oxygène, la dernière bande de joint se liquéfia complètement. Elle s'attaqua alors aux boulons latéraux. Ceux-ci eurent tôt fait de tomber sur le sol en grosses gouttes grésillantes. Plus rien ne retenait le haut du couvercle. Sa pince monseigneur plongea dans la séparation entre les deux moitiés et elle fit passer dessus tout le poids de son corps. Rien ne se produisit. Soit le mécanisme s'était grippé au fil du temps, soit la pièce de métal était trop lourde pour ses bras de fille. Pas question. La rage submergea Althène : elle chassa de son front une mèche de cheveux poisseuse d'humidité — _ne me dites pas que cet idiot m'a renversé dessus sa bouteille d'eau ! _— elle renouvela son effort, en le tenant aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait. Cette fois-ci, la moitié supérieur du couvercle bougea distinctement. Un dernier effort, et elle fut en mesure d'actionner les gonds pour écarter loin d'elle le battant renforcé. Quoiqu'elle eut pris la précaution de reculer sa tête, des relents de veille mort la frappèrent au visage. Le haut-le-cœur qu'elle dut réprimer la ploya presque en deux. Mais la curiosité l'emporta.

Elle braqua vers l'ouverture le faisceau de sa lampe. Le spectacle d'un crâne couleur d'or rouge auquel adhéraient une masse filandreuse de cheveux jaunes et arachnéens, reposant sur un capiton blanc souillé de moisissures, s'imposa à ses yeux, et elle détourna aussitôt la lumière. Une autre goutte tomba lourdement sur son front, d'où elle la délogea, toute à la réalisation de la suite de son plan. Puis d'autres. Une pluie clairsemée s'abattait sur elle.

Un éblouissement la prit lorsque le faisceau chuintant de la lampe éclaira la main qu'elle venait de passer au dessus de ses yeux. Ses doigts étaient maculés d'écarlate. Du sang. Il y en avait partout autour d'elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se —

Deux objets lourds tombèrent coup sur coup sur elle. Ou plutôt le premier l'écrasa de toute sa masse inerte, là où le second _descendit _la rejoindre. Le bruit de bottes ferrées cliquetant contre la fonte du cercueil fut la dernière sensation de sa vie terrestre.

Toute humanité s'était instantanément éteinte en Séphiroth lorsqu'il avait découvert le grand échalas aux cheveux rouges à demi nu près du caveau ouvert. Les bruits infimes lui avaient d'abord paru être le fruit de ses sens déformés par l'ivresse. Mais leur répétition, leur provenance même, l'avaient convaincu de se rendre compte par lui-même de ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne croyait en rien avoir eu raison de se munir de Masamune, jusqu'au moment où il tomba sur une lumière assez nette émanant de l'endroit qu'il souhaitait éviter le plus au monde. Le spectacle qu'il eut devant les yeux lui fit l'effet d'une commotion cérébrale. La totalité de sa carrière d'assassin, sa longue existence heureuse au côté de Cloud, enfin ses mornes années de solitude — le film accéléré de tout ce que sa vie avait été défila en l'espace de quelques fractions de seconde au fond de son crâne, presque immédiatement remplacé par un abîme de rage.

Il ne s'était même pas senti réfléchir. Son corps avait agi de sa propre initiative. Il avait fondu sur le gamin occupé à ingurgiter le contenu d'une bouteille d'eau, le perçant net de sa lame en retenant le corps que toute vie désertait déjà au dessus du puits du caveau. La scène s'était déroulée dans un silence absolu. La minute ou deux durant laquelle il avait laissé le corps se vider de son sang, sans qu'il eut vraiment conscience, au milieu de l'ivresse de sa douleur, de marquer une pause, suffit pourtant à laisser à la personne qui s'affairait en bas la latitude de porter à son comble l'horreur de la profanation.

La puanteur qui monta de la fosse le disait assez : le cercueil avait été ouvert, son amour exhumé. L'albinos avait aussitôt balancé le cadavre devant lui et sauté tête la première.

La suite, il refusait de s'en remémorer. Sauf qu'il était remonté à l'air libre couvert de sang et de fluides vitaux de la plante de ses bottes à la racine de ses cheveux. Massacrer la garce qui avait osé porté la main sur ce qu'il avait jamais eu de plus cher, n'avait été d'aucun réconfort. Surtout qu'il n'avait pu, ce faisant, échapper au spectacle du visage cadavéreux de Cloud dans sa prison de tulle et de métal tordu. Devoir survivre à celui qu'il aimait était déjà une torture ; mais être contraint de regarder, fût-ce à la dérobée, ce qu'était devenu cette tête chérie, aurait rendu fou le plus blasé des êtres sous la face du soleil.

Il avait refermé le cercueil comme il avait pu et replacé la pierre tombale. Le torrent de ses larmes l'aveuglait tellement qu'il dut chercher à quatre pattes les restes martyrisés des deux corps. Une fois les morceaux rassemblés à l'écart de la tombe, il lança à la suite sur eux Feu 3, Ultima et Eclat d'Ombre, jusqu'à ce qu'il en résulte un véritable pilier de lumière noire parcourue de flammèches et de fulgurances verdâtres.

Satisfait d'avoir épanché, au moins provisoirement, sa rage, et épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, le grand guerrier n'attendit pas que la concentration de magie se dissipe. Le résultat ne faisait aucune doute. Il soupira puis tourna les talons sans un regard pour la trouée des arbres envahie d'une clarté irréelle.

Une modification subtile dans l'atmosphère se produisit alors qu'il se trouvait encore sur les lieux. Mais il s'était interdit de regarder en arrière — cela lui faisait trop mal —, et même de seulement penser à se retourner, et il ne sentit donc pas le changement dans les énergies magiques à l'œuvre. La lune seule vit les différents sorts et invocations se désolidariser et refluer par les interstices de la dalle funéraire, pour disparaître aspirés dans les tréfonds du tombeau.

oooOOOooo

Regimbant contre sa corpulence qui lui faisait cracher ses poumons à chacun de ses pas, la femme se forçait à maintenir une allure rapide. Quoi qu'elle avait aperçu dans la combe plus tôt dans la soirée, il était impératif de prendre le maximum d'avance. Le crépuscule qui pointait ne lui disait rien de bon. Les bois des alentours du Manoir Shinra passaient pour sûrs, mais elle avait vu très clairement, rôdant non loin de la bâtisse à l'abandon, une forme d'allure humaine drapée dans des loques de couleur vive. A la vérité, l'épaisseur de la végétation lui avait accordé tout au plus un aperçu fugace. Mais cela avait suffit pour épouvanter la robuste matrone et lui ôter l'envie de poursuivre ses recherches. Au détour d'un fourré, le cri qu'elle émettait à l'adresse de ses enfants s'était figé dans sa gorge, paralysé par une odeur abominable. Un charnier humain sous un soleil d'été n'aurait pas émis pire pestilence. Comme elle se reculait, son regard circonspect était tombé sur la source de la puanteur. Une silhouette contrefaite et couverte de guenilles appuyée contre un arbre, en station debout. Son corps tordu dans une position tout à fait insolite paraissait souffrir atrocement. Du moins telle avait été son impression sur le moment. Car la chose l'avait entendue ou flairée ; elle s'était violemment tendue dans sa direction et d'un bond lui avait passé très haut au dessus de la tête, déracinant comme simple fétu le sapin monumental à l'ombre duquel elle se tenait à couvert l'instant auparavant. Rosalind n'avait pas demandé son reste, elle était aussitôt partie dans la direction opposée à celle empruntée par le monstre.

Elle se maudit de n'avoir pas emporté son arquebuse.

Elle ressentait la faim, la soif, la fatigue, par dessus son appréhension. Mais comment faisaient son fils et sa fille pour partir en expédition des jours durant au milieu de ces bois où tout se ressemblait ? Ils en revenaient enchantés et plus liés l'un à l'autre qu'avant leur départ. A elle, la forêt sombre et compacte paraissait surtout gagner en hostilité à chaque enjambée. Sa marche forcée lui avait permis de réfléchir : la créature dégageait une telle puanteur qu'elle la sentirait venir de loin. Elle ne risquait donc pas d'être surprise. Mais elle devait à tout prix regagner la sente avant que la nuit ne soit complètement tombée, sans quoi ses seules perspectives seraient d'errer dans le noir sans la moindre idée du côté duquel la mèneraient ses pas ou bien de rester sur place le moins inconfortablement qu'il y aurait moyen.

Peine perdue. Les étoiles étaient montées au firmament sur la voûte céleste assombrie, et le crépuscule se réduisait à un poudroiement pourpre, qu'elle n'était pas même encore parvenue à regagner la portion la plus clairsemée de la forêt.

Le murmure d'une eau vive l'avertit qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si égarée qu'elle le croyait, après tout. Elle se dirigea à l'oreille. _Bingo_, se dit-elle lorsque ses deux pieds passèrent à travers une couche de lichen pour entrer au contact d'un ruban d'eau glacial.

Son sang se glaça tout à coup, sans rapport avec la froidure qui léchait ses mollets ni même avec l'odeur de charogne qui refluait vers elle. Par delà l'étendue moussue se découpait une tache plus sombre que les profondeurs adjacentes du sous-bois. Le hurlement de terreur pure qui vrilla le gosier de la femme et vida ses poumons, scella son destin. Un mouvement se produisit, beaucoup trop rapide pour des yeux de mortel. Une main cadavérique à laquelle adhéraient les restes d'un gant fut plaquée contre sa bouche, aussitôt suivie par le jet dense et poisseux des débris de ce qui avait été un visage convulsé de frayeur. La chose recula, apparemment surprise, alors que le corps animé de soubresauts glissait contre son sein.

Ce qui restait de la prostituée décrivit un vol plané au milieu des arbres. L'être difforme qui l'avait tuée en pensant la faire taire tenait entre ses mains la capuche ramenée sur le volume grotesquement gonflé de sa tête. Pourquoi la femme avait-elle crié en le voyant ?

Et d'abord, qu'était-il ?

Moitié travaillant de ses doigts, moitié fouissant des quatre pattes, il dégagea le lit du ruisseau et s'y mira avidement. L'onde argentée aurait été incapable de refléter quoi que ce soit, même pour les yeux d'une bête féroce, mais la créature s'y vit plus distinctement et cruellement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité dans ses pires cauchemars — et Dieu lui en était témoin, les trois jours précédents se réduisaient justement à cela. Un cauchemar lourd et cotonneux zébré ça et là d'éclairs de conscience et de fragments de souvenirs

La face ivoire et tavelée avait été humaine. Humains également, et vestiges d'une beauté enfuie, les globes proéminents d'yeux bleus, le nez aplati et légèrement de guingois, les joues parcheminées et la trouvée de l'os du menton. Mais la bouche figée en une grimace sans gencives et une couronne désordonnée de cheveux jaunes paille affaissés sur le front dont la chair partait par plaques, comme atteinte de lèpre humide, étaient ceux d'un cadavre imparfaitement momifié. Toute sa physionomie portait le rictus sarcastique de la mort. D'autant plus incongrue était la riche armure constellée de pierreries sphériques et luisantes qui recouvrait son corps pourrissant.

Une main dont les jointures à nu tremblaient s'abattit dans l'eau, troublant le miroir liquide. Une décharge de lumière argentée fila le long du bras tendu ; tout aussitôt, le ruisseau fut pris par la glace. Le mort retira ses doigts, hagard, ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer un autre bref éclair blanc. Le froid se propagea des berges vers l'intérieur des terres sur un large rayon tandis que le cours d'eau gelé, incapable de contenir plus longtemps l'intensité du sortilège, explosait en myriades de minuscules échardes de givre.

Un joyau blanc bleu sur l'une des épaulières de l'armure luisait d'un éclat mat. Quand il revint à la normale, la pulsation résiduelle aviva un souvenir dans la cervelle corrompue du non vivant, instillant une lueur d'intelligence au fond de son regard vitreux.

_Ma... téria_.

Il tenta de rassembler les bribes de sa compréhension. N'y parvint pas. Il se sentait mal, avec ce corps qui réagissait étrangement. L'homme qu'il avait été, comme ses semblables, était habitué à éprouver en lui la matérialité de la vie — la dureté des os, la densité de la chair, la résistance relative des articulations et des cartilages, la raideur des muscles, la pesanteur des mouvements. L'essence de la vie contenue dans les mille petits riens que représentait l'exercice du corps. Le fait même de devoir, pour respirer, mettre en branle toute une mécanique physiologique subtile, participait de la réalisation que chacun avait de sa condition d'être vivant et pensant.

Il y en allait autrement en son état actuel. Les sensations gênantes se bousculaient à la limite de sa conscience : il était à la fois complètement grippé et totalement relâché. La grosseur tuméfiée de la langue allait et venait avec des airs de mollusque égaré dans sa bouche dépourvue de gencives ; à chaque mouvement de mâchoires c'étaient ses dents qui s'entrechoquaient, au plus petit geste de la tête c'était la sensation que ses oreilles allaient se détacher et choir, la certitude que la peau de ses joues était en bonne voie de se craqueler, la terreur que la masse flottante de sa cervelle ne veuille s'épancher par la béance des narines. Plus bas, la conscience de son organisme décati se faisait plus discrète. La maigreur des jambes et du bassin menacé de relâchement le touchait moins, encore qu'il fût des plus étrange de ne rien percevoir à l'entrejambe ; mais le fait, en marchant, de croire se déplacer dans du coton ou de l'ouate, tout en gérant la réticence des tendons et des ligaments à se ployer sans rompre, était tétanisant. Comme respirer de l'éther.

De ses sens, la vue seule fonctionnait à peu près correctement, si l'on exceptait un halo nimbant toutes choses dans son champ de vision. Le non vivant ne percevait que quelques sons indistincts — la faute sans doute à ses tympans atrophiés —, le goût était parti également et sa peau dure comme une carapace aurait tout aussi bien pu être absente qu'il ne s'en serait pas senti le moins du monde plus incommodé.

Son regard tomba sur le corps désarticulé de la femme, toujours emprisonné dans les basses branches d'un arbre. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, le spectacle de son sang grumeleux s'épanchant sur la glace en longues traînées noirâtres exerçait sur lui une trouble fascination. Cette chair offerte et rouge était si tentante. Là où elle était, elle n'en aurait plus jamais besoin.

Le premier morceau qu'il ingéra faillit lui faire cracher tous les tubes de la gorge.

Le second, en revanche, éveilla une titillation presque agréable. Il en voulait encore.

Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir soigneusement et complètement récuré la carcasse.

Un changement s'était accompli en lui à mesure qu'il mangeait. Il en avait eu la parfaite conscience : son corps se raffermissait. Un coup d'œil dans une flaque d'eau gelée confirma la meilleure tenue de son visage. Une mèche d'un blond normal avait paru dans la texture filandreuse de ses cheveux. Ceux-ci ressemblaient déjà moins à une perruque à deux sous. Par contre, ses dents et ses pommettes saillaient plus que jamais sous la peau.

Quand il s'essaya à sourire, deux grandes craquelures se firent jour à l'emplacement de ce qui aurait dû être des fossettes. C'en était trop. Sa vue se brouilla, et il s'affaissa sur lui-même en un pathétique effort pour s'asseoir. Il en fut empêché par quelque chose de long et dur au niveau de son dos. Une seconde tentative l'envoya bouler maladroitement au sol.

Il déchira la harde l'enveloppant et se décrocha la tête afin de regarder derrière lui. Avec un étonnement certain, il réalisa qu'il pouvait voir à quatre-vingt dix degrés dans son dos : sa tête avait proprement pivoté sur l'axe de la nuque. Il n'en ressentit qu'un infime picotement, compensé amplement par la satisfaction de pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce qui l'avait fait chuter.

Une énorme épée à deux mains, dans son fourreau mangé des vers, était accrochée entre ses épaules. Toute de métal blanc argenté, décorée de pâtes de verre bleues et roses, l'arme, presque aussi longue que son propriétaire, dégageait une très forte impression de puissance.

De familiarité aussi. Le nom de l'épée lui échappait encore, ainsi que son identité à lui, mais cela était sans importance maintenant qu'il connaissait le moyen d'émerger de ce cauchemar. Cette perspective galvanisa ses membres. Pour la première fois depuis le temps indéterminé où il avait tourné en rond sans être en mesure d'aligner deux idées de suite, il se dit qu'il y avait un espoir de retrouver la conscience de lui-même.

Il mit un pas devant l'autre et se sentit propulsé plusieurs dizaines de mètres en avant. Il jeta un regard en arrière : les arbres déracinés ou couchés sur son passage décrivaient un véritable tunnel. Il recommença l'expérience, en avançant d'un pas plus vif. Cette fois, la forêt défila de part et d'autre de lui avec une telle vélocité que ses cheveux plaqués sur son front l'aveuglèrent. Quand il put à nouveau y voir, il lui fallut un moment avant d'être en mesure de se repérer. Il avait émergé de la forêt et se tenait à la croisée des chemins, à un jet de pierre d'une grosse bourgade qui lui évoquait vaguement quelque chose. Le cadre, en tout cas, était familier.

Puis il se souvint et la même pulsion qui lui avait fait tuer la femme dans la clairière sans le vouloir vraiment mais sans avoir tenté de l'empêcher, refit surface. Les nombreuses Matérias éparses sur son armure et son épée ressentirent le changement de disposition de leur propriétaire et émirent en réponse un éclat cruel.

Un sourire vint éclore sur ses lèvres ravagées.

La chose autrefois connue comme Cloud Strife était de retour chez elle. Et dans leur grande bonté, ses ex concitoyens avaient dressé à son endroit un banquet de bienvenue.

Eux-mêmes.

oooOOOooo

Dans la quiétude de sa maison bourgeoise de Kalm, le vieux collectionneur se réveilla en sursaut, le rouge aux joues et le poil hérissé. Le couvre-lit rejeté non moins que l'oreiller trempé de sueur attestaient de la violence de son cauchemar. Il dégagea ses jambes des draps et s'assit en tailleur, dos calé contre la tête de lit, dans l'attente que l'oubli vienne le saisir.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut fort long, les détails du cauchemar étaient toujours aussi présents dans son esprit, et le sentiment d'horreur incoercible ne voulait pas s'estomper. Il s'aperçut aussi qu'il grelottait de froid... dans une pièce surchauffée. La faute à ses rhumatismes. Comme il ne servait à rien de patienter ainsi, il chaussa ses mules d'intérieur et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, dans l'idée qu'il lui fallait un cordial.

L'alcool ne lui apporta pas la Rédemption, ainsi qu'il s'en était douté. Un deuxième verre le fit toutefois se sentir un peu moins nauséeux, tant et si bien qu'il dut résister à la tentation d'écluser séance tenante le restant de la flasque. Il se contenta de se servir l'un derrière l'autre quatre doubles très tassés. L'ivresse imminente chassa les fantômes dans un repli de son cerveau. Là au moins, il ne les verrait plus détaler dans les rues de cette ville si familière et si étrange à la fois, au milieu de cette brume pourpre à l'odeur déplaisante qui masquait _son_ avancée. Il ne les entendrait plus glapir lorsque des tentacules noirs et glaireux, et Dieu savait quelles autres abominations, les saisissaient pour les _lui_ amener. Il ne percevrait plus à travers son échine la douleur abominable causée par _ses _mâchoires mettant en pièces les chairs offertes.

L'alerte centenaire revenait en direction de l'escalier lorsque son regard fut attiré par de la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte donnant sur son musée personnel. Il hésita, puis retira de son cou le cordon au bout duquel pendait une clé qu'il inséra dans la serrure. Un pas le mena à l'intérieur.

La Harpe Terrestre échangée bien des années plus tôt avec cet étonnant gamin jetait mille feux à l'intérieur de sa vitrine.

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux du vieillard. _Non. Pas maintenant. Il aurait dû encore avoir de belles années devant lui... C'était par trop injuste._ Il marcha droit vers le clou de sa collection et posa sur la délicate courbure dorée une main qui ne pouvait se retenir de trembler. Un frisson le parcourut. Son dos voûté se redressa, ses traits fanés reprirent un bref instant noblesse et force avant de rajeunir de façon spectaculaire. Sa chevelure coupée ras s'allongea et boucla à vue d'œil pour devenir une étincelante tresse violette, tandis que son grotesque pyjama de flanelle disparaissait, remplacé par une longue robe bleu nuit.

L'ange déchu attira un tabouret à lui et s'assit, la harpe sur ses genoux. Il se demandait s'il serait encore capable de jouer. Peut-être cette folie pouvait-elle être stoppée...

oooOOOooo

Cloud termina de croquer l'intérieur d'un crâne et jeta l'os récuré à la créature mi pieuvre mi fantôme qui l'avait aidé à se repaître des habitants de Nibelheim. Un énorme tentacule se saisit du relief humain en plein vol tandis que deux autres enserraient avec affection les jambes du non vivant. Celui-ci se dégagea avec humeur. Les monstres intermédiaires entre le monde des vivants et l'au-delà pouvaient se révéler d'une grande utilité, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins dénués de toute intelligence. C'est pourquoi il lui était si simple de les invoquer.

L'ancien mercenaire s'était découvert la faculté de contrôler la mort. Son attaque sur la ville endormie aurait fort bien pu faire long feu sans ce talent. Non pas que les habitants, une fois remis du choc et de la surprise, avaient opposé une résistance insurmontable. Mais Nibelheim était vaste, et il ne lui aurait pas été loisible de nettoyer maison après maison sans courir le risque de laisser s'échapper une fraction non négligeable des bestiaux. De cela, il n'était pas question. Le sacrifice de tous ces gens était un prix assez élevé ; Cloud ne se sentait pas d'ajouter massacre sur massacre en risquant que quiconque d'extérieur vienne se mêler de ses affaires. Il avait levé les bras, mû par une intuition. Les premiers rayons du soleil s'étaient instantanément voilés et une brume d'un mauve sale avait commencé à lécher les maisons en progressant depuis les faubourgs. Ce brouillard aux reflets malsains émanait directement de la zone sans nom située entre les deux plans de l'existence et de la mort. Il regorgeait de créatures semi transparentes plus répugnantes les unes que les autres dont la rage n'attendait qu'un ordre de sa part pour se déchaîner. Leur faire traquer les dormeurs et les concentrer dans un lieu clos avait été un jeu d'enfant.

Malgré l'accroissement de sa force physique et de sa magie, Cloud ne se savait toujours pas peu ou prou complet. La masse de chair qu'il avait ingérée et le sang de milliers d'individus qui coulait à présent dans ses veines, en lieu et place du sien, étaient insuffisants à lui rendre sa beauté d'antan. Les lacunes dans ses souvenirs blessaient son amour-propre. Son état toujours demi cadavérique l'irritait plus encore. Sans parler du fait que, s'il ne recouvrait pas sous peu un niveau élevé de HP, il resterait dans l'incapacité de tirer la pleine puissance de Dernière Arme. Il en vint à douter qu'aucun carnage puisse le faire redevenir celui qu'il était auparavant.

Cela attendrait, décida-t-il. Il fallait d'abord qu'il revoie Séphiroth. L'emprise magique qu'il exerçait sur la ville avait dû empêcher son ancien amant de ressentir quoi que ce fût. Au demeurant, ce dernier ne portait pas dans son cœur les gens du lieu. Qui pouvait dire s'il ne lui pardonnerait pas son geste, une fois informé des tenants et aboutissants ? Il serait, à coup sûr, ravi de retrouver son seul et unique amour ressuscité d'entre les morts.

Il espérait de tout cœur que son apparence ne serait pas un obstacle. Sans entretenir hélas de grands espoirs qu'il ne dégoûterait pas d'emblée Séphiroth. Le splendide guerrier était imbu de lui-même ; il lui arrivait de porter des jugements tellement définitifs...

_Regarde la vérité en face_, martelait son bon sens_ : tu es la caricature de toi-même, et tu voudrais lui faire envie ? Renonces-y. Au moins provisoirement. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui te permet de croire qu'il n'a pas tourné la page pour de bon ? Des décennies se sont écoulées. Même à son échelle, c'est long. Et à supposer qu'il soit resté inconsolable, qui désirerait d'une loque pourrissante comme toi ? _

Il était bien exact que le quasi retour à la normale constaté sitôt le dernier quartier de viande assimilé semblait ne pas vouloir durer. Se pouvait-il que, de par sa nature de non vivant, il brûlait une quantité d'énergie vitale trop élevée au regard de celle que lui apportaient ses repas ? Cela serait dramatique, car aucun carnage ne lui garantirait une quelconque période de répit. A supposer qu'il continue encore et encore à tuer pour se nourrir, sa faim ne serait jamais assouvie..

Une grande glace en pied était tombée à terre dans le vestibule de l'ancienne maison de sa 'mère' où il se trouvait présentement. Il la redressa et s'y refléta. Le spectacle ne lui agréa guère. Il ressemblait à un mannequin de haute couture défraîchi que l'on aurait ressorti de sa réserve après un trop long entreposage et dont on aurait tenté à la va vite de ravaler la face avec un maquillage grossier. Ses cheveux avaient recouvré leur souplesse et les mouvements désordonnés qu'il n'avait jamais pu domestiquer du temps qu'il respirait, ses pupilles leur azur soutenu, ses joues leur incarnat tirant sur le rose. Mais son nez légèrement aplati semblait factice, ses globes oculaires encore proéminents ressemblaient à de gros oeufs trop cuits, son cou d'une extrême maigreur ne se soulevait au rythme d'aucune respiration, quant à son visage et à ses mains, leur lividité et les tâches qui y persistaient auraient pu passer pour normales si l'on n'avait pas deviné aussi nettement les os, les articulations et les cartilages sous la peau parcheminée. De surcroît, il aurait aussi bien pu porter un masque tant le tonus musculaire faisait défaut à sa face.

La situation exigeait qu'il invoque Hadès sitôt qu'il le pourrait et lui demande conseil. Mais un premier effort pour convoquer une Invocation de bas niveau s'était soldé par un échec. Sa magie était revenue, il pouvait déchaîner à sa guise ses Talents de l'Ennemi, pour ne rien dire de ses nombreuses et vastes capacités de nécromancien, mais il n'avait pas à sa main ses Matérias d'Invocation. Son expérience lui chuchotait que les liens mystiques par lesquels les Divinités lui étaient attachées s'étaient atténués durant son ensevelissement. Il devrait renouer avec elles.

Encore un contretemps. Encore une contrariété. Voilà qui faisait trop.

Une bille de lumière rouge s'alluma au fond de ses pupilles. La surface du miroir éclata, suivie par la totalité de la maison. En quelques secondes, la gerbe d'explosions se communiqua à l'ensemble du quartier. Lorsque le brasier s'écarta pour lui livrer passage, la ville tout entière était la proie des flammes. Il se retourna. L'éclat au fond de ses yeux devint démentiel.

L'incendie vira au bleu et ensuite au blanc, se déchaîna quelques secondes dans une clarté de fin du monde, puis stoppa net. De la ville ne subsistaient plus que quelques monticules de débris vitrifiés par la chaleur.

Satisfait, Cloud s'ébranla vers les limites du mur de brouillard.

Un spectre ressemblant au croisement entre un mammouth et un dragon surgit devant lui peu avant qu'il n'atteigne la limite de la zone de restriction magique. Le message dont il était porteur provoqua l'ire du non vivant. Le Manoir Shinra était vide. Séphiroth en avait déménagé ses affaires, ne laissant que quelques objets dont émanait la même aura que le Maître. La main droite de ce dernier décrivit un geste agacé. Les Talents Laser, Trine, Boîte Pandore et Eclat d'Ombre déferlèrent simultanément sur le monstre interdit. Ce dernier se dégonfla ainsi qu'une baudruche et s'estompa dans l'air. Cloud regretta aussitôt son mouvement d'humeur. C'est qu'en retournant au néant, le spectre avait libéré un petit tas de cristaux : tous les Ethers Turbo et les Mégapotions de Nibelheim, collectés par ses soins. Il s'était donc acquitté de sa mission.

La culpabilité ne dura pas en Cloud. Quelle importance après tout ? Il pouvait invoquer des légions de créatures toutes pareilles, voire plus puissantes, et celle-là avait montré un manque de tact absolument inadmissible en délivrant sa mauvaise nouvelle.

Un autre mouvement de sa main, et la barrière magique se dissipa.

Le non vivant fléchit les genoux devant la trentaine d'Ethers et en prit une pleine brassée qu'il pressa contre sa poitrine. L'éclat des Matérias semées sur son armure s'harmonisait avec celui des items. Il ne lâcha ceux-ci que lorsque leur surface polie et luisante fut devenue terne et d'un gris sale. Il recommença la manoeuvre avec d'autres cristaux, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut absorbé l'intégralité de leur force de récupération. L'armure et ses accessoires irradiaient désormais de leur vie propre, ses Matérias de magie et d'invocation chargées à bloc.

Il avait demandé à ses serviteurs de lui amener autant d'objets médicaux et de potions qu'ils pourraient en trouver. Il lui importait en effet de vérifier une autre de ses intuitions : alors que les morts vivants redoutaient par dessus tout la magie médicale, lui-même pensait n'avoir rien à en craindre. De fait, les Elixirs dont il s'était aspergé n'avaient eu aucun effet. Restait à s'en assurer avec les Mégapotions. Il en déboucha une et en fit couler le contenu dans sa gorge. Le goût était fade, le bouquet, râpeux et chimique. Une infime sensation de brûlure, au demeurant plutôt agréable compte tenu qu'il s'agissait du premier aliment qu'il ingurgitait depuis son retour en ce monde, gagna ses muqueuses. C'était parfait.

Sa satisfaction fit voler en éclats la vingtaine de Mégapotions.

oooOOOooo

— « Je te remercie d'avoir bien voulu m'accorder l'hospitalité, Vincent », fit Séphiroth à brûle-pourpoint. « Rien ne t'y obligeait, surtout maintenant que Cloud n'est plus là.

— Je ne suis pas comme toi », répondit le vampire en rivant son regard dans le sien. « Je choisis mes amis avec discernement et surtout, je n'ai pas pour habitude de leur manquer. Tu n'as aucune valeur à mes yeux, moins même que Hojo, mais _lui_ t'aimait et cela me suffit. »

La conversation mourut après cet échange. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était de grands bavards, et tous deux ressentaient avec trop d'acuité combien peu ils avaient en commun : la détestation du scientifique fou et l'amour envers Cloud.

Séphiroth se demandait comment il était possible que Strife ne se soit jamais avisé des sentiments que nourrissait Valentine à son égard. Peut-être la mélancolie du vampire l'avait-elle induit en erreur. Ou plus simplement Cloud était-il borné et piètre psychologue. Que Séphiroth ait mieux cerné Vincent que ce dernier ne se comprenait lui-même, lorsque le petit groupe était venu combattre le chef du Soldat sous sa forme maléfique ultime, était un brin ironique, attendu que l'argenté avait été complètement incapable jusqu'à ce moment de savoir s'il devait tenir Cloud pour un ennemi ou si le blondinet ébouriffé demeurait, comme par le passé, son seul ami.

— « Tu tiens le coup ? », s'entendit-il demander. Il leva une oreille distraite et constata que son vis-à-vis le fixait avec une réelle expression de sollicitude. Il attendit la suite, mais aucune parole de consolation ne vint. Les yeux de Valentine avaient repris leur froideur coutumière. Ce n'était donc pas une question qu'il avait posée, mais une affirmation.

— « Tu dois te douter que je viens de traverser des jours pénibles. Son souvenir trop présent... Je ne pouvais plus supporter de rester à proximité, il valait mieux mettre de la distance.

— Tu ne me dis qu'une partie de la vérité », laissa tomber le vampire, ses narines frémissantes. A en juger d'après la crispation de ses mâchoires et le soudain durcissement des muscles de son cou, il n'aimait point ce qu'il venait de flairer. « N'oublie pas ce que je suis. Tu empestes le sang. Un sang jeune. Dois-je supposer que tu as noyé ta peine en lui offrant une hécatombe ?

— J'ai surpris deux gosses en train de profaner sa tombe », répondit-il au bout d'un moment. « Ils auraient complètement fracturé le cercueil si je n'étais intervenu. Je n'ai pu retenir mon bras. Et veux-tu que je te dise ? Je n'en éprouve aucun remords. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis ajouta de sa voix la plus profonde :

— « Tu serais mal placé pour porter un jugement. Pas toi.

— Telle n'est pas mon intention. Par contre, je te demanderai de prendre une douche. »

Il sourit brièvement, exhibant une dentition de loup. Nullement impressionné, Séphiroth jugea pourtant préférable d'obtempérer. Il se sentait sale. Sur son corps et en lui. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il se négligeait. Et Vincent venait de trouver le moyen de le lui faire comprendre.

Pour un peu, il lui en aurait été reconnaissant.

Il disparut par la porte que lui indiquait le bras tendu de Vincent. Bientôt le murmure enjoué de l'eau s'élevait. La maison de Mideel était minuscule mais ingénieusement agencée et confortable. La salle d'eau en particulier constituait un luxe dont le grand guerrier avait beaucoup joui en compagnie de Cloud mais qui, tout comme le souvenir de leurs étreintes aquatiques, s'était évanoui peu après la disparition du seul être capable d'en réparer la plomberie. Le dispositif était tombé en panne, et Séphiroth ne l'avait plus utilisé, se contentant de se débarbouiller au robinet de la kitchenette. Fin de l'histoire. Il se prit à songer que Cloud aurait adoré cet endroit, pour son ambiance de maison de poupée et la chaleur de sa décoration. Dans l'intimité, son amant avait toujours fait montre d'un sens presque féminin du joli, voire du léché. Quant à lui, il trouvait l'atmosphère un rien trop confinée.

Séphiroth se saisit des affaires jetées sur un portemanteau, sans doute par Vincent à son usage personnel. La taille était la bonne, encore que le vampire fût nettement moins étoffé que lui, et il fit quelque peu craquer aux entournures le chandail et le pantalon. La veste de cuir noir qu'il enfila par dessus camouflait le tout fort à propos.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans le salon, il surprit Vincent qui examinait Masamune sous tous les angles. L'immense sabre posé sur la table marquetée semblait le fasciner.

— « Dans mes souvenirs, cette épée me paraissait plus grande », lança-t-il en se détournant pour prendre un siège à l'autre bout de la table. « Comme quoi le temps remet toutes choses à sa place.

— Si fait. Toi-même semblait très attaché à Cloud. Pourtant, tu n'es jamais venu le voir. Pas une fois en cent ans. Et moi qui inventais des excuses pour te justifier. Tu es pathétique.

— Mieux vaut pitoyable qu'égocentrique. » Les yeux de Vincent s'étaient enflammés, bien que son visage impassible ne laissait rien paraître. « Par ta faute, il s'est coupé de tout ce qui faisait son existence. Midgar, ses amis, les enfants, la Planète. Chacun des bruits que l'on colportait sur son compte — car tu n'as jamais espéré que l'on parlerait de toi, n'est-ce pas ? comme s'il n'était pas suffisant que tu sois resté en vie, il fallait que tu l'aies ! — me déchirait le cœur, et moi, pauvre fou, je m'enflammais pour votre défense. Je me savais ridicule, mais combien de fois ai-je plaidé les circonstances atténuantes en ta faveur? Je n'ai jamais fait le voyage de Nibelheim en raison de cela. Encore plus aujourd'hui qu'hier et qu'à l'époque, je te hais, Séphiroth ! »

Séphiroth se leva, très digne, contourna la table et fit face à Valentine. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard étincelant, qui se mua en ébahissement lorsque le colosse se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Le geste avait été dénué de toute sensualité. Ce n'était pas non plus camaraderie, car il fut suivi d'une gifle sonore.

— « Ce n'est pas parce que chacun de nous a couvert l'autre que je te pardonne d'avoir rendu Cloud malheureux ! »

Le vampire tapota sa joue meurtrie. Séphiroth n'y était pas allé de main morte. Tout autre que Cloud ou lui se serait broyé les jointures contre ses dents immortelles. Cependant la réaction de l'argenté était équitable. Il pouvait voir toute la justesse de sa dernière remarque. Au fond, l'un comme l'autre avaient infiniment plus en commun qu'il ne leur agréait de l'avouer.

Le grand guerrier attira une chaise à lui. Il aurait voulu rompre ce silence pesant, mais les frais d'éloquence qu'il venait de déployer avaient consumé son peu d'aptitude à la conversation. Vincent le regarda jouer nerveusement avec la pointe de Masamune : il passait et repassait sans arrêt l'extrémité de l'ongle de son pouce sur le tranchant de la lame. Le spectacle du malaise de son rival redonna confiance au vampire. Il osa donc, enfin, formuler la question qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres durant un siècle et demi :

— « Comment est-ce que c'était de le voir heureux ? »

oooOOOooo

Très loin de ces considérations, l'objet de leurs pensées était occupé à broyer les os de Dio Junior. Le nabab avait refusé, et ô combien insolemment, de lui céder le Miroir du Destin, alors qu'il lui offrait de conserver sa tête en échange. Grave erreur. Les derniers scrupules de Cloud s'étaient envolés à la vue du trou béant de son tombeau. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie en se promenant dans le manoir Shinra vide, partout assailli par l'odeur de son grand amour, n'était rien comparée au sentiment de profonde horreur que lui inspirait la perspective de devoir retourner sous terre. Sur son sang, le non vivant avait juré de retrouver Séphiroth et de vivre éternellement. Avec ou sans lui. Le sursaut d'orgueil qui avait été le sien l'avait grandement aidé à pactiser de nouveau avec ses Invocations. Hadès ignorait le pourquoi et le comment de son retour en ce monde. Il lui avait appris qu'il était désormais immortel, que ses pouvoirs sur la non vie iraient croissant et qu'il devrait payer ces privilèges en pourrissant sur place jusqu'à rétrograder à l'état de squelette. A moins qu'il n'ingère la chair et ne dévore l'âme d'un être doté de la même ligne de vie que lui. Pour cela, il devait retrouver certain objet censé n'avoir jamais existé, lui demander une chose réputée être irréalisable, enfin accomplir un rite plus terrible que ce que l'esprit humain pouvait concevoir. _Que voilà un programme auquel je suis habitué_, s'était exclamé Cloud.Pour ce qui touchait la première étape, l'intuition de l'ancien héros s'était avérée juste : au cours d'une de ses expéditions à la recherche de trésors, Dio avait bel et bien fait main basse sur le légendaire Miroir, cet objet, disait-on, capable de visualiser le passé et l'avenir d'une personne. Se mettre en condition de l'obtenir avait été ennuyeux et quelque peu salissant, quand il avait fallu expédier ad patres la soldatesque du Golden Saucer, puis raser la moitié du bâtiment à la recherche de la collection. En vain jusqu'à présent. Chou blanc sur toute la ligne. Peut-être Cloud aurait-il été mieux inspiré de laisser faire le sale travail à ses Spectres. Mais la perspective d'un peu de viande rouge avait été la plus forte. Et le jeune Dio l'avait vraiment fait sortir de ses gonds.

Il allait répéter la question au despote gigotant sous son étreinte lorsque les membres de celui-ci se ramollirent soudain. Sa tête sanguinolente et boursouflée pendait de côté au bout de son corps flasque comme une poupée de chiffon. _Aïe..._ L'homme lui avait claqué entre les doigts.

Cloud se débarrassa du mort ainsi qu'on chasse un insecte importun : d'un revers de la main, et se concentra sur la suite des opérations. L'odeur du sang qui s'épanchait du corps des gardes épars autour de lui chatouillait agréablement ses narines, mais il choisit de l'ignorer. Ses pensées se dirigeaient vers un irritant casse-tête logique. La salle dans laquelle Dio Junior avait trouvé refuge ne présentait vraiment rien d'extraordinaire. Des murs de béton nu, des rangées de casiers à bouteilles, quelques fûts, un pressoir artisanal de bien modeste taille au regard du volume de la cave, au plafond un éclairage par arc électrique, et puis rien d'autre. Pourquoi diable s'être rendu ici en ses suprêmes instants ?

Il se dirigea vers le mur situé droit devant lui. Se concentra sur la profondeur de béton. Ne perçut rien. Il allait en défoncer la surface d'un coup de poing quand une formule magique lui revint en mémoire. Il ôta un de ses gants et se mit à incanter dans une langue oubliée aux accents rocailleux, à la suite de quoi il promena l'extrémité de ses doigts sur le mur. Le changement ne fut pas long à se manifester : l'aspect irrégulier, compact et granuleux de la surface s'estompait par paliers pour adopter une texture d'abord visqueuse, puis beaucoup plus fluide, enfin mouvante et presque liquide, dans laquelle il plongea résolument la tête. Il recommença la manoeuvre sur chacun des murs. Bientôt la cave tout entière ondulait au rythme d'une pulsation lente. Le béton s'affaissa alors brutalement et le sol disparut dans un gouffre béant.

Dio l'Ancien s'était cru malin en dissimulant le saint des saints, sa cachette personnelle, sous une muraille sans pierre. Sans doute son descendant disposait-il de moyens moins périlleux pour y descendre. Une échelle aux barreaux gondolés par le temps plongeait au fond du puits, mais Cloud n'endurait plus les handicaps physiques des hommes et il se laissa tranquillement descendre au sein des ténèbres. L'abysse plongeait sur une centaine de mètres, le long de ce qui paraissait une cavité naturelle. Là, tout en bas, s'appuyait un sas blindé et inoxydable. Quelques coups de pieds suffirent à le rendre à merci.

Le non vivant dédaigna les étagères surchargées de pièces d'orfèvrerie et les vitrines débordantes de richesses. Les coffres non plus ne retenaient pas son attention. Ce après quoi il en avait était trop volumineux pour être enfermé. Il fractura la porte de plusieurs chambres adventices. Enfin, son exploration se vit couronnée de succès. La dernière pièce barrée en deux par un rideau recelait un miroir en pied à la glace obturée de ruban adhésif. Une frise couvrait de ses motifs complexes les pieds, l'encadrement et le fronton de l'objet.

Il en émanait une aura relativement puissante, quoique encore trop faible pour être perçue par les humains et trop subtile pour atteindre les sens d'un guerrier. _Comme mes compagnons_, pensa Cloud tout à trac. La nostalgie du temps où leur bande courait le monde se fit aussitôt poignante. Mais il refusa de s'attarder sur le sort funeste qui avait atteint la plupart d'entre eux Les survivants ne l'intéressaient point. L'avenir se trouvait là, devant lui, incarné dans ce miroir. C'était sur cela qu'il devait concentrer ses pensées.

Il arracha l'adhésif. Même dans l'obscurité quasi absolue, il put distinguer un double de lui-même qui le regardait de l'autre côté de la surface réfléchissante. Cet autre lui-même vieillit à une vitesse prodigieuse. Quand le processus s'arrêta, un squelette en armure vêtu de son splendide manteau et de son armure le toisait de ses orbites caves. L'image se troubla, puis le Cloud actuel reparut.

L'ex Sauveur du monde se mordit la lèvre. La légende était donc véridique. Voici le destin qui l'attendait à moins qu'il n'y fasse obstacle.

Il leva une main à hauteur du fronton, vers l'inscription gravée à même l'argent massif. _QVOD FORE PARATVM EST, ID SVMMVM EXSVPERAT DEVM. _'Ce qui doit se produire', traduisit-il, 'cela dépasse même le plus grand dieu'. Etrange. Hadès n'avait pas dit que le miroir comporterait une épigraphe latine. Ni surtout qu'il était loisible d'y lire un encouragement. Une vérification s'imposait. Il chargea l'encombrante glace sous son bras gauche, récita une formule et disparut dans un claquement de sa cape.

L'explosion qui secoua le continent ouest se fit ressentir de Nibelheim jusqu'au Mont Corel. Les équipes qui travaillaient à fouiller les débris de la cité comme les passagers du train de Corel Nord purent voir la spectaculaire colonne de flammes, puis le panache de fumée témoignant que le Golden Saucer venait de disparaître, monter à l'horizon et rivaliser l'espace d'une seconde avec l'éclat solaire. Il y eut toutefois quelqu'un à qui ne fut pas donné de contempler ce spectacle : certain colporteur qui avait décidé de longer la côte opposée à Gongaga. Un étrange personnage entièrement dissimulé par son manteau noir bouffant était apparu sur la route déserte, avait fait faire une embardée à son camion et l'en avait prestement retiré pour le coller devant un miroir où lui était apparue une horrible vision : lui-même hurlant pour la dernière fois de sa vie tandis qu'un visage couvert de sang dévorait ses entrailles.

Cloud essuya sa lèvre supérieure souillée de fluides visqueux et contempla, goguenard, l'inscription qui venait de paraître au fronton du miroir. Les capitales inclinées proclamaient cette fois : _PRIMVM ME ILLORVM, DEDERIM QVIBVS ESSE HOMINIS, EXCERPAM NVMERO_. 'En premier lieu, je me retrancherai du nombre de ceux que je reconnaîtrai des hommes'. Le doute n'était plus possible : les sentences latines délivraient un message à son intention. Il fit flamber la carcasse pillée du colporteur, et convoqua Hadès, qu'il soumit à un interrogatoire serré tout en s'amusant à concasser entre ses doigts le camion de sa victime. L'Invocation reconnut, d'assez mauvaise grâce, avoir toujours su que l'objet, dans certains cas rarissimes, pouvait fonctionner à la manière d'un planchette magique et délivrer des messages de l'au-delà.

Hadès dut modifier la densité de son corps pour éviter d'être blessé : Cloud venait de lancer sur sa tête la boule de métal tordu en laquelle il avait réduit l'énorme semi-remorque. L'objet traversa l'Invocation et disparut vers l'horizon en sifflant à vitesse supersonique.

— « Résumons-nous », laissa tomber l'ancien Sauveur du Monde. « Je dois maintenant me mettre en quête de la formule magique. Celle qui est censée contraindre le miroir à me révéler le visage de la personne dont j'ai besoin d'emprunter la ligne de vie. Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me dire de quel côté chercher, ni si je puis me fier à ces messages.

— _Il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de t'aider davantage. De toute façon, tu n'en as pas besoin. _

— Je sais. Si jamais j'avais fait chou blanc avec Dio, mon second choix aurait consisté à rendre visite au petit vieux de Kalm. Le pépé m'a confié un jour être âgé de plusieurs centaines d'années. Je sens qu'il est toujours en vie. Il me donnera sûrement un indice.

— _Sûrement, oui._ » L'Invocation réprima un sourire cruel. Non seulement son maître était sur la bonne voie, mais l'idée qu'il rencontrerait bientôt Celui qui se cachait sous la défroque du vieillard dans la dernière maison de Kalm, le remplissait d'aise. « _Je dois encore t'apprendre quelque chose. Puissant comme tu es, tu ne crains presque plus rien, mais prend garde tout de même à mes paroles. Observe les signes ; les puissances de l'autre monde n'aiment point qu'on les prive de leurs prérogatives. Je doute qu'elles ne tentent rien pour reprendre certains de tes pouvoirs, tant qu'elles conservent encore un certain contrôle. Aussi, je t'avertis : méfie-toi des psychopompes._ »

Cloud acquiesça. Il n'était pas besoin de lui en dire davantage, il percevait depuis déjà longtemps le conflit qui agitait l'au-delà. Il se tiendrait en garde contre les Escorteurs.

oooOOOooo

Rouge XIII ne fut pas peu surpris de trouver Séphiroth et Vincent écroulés l'un à côté de l'autre sur la table du salon de la maison du vampire, au milieu d'une quantité respectable de bouteilles vides. L'haleine de l'argenté empestait le genièvre et le vomi, celle de Valentine, pire encore. Deux marques violettes au cou de Séphiroth laissaient imaginer la scène : soit de sa propre initiative, soit que l'autre avait insisté pour prendre sa part de la beuverie, il s'était enivré puis Vincent l'avait mordu. Saturé d'alcool, le sang surpuissant du fils de Jénova avait dû constituer un breuvage détonnant. Le plus étrange aux yeux de Nakani était que ces deux-là se détestaient. Souvent, comme en ce moment, le grand fauve devait s'avouer dérouté par le comportement des humains. Cependant le temps pressait. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire dans la dentelle. Il alla s'affairer dans la cuisine avant de revenir au salon.

Deux sorts de Glace de faible niveau plus tard, les dormeurs sautaient sur leurs jambes, et accessoirement sur les brocs de café brûlant déposés devant eux. Dégrisés par le breuvage, l'un après l'autre, ils filèrent ensuite dans la salle de bain. Le fracas de la lutte menée par Séphiroth contre tous les ustensiles de toilette se répandit bientôt dans la maison. Puis ce fut un juron sonore — apparemment, le grand guerrier venait de se brûler avec le sèche-cheveux. Enfin il reparut, relativement plus à son avantage.

Rouge XIII embrassa du regard les deux anciens rivaux. Leurs yeux ne montraient pas encore de grande lueur d'intelligence, mais il ne pouvait patienter davantage. Il s'empara de la télécommande du téléviseur.

— « J'espère que vous vous sentez d'attaque. Parce que nous avons un problème sur les bras. »

Le visage du présentateur envahit l'écran. L'homme se tenait debout face à un immense cratère et débitait des données techniques, en s'excusant à tout bout de champ pour le spectacle qu'il infligeait aux téléspectateurs. Dans le coin droit, une incrustation montrait une jolie brunette qui tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin au milieu d'une marée humaine d'uniformes. Derrière elle, au delà des engins de terrassement et des véhicules militaires, le regard était attiré par une plaque d'un gris irisé qui recouvrait le sol à perte de vue dans toutes les directions. Rouge XIII laissa ses compagnons prendre connaissance du contenu des commentaires. _On déplore trois mille disparus à Nibelheim, un bon millier au Golden Saucer_, pérorait le speaker_. C'est terrible. Terrible. Dans les deux cas, cent pour cent de la population semblent avoir péri. Les autorités manifestement débordées ont décrété la loi martiale sur tout le continent. Il faut s'attendre à des changements drastiques dans la vie quotidienne. Le Président déclare que des mesures, pour douloureuses qu'elles soient, seront prises afin de garantir que..._ » Lorsque deux paires d'yeux ahuris se retournèrent vers lui, Nanaki coupa le son et laissa tomber ces simples mots :

— « Prenez quelques affaires. Il nous faut disparaître. »

Apprendre que le pouvoir lui mettrait les deux affaires sur le dos au prochain bulletin d'informations, provoqua la colère de Séphiroth. La conscience d'être à la fois le coupable tout désigné de ces pathétiques humains et la victime expiatoire de leur sentiment d'infériorité, était un sentiment avec lequel il vivait depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en offusque vraiment. Mais découvrir qu'il avait été assigné pour cible prioritaire au ban et à l'arrière-ban des forces du Néo-Soldat ; qu'une véritable armée s'ébranlait sans doute à cette heure en direction de l'ensemble de ses points de chute possible — en clair, vers tous les lieux où résidaient ou avaient vécu des relations à lui au cours du précédent siècle et demi — ; et qu'autorisation avait été donnée, au plus haut niveau de l'Etat, pour que l'on déploie contre lui des moyens extraordinaires, voilà qui faisait beaucoup.

Beaucoup trop.

Nanaki savait tout parce qu'il se trouvait encore dans l'entourage du président lorsque la nouvelle de l'anéantissement de Nibelheim était tombée. Le fauve avait facilement obtenu de rester dans l'équipe des conseillers à la présidence. Il en avait été écarté peu après qu'une équipe se fut rendue à l'emplacement du Golden Saucer et confirmé tant la nature magique de l'explosion que l'absolue similitude avec celle responsable de la destruction de la cité. Sitôt qu'était tombé le mot Matéria, le regard porté sur Rouge XIII avait changé. Des hommes en armes lui interdirent bientôt de circuler dans le palais du gouvernement. On le raccompagna aux appartements des hôtes de marque. Sous bonne escorte. Quand il eut saisi une conversation au fil de laquelle il était question de se saisir de ses Matérias, il n'hésita plus à s'évader.

— « Je les croyais purs, mais il n'en est rien », déclara-t-il en conclusion. « Leur recherche d'un bouc émissaire les aveugle. Il ne va falloir compter que sur nous-mêmes. »

Pour toute réponse, il obtint un moulinet de Masamune en l'air et le claquement sec de la chambre de percussion de Peine de Mort, l'arme ultime de Vincent.

_Regressus diaboli_ : le retour du diable


	2. Chapter 2 Sunt lacrymae rerum

**SVNT LACRYMAE RERVM **

**C**loud jeta un regard furibond à l'image enclose dans le miroir. Autour de Kalm, invisible à l'œil nu et pourtant bien présente, scintillait doucement la barrière qui avait stoppé net l'attaque de ses Spectres. Ses craintes se confirmaient : une force d'une puissance redoutable avait déployé la Rivière de la Vie tout autour de la ville — une géode de pure énergie mystique, l'émanation de la Planète. Ses hordes pouvaient tenir la campagne alentour, et la brume enchantée suscitée par ses soins, isoler le comté du restant du pays et garantir pour le moment le mystère sur ses plans, il n'y avait pas moyen de passer cet obstacle. Le temps pressait, pourtant.

Le non vivant se détourna et, dans un froissement d'étoffes sépulcral, alla s'asseoir sur son tout nouveau trône, ses pas éveillant d'étranges et volatiles échos sous les voûtes sinistres. Ses pensées bruissaient sous la contrariété. Il y avait autre chose. Une impression qui le touchait à un niveau beaucoup plus profond et personnel. C'était terriblement frustrant de ne pouvoir focaliser exactement sur la source de cette perturbation.

La chapelle où il avait élu domicile, nichée au plus profond des dédales d'un cimetière oublié, regorgeait d'énergies maléfiques, de sentiments violents, de magies anciennes et puissantes emprisonnées avec les corps de ceux qui les avaient détenues et à jamais confinées dans les pierres. Les secrets que murmuraient sans trêve les morts à ses oreilles l'irritaient de plus en plus. Il n'écoutait leurs regrets et leurs expressions de haine envers ceux qui voyaient toujours la lumière que parce qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé moyen de faire taire ce babil douloureux dans son crâne. Il n'était pas reconnaissant aux plus résolues de ces âmes pour les maléfices qu'elles susurraient à son endroit, les incantations qu'elles murmuraient le long de ses terminaisons nerveuses : elles le distrayaient inutilement du but vers lequel était tendu la moindre fibre de son corps, ne le ramenaient que trop dans ses pensées, et vers cette même maudite introspection et ses suites douloureuses. Il avait été comblé, de son vivant. Trop longtemps, trop continûment pour pouvoir goûter de tout son cœur au baiser des ténèbres.

Cette pensée en appela une autre.

L'image du visage de Séphiroth dansa un instant devant ses prunelles — crispé dans une colère froide, l'œil dur, les lèvres plissées en une expression de dédain, son compagnon paraissait affreusement déçu. _Il _l'avait déçu. Le guerrier de naguère, arrogant et fanatique, n'eut pas fait plus triste figure.

Le fantôme s'estompa et Cloud se tassa sur lui-même. Le cri de détresse qu'il avait laissé échapper, tandis que le visage aimé miroitait devant lui, se répercuta dans la salle, prenant de l'ampleur, jusqu'à ce que le son lui revienne en pleine face. Il réalisa alors, un brin choqué, que ce n'était plus une plainte, mais une stridulation haute et railleuse. Comme si les voûtes et la géométrie complexe de la nef de pierre lui avaient craché leur mépris.

— ASSEZ !

Deux mains griffues retombèrent lourdement sur les accoudoirs. Il s'était affaissé, plutôt effondré, dans son trône. Le basalte noir trembla sous son poids. Trépidation modeste, lui sembla-t-il. Aussi fut-il très étonné lorsque le sol et les murs se mirent à osciller, le miroir à danser sur ses pieds d'argent, et que de la poussière de tombe mêlée à de la pierre friable commença à pleuvoir ça et là dans la pièce. Les voix dans sa tête glapirent à qui mieux mieux, c'était insupportable. S'il ne remédiait pas tout de suite au mugissement de ces myriades d'esprits incorporels, il le sentait aussi clairement que le tassement douloureux de son corps sous lui, sa cervelle lui jaillirait par le moindre orifice du crâne et irait asperger les murs. Il leva sa main droite dans un pur concentré d'adrénaline. Le silence s'établit subitement. Un calme absolu, surnaturel. Effrayant.

Il pouvait ressentir la terreur, l'excitation, qui montaient des spectres grouillant à la limite de son champ de perception, dans le sol, les murs, les voûtes et l'air fétide.

Qu'avait-il donc fait pour provoquer pareil choc chez les êtres au delà de la mort ?

La réponse lui vint lorsqu'il baissa les yeux et que son regard tomba sur le poing brandi à hauteur de son cœur. Ses phalanges émaciées par l'ensevelissement baignaient dans un nimbe de lumière noire irisée, si dense et si épaisse qu'aucune clarté, pas même celle du plein jour, n'aurait été capable d'en faire miroiter la surface. Dans la pénombre qui inondait la salle, leur obscurité rayonnante ressortait avec la netteté d'une tache de révélateur sur une photographie.

Il ramena sa main devant ses yeux, fasciné. La sphère de pure obscurité vacilla, incertaine de sa présence, puis s'arqua et tremblota sur elle-même afin de suivre le mouvement. La sensation remontant de ses articulations n'était en rien désagréable, juste... étrange. Il se corrigea aussitôt. L'impression de pouvoir qui remontait le long de son bras était envoûtante. Littéralement. Comme de jouer avec un feu ardent sans en être soi-même brûlé, tout en ressentant la moindre implication physique — le jeu des atomes modifiés par cette force incongrue, la soudaine modification dans l'atmosphère et la réalité environnantes, l'altération de la pesanteur de son corps. Les mots lui manquaient pour définir les sensations que la force qui jouait au bout de ses doigts éveillait dans son être pourrissant. Cloud se souvint avoir un jour éprouvé des impressions similaires, lorsqu'il était tombé dans la Rivière de la Vie et avait bien manqué périr des suites de l'overdose de Mako. A ceci près que cette force noire était l'antithèse de l'âme de la Planète.

Sans le vouloir mais en cherchant confusément à repousser ses pensées trop humaines, il avait invoqué le contraire de la force de la vie. La Négation. Le bruissement des voix autour de son cerveau était respectueux, misérable même, désormais. Tout pâlissait devant la puissance souveraine du Néant, et devant l'être qui s'en jouait.

Une présence étrangère s'insinua soudain en lui. Assez faible, diffuse quoique déterminée. Emanant de l'extérieur, à une très grande distance, et relayée par les étranges dimensions de l'au-delà. Son attention se reporta sur l'intrusion, l'espace d'un battement de son cœur mort. Trop brièvement, et il ne put assimiler le sens du message télépathique adressé par un de ses Hauts Spectres, mais bien trop longtemps au goût de la force noire. Dédaignée, la balle de Négation avait déjà éclaté entre ses doigts, non sans un trille douloureux à l'adresse des nerfs de son bras.

La contrariété de Cloud redoubla une fois qu'il eut pris la pleine mesure du message. Les oreilles immatérielles qu'il avait envoyées traîner dans les couloirs de la Shinra avaient eu vent de nouvelles alarmantes. Des voix s'étaient élevées, au sein du comité de direction, pour lesquelles Séphiroth ne pouvait en aucun cas être responsable du double carnage de Nibelheim et du Golden Saucer. La trace énergétique de son pouvoir, clonée jadis par Hojo et précieusement conservée par les Présidents successifs, ne cadrait pas avec celles relevées dans les décombres. Du moins, pas totalement — pas aussi complètement qu'il l'eut fallu. Et ce doute raisonnable divisait les cadres du régime. A cela les militaires avaient objecté les vraisemblances, le passé du ci-devant fils de Jénova, sa fuite même. Sans réussir à renverser complètement la preuve scientifique.

Le non vivant laissa filer le lien télépathique avec Midgar et retourna un moment la situation dans son esprit. L'illogisme des faits était précisément son meilleur atout. Tant pis, Kalm devrait attendre. Laisser la Shinra libre de reconsidérer froidement chaque piste, de remettre les possibilités à leur place logique, risquait par trop de la mener dans la bonne direction. Quant à permettre à Séphiroth de dévider l'écheveau, à coup sûr cela le conduirait à marcher sur ses brisants. Quoique le risque fût infime, il était préoccupant de voir, à court terme, s'ouvrir deux fronts pour le nouveau Seigneur des Morts. Si ses anciens compagnons étaient, comme il y avait toute chance, bel et bien en fuite, ils iraient certainement récupérer le sous-marin à Junon. De là, il leur serait possible de gagner n'importe quelle destination à leur convenance.

Depuis son installation dans le cimetière, son instinct murmurait en effet à Cloud que les derniers survivants de sa bande s'étaient mis en branle contre lui. Sans savoir au juste la nature du danger ni s'ils pourraient le surmonter, Vincent et Nanaki avaient fait exactement ce qu'il aurait jugé, lui, être impossible en d'autres circonstances : pactiser avec leur ancien ennemi et admettre dans leurs rangs celui qui avait confisqué à son seul profit l'affection de leur leader.

Cette dernière idée lui était étrangement désagréable. Ce fut elle qui précipita sa décision.

Plutôt que d'y mettre obstacle, s'était dit Cloud, il serait plus judicieux de retourner à son profit et l'événement et la prescience qu'il en avait. Laisser filtrer la nouvelle de leur passage à Junon suffirait, pourvu que le timing ménageât à ses 'poursuivants' l'avance qui leur permettrait de constituer de parfaits boucs émissaires : présents sur les lieux au plus mauvais moment, puis déjà hors de portée et incapables de seulement songer à se disculper du grand coup que le blond s'apprêtait à frapper. L'occasion serait trop belle, pour la Shinra, d'en finir avec son plus mortel ennemi, et pour lui, de vider Midgar d'une partie de ses troupes. Juste au cas où...

Par la suite, quand le monde entier serait au fait de l'odieux forfait commis par Séphiroth et par ceux qu'il faudrait se résoudre à nommer ses complices, il n'y aurait pas la plus petite autorité qui ne les vouerait collectivement aux gémonies, pas la moindre bonne âme pour faire obstacle à ce que ne s'ouvre une traque absolue. Le chaos subséquent offrirait amplement à Cloud matière à remplir son grand dessein.

Devoir manipuler ses plus chers amis ne lui pesait pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Non que son cœur fût de glace. Loin de là. Mais il fallait par dessus tout se montrer pragmatique. Tant qu'il serait en son pouvoir de parvenir à ses fins sans provoquer d'affrontement direct avec ses anciens compagnons et seuls véritables adversaires, il n'avait pas lieu de craindre quoi que ce fût. Ni pour sa personne ni pour ses projets. La solitude et la souffrance seraient vite oubliées.

Il convoqua les plus zélés de ses Spectres et leur intima un ordre qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible de s'entendre donner une seconde avant de commencer à parler.

— « Trouvez-moi une cible civile, du côté de Junon. De préférence facile à circonvenir, comme un orphelinat ou un camp de vétérans. Et que ce soit brutal. A la dernière extrémité. Je viendrai apporter moi-même la touche finale. »

oooOOOooo

— « Je vous avais dit qu'emprunter le submersible était une _très _mauvaise idée ! On a la matéria Sous-marin, on aurait pu y aller par mer, à dos de chocobo ! Comme on a fait depuis Mideel. Mais non, parce que j'ai de la fourrure, _on_ ne m'écoute jamais.

— Va falloir le répéter jusqu'à quand ? Un peu ça va, de jouer les poissons... Moi, ça me gonfle, et je suis sûr que _l'autre_ est de mon avis, il y en a marre de l'eau. Si au moins t'avais eu le dos assez large, et des fusées dans le cul, pour nous faire voler jusque là-bas... »

Séphiroth se tourna de l'autre côté de la couchette, regard braqué vers le coin le plus obscur de la cabine, et remonta le couvre-lit au dessus de sa tête dans l'espoir d'étouffer les bribes de la querelle opposant Nanaki à Vincent. Comme s'il se suffisait pas de traverser un mitraillage intensif de la part de la marine de guerre de la Shinra, il fallait que ces deux-là se disputent. Cela n'avais pas arrêté depuis qu'ils avaient accroché un écho sonar, peu de temps après avoir quitté Junon. Bientôt leur vieil écran fendu avait regorgé de points verts de mauvais augure, et la même compréhension était passée dans leurs yeux : ce n'est pas seulement mort que le gouvernement mondial brûlait de voir Séphiroth, mais anéanti jusqu'à l'ultime molécule de son corps, et même au delà, pour avoir déployé des moyens aussi invraisemblables. La danse n'avait pas été longue à commencer : les détonations des grenades sous-marines, les ondes de choc, les remous, le moindre objet dansant violemment dans le submersible — et les criailleries. Surtout les échanges doux-amers, tandis que les deux ostrogoths se disputaient la barre. A se demander comment Cloud avait jamais pu mener sa bande à la victoire, avec de tels énergumènes...

Cloud... Le grand guerrier s'en voulut aussitôt pour cette pensée. Le fait de savoir qu'il ne restait plus rien de lui passait déjà l'entendement ; mais n'avoir jamais été capable ne fut-ce que de se recueillir une fois, une seule, toute petite fois, sur la tombe de son compagnon — _tu ne le pourras plus _jamais_, maintenant ! _— accablait Séphiroth sitôt qu'il fermait les yeux.

Le sous-marin décrivit une embardée nettement plus prononcée que les autres, et le fils de Jénova découvrit avec amertume que son pedigree ne le prémunissait certainement pas contre les bosses. D'un geste rageur, il dégagea le traversin derrière le sommet de son crâne endolori par le contact avec la tête du lit et se mit en devoir de trouver une position qui le garantît contre un autre tête-à-queue de l'embarcation. Selon toute apparence, ils essuyaient un mitraillage intensif. Le temps qui s'écoulait sans aucun succès ne paraissait pas décourager leurs poursuivants. A soi seul, cela ne laissait pas de l'étonner. Depuis quand les petites mains qui trimaient sur les bateaux vétustes de la Shinra faisaient-elles montre d'un aussi singulier entêtement ?

La réponse fusa, désagréable à son amour-propre. Impossible pourtant de se retenir de la dire à part soi. Cloud n'avait jamais accepté qu'il se voile la face sur son passé.

Depuis qu'il avait été mis hors d'état de nuire.

N'importe comment, les ordres des potentats de Midgar n'avaient jamais été suivis avec autant de constance. Manifestement, la flotte entière lui en voulait. Les poings crispés à se rompre étaient tout ce qu'il s'autorisa en fait de manifestations de sa frustration. Il avait été nettement moins renfermé du temps où sa vie s'écoulait dans la chaleur de l'affection du blond, mais le retour pour le moins brutal au silence contraint du dialogue avec soi-même lui avait arraché toute envie de fendre l'armure. C'est à peine si la haine conjuguée de l'humanité, des cieux et de la Planète en personne lui importait, désormais. En d'autres temps, alors qu'il était encore sous le choc du décès de Cloud, il avait caressé l'idée de redevenir un fléau, dans l'espoir insensé qu'une mort miséricordieuse viendrait l'arracher à son affliction. Mais plus question maintenant, son amour-propre ne l'aurait jamais souffert. Pas face à des pygmées actionnés par une bande de bureaucrates encore plus ivres de leur fatuité que ne l'avait été Rufus. Ces impuissants, s'ils le provoquaient sans trêve, connaîtraient sa colère.

Et ses bien improbables compagnons n'empêcheraient rien.

Sépihiroth n'en pouvait mais, l'attitude des gens de Junon à leur égard l'affectait. Il avait beau, comme Général puis aspirant Maître du monde, n'avoir rencontré dans sa vie que la crainte respectueuse, remplacée par un déni à peine poli de son existence lorsque le pardon ostensible de Cloud avait fini par agir sur les plus remontés à son encontre parmi les humains qu'il fréquentait, la froideur mutique, le détachement qu'il avait ressentis tout autour de lui pendant que leur petit groupe progressait travesti dans les quartiers portuaires de la ville, lui inspirait des sentiments d'une acuité inhabituelle. Il se demandait si les autres en avaient été frappés, ou si l'atmosphère irréelle de leur marche à travers les ruelles enchevêtrées de la grosse bourgade participait d'une tonalité trop subtile pour des sens qui restaient, il ne devait pas l'oublier, ceux d'un Turk et d'un fauve transgénique — infiniment grossiers comparés aux siens. Rien ne l'avait d'abord frappé : l'activité débordante ressemblait à celle de n'importe quel jour de la semaine sur les marchés et les docks, il y avait, au mieux, un rien trop de monde qui passait dans tous les sens sans paraître les voir — Dieu savait pourtant combien Nanaki aurait dû sembler insolite avec son corps impossible à déguiser ! —, mais son sens du danger, inné chez Séphiroth, ne s'était pas déclenché une seule fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent l'enchevêtrement de la vieille ville pour déboucher à l'air libre, sur la grand place, nez à nez avec les arcades de l'Hospice Général. L'argenté avait bien cru relever une affluence incongrue, à cette heure avancée du jour et pour un lieu qui n'offrait guère que ses splendeurs architecturales ; il aurait dû remarquer combien les visages fermés tournés en direction du bâtiment convergeaient dans le vague. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé au malaise qui avait coulé en lui sitôt que ses compagnons eurent plongé dans la masse afin de rejoindre les hangars à un jet de pierre de la place. Le grand guerrier avait presque ressenti de la peur en coudoyant ces gens d'apparence si inoffensive.

Surgi il ne savait d'où, l'étau d'une migraine s'était refermé sur sa pensée consciente. Il n'eut pas été étonné d'apprendre qu'il se ressentait d'une cuite aussitôt oubliée que consommée, tant l'irréalité de ce que ses sens enregistraient allait croissante. De puissantes forces lui donnaient l'impression de s'être réunies sous le travesti d'une scène presque parfaitement normale. Toute chaleur de vie propre désertait ces corps dressés sur leurs jambes dans une parodie d'existence consciente. La manière dont ils retenaient leur souffle, posant chaque et chaque respiration, dont leurs vêtements flottaient autour d'eux, ce que leur mise possédait de contraint — une robe au corsage un rien trop ouvert dévoilant qui une bretelle retournée qui une lingerie chiffonnée, une chemise boutonnée de façon dissymétrique, un pan de tricot sortant d'un pantalon à un endroit éminemment stratégique : on n'allait pas lui dire que tous ces gens s'étaient donné le mot et décidé d'aller dans un négligé qui ne cadrait que trop avec leur absolue carence d'expression. Quelque odeur, chaleur, normalité qui émanât d'eux — il en fut rapidement convaincu, aucun ne pouvait être aux commandes. Leur volonté, inhibée, absente en chacun, était _collective_. Quelque chose les transcendait. Quelque chose de sombre. Bientôt, les visages anonymes défilant devant Séphiroth se prirent à grimacer en des angles impossibles, comme si leur chair n'avait été qu'un masque dont les apprêts se seraient fissurés. Devant ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées peinant à accommoder au sein du voile violacé qui nimbait désormais la scène, tournoyait une farandole de sons et de couleurs, une ronde hypnotique dont les pavots s'infiltraient par chacun des pores de sa peau.

Puis la folle farandole exécutée par la foule autour de son cerveau s'était arrêtée. Net. Il ne l'avait cependant réalisé que lorsque Nanaki, se détournant de son chemin, avait pris la peine de revenir sur ses pas comme l'argenté s'égarait dans une ruelle. Cela faisait un petit moment, comprit ce dernier, qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux la place aux si étranges badauds. Il avait été seul à percevoir ce qu'il préféra ranger au rayon des illusions — la faute sans doute à la pression, au manque de sommeil. Et à l'envie de ne plus voir le monde qu'à travers le prisme de l'ivresse. Bon sang, il se comportait à la manière d'un soiffard travaillé par son vice !

Tous trois étaient parvenus sans encombre jusqu'à leur destination : un hangar d'aspect anonyme au bout d'une jetée déserte, sur lequel Cid, toujours à la recherche d'un coin tranquille, avait jeté son dévolu et qu'il avait aménagé en port d'attache pour le sous-marin Shinra. L'entrée en était adroitement dissimulée parmi un fatras d'ancres de marine, aussi ne la repérèrent-ils pas d'emblée, et la pièce sur laquelle elle s'ouvrait leur fit craindre un moment que le plan tracé par Cid ne fût erroné. A mieux y regarder, l'anonymat de cette resserre encombrée de filets, de drisses, de tonnelets et d'une enfilade de caisses trahissait le factice. Un simple décor. Il fallut néanmoins le flair de Nanaki — plus quelques jurons bien sentis à l'adresse des deux autres — pour mettre à jour une trappe ménagée au beau milieu des rogatons amoncelés. Séphiroth paraissait hors de lui-même, perdu dans ses pensées, et Vincent en bon Turk confronté à une situation ne requérant pas la force, n'avait pas manifesté la moindre velléité de se rendre utile. A défaut de mains, le grand fauve s'était servi de ses griffes afin de dégager le passage, semant à cette occasion une pagaïe indescriptible. Une fois à l'intérieur, la vision d'un bassin complètement envasé, d'un quai chargé de palettes de rations — Cid semblait avoir entassé pour des siècles de denrées alimentaires séchées — et d'un kiosque de sous-marin en manque de peinture mais point trop corrodé, avait arraché un mouvement de joie même au glacial Séphiroth.

Le temps de procéder aux vérifications d'usage, et ils étaient à bord.

Un choc sourd ébranla le sous-marin. Le dormeur fut instantanément sur ses pieds. Cette fois, les grenades étaient passées à un cheveu. Non de non, que trafiquaient-ils, dans le kiosque ? Dans un soupir, l'argenté récupéra son manteau de la patère à laquelle il l'avait accroché. Aucune envie particulière ne l'animait, de passer la porte et remonter la coursive le long du sous-marin. Trouver le fauve et le Turk en train de se chamailler à propos de leurs (in)compétences respectives à piloter l'engin hors du mitraillage, très peu pour lui. Surtout en ce moment où son corps nauséeux, plus encore que ses pensées confuses, le rendait à peu près inapte à toute réflexion sauf celles purement machinales. Tenir droit. Avancer un pied devant l'autre. Garder son quant-à-soi et sa distance hautaine.

Quand il se fut enfin décidé à faire son apparition dans le kiosque du submersible, ce ne fut pas la machinerie qu'il lui fut donné de voir en premier. Ni quoi que ce soit.

Un poids massif s'abattit sur lui et la plaqua net au sol. Dans la seconde, deux rangées de crocs s'interposaient entre son cou à nu et la main qui tenait Masamune.

oooOOOooo

Déchirant le firmament à une altitude fréquentée par les seuls aéronefs, la silhouette noire ourlée d'argent infléchit sa course et décrivit un virage à pleine vitesse. La lune purpurine semait d'opale et de carmin son visage auguste, beaucoup plus pâle encore que l'original, et aspergeait d'un sang vermeil les mèches folles entraînées par le vol.

La cible était en vue. Le seul avion radar que possédait la Shinra dans cette partie du monde. Une pièce maîtresse de leur dispositif militaire, et Cloud s'apprêtait à l'effacer du jeu.

Un de ses plus vieux rêves s'était réalisé lorsqu'il s'était revêtu, plus tôt dans la journée, de l'apparence de Séphiroth. Modifier son corps à l'image de celui qu'il connaissait si bien avait été une joie. Du moins au début. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il avait fait bien davantage que se grimer — son organisme d'emprunt était l'exacte réplique de son cher et tendre, y compris ses pensées, et l'affaiblissement physique qu'il avait senti refluer chez l'autre dès l'instant qu'il était devenu lui, l'avait fait se sentir coupable. Affreusement triste aussi, ainsi que sale. Quelque part, cela revenait à violer l'intimité de Séphiroth — pas seulement au physique, mais son être même, son âme. Pire, la transformation portait en elle son lot d'inconvénients : le grand homme était beau comme un dieu sans nul doute, chacun de ses mouvements empreint de perfection et de grâce, si bien qu'il se sentait grisé de participer à cette unité d'êtres, mais se glisser dans sa peau avait déçu le non mort. La chair était si triste, hélas, si faible et si limitée, en comparaison de ce que pouvait accomplir sa propre enveloppe cadavéreuse. Pour la première fois, Cloud eut la conscience, adamantine, de sa supériorité.

Il avait joui à chaque instant de cette sensation. Quand elle s'était envolée, remplacée par la certitude que Séphiroth souffrait trop de ce partage de sa force de vie, le regret, puis le manque l'avaient étreint. Pas suffisamment pour le faire dévier de son projet, mais assez pour le décider à mettre fin au sortilège sitôt que le besoin cesserait de s'en faire sentir.

C'est-à-dire maintenant.

Le missile de cuir et d'argent vira à angle aigu, ascensionna de manière à se positionner dans l'exact alignement de sa proie, puis entama sa descente sur l'aéroplane selon un vecteur qu'il savait peu ou prou impossible à couvrir par les radars. Ses contours se modifiaient à mesure que la distance diminuait. Des mèches blondes et hirsutes surgirent sous l'or blanc qui couronnait sa tête, son sabre de deux mètres allait épaississant en forme d'une épée à deux mains presque aussi longue, son grand manteau noir s'évasait en une cape raide et empesée comme une aile de chauve-souris, puis ce fut le tour de son regard de tourmaline de s'abîmer au sein de deux fentes bleues translucides. Deux billes d'azur à l'éclat marmoréen et aveuglant.

Avec ses deux rangées de hublots partiellement occultés, son mufle proéminent et ses antennes paraboliques animées d'une rotation incessante, la carlingue blanche et pansue présentait l'allure maladroite d'un pélican. L'énorme oiseau ne pourrait pourtant se garder de son attaquant de la taille d'une mouche et de la force d'une armée déchaînée.

Les bottes du non mort touchèrent le bastingage au niveau de la voilure de queue. Sa main levée avait déjà invoqué l'obscurité luisante d'une nuitée de Sabbat, et l'eau des ténèbres, telle une pieuvre qui s'enroule, draina aussitôt toute énergie hors de l'avion.

Sa chute dura longtemps, ignorée, silencieuse. Le manteau de noirceur qui tombait comme une pierre se fondait dans la nuit environnante, à peine rompu par les quelques flashes de lumière, témoins impuissants et falots de la résistance opposée par les occupants de l'engin à l'assaillant et à sa faim dévorante. Puis tout se fondit dans les ténèbres. Les rares débris qui finirent au fond de l'océan ne dépassaient pas la taille d'une orange.

oooOOOooo

Séphiroth repoussa l'étreinte de Rouge XIII et se projeta à toute volée vers l'arrière quand le chat géant lui fonça dessus, griffes et crocs dehors... pour se retrouver ceinturé par une poigne d'acier. Vincent. L'homme rouge était de beaucoup son inférieur sur le plan de la résistance physique, mais il pressait les canons jumeaux de Peine de Mort contre la carotide couleur de craie. L'argument porta. Masamune, à regret, lui échappa des mains, aussitôt écartée dans un coin par un magistral coup de patte. La flamme qui dansait au bout de la queue de Rouge XIII brûlait ainsi qu'une torchère. Vive, haute, incandescente — à l'image de la fureur déformant son visage.

Vincent fit un signe à son acolyte, l'air de signifier que tout irait bien. Ensuite de quoi son étreinte autour du thorax de Séphiroth se relâcha progressivement. Très, très doucement. Bien que l'effort qu'il mettait à se maîtriser et à se retenir d'éclater à la manière de Nanaki consommât le plus clair de sa force d'âme, le vampire dardait sur son rival la même prunelle assassine que le fauve. Une envie de meurtre délirante menaçait même de submerger sa partie humaine. Chaos n'y était pourtant pour rien ; les présages d'une prochaine transformation ne se lisaient point sur les traits altérés de l'ex-Turk. Séphiroth choisit de réagir en portant le fer au plus creux de la plaie : il fut hautain et insupportable quand il ouvrit la bouche.

— « On ne peut pas vous laisser trois heures entre vous sans que vous ne vous écharpiez... ou décidiez que je représente tout à coup la Bête immonde... Je vous octroie deux minutes pour vous expliquer, après quoi je vais vraiment piquer un fard.

— Voilà une assez bonne définition de la pourriture que tu es, en effet ! » Le baryton profond de Vincent était las, atterré, comme vaincu par l'horreur de la connaissance qu'il avait sur la langue. « J'aurais cru que cent ans passés auprès de _lui_ auraient eu raison de tes instincts ; visiblement, je me berçais d'illusions. Ecarte-toi de moi. Très doucement. Tu me dégoûtes.

— Estimes-toi heureux que l'espace confiné où nous sommes nous interdit d'utiliser nos armes. Ta cervelle aurait depuis longtemps tapissé les écrans...

— Quelqu'un va-t-il finir par me dire ce que j'ai fait, tonnerre de Dieu ? »

Pour toute réponse, Vincent étendit la main vers une console et enfonça une commande. Le luxe de précautions qu'il avait déployé afin d'exécuter ce simple geste était éloquent : soit la paranoïa qui paraissait contrôler Nanaki le tenait lui aussi, soit l'argenté lui inspirait pour de bon une terreur sans nom. Et cela était nouveau.

La même suite d'images, répercutée autant de fois qu'il y se trouvait d'écrans dans le kiosque, envahit le champ de vision de Séphiroth : son visage, barbouillé de sang du menton à la racine des cheveux, en train d'égorger férocement un vieil homme en uniforme brun, puis prenant la pose tandis que sa lame transperçait d'un air dédaigneux trois nurses l'une à la suite de l'autre, accourues dans leur terreur suite aux cris et piégées par la sauvagerie du spectacle. La vidéo, de mauvaise qualité, montrait ensuite une boule de feu lancée sur la caméra, et l'image disparut dans une explosion de parasites. Le grand guerrier avait eu le temps de remarquer la date et l'heure portées au bas de ce qui devait être une bande de surveillance : il s'agissait du moment même, à très peu de choses près, où ils s'étaient trouvés dans le centre de Junon, plus tôt ce même jour. Une minute, se dit-il, les mots s'étranglant dans sa gorge comme ses pensées s'effilochaient avant qu'il parvint à les ordonner. Il répétait à part lui les mêmes trois mots, mantra dérisoire comparé à la réalité mais qui était tout ce qu'il parvenait à articuler :

— « Pas moi... Impossible. Pas... moi. Impossible. Pas —

— Tu vas nous dire ce qui t'es passé par la tête, pour revenir de cette manière à l'Hospice général et perpétrer cette boucherie ! ». La haute-contre de Nanaki avalait la moitié des sons, tant sa contrariété animale prenait le pas sur sa réflexion humaine.

— « Ces images passent en boucle sur tous les canaux militaires depuis des heures », expliqua Vincent, « mais nous n'avons pu les capter qu'il y a peu de temps. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu restais en arrière, à Junon. A partir de quel moment as-tu résolu ce carnage ? Juste avant de te laisser distancer, ou dès que nous sommes entrés dans la ville ? J'avais cru remarquer que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette, mais de là à —

— Je n'ai rien fait ! Et d'abord, je n'en aurais pas eu le temps matériel... Souvenez-vous, je ne suis pas resté en arrière de plus de quelques mètres, ni distant de vous d'autre chose que d'une poignée de secondes. Une minute ou deux, grand maximum. Réfléchissez, j'aurais dû être couvert de sang, je ne sais pas moi ; _c'est un cauchemar !_ »

L'accent de sincérité qu'il avait mis dans ces mots, les premiers cohérents qu'il parvenait à formuler, troubla Vincent. Ce n'était pas là le terrifiant chien de guerre qui, encore aujourd'hui, impressionnait assez le vampire pour le poursuivre dans ses rêves. Non moins que le demi-dieu qui lui avait ravi l'amour du seul être à l'avoir obsédé davantage que Lucrétia. Et il prenait la nouvelle d'une manière anormalement concernée, pour une personne dont le credo avait toujours été de ne laisser rien transparaître de ses pensées. Nom de nom, même le jour de l'enterrement, il avait trouvé moyen de ne s'exprimer qu'à mots comptés, châtiés sévèrement et sans rien marquer de la douleur qui ravageait ses entrailles.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, prunelles terre de Sienne contre lacs miroitants d'émeraude. La dureté de façade craquait ; par delà la tristesse et la lassitude accumulées, la vulnérabilité était presque palpable. La vulnérabilité et un sentiment totalement inhabituel chez cet homme de glace. Etait-ce, se dit Vincent... du remords ? Cela ne se pouvait pas. Il _devait_ avoir mal vu.

L'idée qu'il ne se trompait en rien s'était muée en certitude, au moment où il avança en direction de Rouge XIII afin de poser une main apaisante sur son dos parcouru de tremblements.

— « Nanaki, je ne suis si plus certain que ce soit lui. La vidéo proclame qu'il se trouvait là-bas, qu'il a perpétré toutes ces choses, mais... bordel de merde, on était si près de lui ! Nous le savons, la Shinra est orfèvre en coups montés. Rien ne garantit la véridicité de cette bande. »

S'il avait été possible à l'incompréhension, puis l'indignation, de dépasser le degré qui s'exprimait à présent dans le seul œil valide de Rouge XIII, et de ressortir sous forme de rayon laser, ce dernier se fut changé en arme mortelle. Par chance pour les deux humains qui se tenaient devant le fauve, son horreur absolue ne les carbonisa pas sur place. Elle prit simplement la forme d'une bordée d'injures en dialecte animal. Quand la grêle fut passée, Nanaki avait pris un air songeur. Sur son front, Lune Limitée ne semblait plus devoir à tout instant décharger sa puissante attaque plasmatique. Ceci dit, la corne demeurait menaçante.

Séphiroth s'était avancé jusqu'à la console la plus proche. L'absence d'expression dont il était coutumier lorsqu'il réfléchissait avait cédé la place à un intérêt passionné. Ses doigts exploraient le clavier à la recherche de touches sur lesquelles il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main.

Vincent réalisa qu'il souhaitait revoir la cassette, et cette fois-ci dans son intégralité. Il recherchait visiblement un point d'ancrage dans la réalité, un fait tangible qui le confirmerait dans sa certitude absolue qu'il était innocent du nouveau carnage à lui imputé. Le vampire s'approcha et rembobina l'enregistrement qu'il s'était fait à son usage personnel un peu plus tôt. Le regard pesant de Nanaki les embrassait l'un et l'autre dans la même réprobation. Pourtant il ne dit rien.

La vidéo montrait comment les portes, les fenêtres, la moindre ouverture enfin au rez-de-chaussée de l'hospice, avaient été fracturées par une foule déchaînée, laquelle s'en était aussitôt prise aux patients et aux personnels. Ils les avaient battus à mort avant de les dévorer, les dépecer plutôt en se les disputant, car très rapidement aucun des assaillants n'avait plus rien possédé qui les rattachât à l'humanité. Les habits et les chairs s'étaient _ouverts_ dans le sens de la hauteur, et repliés sur eux-mêmes, ainsi que l'on dépiaute un fruit ou que l'on dégage un épi de maïs de ses fanes, révélant des formes obscures revêtues de longues robes noires parsemées de peau, de cheveux ou de fluides vitaux. Dans le néant de leur visage occulté par le capuchon de ces bures, luisaient sinistrement des yeux fendus. Aucun doute n'était possible sur l'identité de ces êtres : tous dans le sous-marin avaient reconnus les Pénitents de Séphiroth. Et il y avait fort à parier que la mémoire de ces atroces marionnettes n'avait pas non plus été perdue, du côté de la Shinra.

Puis la porte principale avait volé en éclats et _il_ était apparu. Un Pénitent avait désigné une direction à son attention, recevant pour toute récompense le tranchant de Masamune à travers sa capuche, prolongé d'un sourire carnassier. Les caméras des halls le suivirent dans sa progression infernale. Le poste de commandement infirmier qui maintenait encore un semblant de résistance, avait eu droit à une démonstration de la redoutable efficacité de Supernova. Une partie de l'étage s'était éboulé sous le souffle de l'invocation. Les rares survivants qui s'égayaient, il les avait, l'un après l'autre, méticuleusement éradiqués. L'absence de son conférait un relief saisissant à ses coups d'épée, et les corps s'abattaient, et le sang giclait, oh tout ce sang dont le noir et blanc de la bande ne réussissait pas à atténuer l'atrocité. Les trois nurses étaient tombées les dernières, parce qu'il semblait avoir voulu jouer avec elles. Sans doute leur beauté et leur innocence avaient-elles excité en lui un courroux qui ne serait pas satisfait d'une boucherie expéditive. Leur course éperdue dans les débris de la bataille finissante avait été insoutenable, la curée accueillie presque à la manière d'un soulagement par elles ainsi que par le spectateur muet d'effroi. Le visage de statue païenne éclaboussé d'écarlate qui s'encadra dans l'objectif, figé dans ce qui paraissait un rictus satisfait juste une poignée d'instants avant que la boule de feu ne fasse griller la dernière caméra, était bien fait pour hanter les rêves des moins impressionnables des militaires.

— « Alors, satisfait ? », tonna Nanaki. « Si ceci est une mascarade, je vous autorise à me tanner le cuir et à vous en faire un manteau !

— Je me demande si... »

Vincent n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Une forte explosion les assourdit tous. Le sous-marin piqua violemment du nez. Nanaki et lui sautèrent sur leurs pieds. Ils avaient déjà rejoint leurs instruments, se retenant à ce qui pouvait leur offrir un point d'ancrage parmi les turbulences et les remous qui menaçaient de broyer l'engin à chaque seconde. Séphiroth — mais comment était-il capable de se maintenir en station debout, s'interrogeaient-ils l'un l'autre en silence, parfaitement conscients que la réponse ne leur apporterait rien dans la situation actuelle — continuait à fixer l'écran principal. Il y avait quelque chose de surréaliste à le voir scruter avec une mine défaite au delà de toute expression cette image de lui-même, diaboliquement calme et concentrée, tandis que l'éclaboussure pourpre de son front perlait goutte à goutte.

Nanaki émit un cri suraigu. Une bordée de jurons échappa à Vincent, qui ne parvenait pas à en croire ses yeux. Un corps gigantesque, remontant de l'abysse sous leurs pieds, occultait le plein champ de son sonar. La monstruosité sans nom qui déplaçait une telle masse d'eau, était-ce un nouveau cauchemar de cette journée sans fin ? Et... elle remontait droit sur les points verts en surface. Sur la flotte. Ils coururent aux hublots comme un seul homme.

Malgré la profondeur, la masse liquide luisait d'un vert glauque et diapré parcouru de filaments d'or. Le spectacle eut été fascinant n'était que, surgies de la mer éternelle, des grappes de centaines de corps humains en décomposition nageaient avec frénésie vers la surface le long d'ombres mouvantes et colossales. Celles-ci se nouaient, tordues, contorsionnées sans trêve à la limite du champ de vision des hublots. Quoi que ce fut au juste, c'était serpentin, titanesque et infiniment maléfique. Un éclair métallique roula sur la surface du sous-marin, à la faveur duquel les deux amis eurent un très bref aperçu du colosse des mers en progression. Des tentacules frémissants qui battaient l'eau avec la frénésie d'une armada de torpilles, un bec de perroquet dardant comme un fouet sa langue noire, des myriades d'yeux rouges à la pupille fendue, un corps de mollusque, chatoyant et demi solide, bardé d'échardes dorées, une queue recourbée flanquée d'un aiguillon d'une taille et d'une cruauté à faire douter de sa raison mentale.

L'hybride de calmar et de scorpion les dépassa dans un silence absolu. Il était clair qu'il les voyait parfaitement — un bras plus épais que leur submersible les caressa au passage —, et les ignorait à dessein. L'ombre s'estompa au dessus d'eux comme un rêve envolé.

Le vampire trouva l'a propos de lancer à Nanaki, au milieu de sa stupéfaction :

— « Et _ça_, tu vas sans doute me dire que c'est _lui _qui leur envoie ? »

oooOOOooo

Cloud se réceptionna au sol et lança un coup d'œil circulaire. La plaine déserte ceinturant Kalm, aussi loin que ses yeux portaient, pullulait littéralement d'ectoplasmes. Un souci continuait cependant de l'étreindre au milieu de la satisfaction qu'il prenait à contempler l'immense armée de ses Spectres prêts à écraser la ville. Les rapports indiquaient que ses amis se contentaient de fuir devant la marine Shinra, sans aucunement répliquer ni même faire mine d'engager le combat. Ces foutus pacifistes n'étaient donc pas capables de comprendre qu'on les voulait morts ! Autant de déraison l'irritait. Il fallait qu'il juge de la situation par lui même.

Il prononça quelques mots à voix basse. La nuit l'avala, et il se retrouva devant son trône, dans la crypte qu'il commençait à trouver agréable. Il écarta le pan de sa cape qui entravait sa marche. La surface brillante du miroir lui montra instantanément ce qu'il souhaitait voir.

C'était pire que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il devait réagir, les pousser à s'engager contre leurs poursuivants, sans quoi... Mais une idée plus perverse se fit jour en lui. Il allait leur forcer la main. Il connaissait justement le serviteur idéal pour une bataille navale.

La nuée noire et poisseuse répondit à son ordre. Elle braqua ses yeux sur lui comme se déroulaient, encore partiellement immatérielles, ses spires infinies, dans la salle soudain si étroite et confinée. L'odeur méphitique dépassait tout ce que le non mort avait expérimenté en fait de suffocation. Il s'en réjouit grandement ; cette puanteur était dévolue à ses ennemis.

— « Hydropode », ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale, « tu vas m'envoyer cette flotte par le fond. Attention, les seules unités de surface : sous aucun prétexte, tu ne dois toucher au sous-marin. »

Le haut démon demanda s'il pouvait emmener ses familiers. Une grimace de contentement apparut sur les fanons de sa face lorsque la permission lui en fut donnée. La faim insatiable qui animait ses entrailles n'attendait qu'une occasion de cet ordre pour se donner carrière. Ses mille yeux dévoraient chaque pouce carré de l'image miroitant dans le cadre lourdement enrichi de la glace. Dans son impatience, la bête ne vit pas que son congé lui était signifié.

Imbécile... Et pourtant utile, à sa simple, modeste échelle. Strife l'envoya au fond de l'océan d'une chiquenaude agacée, le sortilège trop puissant de téléportation arrachant au passage un nombre respectable de tentacules à la chose — qu'elle régénéra dans la seconde.

Débarrassé de sa présence, Cloud s'autorisa un soupir. Avec un peu de chance, la grosse baudruche ne pourrait pas se retenir d'attaquer aussi ses amis. Car ces derniers, à moins d'avoir changé radicalement ces dernières heures, n'étaient pas hommes à laisser autrui, fut-il leur pire ennemi, se faire massacrer sous leurs yeux sans tenter l'impossible pour lui venir en aide. Tant mieux. Ce développement lui convenait tout particulièrement. Le moindre contretemps était le bienvenu. Davantage que cela. Dès l'instant qu'il contribuait à obscurcir la vision d'ensemble de la situation que pouvait avoir Séphiroth, il était même salutaire.

Cloud savait qu'il aurait dû retourner sur le champ à Kalm. Attendre signifiait multiplier la prise de risque finale. Mais il ne tenait pas à s'engager à la légère. L'adversaire qui l'attendait avait prouvé qu'il méritait d'être pris au sérieux. Il fallait percer à jour ce qui se cachait derrière le petit vieux faussement inoffensif.

Le miroir se mit à scintiller, comme toujours anticipant les désirs de son maître.

Cloud en scruta les profondeurs avec l'œil de son esprit. Devant lui défilaient les époques et les lieux, en marche arrière à compter du moment où il avait échangé la Harpe terrestre contre le manuel de son ultime Limite, Omnislash, que détenait le vieillard. Les souvenirs de l'homme ne remontaient pas très loin en arrière, l'espace d'une longue vie terrestre. C'en était frustrant de banalité. Des noms, situations, instantanés de scènes, des bribes d'échanges verbaux, émotions précieusement enfouies ou au contraire traumatismes secrets. Pathétiques. Inutiles. Le non mort s'impatientait. L'envie de balayer cette mémoire soporifique brûlait le long de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Tout à coup, une faille, une cassure dans une série continue de visages et scènes on ne pouvait plus inintéressantes, du point de vue du blond. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'y aventurer très avant. Une volonté supérieure à la sienne s'interposa, le repoussant dans les zones mémorielles qu'il avait eu tant de mal à se retenir d'effacer. Bingo, se dit-il. Il aurait juré avoir entr'aperçu, bien que trop fugitivement pour en être assuré, un ciel semé d'étoiles, et ce ruban de velours noir constellé de luminaires à la clarté complice lui avait donné l'impression de signifier quelque chose de très profond pour l'homme. Sa frustration communiqua un regain d'énergie au miroir, qui focalisa sur cet amas de souvenirs. La volonté transcendante au vieillard s'érigea en muraille. Cloud perçut qu'elle s'organisait en une citadelle, et que ses propres efforts butaient sur des murs aux briques jointives. La douleur subséquente galvanisa sa rage. La Négation remontait dans son estomac en une houle impérieuse. Maintenant ! Sa colère ne connut plus de limites. Ce fut comme si l'énergie psychique s'épanchait librement hors du moindre de ses neurones.

La forteresse mentale tressaillit. Sans plus. La force qui partageait l'âme du vieux collectionneur était décidément surprenante. Mais il possédait des ressources supérieures.

Sa main décrivit des signes cabalistiques à la surface du miroir, puis s'enfonça dans la glace qui n'était plus dure et polie, mais de mercure liquide. Les pierres croulaient à mesure que ses doigts progressaient, vers une porte qui se dessinait, trait après trait, toujours plus brillante sur le fond tourmenté de la citadelle intérieure.

Les murailles tombèrent enfin, et l'esprit du non mort envahit l'essence même de l'ange. Un vert fulgurant, tout à la fois puissant, serein et doux, s'étalait devant lui : la Rivière de la Vie saturait l'entité à un degré vraiment rare. Ses connections avec la Planète semblaient sans limite, une union dont même un Cetra eut été incapable de concevoir ne fut-ce que la possibilité. Cloud comprenait mieux, à présent, la crainte qui avait été celle de Jénova à l'encontre de cette force surprenante. Mais lui était bien différent de la créature extra-terrestre. La vie présente dans le monde sous un milliard de formes différentes, chacune participant du grand tout, de l'Ame du Monde, via les liens subtils noués en la Planète à l'occasion de chaque action et de chaque réaction, ne lui inspirait pas de dégoût particulier.

Plutôt un appétit sans limite.

Mais cela attendrait. Il se devait de rendre une visite de courtoisie à l'être angélique de Kalm. Ce déplacement, à n'en pas douter, serait des plus profitable.

Non. Le mot était impropre.

Succulent.

oooOOOooo

Les points verts disparaissaient du sonar les uns après les autres. Vincent n'aurait jamais pensé devoir plaindre la bleusaille qui formait le plus gros des bataillons Shinra, mais le sort de tellement d'innocents, dont le seul crime avait été de s'engager afin de garantir à leur famille, femme, enfants, parents, fratrie, autre chose en fin de mois que la soupe populaire, ne le laissait pas indifférent. Qu'importait que les bonnes âmes sur lesquelles il versait des larmes intérieures étaient les mêmes qui, des heures et des heures durant, avec une obstination incroyable, avait fait tout leur possible pour leur offrir une sépulture marine. Le calmar titanesque escorté par ses hordes de noyés avait beau lui inspirer une sainte terreur, la boule qu'il sentait au creux de son estomac le poussait à prendre la seule décision qui convenait.

— « Nanaki, on ne peut pas laisser faire sans tenter quelque chose. Regarder de côté pendant que _ça_ les massacre, je suis désolé, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

— Grand-père irait sans nul doute dans ton sens. » Le grand fauve semblait écartelé entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires. Son unique œil lançait des éclairs à la seule évocation de l'horreur aquatique qui les avait frôlés tantôt. « Je te rappelle cependant que ce vaisseau constitue notre seul viatique. Il est hors de question de le lancer sabre au clair au milieu du combat, et advienne que pourra. Et nous ne sommes que deux, de surcroît fatigués, sans nos meilleures matérias —

— Trois. Je viens avec vous. Vous n'avez pas l'ombre d'une chance... seuls. »

Plus que la décision même, la résolution sous-tendant la voix parfaitement maîtrisée de Séphiroth les surprit l'un et l'autre. L'argenté s'était arraché à sa contemplation quasi hypnotique des ultimes images de la cassette et vérifiait les liaisons de ses Matérias dans les encoches de Masamune. Son calme n'était malgré tout qu'apparent, car deux veines battantes sur sa pomme d'Adam témoignaient de son degré de stress.

— « Je voulais également vous dire, pour mes Pénitents, je ne les contrôlais pas véritablement à l'époque. C'est Jénova qui tirait les ficelles à travers moi ; je n'étais que le pantin de cette magie. En quelque sorte son vecteur. »

Rouge XIII s'approcha et, avec une douceur inhabituelle chez lui, vint posa une patte sur la main libre du grand homme. Sa voix de bronze, elle aussi, respirait la confiance.

— « Ecoute, cela vaut ce que cela vaut, mais je tiens à te dire que... à m'excuser, quoi, pour ma réaction disproportionnée. Je ne peux pas croire que tu te sois laissé traiter ainsi, si tu as quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce qui se trame en ce moment.

— Je me demande quelle force au juste actionne cette saleté. Quand elle nous est passée si près, j'ai ressenti une épouvantable impression... cette chose était morte, et pourtant si vivace, si...

— Contre nature. Comme moi, d'une certaine façon ». Séphiroth voyait parfaitement où l'homme rouge voulait en venir, même si mettre sa pensée en mots dépassait ses capacités. « Mais elle est réelle, on peut la combattre ou en être tués. Tandis que sur la bande, je n'y peux rien. Mais je n'arrive pas à me persuader que cet autre moi existe.

— C'est donc ce qui te chiffonne tellement ?

— Non... Je vais me montrer honnête : tout le temps où nous avons été près de la grand place, à Junon, vous avez remarqué que j'étais ailleurs. Je... » Son regard alla de Nanaki à Vincent avant de se fixer sur le sonar où n'était plus visible qu'une poignée de signaux. » Eh bien ! quelque chose de mauvais m'a agressé. Appelez ça pressentiment ou prescience. La présence d'une menace latente, non pas dirigée contre moi, mais que je suis parvenu à capter. C'était terrifiant. Et je vous garantis que cela n'avait rien de commun, mais rien, avec ce qu'a montré la bande. »

Il marqua une hésitation. Le reste de son explication ne passerait pas aussi facilement, cela était à prévoir. Il se lança à l'eau, à mots choisis.

— « Je crois, que dis-je ? je suis convaincu, que les Cetras veulent se venger de moi. Pas Aéris, encore que... je ne dis pas que je lui en voudrais beaucoup. Des esprits puissants et anciens comme eux, incorporels et malgré tout reliés à la Planète par des canaux que personne ne connaît, possèdent parfaitement la capacité de manipuler des corps vivants à la manière d'autant de réceptacles. La force qui a pulvérisé Nibelheim et le Golden Saucer constitue peut-être une perversion de la Rivière de la Vie, ou de Sacré, je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, c'était largement aussi maléfique que Jénova. Beaucoup plus concentré et malveillant même. J'ai ressenti une telle volonté collective émaner de cette foule massée devant l'hospice — mon Dieu, ce n'étaient rien que des rouages au service d'une volonté qui les dépassait.

— Exactement comme les noyés nageaient en groupe sur les flancs de la grosse saleté en haut. »

Nanaki n'avait pas posé de question, juste énoncé un fait.

— « Ça se tient », continua-t-il. « Les Cétras sont des êtres tellement à part, ils ont été à ce point brimés... par ta faute et celle de ce foutu Heidigger. A leur place, je ne sais pas si moi j'aurais supporté tout ce qu'ils ont eu à endurer.

— N'empêche qu'Aéris était vraiment bonne et compatissante », répondit Vincent. « Je ne l'ai pas connue longtemps, mais il irradiait d'elle un tel dévouement, on ne pouvait pas ne pas en être touché, l'aimer elle d'abord, puis par ricochet en venir à aimer aussi les autres. Vous avez senti comme moi son aura lorsque Sacré s'est libéré...

— Ne confonds pas tout. C'est son sacrifice qui a catalysé la puissance de Sacré : seul un amour infini et parfaitement sincère, capable de faire accepter le don de soi pour autrui avec joie, était capable de libérer sa force. Ceci dit, aucun de vous ne saurait prétendre que vous la connaissiez bien. Elle ne se livrait pas facilement, déjà à l'époque où Zack et elle se fréquentaient. Et vous ne l'avez guère rencontrée dans un moment propice à l'introspection... »

L'air détaché de Séphiroth peinait à dissimuler son ressentiment envers la fille fleur. Cloud n'était jamais parvenu à lui faire quitter cette sourde hostilité, quand bien même l'argenté avait admis avec parfaite bonne grâce qu'il avait perpétré un horrible forfait en l'assassinant. Vincent, qui s'y connaissait en jalousie, n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître dans son rival chanceux un fond persistant de rancoeur à l'égard de celle qui, plutôt que de se dévoiler dans la passion amoureuse et risquer d'être heureuse au prix de la perte de la Planète, avait choisi le cœur léger le sacrifice de son amour. Il se garda de juger le grand homme. Pas quand ses propres sentiments, par certains côtés, différaient si peu de ceux de Séphiroth.

— « On discutera plus tard. Ils ont besoin de nous, là haut. »

L'auteur de cette réflexion était Nanaki. Il avait parlé en fourrageant dans les sacoches accrochées à ses flancs. Sa patte droite en ressortit crispée autour d'une minuscule Matéria rose, à l'orient délicatement irisé, qu'il lança à Séphiroth.

— « Insère Sous-marin dans une fente de ta lame. On va remonter avec, surprendre la bestiole et, si la chance veut bien agréer notre effort, l'attirer loin des survivants. S'il en reste.

— Très bon plan, à condition qu'il opère. Rouge XIII, il nous faudrait un endroit à l'abri pour y laisser notre engin. A tes cartes. Toi, Vincent, tu t'occupes de nous faire virer de bord. J'avais pris avec moi quelques-unes des meilleures Matérias surnuméraires de Cloud ; faites donc passer vos armes, que je voie s'il y a moyen de les booster.

Les choses se passeraient bien, puisque le grand Séphiroth se préoccupait de nouveau de donner des ordres, pensa Nanaki dans un serrement de cœur. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il convenait de lui octroyer une pleine confiance. Cetras ou pas Cetras, et que l'intelligence à l'œuvre derrière ces crimes ait eu ou non dans son collimateur le fils de Jénova, ce dernier demeurait beaucoup trop imprévisible pour qu'on s'y fie sans réserve. _Et lui faire tâter de ma Limite, s'il se permet le plus infime geste équivoque, sera une joie qui n'aura été que trop longtemps repoussée_.

Le fauve se méprit sur le geste que lui adressa Valentine, et sur l'expression furtive qui était apparue sur les traits du vampire. Le sourire de celui-ci ne s'adressait à personne de présent.

oooOOOooo

Une main alanguie retomba sur le méplat de la Harpe, caressant machinalement les cordes le long desquelles perlaient d'infimes paillettes bleutées. La tension de l'objet enchanté attristait l'ange. Pour ses ultimes moments de paix, était-ce trop souhaiter qu'un semblant de quiétude ? Le calme surnaturel recouvrant la cité n'aurait pu être rompu d'aucune matière ; pourquoi fallait-il que les puissances s'inquiètent autant ? Les Cétras, eux, paraissaient terrifiés, leurs polyphonies criaient leurs angoisses à la limite de son être conscient, là où l'homme dont il avait emprunté la trame de l'existence, des éons plus tôt, était susceptible de leur prêter attention. Il censura sans tarder cette partie de lui-même. Il ne convenait pas de se livrer à des considérations aussi triviales que le pourquoi ou le comment les événements en étaient arrivés à ce point, au moment de devoir défendre l'idéal pour lequel il avait été rené. Sa coquette bicoque lui manquerait, où qu'il s'en aille ensuite, c'était certain. Quoiqu'il fût davantage d'un escargot de chérir sa coquille, quand bien même chauffée au gaz et confortable, que d'un être transcendent, rejeton des étoiles, voué à l'éther de la plus pure contemplation, Tammuz ne regrettait pas ce sentimentalisme. Sa longue veille auprès du pouls de la Planète, de plein pied avec les créatures qui vivaient, y mouraient et s'y réincarnaient, encore et encore, lui était une bénédiction malgré les apparences. La Vie chérissait ses enfants, puissants et infimes, petits comme colossaux ; une libellule pouvait tutoyer le divin davantage que le plus orgueilleux temple du monde — qui était-il donc pour s'estimer supérieur au motif que son énergie vitale le maintenait hors du cycle des karmas ? Les êtres auxquels cette prérogative était accordée se renouvelaient si peu, et quand le choix de l'Univers se portait sur un nouveau membre, rares étaient ceux des anges qui s'en trouvaient mieux.

Tammuz différait en ceci de tous ses congénères qu'il désapprouvait le détachement et la froideur que mettaient ces derniers à exercer leur ministère. Un amour virtuel, qui s'accommodait dans les faits d'un retrait de soi total ou partiel, très peu pour lui, avait décidé son cœur une fois pour toutes. Plus concerné qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, il se souvenait avoir toujours, peu ou prou, montré des préférences envers telles ou telles des brebis sous sa garde — de menus arrangements avec les règles, ainsi qu'il se plaisait à le penser, jamais de complaisances. Il ne lui paraissait pas avoir été porté sur la beauté masculine, de son vivant. Et il était certain de la pureté de ses intentions, encore que la pointe de concupiscence qui s'ingéniait à s'insinuer en lui dès lors qu'il s'attardait auprès d'une âme bien née aux jolis appâts, l'avertissait que de l'extase esthétique à la frénésie de pêché la limite était étroite et ô combien mouvante. Les étoiles lui en seraient témoins, que de courbes séduisantes et de visages attrayants, lorsqu'ils marchaient de pair avec une personnalité d'élite, l'avaient à part lui incité à passer outre les règles, sans que jamais il ne cédât.

Jamais avant lui, du moins. L'étrange pantin blond aux cheveux hérissés. L'overdose de Mako, combinée aux cruels traitements dont il avait été la victime, auraient dû le terrasser pour le compte. Cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Néanmoins, lorsque l'ange avait senti le garçon qui luttait encore et encore, refusait de s'abandonner à la quiétude de l'endormissement, quand cette force d'âme avait pénétré ses pensées omniscientes — Tammuz n'avait pu s'empêcher de changer très légèrement le destin. Cloud avait survécu, évidemment. Il avait poursuivi sa croisade, sa quête même si chaque heure lui avait signifié plus durement qu'il poursuivait plutôt un chemin de croix. Son protecteur malgré lui ne l'en avait aimé que davantage, convaincu qu'il était d'avoir enfin trouvé une âme sœur pour graviter de concert avec lui sur sa trajectoire sans fin. Ce serait mentir que prétendre que Tammuz n'avait pas trouvé longuette l'existence de Cloud, ni qu'il s'était tant soit peu diverti à la vie idyllique que son amour avait menée avec Séphiroth. Il lui importait peu que l'argenté ait su susciter la passion chez le Sauveur du Monde. La jalousie n'avait pas de part dans son existence éthérée. Mais, et c'était une première pour Tammuz, il s'était mis à compter les années en défalquant chacune de la ligne de vie du blond.

Il y en avait eu tellement avant que son métabolisme modifié ne marque le pas. A ce moment, hélas, il ne fut plus question de mort soudaine et douce, de celles dont les Anciens croyaient qu'elles émanaient du ciel comme un cadeau des dieux. L'ange avait perçu les signes avant-coureurs de l'épuisement de son organisme, et ceux-ci ne présageaient rien de bon pour le proche avenir. Trop intensément soumises à la Mako, les cellules de Cloud avaient muté à bas bruit. Le matériel transgénique hérité de Jénova s'y était amalgamé, le résultat étant une soupe génétique incontrôlable dont aucune prescience n'aurait pu anticiper les effets exacts. L'intéressé n'en eut jamais plus ample conscience qu'une forte sensation de fatigue, Séphiroth non plus au demeurant . mais, sous le regard de Tammuz, Cloud dépérissait presque à vue d'œil.

Lui accorder une fin indolore était bien le moins que son amoureux transi pouvait faire. Une chape de brume verrouillait la vision de l'avenir qui leur était imparti à tous deux. Tammuz aurait dû comprendre. Au lieu de quoi il s'était obstiné, avait parlé à la Planète, démarché une par une les puissances. La conduite exemplaire du défunt acheva d'emporter la décision. Son élévation aurait dû ne constituer qu'une formalité.

Cloud se vit donc proposer de voir régénérer sa chair sous une forme idoine à son nouveau rôle et de vouer ses capacités déjà considérables à la préservation de l'harmonie du grand Tout. Peine perdue. Son esprit n'avait rien voulu attendre, rejetant en bloc les offres y compris quand elles lui furent présentées par sa mère, tirée pour l'occasion de la Terre Promise, et récusant même la chance d'être créé archange. Oublieux de toute dignité, Tammuz en personne l'en avait supplié, mendiant, cajolant, mentant et menaçant. En pure perte. Le blond se raccrochait à l'espoir insensé que la marée du temps le ramènerait, quelque jour, auprès de Séphiroth. Combien cela prendrait ne lui importait pas ; il savait son amant éternel dans les limites de sa mortalité physique.

Malheureusement, dans le monde des vivants, la douleur insensée du fils de Jénova n'avait pas cessé de croître tandis que, dans l'au-delà, les tourments que continuait de retourner en lui l'esprit de Cloud le privaient de réincarnations. Chaque cycle de naissance et de mort raté engendrait de nouvelles frustration dans son âme enfermée dans les Limbes. Chagrin et tourments s'étaient cristallisés en colère ; devenue rage, et nourrie de sa volonté inflexible, sa frénésie l'avait enfermée dans la contemplation sans fin de ses derniers instants, précipitant sans qu'il lui fût possible de l'empêcher la concentration de la Mako et de Jénova dans sa dépouille mortelle. Corps et âme s'étaient ainsi flétris de concert.

Cloud en était arrivé à nourrir une haine sans borne contre sa condition. Les sortilèges d'apaisement prodigués par Tammuz ne continrent bientôt plus qu'à grand-peine le flot d'énergies négatives de l'âme qui s'était elle-même damnée. Jusqu'à ce que l'impensable se produise : un antique rituel de nécromancie, trop aléatoire et terrifiant pour avoir jamais été autre chose, aux yeux des puissances, qu'un risque infinitésimal, se trouva accompli lorsque amour, haine, trépas, malheur, et des flots de sang pur, se combinant sous les auspices d'un Séphiroth complètement abîmé dans ses propres incertitudes, ouvrirent une étrange dimension et permirent le rappel vers son cadavre de l'âme tourmentée du blond. Sous le choc de son retour, égarée hors d'elle-même et désormais en possession de forces considérables, elle avait fixé son choix à la réalisation d'un objectif qui provoquait des sueurs froides chez Tammuz tout le premier.

Rien moins que le renversement du Destin. L'accaparement d'une ligne de vie sœur devait lui octroyer immortalité et jeunesse éternelles. Alors tout serait vraiment parfait. Séphiroth et Cloud, réunis pour les siècles des siècles.

L'un et l'autre ensemble ? Voire. Il fallait espérer que l'argenté ne commette pas d'impair. Car si l'attachement farouche de Strife à son compagnon lui insufflait l'énergie de plier à sa main les puissances d'après la mort, qui pouvait prévoir ce dont seraient capables ses sentiments les plus négatifs, jalousie, arrogance, déception ? Qu'il vienne à perdre le contrôle, et c'est avec un fléau comme le monde n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps qu'il y aurait à compter.

En attendant, sa stratégie se déroulait sans embûches.

Un plan aussi phénoménal, avait estimé le blond, valait bien quelques sacrifices. Et c'est là que l'ange qui s'était penché sur sa destinée depuis sa conception, intervenait.

Cloud viendrait à lui. C'était fatal, puisque Tammuz seul détenait la formule démasquant les arcanes du destin. Ses connaissances et ses pouvoirs étaient trop récents, ils ne suffiraient pas à donner à Cloud la vision nécessaire de l'être élu dont il lui fallait verser le sang pour sa propre survie. Tamuz le raisonnerait. Autrement il mettrait un terme à sa folie. Par le fer, le feu et les vents. A cette fin, la mémoire des mélodies régissant la musique des sphères, avait réinvesti la Harpe terrestre. Il allait sans dire que la capacité d'user de ce talent exceptionnel s'étendait au reste des destinées mises en branle par Cloud.

Là prenait sa source la mélancolie mortelle de Tammuz. Cela était au dessus de ses forces — devoir abattre Séphiroth, Vincent, Nanaki, et jusqu'au dernier de ceux qui avaient pu être influencés par l'existence de l'ancien Sauveur du Monde. Le simple fait de sortir du lot, de porter en soi les germes de futurs éventuellement jamais concrétisés, de potentialiser un avenir que la Planète avait lieu de craindre, équivalait à une sentence de mort pour les individus en question. Quelle ironie... Les yeux couleur rubis se fermèrent à regret. Une main belle à couper le souffle délogea de son front une mèche rétive, et retint la cascade de cheveux mauves comme la pensée avant de les laisser ombrager son visage séraphique.

Tammuz, l'espoir au cœur, avait joué son va-tout en engageant la Rivière de la Vie en première ligne. Le risque était grand. Soit ce qu'il subsistait de bonté dans le nouveau Seigneur des Morts l'empêcherait de sombrer dans la corruption absolue. Il n'aurait qu'à traverser le bouclier consenti par la Planète autour de la bourgade pour commencer à voir le Bien en lui regagner du terrain. Soit son voyage au pays des ténèbres était déjà irréversible. Le Mal régnant en maître chez Cloud, la quintessence même de l'Ame du Monde serait en péril. Exposée à son tour à la contamination. Nul ne pourrait alors prédire les conséquences.

Les Cétras murmuraient à l'envi une formule qui réfrigérait le sang dans les veines de l'ange. _Cloud, le destin de chacun est partagé par tous_. Et la Planète faisait chorus.

oooOOOooo

Mais cette saleté ne va jamais se décider à crever, fit Nanaki en son for intérieur tout en se ruant pour porter sa Limite sur le monstrueux tentacule qui fonçait à l'attaque. Se défaire des noyés Zombies avait été relativement aisé ; ils possédaient peu de Points de Vie et leurs attaques, redoutables en masse, s'était vite brisées sur Grand Garde. Au grand regret des trois héros, il était déjà trop tard pour les marins. La titan des mers se retourna contre eux sitôt qu'il eut fini de broyer la carcasse du dernier vaisseau. Sa forêt de tentacules, s'éployant en corolle à des kilomètres autour du lieu de la bataille, avait balayé la surface de la mer, et généré un tourbillon qui avait envoyé presque instantanément par le fond les cadavres, les épaves et les combattants.

Cela faisait une heure que le combat battait son plein. Peu importait le nombre de balles Pulsar et de projectiles Antichar que Vincent lui décochait, ni la cadence de tir à laquelle Peine de Mort s'exprimait : l'hybride de calmar faisait montre d'une belle vigueur, mieux en demandait encore. Ses bras se régénéraient à mesure que Séphiroth les lui tranchait, se reformaient sitôt que Vincent les faisait exploser, et le fauve avait beau lancer sur eux en alternance Talent de l'Ennemi sur Talent de l'Ennemi et Triple sur Triple, la bête parvenait toujours à maintenir ses opposants à distance de sa gueule et de ses éventuelles parties molles. Les décharges de plasma que dardait presque en continu son aiguillon de queue laminaient leurs défenses, en dépit de l'éloignement et de leurs armures renforcées par toutes les magies protectrices et les Matérias de soutien qu'ils avaient pu réunir. Vincent et Nanaki, en état quasi constant de Limite, se consacraient à tailler un chemin dans les tentacules agglomérés qui se lovaient en grouillant, tandis que Séphiroth déviait tour à tour les attaques spéciales puis dirigeait ses propres assauts en direction des bras les plus épais, ceux qui devaient desservir la bouche. Le fils de Jénova dérapait à chaque instant dans les fluides transparent et visqueux qui s'échappaient des blessures de l'horreur aquatique — un sang acide, corrompu que l'eau de mer faisait s'épancher en projections lourdes telles des traînées de mercure. Le contact en était moins affreux pour les deux autres que l'odeur, mais lui souffrait encore bien davantage, qui n'avait pas le moyen de fermer son esprit aux émanations des magies obscures à l'œuvre dans ce corps méphitique.

Quand ils avaient senti qu'ils perdaient pied, que la lutte pouvait durer indéfiniment sans que l'avantage ne daigne s'installer dans leur camp et, surtout, qu'à soutenir ce rythme d'enfer, leurs corps épuisés seraient vulnérables bien avant que la chose aux mille bras et au corps infini n'ait seulement commencé à épuiser ses forces, Vincent avait cru devoir invoquer les Chevaliers. L'homme rouge n'ignorait rien de la nécessité de se montrer avare des attaques de cette Matéria si difficile à faire progresser. Il avait risqué gros jeu pour rien. Les treize touches, assénées trop loin du corps lui-même, avaient jonché la plaine de masses de chair grise et scintillante — mais laissé le monstre pratiquement intact.

Sans attendre, Séphiroth avait alors jailli, lançant Supernova de toute sa force d'âme. Les énergies cosmiques combinées surprirent le haut démon. Il n'eut pas le réflexe ni le temps de faire refluer sa vigueur dans les parties de lui-même à l'instant éprouvées — il trouva seulement la rapidité nécessaire à étendre l'un des tentacules qui flanquaient les fanons près de sa gueule dans le geste de chasser très loin en arrière l'être qui venait de le blesser. La pression supérieure à plusieurs centaines de tonnes au centimètre fit littéralement décoller le grand guerrier. Vincent et Rouge XIII avaient glapi de concert. Quel ne fut pas leur soulagement lorsqu'ils s'avisèrent que le bras plus gros et large qu'une maison demeurait étendu dans leur direction, figé en air, comme incapable de se rétracter. Et pour cause : pendu à l'extrémité de la garde de Masamune, ses pieds battant l'eau sous lui de façon à se maintenir au contact du répugnant boyau de chair, Séphiroth faisait se balancer son poids sur l'épée, à de nombreuses reprises, en un mouvement de tranchoir qui cisaillait plus profondément à chacun de ses efforts l'épaisseur du tentacule.

Pour la première fois, les deux autres virent la monstruosité se rétracter sous la douleur. Les bras qui serpentaient devant eux paraissaient nettement moins conquérants, plus désordonnés aussi, et la bête ne fut pas en mesure d'ajuster une autre de ses terribles projections caudales. Le carreau d'énergie pure fila trop à droite d'eux, et s'en fut décapiter une colline sous-marine à des dizaines de mètres. Point n'était besoin qu'ils se concertent. Chacun y alla de sa Limite, puis ils embrayèrent avec leurs meilleures Matérias d'Invocation, bientôt rejoints par le Bahamut Zéro au niveau maître de Séphiroth. Ce dernier possédait la commande Mimer ; il la mit en service afin de reproduire les Chevaliers en boucle.

Le fond de l'océan vit un déferlement inouï de forces magiques. L'eau bouillonnait à la surface plus violemment que si un volcan sous-marin éveillé s'éclaircissait la voix.

Sonné et renonçant désormais à soigner les parties non vitales de son corps, Hydropode avait écarté tous ses bras restant afin de projeter un furieux Souffle sonique. Les Points de Vie des Invocations retombèrent aussitôt à zéro, à l'exception de Bahamut Zéro qui trouva encore la force de placer une attaque. Sa dernière. Cent tentacules mus par une rage démentielle lui firent un cercueil de mucus qui le broya en quelques fractions de seconde. Séphiroth et Vincent étaient sous le coup de l'attaque acoustique, de sorte que seul Nanaki, protégé par ses Rubans, tenait encore debout. La suite des événements le plongea dans une terreur innommable.

La fureur et le désespoir de vaincre se disputaient le corps surnaturel du haut démon. Ce dernier bouillonnait au tréfonds de ses entrailles, à la recherche d'un exutoire qui signifiât la mort atroce des vermisseaux qui avaient osé le mettre dans cet état — sans l'exposer par trop à une contre-attaque au cas où la manoeuvre ferait long feu. Ses forces déclinaient à une allure inquiétante. Il n'eut pas été prudent de les vouer à une charge désespérée. Pas prudent du tout. La seule idée de devoir imprimer la vitesse et la détermination de l'éclair à ses cent mille tonnes de tentacules, de carapace et de queue suscitait en lui la grimace amère de la lucidité. Il se prit à regretter son gigantisme. Mais ses adversaires paraissaient si faibles et chétifs, il se devait de leur porter le coup de grâce. Un dernier, ultime effort.

Rouge XIII, affolé, se rendit compte que le colosse se déplaçait dans leur direction. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'en empêcher — pas avec un Séphiroth qui n'arrivait plus à tenir debout qu'appuyé sur son épée, ni avec un Vincent à l'armure en pièces et au fusil éclaté dans sa main humaine. Les tentacules restants pilonnaient lourdement le fond de l'océan dans leur marche de crabe. La face de la chose, jusqu'à alors invisible, était à découvert — presque plus hideuse que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus — massive et aplatie, avec des traits vaguement humanoïdes semés d'yeux cruels et inhumains, et barrée par une gueule que battait furieusement la pire langue que le fauve eut jamais vue et était jamais loisible de voir. Celle-ci passa sur ce qui devait être la lèvre supérieure. Geste obscène, qui acheva de porter Nanaki au paroxysme de la terreur. Tout cela sentait horriblement mauvais. Le néant de la bouche d'Hydropode dispensait une lumière glauque.

Celle-ci monta soudain en intensité, à tel point que la mer en devint transparente, puis se fondit en un miroitement mauve similaire à l'implosion de la plus puissante étoile du firmament.

L'attaque dernière du monstre disparut en même tant que lui.

Lorsque Nanaki fut enfin en mesure d'accommoder, la tranchée creusée dans le sable et les limons par l'affrontement de naguère témoignait seule qu'une créature digne du pire bestiaire de l'Apocalypse s'y était tenue.

L'océan n'avait pas été soufflé. Le plateau continental était intact. Les dépouilles de la flotte Shinra surnageaient partout où le regard pouvait tomber. Et tous trois disposaient encore d'un corps pour tituber et d'un cerveau pour ressentir la fatigue.

Mais de monstruosité, point.

oooOOOooo

Cloud ramena l'éventail devant son minois d'un geste coquet et interposa lentement les plaques de jade entre son regard et l'être mi homoncule mi calmar prosterné au bas du trône. Le désarroi de son serviteur, son incompréhension manifeste face à un rappel aussi brutal qu'à ses yeux inopportun, se nourrissaient de l'ébahissement que le haut démon ne parvenait pas à celer face à la tenue extravagante de son maître.

Le teint rosé, presque vermeil, qu'arborait le non mort, fruit de la digestion des dizaines de victimes dont les mares de sang caillé éparses dans la crypte attestaient le sacrifice, seyait parfaitement à sa longue traîne de brocart blanc ourlé d'hermine et à l'uniforme immaculé contre les boutonnières duquel se battait sa main libre. A ses doigts gantés de cuir crème, des bagues, un appareil noble de pierreries que la lueur opalescente des chandelles parait d'éclats acérés. Ni armure ni protection d'aucune sorte. Fallait-il donc, songea la chose que la défaite avait réduite à des proportions quasi humaines, que le blond eût confiance en ses talents, pour qu'il se dépouille ainsi de tout artefact... Il n'émanait de Strife d'autre aura que celle de la Négation, et encore, à ce bas degré de concentration, la force noire était-elle trop subtile pour que les sens d'Hydropode en perçoivent autre chose qu'un infime picotement désagréable le long de l'échine.

Les yeux bleus fulgurants étaient, pour l'heure, surtout lourds de mélancolie. Même quand ils se braquèrent sur le visage faussement humanoïde, et que sa bouche proféra une condamnation sans appel. Les iris semés d'étoiles et occultés de pensées indicibles fixaient quelque chose au delà de toute compréhension. Le haut démon n'en fut que plus terrorisé.

— « Je suis fort déçu. Je pensais m'être fait comprendre... Or ça, Hydropode, je te surprends sur le point de les laminer, sans égard pour ma volonté.

/ _Que votre Excellence veuille m'absoudre... Je n'avais pas pensé en venir à cette extrémité, mais le combat ne se déroulait pas selon mes prévisions, ils allaient me —_ /

— Voilà bien le problème avec vous, Spectres ou Démons ». La voix était cinglante. Les lames de l'éventail claquèrent entre ses doigts, suscitant une décharge d'énergie dans la délicate miniature. « Aucun sens de la stratégie, de la force brute et avec ça, pas davantage de cervelle qu'un Mog. On vous attaque, vous ripostez, vous tuez ou vous faites tuer. Cela ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit que je nourrissais un dessein particulier à leur endroit ?

/ _Seigneur, ils m'ont blessé ! Jamais personne n'y avait réussi avant eux — ou du moins pas aussi gravement. Je n'ai pas contrôlé mes pulsions, j'ai honte. Qu'aurait voulu votre Excellence que je fasse ?_ /

— Cette conversation m'ennuie. Tes justifications sont ineptes. J'étais d'humeur joyeuse, je te remercie de l'avoir dissipée. Cela fait deux fautes impardonnables. »

Il tendit le bras et l'éventail cracha une gerbe de flammèches bleues droit sur le démon. Ce dernier, abasourdi, sentit son corps s'envoler et entamer une métamorphose à grands renforts d'étincelles et de projections de mucus. La douleur le fit se tordre, encore et encore, sous l'œil goguenard du non mort. Au terme du processus, quand les langues de feu azur se rétractèrent, il était de tout point semblable à un humain. Hormis sa taille trois à quatre fois supérieure. Une vapeur noire et pestilentielle flottait au dessus de son maître : tout ce qui subsistait de l'essence démoniaque d'Hydropode.

Cloud se détourna et lança à la cantonade :

— « S'il est vrai que pour vous la vie est une malédiction, sachez-le, je suis parfaitement capable de l'octroyer. Amusez-vous avec cette pauvre chose. Sa vitalité devrait vous plaire... Mais songez bien que si je n'obtiens pas ce que je désire, la dernière sensation que vous ressentirez, tous autant que vous êtes, mes vassaux, sera celle de vos corps _humains_ périssant sous mes coups ! »

Il étendit ses bras en croix et disparut dans un flash aveuglant.

Le cri de l'ancien haut démon ne tarda pas à s'évanouir sous les bruits de mandibules.

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre de Kalm, Tammuz bondit sur ses pieds. Le velours cramoisi des rideaux ondula. Le vent battait aux carreaux. Un rien trop fort. Et l'horizon nocturne qu'il devinait à travers les fentes de ses paupières, luisait d'un rouge profond.

La Rivière de la Vie ne protégeait plus la cité.

_Sunt lacrymae rerum _: il est des causes de larmes


	3. Chapter 3 Crimen amoris

**CRIMEN AMORIS **

**T**ammuz délogea de sa nuque un frisson déplaisant.

Que la Rivière de la Vie ait été effacée sans qu'il n'en ait rien ressenti le surprenait. Cloud était devenu puissant, mais pas à ce point-là. À moins que lui-même ne se soit affaibli. Oui, c'était sûrement cela : affaibli _parce que_ présomptueux.

Sans stase protectrice pour leur barrer la route, les myriades de démons et de Spectres qui tenaient la campagne n'allaient pas tarder à s'élancer à la curée. Les trépidations presque continues du sol malmené par des millions de griffes, de crocs, de pseudopodes, tentacules et autres sabots, terriblement lourds et réels bien qu'à demi solides, se communiquaient sans peine à ses sens surdéveloppés, drapant son crâne d'une écharpe de migraine.

Il y avait pourtant pire que la perspective de légions de gueules affamées ne respirant que meurtre. L'idée qu'après tout, il n'était peut-être pas le mieux placé pour affronter Cloud.

L'ange étendit une main. À sa grande surprise, rien ne se produisit. La Harpe ne l'avait pas rejoint, ne l'avait pas réconforté de son aura triomphante. Etait-ce à Dieu possible ? Il refit le geste, plus vivement cette fois. L'item sacré se contenta de vaciller sur la console qui le supportait.

Pas davantage ? Tammuz fit mine d'attraper la Harpe à travers la distance et de la tirer à lui. C'est à ce moment seulement qu'il réalisa que deux points clochaient.

Son bras, récalcitrant et comme désireux de son autonomie, tremblait tant qu'il avait l'impression que l'appendice de chair au bout duquel se mouvaient ses doigts ? n'était pas, ne pouvait pas être sien. Et une forme trop familière l'observait en silence depuis la porte du salon, depuis un temps qui aurait pu aussi bien s'être prolongé une éternité.

Une pensée s'imposa dans le chaos de sa conscience : comment avait-il pu rester ignorant tant de la présence de son ennemi que des tremblements incoercibles de ses membres ? Loué soit le Grand Architecte, Cloud ne possédait aucun moyen de réaliser l'étendue de l'avantage qu'il venait d'acquérir... L'ange décontenancé ne pouvait que donner le change, en attendant que ses forces dispersées daignent réinvestir son enveloppe.

Il se servit de son esprit pour faire apparaître la Harpe au creux de son bras valide et laissa retomber dans les plis de sa robe celui duquel il n'était plus le maître. Puis il s'avança, assuré, d'un pas — un seul — dans la direction de l'ombre immobile.

— « Tu détiens quelque chose dont j'ai le plus grand besoin », dit simplement Cloud. Les syllabes étaient détachées, le ton de voix imperturbable. « Je me suis déplacé en personne dans l'espoir que tu te montrerais raisonnable, et qu'il n'y aurait pas besoin d'un nouveau bain de sang. »

Il marcha résolument dans la lumière. Tammuz fut inondé des senteurs qui émanaient de ses cheveux oints. La même huile dont le blond enduisait ses mèches désordonnées au terme de sa lutte quotidienne contre elles brosse à la main, rendant pratiquement fou son amant éthéré auquel le mélange d'aromates et de jonquilles ne manquait jamais de parvenir, à quelque distance qu'il se trouvât de la grande demeure de Nibelheim. A cet instant, il n'y avait pas que l'odeur qui invoquait en retour le passé. La beauté de Cloud paraissait ressuscitée. Les pointes de ses épis couleur des blés sous le soleil, se miraient dans les fentes céruléennes de ses yeux. Ses sourcils toujours si minces qu'ils avaient l'air épilés, peinaient à en adoucir l'éclat, moirant tout au plus des paupières aux ombrages délicats de lavande et de rose. De riches vêtements d'une blancheur irréelle achevaient de mettre en valeur son apparente fragilité. Sa poitrine à demie nue, offerte, de part et d'autre du col d'hermine immaculé, se soulevait même au rythme d'une respiration qui figeait sur place l'ange, quoi qu'il sût pertinemment qu'elle n'était que factice.

Une apparence supplémentaire. Une tentation, et un piège. Comme le fait qu'il fût venu sans arme ni protection d'aucune sorte.

Pourtant, le sourire qui s'accrochait au bas de son visage n'aurait pas déparé sur les traits d'une Madone. Une apparition. Voilà exactement ce qu'évoquait pour lui le pantin blond. Tammuz avait tellement rêvé de le voir porter une tenue en rapport avec son type de beauté — des vêtements plus vaporeux et aguichants que ses éternels oripeaux de bataille, sans tomber dans la vulgarité de sa nudité tant prisée par Séphiroth. L'être aux cheveux mauves s'était souvent demandé de quelle trempe d'hommes était le fils de Jénova pour ne paraître lui-même qu'à demi nu sous du cuir noir et du latex. Mais moins fréquemment qu'il n'avait imaginé son protégé dans une tenue à son goût.

Il lui fallait l'avouer, malgré la situation, il se sentait comblé.

Mais il ne pouvait faire abstraction du regard acéré que ne cessait de braquer sur lui l'objet de ses désirs. Non plus que du timbre de sa voix. Glaciale n'était pas le mot qui la qualifiait au mieux. Plutôt : adamantine.

Cloud fit quelques pas au milieu de la pièce. Son regard embrassait le décor sans le voir, d'un air pincé, voire écoeuré. Sous la lueur de la lune qui pénétrait par les croisées aux rideaux écartés, son riche teint rose émergeait de la blancheur de ses voiles et de ses parements de fourrure, à la façon d'une poupée de contes de fées : belle, irréelle et fascinante.

Tammuz réalisa qu'il tenait un éventail dans sa main droite, du bout duquel il déplaçait les menus objets ornant le tablier de la cheminée de manière à leur redonner une parfaite ordon-nance. Quand ce fut fait, Cloud ouvrit l'éventail d'un coup sec, dans le geste de dissiper quelque chose dans l'atmosphère environnante. Le geste était coquet. Mieux que cela : languide.

Se pouvait-il que... qu'il visât à l'aguicher ?

Tammuz devait se tromper, il n'y avait pas — il n'y avais _jamais_ eu en lui — de perversité !

Le maître des lieux, choqué, comprit enfin que Cloud désignait des vapeurs d'un noir beaucoup plus subtil et velouté que la pénombre contre le fond de laquelle se découpait sa silhouette. Du côté où le blond était apparu, se concentrait une obscurité qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'une nuit ordinaire. L'espace d'un battement de cœur, ces ténèbres s'harmonisèrent à l'aura discrète flottant autour du visiteur, et Tammuz l'aperçut pour ce qu'il était : un cadavre émacié.

L'illusion s'évanouit — à moins que ne fût la plus forte celle qui donnait au blond défunt son aimable apparence du moment. Il était de retour, statue santal, ivoire et or. Les cabochons qui luisaient sur ses bagues accrochèrent l'éclat d'une lune soudain pourpre et malsaine.

— « Dire que je suis venu ici par deux fois, sans rien remarquer. Fallait-il que je n'eusse pas toute ma tête, n'est-ce pas ? Pour répondre à ta question muette, tu peux être rassuré ; je n'ai pas ouvert complètement la porte de l'autre dimension. Même toi, tu n'aurais pas été sans le ressentir. Non... Je me suis contenté de laisser transpirer quelques-uns des souffles qui agitent la Non-Vie.

— Tu te préfères donc tel que tu es devenu ?» La question de Tammuz reflétait une préoccupation tangible. Son intérêt était trop fort, il ne pouvait le celer plus longtemps.

_Touché_, fit Cloud en son for intérieur, son attention ostensiblement focalisée sur la joute verbale dans laquelle il entendait attirer son 'créateur'. Cependant, il n'avait de pensées que pour le bruit infime qui lui parvenait de l'extérieur.

Ses doigts refermèrent l'éventail si fort que la délicate miniature claqua. La ligne de ses lèvres réduite à un rictus carnassier, il parla si vite que ses mâchoires ne semblèrent pas bouger.

— « Oses-tu bien me le demander ? Moi qui suis _mort_ de n'avoir jamais soupçonné l'ampleur des dégâts que m'ont infligé la Mako et Jénova...

— Je... Je ne pouvais pas influer sur le cours des événements. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu étais en couple. S'il y avait eu une possibilité, je l'aurais tentée... Mais tu as raison pour une chose : j'étais jaloux de vous savoir ensemble, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui.

— Or ça, je t'offre l'occasion de faire pénitence. Dis-moi ce qu'il me faut savoir pour échapper à cette faim qui me broie les entrailles. »

Tammuz ferma les yeux tandis que la réponse fusait.

— « Cela aussi m'est impossible. Ce que tu as déclenché te dépasse à un point dont tu n'as pas idée. Les intérêts qui sont en balance ne doivent —

— Je me moque complètement de ce qui résultera », coupa Cloud en escamotant l'éventail dont les lames cliquetaient sous sa rage rentrée. Un œil moins troublé que celui de Tammuz se fût rendu compte que l'objet décrivait un mouvement lent et circulaire au bout de son bras.

Les deux êtres suprêmes échangèrent un regard qui n'était que colère.

— « Résumons-nous », reprit Cloud dont l'attention était désormais détournée vers la porte-fenêtre la plus proche. Il coula un regard dans la rue en contrebas, avant de continuer du même débit glaçant et monocorde. Le bleu hyperboréen de ses yeux exprimait une âpreté dont l'archange ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais rencontré l'équivalent. « A l'évidence, tu es peu concerné par le sort de tes concitoyens. De même, je présume, qu'il serait vain d'en appeler à ton amour pour ma personne. Et si je parvenais, comme je m'en sais capable, à te terrasser, la formule avec laquelle Ceux d'en haut ont pris la précaution de verrouiller la précognition de mon destin, m'échapperait irrémédiablement. Une seule option me reste : te délier la langue. Mais d'abord, je t'ai placé aux premières loges du divertissement que je m'en vais donner à nos amis de la Shinra.

— Crois-tu que je vais te laisser agir ?

— J'en suis convaincu, car cela a déjà commencé. Regarde à tes pieds ».

Tammuz voulut se ruer à l'attaque — la sensation terrifiante qu'il lui incombait de choisir entre tenter d'empêcher l'horreur froidement méditée par son vis à vis, au risque de faire capoter sa mission, et préserver ses chances de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être du destin de Cloud et de ses amis survivants, en assistant impuissant à quoi que ce fût qu'avait arrêté le cerveau dérangé de l'ancien SOLDAT, n'était pas le moindre des moteurs qui l'incitait à agir sans attendre. Mieux valait, à tout prendre, cesser de tergiverser et forcer l'horreur souriante qui se tenait devant lui à ravaler ses projets délirants, quitte à écorner les espoirs qu'en Haut l'on avait mis en l'archange.

Encore pour cela eut-il fallu qu'il parvienne à s'extraire du plancher duquel ses pieds obstinément rivés refusaient de partir. La Harpe bruissait d'une rage non dissimulée, ses cordes éteintes incapables d'émettre la moindre vibration. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il se trouvait au centre d'une géométrie complexe de lignes fluorescentes dont les entrelacs composaient un penta-gramme de Restriction. Sauf à trouver moyen de rompre l'enchantement, ses pouvoirs étaient contenus.

Cloud s'était assis en face de lui, son éventail oscillant à hauteur des yeux. La vitesse s'en accroissait à chaque tour que le colifichet décrivait autour de la main gantée. Les iris infinis du garçon avaient pris une couleur vineuse.

A l'autre extrémité du monde, la mer profonde regardant vers Midgar s'effondra sur elle-même en un creux abyssal. Les montagnes liquides roulaient les unes sur les autres sur la crête du maelström nouvellement créé, dans des coups de boutoirs dignes de la tempête du siècle, sous un ciel serein que ne ridait nulle brise. Le flot déséquilibré s'arqua encore, jusqu'à ce que le dénivelé atteigne la vase du fond de l'océan. A cet instant, mugissant de concert, les déferlantes contenues sur les bords du tourbillon jaillirent vers le ciel, et il se forma une colonne d'eau aux dimensions hallucinantes. La base en allait sans cesse s'élargissant. Sur des milliers de kilomètres carrés, le grand océan extérieur n'était plus qu'une flaque surmontée d'un geyser colossal.

Dans la maison de Kalm, Cloud ouvrit violemment les lames de l'éventail qu'il brandissait, comme pour souffleter une personne invisible. Les veines de son cou et de son front, tendues à se rompre, montraient qu'il peinait à canaliser l'énorme énergie télékinésique accumulée au bout de son bras. Fasciné et toujours aussi impuissant, Tammuz vit le blond guerrier crisper ses doigts sur la monture, puis la relâcher complètement.

Maintenant !

Docile à sa volonté, le pilier d'eau s'ébranla vers les terres, aspirant littéralement tout ce qu'il restait d'onde dans la mer devant lui. Une poignée de secondes fut tout ce qu'il lui fallut de temps afin de gagner la côte, après quoi l'océan sorti de son lit s'abattit de sa hauteur sur la plaine de Midgar. Une lame de fond si haute qu'elle éclipsa la lune progressait désormais à travers les terres, monstrueux rouleau compresseur qui brûlait de fondre sur la grosse cité endormie.

L'archange n'eut même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour éprouver la sensation de trois millions de vies fauchées en plein sommeil et s'éteignant dans le gargouillement de la noyade. La stupeur indignée des âmes en partance pour l'Hadès s'imposait à lui quoi qu'il en eût.

Cloud, lui, n'avait rien moins que l'air satisfait. Il était aux anges.

La haine qui déferla dans les veines de Tammuz lui fit recouvrer l'intégralité de son potentiel. La restriction balayée dans la seconde, il se fit apparaître au devant de Cloud avec toute la promptitude dont il était capable et, levant son bras valide comme pour ébouriffer la blonde chevelure, profita du mouvement de surprise esquissé par le garçon pour visser au sien son regard. Secondant le sort de Domination, la Harpe se répandit en harmonies subtiles.

— « Tu ne désires pas vraiment tout ce que tu as fait. Ce que tu as déchaîné. _N'est-ce pas ?_ »

C'était davantage un cri qu'une question.

L'éventail était tombé aux pieds de son propriétaire. Un pentacle rouge sang apparut au creux de chaque paume de l'ex Sauveur du Monde, mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de porter son attaque ni de conjurer un sort. La note stridente que Tammuz avait tirée de la Harpe le privait de sa liberté de mouvement.

Une formule claqua, crachée dans une langue morte depuis des millénaires. _Comment pouvait-il être encore capable de parler ? _L'être céleste encaissa le maléfice, qu'il couvrit de sa voix lénifiante. Tenir. Il lui fallait tenir coûte que coûte, en dépit de l'engourdissement qui gagnait son corps au fur et à mesure que la nécrose refluait depuis ses membres inférieurs. En dépit de la chaleur proprement infernale que répandait l'aura de Cloud contre lui. Leurs esprits se mesuraient à présent directement.

Deux billes écarlates s'allumèrent dans les pupilles dilatées du SOLDAT. La décharge d'énergie psychique les foudroya tous deux sur place. Tammuz grimaça, et se rejeta vivement en arrière. La Harpe au bout de son bon bras explosait déjà en trilles meurtrières : de chaque corde irradiaient des pinceaux de lumière qui, déchirant l'air, s'élançaient à la rencontre de Cloud. Ce dernier s'était laissé flotter sans esquisser le moindre geste. L'archange sut que sa garde était parfaite avant même que les rayons de la Harpe ne soient sur lui. Il se projeta aussitôt dans sa direction. Son bras paralysé revenu à la vie dardait un poing empenné des flammes émeraude d'Ultima au niveau maître.

Comme il l'avait pressenti, le blond était prêt à riposter. Il déplaça ses mains en coupe à une vitesse foudroyante, créant une zone de vide devant lui qui dévia les rais de lumière, puis étira l'air miroitant dont il constitua un bouclier contre lequel la gerbe de sorts de Tammuz explosa vainement. La débauche de fulgurances qui se propagea ensuite dans la pièce était hachée de chocs sourds et des courbures de l'espace témoignant des attaques physiques et des conjurations mortelles qu'échangeaient les deux protagonistes.

Le salon vola en éclats, suivi instantanément par la coquette maison bourgeoise.

Tammuz hors de lui cognait comme un sourd, sans réfléchir, en se fiant à ses sens et à son intuition pour asséner les coups les plus violents possibles à son adversaire. Sans résultat bien probant. Cloud se battait à la manière d'une bête fauve, en contorsionnant sans cesse son corps afin de frapper des quatre membres. Au bout de ses mains et de ses pieds, crevant gants et bottes, s'étaient en effet déployées de longues griffes laquées dont il faisait un usage assassin. Le poitrail de l'ange douloureusement lacéré, et plus encore ses membres supérieurs entaillés jusqu'à l'os, criaient à l'être aux cheveux mauves de mettre un terme au combat rapproché. Soudain, il entrevit une ouverture. Le blond avait raté une feinte. La Harpe éclata d'une lumière transcendante comme un millier de soleils, et Cloud fut expédié au milieu des lambeaux de sa robe et de son manteau à l'autre bout de la cité. Tammuz respira mieux quand il avisa les lumières qui s'étaient allumées à la majorité des fenêtres du voisinage. La population avait été préservée.

Sans égard pour ses blessures qui commençaient à peine à se régénérer, il s'envola dans la direction qui avait vu s'écraser celui envers lequel il n'éprouvait plus que dégoût.

oooOOOooo

Séphiroth sortit de la douche en veillant à ne pas croiser son regard dans les miroirs ternis par la buée. Il savait qu'il avait non seulement une mine à faire peur, avec son visage blafard couturé de sang et d'ecchymoses, mais que son expression même devait être l'exacte reproduction, à la folie près, de celle arborée par son double maléfique au moment de perpétrer le carnage de Junon. Que, malgré la communauté de périls et d'intérêts qui les liait, il lût toujours une dose de répulsion mêlée à de la haine dans le regard des deux autres, lui était décidément insupportable. L'exaltation du combat l'avait amené à un paroxysme qui, assez logiquement, sapait le peu de foi que le vampire et le chien surdimensionné commençaient à placer en son humanité.

Il se sécha avec des gestes lents, ignorant des courbatures que l'effort des quatre dernières heures instillait dans ses muscles durcis. Puis il enfila sa dernière tenue de rechange. Au moment d'ajuster son bracelet de force, son geste se figea. Une idée venait de se faire jour en lui.

Un éblouissement gagna ses yeux, le sol dansait sous ses pieds. Dans son effort aveugle pour retrouver son équilibre, il buta dans la porte de la cabine. Le verre se fendit sur les trois-quarts de la hauteur, tandis que lui-même rebondissait et tapait du front contre la paroi de métal.

Si seulement il pouvait se tromper... Il détestait vraiment ce qu'il venait de réaliser. Et, plus encore, ce que cela signifiait à son égard _à lui._ Pour autant, confronté à une situation où rien ne présentait le moindre sens, bien que chaque événement dût nécessairement être lié au tout, la logique lui en apparaissait imparable. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'apercevoir que la solution se trouvait sous son nez — ou plutôt, à son bras ?

Nanaki et Vincent le trouvèrent peu après dans le poste de pilotage, enfoncé dans un siège et les pieds croisés sur le rebord de la console adjacente. Un rire nerveux et spasmodique secouait sa gorge. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. La cause n'apparaissait en rien sur son visage aussi fermé et impénétrable que jadis, mais le désordre de sa coiffure et l'absence totale d'apprêt dans sa tenue témoignaient de la brusque révélation qui l'avait frappé.

— « Je viens de comprendre qui se trouve derrière tous ces événements », dit-il enfin. « L'un de vous conserve-t-il des souvenirs précis de votre croisade contre Jénova et moi ?

— Je ne saisis pas le rapport », répondit Nanaki que les pleurs de l'argenté mettaient très mal à l'aise, mais qui se serait fait écarteler sur place plutôt que de reconnaître son propre trouble.

— « Donne-nous une piste », proposa Vincent.

— Ne trouvez-vous pas curieux que le Moi sur la bande vidéo ne porte qu'un unique bracelet ? Ni qu'il l'aie au bras droit ? » La ligne de son menton désignait le très gros plan sur l'écran où son double brandissait son poing droit dans le geste de faire taire la caméra.

— « Et alors ? », fit le fauve d'un air hautain. Ne pas voir où la discussion conduisait, ni saisir ce qui avait mis dans un pareil état un homme qu'il savait être de glace, l'irritait grandement. « Tu n'en as bien qu'un, quant à toi, au bras gauche... »

Un silence éloquent s'ensuivit. Le regard fiévreux de Séphiroth s'était illuminé .

Nanaki consulta Vincent du coin de l'œil, certain de la réponse tacite que lui renvoya son compère. Dans leur mémoire à l'un comme à l'autre, Séphiroth brandissait Masamune de ses deux mains gantées enserrées chacune d'un cercle de métal brillant.

Séphiroth, d'une voix quasi inaudible, leur confirma que ce qu'ils redoutaient se situait encore à cent coudées au dessous de la réalité.

— « Je n'en possède plus qu'un seul parce que l'autre, je l'ai glissé au bras gauche de Cloud quand on a refermé son cercueil. Je suppose que, pour vous, ces bracelets sont un colifichet comme un autre. Erreur. C'est un cadeau, si je puis dire, de Hojo. Une marque de propriété : le métal en résiste à la magie à un degré étonnant. Quoi que l'on fasse, il est impossible de les retirer. Par la suite, Jénova les a investis de sa force ; elle me tenait désormais, et tout comme mon père elle me le faisait sentir à chaque instant sur mes poignets. J'étais un esclave, aussi sûrement que si j'avais porté une chaîne. Que dis-je ? J'en portais déjà les maillons... Lorsque je suis revenu à la vie, que j'ai revu Cloud..., enfin, que cela s'est arrangé entre lui et moi, je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à les retirer, quoique le charme se fût désormais évaporé. Je les portais depuis si longtemps, ils étaient en quelque sorte devenues une partie de moi. Mon prolongement. Je ne possède, vous le savez, guère de souvenirs et encore moins d'objets personnels. Je me suis dit qu'en en offrant un à Cloud pour l'emporte dans son dernier voyage, un peu de moi le suivrait.

— Essaies-tu de nous dire que Cloud s'est fait passer pour toi ! »

La question crachée par Nanaki était aussi venimeuse qu'une gerbe de Poisons. La virole subitement empanachée de bleu de sa flamme caudale, crépitait et se tordait.

— « Quand on y réfléchit, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Pour des raisons que j'ignore, il a pris ma place. L'illusion est parfaite, à un détail près dont il ne pouvait avoir connaissance : il a dû déguiser son apparence de manière à ressembler trait pour trait à ce que j'étais par le passé, mais sa magie n'a pas opéré sur le bracelet. D'ailleurs, demandez-vous qui donc, à part moi, serait capable de perpétrer un tel carnage à l'épée ?

— Tu l'as ressuscité avec ta magie, ce fameux soir où les deux gamins ont fracturé sa tombe ! »

Ceci étaient les premiers mots que prononçait Vincent depuis les quelques minutes qui avaient suivi l'horrible révélation. Leur modération, le ton même sur lequel l'homme rouge les avait émis encouragea le grand guerrier. Au moins l'un de ses compagnons comprenait sa détresse intérieure. Rouge XIII, lui, ne cherchait même plus à cacher sa colère. L'acquiescement que venait de donner Séphiroth au vampire ne lui faisait pas seulement l'impression que les deux humains le tenaient à l'écart ; manifestement, il y avait anguille sous roche entre eux, et pas que sur le seul plan des informations qu'ils étaient seuls à connaître. La simple perspective qu'il ait pu se passer quelque chose entre eux avant que lui-même ne soit intervenu faisait se révulser tous les poils de son dos. Encore que, à la réflexion, il n'y eut rien d'illogique à imaginer les deux amants de Cloud, le comblé et l'inassouvi, se portant mutuellement réconfort dans un moment de cafard.

— « Vous deux, vous allez cesser de vous parler à mots couverts ! Je veux savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire, en quoi ce pauvre Cloud y participe et, bordel de merde ! _qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer qu'il est de retour parmi nous_ ! »

Séphiroth lui conta rapidement les événements funestes de cette nuit. Son oeil perçant ne quitta pas le grand fauve tout du long qu'il parla. Il ne semblait pas le prendre si mal que cela. Le glorieux fils de Jénova termina son récit en demandant pardon pour la légèreté avec laquelle il avait conçu et exécuté sa vengeance sur les deux profanateurs de sépulture : bien qu'il n'ait eu aucun moyen de deviner le drame qui s'ensuivrait, son geste irréfléchi avait ouvert toutes grandes les portes de la terreur.

Cette fois-ci, Nanaki eut l'air choqué. Séphiroth regretta de s'être excusé : battre sa coulpe lui avait semblé de circonstance, quelques réserves qu'il continuât d'entretenir à l'endroit de la contrition purement verbale.

Il se dit qu'il devait parler encore, trouver un mot plus juste sur lequel terminer son laïus afin qu'il sonne mieux aux oreilles et au cœur de ses nouveaux amis. _Amis, vraiment ?_

Il se força à sourire quand il ouvrit la bouche.

C'est alors qu'un mouvement d'une promptitude inconcevable même pour lui, se produisit dans son dos. Une poigne l'agrippa. Le craquement de ses os céda aussitôt la place à une douleur aiguë au niveau de son cou et de sa nuque. Des griffes s'appesantissaient sur le gras de sa gorge qui fut soudain percée par deux pointes acérées et glaciales.

L'odeur inhumaine qui parvint à ses narines était celle de... Vincent !

Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il s'entendit dire à l'oreille qu'il ne méritait pas la moindre pitié, lui qui était responsable de la déchéance de l'être le plus pur que le soleil eut jamais éclairé, et qu'il aurait dû être abattu séance tenante sitôt que Cloud avait fermé les yeux.

Ce en quoi l'argenté lui donna mentalement raison.

Sa toute dernière pensée avant le noir béant et absolu.

oooOOOooo

Tammuz n'avait pas été sans remarquer la lune ensanglantée qui se détachait sur fond de nuages lourds et violacés. Le velours pailleté du ciel s'interrompait net à la lisière de Kalm ; au delà, les ombres et la lueur vermillon régnaient sur un paysage rébarbatif d'arbres déformés, de collines chauves, de hameaux hideux et de cours d'eau écailleux — tous plus glauques et nauséeux les uns que les autres. La présence méphitique de Cloud avait catalysé le potentiel de noirceur d'une région pourtant riante, et fait ressortir en un spectacle d'une laideur obscène le moindre trait qui ne participait pas de l'impression de calme campagnard de ce petit coin de nature. Même à cette altitude, alors qu'il se trouvait à distance confortable de l'endroit où le Seigneur des Morts avait dû s'écraser, l'archange était assailli par des bribes de conscience en provenance des rares habitants du cru — fragments de vécu dont le commun dénominateur était l'emportement. Une robuste servante qui ne tolérait tout à coup plus les hommages du fermier que, le matin même, elle s'estimait en bonne voie d'épouser sitôt l'épouse en titre allongée dans sa tombe. Un jeune cador de campagne, à l'ordinaire placide mais plein de fiel contre sa petite amie du moment qui lui refusait une fois de trop une caresse appuyée. Un couple d'âge mûr dont la moitié féminine avait soudain décidé de ne plus ouvrir sa ruelle à son mari, provoquant la colère du brave homme et une violente altercation. Trois situations qui s'étaient contre toute attente envenimées. A la clé, trois décharges incendiaires dans le cortex de Tammuz quand le dérapage s'était mué en horreur. La bonne de ferme avait cloué les parties de son patron au mur de la chambre avant de descendre peler sa rivale avec le grand couteau à découper le lard. Par la suite, elle devait déclarer ignorer de quelle façon au juste l'instrument avait pu quitter la cuisine pour se retrouver suspendu à un des passants de son tablier. Le blondinet poupin qui affolait les filles à marier et leurs soeurs dans tout le voisinage, s'était réveillé les mains crispées autour du cou de sa conquête, dont il avait à peu de chose près détaché la tête du restant de son corps. Dans sa version des faits, il avait cru entendre la jolie Manon lui asséner qu'elle en avait sa claque de se voir toujours tripotée, tandis qu'il ne se gênait pas pour faire don de sa liqueur blanche à d'autres, et moins bien roulées qu'elle. Chez les vieux époux enfin, le fusil tenu enfermé dans son étui en haut du vaisselier s'était sans crier gare retrouvé dans la main de l'épouse, laquelle, voyant son homme sur le point de se frayer à coups de pioche un passage à travers la boiserie du grand lit à ruelle, avait vidé l'arme dans sa direction puis terminé le travail en s'acharnant sur le corps avec la crosse.

Le tout sous la pleine lune la plus brillante et rouge que l'ont eut connue depuis longtemps dans la région, alors que partout dans les maisons un feu de bûches inhabituellement gémissantes s'accordait avec le calme surnaturel de la nuit et le petit vent glacé soulevant les arbres et faisant taire les grillons, pour annoncer un long destin de sang.

Tammuz choisit d'occulter les bribes de vision dont bruissaient ses méninges à mesure qu'il survolait les fermes dont chaque ou presque, à l'heure qu'il était, devait être endeuillée par un drame aussi subit qu'irrationnel. Il lui fallait se concentrer sur l'infime trace sensorielle laissée par Cloud. Le blond n'était pas aussi retors qu'il veillait à le faire croire, puisqu'il fut somme toute assez aisé à son poursuivant de remonter sa piste.

Elle le mena à une église de pierre blanche isolée au détour d'un bois de cyprès.

Il prit une respiration, puis se projeta à l'intérieur.

Ainsi qu'il s'y était attendu, la nef empestait la puanteur de la zone morte. Quoique toutes les bougies allumées répandissent un bel éclat rosé, les vapeurs délétères réduisaient la vision à quelques mètres de part et d'autre de l'endroit où il se tenait. Mur, sol et atmosphère palpitaient d'autre part à un rythme régulier, coïncidant avec l'apparition d'étranges motifs géométriques sur chaque zone plane de pierre. Des magies immondes et terriblement fortes étaient à l'œuvre. Cloud avait déployé sa pleine puissance, apparemment, dans ce lieu confiné qu'il avait à coup sûr pris soin de rendre clos vers l'extérieur.

_Il se sent en confiance_, se dit l'être aux cheveux mauves.

Aussi ne fut-il pas le moins du monde surpris d'assister à ce qui suivit.

Le manteau de ténèbres se scinda en deux dans le sens de la longueur et reflua sur lui-même, à la manière d'un décor de théâtre replié puis escamoté. La longueur entière de la nef fut ainsi dégagée en une imitation saisissante de tunnel, jusqu'au pied du maître-autel. Cloud y était assis, les jambes dans le vide, la silhouette famélique et un sourire vissé aux dents que laissaient apparaître ses lèvres décomposées. Il avait beaucoup décati, au point de faire pitié à Tammuz dont la vision, plus cruelle que divine, ne lui épargnait aucun des aspects de sa personne pourrissante. Sa pomme d'Adam s'était affaissée vers les attaches de sa poitrine cave, sa chevelure partiellement détachée du crâne pendait à la manière d'un scalp sur le côté droit de sa tête où les couleurs variées de la sclérose peignaient un masque plus effrayant encore que grotesque, et ses mains surgissant de ses gants en lambeaux et encore parés de leurs bagues, laissaient deviner des os anguleux et massifs. Mais de trace de coups, point.

Manifestement, la pire violence dont étaient capables les anges n'était pas en mesure de lui infliger d'autres dégâts plus sérieux que d'accélérer sa corruption. Qui plus est, Tammuz avait la certitude que la nécessité seule du combat, en l'amenant à déployer une quantité considérable de forces, était responsable de son état présent. Si, par malheur, l'ancien Sauveur du monde disposait de réserves importantes d'énergie, il ne serait pas prêt de jeter l'éponge.

Cloud sauta à terre et descendit à pas comptés les degrés conduisant vers le choeur. Les hardes qui le vêtaient avaient cédé la place à un manteau à capuchon de cuir rouge très sombre.

Tammuz y regarda de plus près. Il s'aperçut alors que la tenue de son ennemi devait être plutôt noire et qu'elle ruisselait de sang. Le fluide écarlate, surgi des statues de saints et d'apôtres entre lesquelles s'élevait l'autel, moussait sur le dallage tout autour du Seigneur des Morts, à gros bouillons qui remontaient le long de son corps et s'amalgamaient à sa bure. La flaque épaisse et glougloutante devint lac, puis torrent, voire geyser, comme les yeux, les mains et les pieds des saintes images dégorgeaient les flots grossissants de la vie humaine fauchée.

La voix grasse et éraillée de Cloud roula en une parodie d'adresse :

— « Mes frères dans la convoitise et la haine des vivants, joignez-vous à moi pour accueillir le responsable de mon état présent, celui qui se prétend la muraille opposée à notre faim à tous ! Que ces quelques offrandes versées en tribut à ma gloire lui témoignent nos sentiments... »

Toutes les flammes des cierges s'élevèrent en torchères. L'église entière roula sur ses fondations et se révulsa, projetant Tammuz réduit à un poids mort contre la grand porte. Les ferrures déployées le fichèrent au battant dans la posture d'un crucifix. Les langues de feu émises par les bougies ensorcelées convergèrent sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu au centre d'un pilier ardent. Ses mains relâchèrent leur tension sur la Harpe, dans l'excès de sa douleur. La chaleur, la pression, l'impact psychokinétique... trop durs, même pour lui.

C'était le moment guetté par Cloud. Il se matérialisa devant sa victime et lui arracha des doigts l'item sacré. Au contact de sa chair diabolique, la monture d'or, les cordes, le reposoir lui-même s'étaient instantanément portés au blanc. La main squelettique explosa dans un claquement écoeurant. Cela n'empêcha pas le blond de darder sa main valide en direction de la Harpe. Cette fois, il n'y eut pas de dégagement de lumière céleste ni de phalanges et de joyaux se dispersant aux quatre coins de l'église. Les griffes de Cloud avaient proprement traversé la voilure de l'objet puis s'étaient retirées avant qu'il ne réagisse à ce contact infernal.

Les morceaux luxés de ce qui avait été l'arme absolue du Bien chutèrent sur les dalles, où ils ne s'étaient pas sitôt immobilisés qu'ils tombèrent en poussière.

Cloud se retourna vers Tammuz au supplice et vint se poster devant la colonne de feu. Le moignon dressé à hauteur des yeux de son ennemi, il paraissait attendre. Au bout d'un laps de temps très court, une nouvelle main cadavérique lui était poussée, aux doigts de laquelle les bagues disséminées réapparurent promptement.

Il se passa le pouce sur les lèvres et lâcha, après une pause :

— « Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire cesser la souffrance. Réfléchis-y ; la connaissance que tu recèles mérite-t-elle _ceci_ ? »

L'éclat insoutenable du brasier au fond de ses pupilles éteignit dans la seconde celui des flammes enroulées autour de l'archange. Comme si la bouche de l'Enfer lui crachait son haleine au visage, Tammuz se sentit entraîné dans un fleuve de douleur absolue, presque conceptuelle à force d'être concentrée. La chaleur délirante s'évanouit au moment où son corps lui sembla sur le point de se dissoudre, suite à quoi il chancela et s'écrasa face contre terre.

Aux pieds mêmes de Cloud.

Ce dernier devait s'être penché sur lui, car l'odeur rance mais subtile qu'émettait le mort vivant couvrait sans peine la puanteur âcre du brûlé

— « Est-on prêt à envisager la reddition, maintenant ? Je te préviens, ma patience est parvenue à son terme... »

Tammuz cherchait à remuer les doigts de sa main droite repliée sous sa poitrine, aussi le blond l'arracha-t-il au sol d'un coup de pied qui le projeta derechef contre la porte de l'église.

La nef, éclairée des lumières violacées des bougies, s'emplit d'un murmure assourdissant. Les vapeurs méphitiques tourbillonnaient à présent sur elles-mêmes dans l'air en décrivant force trajectoires fulgurantes dans la direction de Cloud. La puanteur de maladies mortelles et de Dieu seul savait quelles horreurs était en train de se déverser de la zone sans nom.

L'expression de triomphe sur le visage du non mort se figea brusquement. Pourquoi ce mauvais perdant souriait-il donc ? Tant pis pour lui... Il s'en irait hilare en Enfer.

Les doigts de ses deux mains s'allongèrent en griffes.

Mais Tammuz n'avais plus l'air effrayé et souffrant. Il lui montrait la paume de sa main droite. L'index et le pouce tenaient délicatement une plume.

— « Je suis désolé », réussit-il à articuler, « mais la défaite ne m'est pas permise ».

Dans une imprécation, Cloud s'était rejeté en arrière, interposant devant lui les nappes mortelles des ombres. Mais il n'avait pas encore réagi assez vite pour pouvoir contrer l'attaque. Les ventaux massifs de la porte, le linteau, et finalement la totalité de la façade de l'église furent soufflés par une nuée d'oiseaux que leur vol mena à travers les ténèbres de l'autre dimension droit sur la forme encapuchonnée du Maître des Morts. Des sorts éclataient vainement sur leur passage, les défunts hurlaient leur impuissance et leur colère hystérique.

Cloud comprit l'étendue de son erreur : les psychopompes n'étaient pas affectés par les souffles de l'au-delà, et pour cause. Il avait gaspillé de précieux instants à les invoquer au lieu de pourvoir aux moyens mystiques de sa défense. Il était désormais trop tard pour songer à user de la Négation, elle eut été trop dangereuse à cette distance des décharges d'énergies, portées dans une masse aussi mouvante et compacte, n'y eussent pas produit grand dégât.

_Vous n'avez pas encore gagné_, jura-t-il dans sa barbe. Les décharges violettes crachées par les bougies lui offrirent un répit d'une fraction de seconde. C'était bien davantage qu'il ne lui en fallait afin d'abattre son va-tout. Une incantation plus tard,son corps irradiait une lumière, une chaleur et une densité atomique à faire pâlir une supernova.

Cela fonctionnait : les moineaux de l'Hadès vaporisés sur place dès avant son approche s'égayaient en tous sens. Tammuz, repoussé hors l'espace-temps, lui apparaissait à une distance considérable, dans les ruines de ce qu'il subsistait de l'église. Les souffles eux-mêmes auxquels il commandait s'étaient évaporés.

C'est alors qu'une lacération marbra son poitrail. Un oiseau aussitôt réduit à l'état de charbon était parvenu à lui porter un méchant coup de bec. Peu importait, se dit-il, du moment que le sort de Fusion Totale demeurait actif. Le vol des psychopompes paraissait si clairsemé, il ne devait plus guère représenter de menace.

Deux perforations lancinantes l'atteignirent alors dans le même instant.

Impossible... En dépit de la formidable irradiation qu'il dégageait, le cyclone de becs, de pattes et d'ailes avides de son anéantissement était parvenu à se rapprocher de lui. Voici qu'il était encerclé. Un moineau plus hardi que les autres s'élança. Avant de disparaître en un petit flot de cendres, la bête surnaturelle s'était écrasée sur son front. Un sang noir et puant en dégouttait.

Un million d'autres la suivirent.

A quelques mètres de là, séparé de l'hallali par la distorsion de l'espace temps créée par Cloud lorsqu'il s'était transformé en poltergeist de feu, Tammuz harassé cherchait à reprendre des forces. Le spectacle de son ami dévoré vivant par les émissaires de l'Enfer, au milieu des gerbes d'étincelles produites par la combustion de son aura, était infiniment plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter, à quelque degré de haine que les actions récentes de Cloud l'eussent amené.

Il détourna pudiquement les yeux. A ce moment, la texture veloutée au creux de ses doigts l'avertit qu'il n'avait pas cessé de serrer la plume qui avait tout déclenché. Il contracta sa main très fort pour la broyer. Dieu savait combien il n'avait pas voulu en arriver à cette extrémité... La conscience de tout ce qui était voué à rester sauf ne lui était guère réconfortante.

C'est à peine s'il comprit quant l'espace temps reprit sa courbure accoutumée. L'odeur de crémation le ramena à la réalité — la puanteur mate et cuivrée de la chair découpée, le spectacle du transept ravagé et du choeur partiellement effondré au dessus du grand autel renversé, le bruit de chalumeau des cadavres agglomérés dans la destruction qui refroidissaient au contact de l'air doux de cette fin de nuit. Humain et oiseaux entremêlés.

Un assez long repos fut indispensable à Tammuz pour restaurer ses forces. Il resterait groggy longtemps, ses pouvoirs connaîtraient probablement des ratés, peut-être même y aurait-il besoin que ses supérieurs lui insufflent une partie de leur propre essence avant qu'il ne se remette tout à fait, mais l'essentiel était acquis : la victoire dans son camp, et sa propre force de vie préservée. En définitive, seule la perte de la Harpe céleste pouvait être considérée comme un prix exorbitant. Encore que... La facilité avec laquelle Cloud en était venu à bout ne laissait pas de soulever des questions. De celles dont il ne seyait pas un agent du Bien de les retourner à part lui. Les Puissances supérieures n'avaient-elles pas surestimé le don qu'Elles lui avaient fait ? Pourquoi lui avoir déféré un artefact qui s'était révélé si décevant ?

L'être aux cheveux violets trouva enfin le courage de se rendre auprès des restes de Cloud. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire en hommage à sa mémoire — à celle de ce qu'il avait été — était de lui donner une sépulture décente. Malgré sa déchéance et ses atrocités. Il ne convenait pas que le plus grand héros que la Planète eut enfanté demeurât à même le sol.

Les délicats cadavres des moineaux avaient rendu leurs cendres aux sol. Du moins, la plupart d'entre eux. Il en subsistait assez pour que l'archange puisse prendre la pleine mesure de l'affrontement qui s'était déroulé là. Cloud avait tenu tête, et crânement, à la plus redoutable des puissances d'après la vie. Il était tombé ainsi qu'il avait vécu — ainsi qu'il aurait sans doute souhaité à ses amis et proches de le voir partir : avec détermination, panache, au cœur du combat.

Le squelette couleur de rouille qu'il trouva en retournant un monticule de cendres lui arracha une larme. Que la mort puisse être aussi hideuse, à ce point désespérée, il ne s'y ferait jamais. Ne pas s'attarder à détailler le corps. Surtout pas.

Il remarqua néanmoins que, dans cette position, sur le flanc, bras fléchis tendis vers lui, le squelette paraissait le supplier. Il cherchait un outil qui lui permette de creuser une tranchée — il ne s'imaginait pas devoir retourner la terre de ses ongles ! — quand un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué dès l'abord lui sauta aux yeux.

Les bagues étincelantes sous la clarté lunaire. Etrange. Elles n'étaient même pas ternies. Non moins qu'elles n'avaient été emportées en même temps que les tissus.

Puisqu'il n'en émanait rien, Tammuz prit le parti de cesser de se meurtrir l'esprit de questions sans réponse. Devoir s'abstraire de ce cadavre rouge comme le péché, qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas admettre comme étant Cloud sans affronter sa propre responsabilité, avait de quoi rendre fou. Le moment convenait mal pour des étonnements véniels.

Il quitta le corps des yeux le temps de ramasser un morceau de ferraille en forme de fer à T. Voilà qui conviendrait bien pour remuer la terre meuble.

Quelque chose fila à la limite de son champ de vision.

Une douleur déchirante vrilla son torse. Aussitôt suivie par plusieurs autres, coup sur coup. Des échardes venaient de se ficher autour de son cœur.

Tandis qu'il portait des mains affolées à sa poitrine, et que son cerveau paniqué réalisait que les espèces de frelons qui l'avaient piqué ressemblaient davantage à des fléchettes composées d'or et de pierres précieuses, ses yeux complètement hors d'eux-mêmes enregistrèrent une scène inconcevable. Le squelette avait déplié ses articulations grippées et, les paumes ouvertes dans sa direction, le voilà qui entreprenait de se mettre debout.

Le blanc opalescent de la lune dans le ciel avait une nouvelle fois cédé la place à une robe pourpre du plus sinistre augure.

oooOOOooo

Une prairie émeraude à perte de vue. Le soleil, d'un vert plus soutenu, illumine gaiement un parterre de crochus à l'orée de la charmante roue à aube. L'eau jasarde d'un torrent, avec un bruit enroué, contourne le moulin devant lequel se tient la fille aux profonds yeux bleus, seule note de couleur dans ce paysage composé de toutes les teintes concevables de vert.

Pour Aeris, la Terre Promise ne ressemblait pas à autre chose qu'un coin de campagne bucolique, où sa mère et elle coulent des jours uniformément sereins. Son amour envers Cloud, elle en avait fait don au Destin inflexible, le scellant à jamais au tréfonds de son cœur. Une autre aurait souhaité, peut-être, malgré elle-même, retrouver un simulacre de réunion avec l'objet de ses pensées. Pas Aeris. La Rivière de la Vie avait exaucé son souhait. Loin des rêves infiniment plus ambitieux des autres Cétras. Loin aussi des angoisses dont ils payaient tous leur félicité quand le moment arrivait de quitter leur stase afin de venir investir, en délibérations, l'âme de la Planète. Ce qui se produisait avec une fréquence croissante depuis l'instant où Cloud avait rouvert les yeux.

L'une des plus puissantes de son peuple, Ifalna n'avait rien désiré pour sa fille que rester à l'écart de la veille sans fin qu'elle se devait quant à elle de continuer. La protéger du tumulte de l'essence collective dont la manifestation physique au sien de la Planète formait ce qu'on appelait, assez improprement, la Rivière de la Vie, avait été la seule marque d'individualité que s'était permise Ifalna ces ans et quelques dernières années. Quoique le temps fût sans signification au sein de la Terre Promise, les instants insouciants étaient terminés pour la fille fleur.

Les pensées de sa mère s'épanchaient librement dans la forme spirituelle d'Aeris. Elle comprenait. Et acceptait. N'avait-elle pas, sa vie entière, incarnée l'idée de sacrifice ?

Ifalna la reprit : elle ne devait pas concevoir ce qu'on lui demandait à la manière d'un acte d'amour envers Cloud. Lui seul n'était pas en cause. La Planète, eux tous, et d'autres forces qui les transcendaient — voilà les objets de son dévouement. Qu'elle s'en persuade et ne l'oublie jamais ; sans quoi elle risquait fort de subir le même destin que celui qui était en train de se jouer à l'endroit de Tammuz. L'archange était puissant, trop peut-être, mais abandonné dans le piège des sentiments nominatifs, égaré hors de la conscience des devoirs de sa charge, sa grandeur d'âme avait été aveugle à la toile vénéneuse que Cloud avait tissée autour de lui. Le dernier acte était en train de se jouer. Il fallait déjà qu'Aeris se préoccupe de l'étape suivante.

Or la dernière des Cétras s'entêtait, comme elle le faisait quelquefois : avec douceur, candeur, et cependant intransigeance. Qu'elle n'ait jamais rien désiré pour elle-même ne signifiait pas qu'elle fût sans desiderata, ni qu'elle entendît s'abandonner aux prescriptions dont les Cétras faisaient leur alpha et leur oméga. Il y avait, également, autre chose, dont elle escomptait que la Planète ne se rendrait pas compte de sitôt ; tant cela affolerait les Puissances ! Le lien ténu qui la reliait encore au blond lui avait fait partager une partie de sa conscience, oh ! très peu, trop peu même afin qu'elle comprît clairement le dessous des cartes de la partie qu'il disputait, mais tout de même assez pour lui faire entendre que la frange la plus vulnérable de l'être de Cloud était en grand danger de succomber. Elle savait combien d'égoïsme il entrait dans son attitude à elle ; pourtant, ses raisons personnelles la guidaient. La fille fleur se préoccupait peu de voir le héros idéal dont elle s'était éprise devenir celui qui enverrait le monde dans le gouffre béant de l'horreur. La liste des tyrans contre lesquels les Cétras avaient ourdi leurs plans n'était déjà que trop longue, devoir y verser un nom supplémentaire n'aurait jamais dû affoler de la sorte les Puissances : en fin de compte, ces dernières s'en tiraient toujours, n'était-il pas ? La perte de l'humanité entière, qui transissait d'effroi la jeune fille, ne semblait pas les effrayer beaucoup, ces forces anonymes tapies dans leur tabernacle cosmique, au regard des implications métaphysiques qu'aurait un Cloud Strife totalement conquis par la noirceur.

En effet, ce qui faisait agir Aeris, c'était la crainte panique que l'égoïsme des Puissances n'ait suscité la déchéance de leur ancien champion. A cette terreur s'en ajoutait une autre, plus diffuse et sournoise : que leurs visées antagonistes de celles de Cloud, aussi dénuées de pitié les unes que les autres envers la malheureuse population qui se trouvait entre eux, ne prenne entre deux feux cela seul qui aurait dû être investi de quelque valeur aux yeux des Cétras — les rêves des habitants de la Planète, leurs espoirs, leur bonne volonté. Et leur futur.

La fille fleur le jura par les âmes de ses ancêtres, de tout cela elle se ferait le champion jusqu'à ce qu'elle vainque ou périsse.

Elle coupa court aux recommandations de l'assemblée des Cétras parlant par la bouche de sa mère, et laissa filtrer son essence à travers la Planète.

oooOOOooo

Tammuz perdit connaissance un court instant. En dépit de l'urgence de la situation, il était presque reconnaissant au poison instillé en ses veines par les fléchettes : au moins ainsi lui fut-il possible de s'abstraire du spectacle de la contrefaçon squelettique de Cloud claudicant gauchement mais résolument vers lui, sous les rais meurtriers d'une lune aussi écarlate que ses ossements.

La paralysie qui domptait les membres de l'archange était sans commune mesure avec celle que lui avait magiquement imposée son adversaire au début de leur affrontement ; cette fois, il ne subissait pas la haine conjuguée de myriades d'esprits voués à errer sans repos et dont la force exerçait ses ravages à travers l'aura de Cloud. La volonté qu'il percevait à l'œuvre en lui était celle du garçon en personne.

Le venin ne faisait qu'un avec le liquide brassé par ses veines mortes. Le distillat de son organisme putrescent, longuement mûri au dedans de cette chair naguère si désirable.

A part lui, Tammuz était admiratif devant une telle force d'âme. Même mis en pièces par les psychompompes, l'ancien Sauveur du monde n'avait de pensées que pour le combat, il n'était tendu que vers la victoire. Jamais personne ne s'était montré si déterminé.

Un rire narquois et ample jaillit en lui, suivi d'un train de pensées émis avec une force telle que l'être divin en fut sonné. Devant ses yeux hallucinés, le squelette couleur de sang se redressait, redevenait Cloud — mais un Cloud nimbé d'une noirceur dévorante, dont les volutes, irisées contre l'or moussant de sa chevelure, épousaient amoureusement le moindre de ses gestes en une parodie de gloire. Il respirait une puissance quasiment à l'état brut tandis que, rêve ou réalité, il s'avançait vers Tammuz en flottant au sein des ténèbres. Une énergie à la limite des perceptions divines et pourtant dénuée de toute transcendance : voilà ce à quoi le garçon s'était éveillé. La force sans la responsabilité. L'archange devait admettre que c'était aussi séduisant que mortel.

Et trompeur.

Son esprit retournait mille pensées folles, qui venaient se heurter les unes les autres dans sa recherche d'une compréhension qui le fuyait obstinément. Ce pouvoir, il le comprenait à présent, était en Cloud depuis l'instant où il s'était présenté à lui. A tout moment, le garçon aurait pu en faire usage afin de s'assurer la victoire. Pourquoi s'était-il échiné à combattre au dessous de ses forces ? Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour révéler sa collusion avec la Négation ? Et à quoi bon toute ces péripéties, l'anéantissement de Midgar, le stratagème des fausses bagues chargées de sang empoisonné ?

A moins que le blond n'ait fait que suivre un scénario méticuleusement élaboré.

De nouveau, le rire bref et moqueur. Des vrilles de souffrances s'insinuèrent plus avant dans le cortex de Tammuz, témoins que Cloud accentuait son inquisition mentale. Puis elles se retirèrent, et ses sens parasités revinrent à l'archange.

Le spectacle n'avait pas changé, à ceci près que la dépouille couleur d'or rouge se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui. Immobile.

La stature de Cloud s'était notablement accrue, soit que, réduit à sa seule ossature, le garçon lui parût plus grand qu'il n'était, ou que le déploiement de ses forces cachées ait induit un nouveau processus de transformation dans ce corps tourmenté par le génie génétique. En outre, et assez curieusement, la puanteur qui aurait dû se dégager de lui était tout à fait supportable. De vagues relents cuivrés émergeant d'un fond doucereux — l'odeur évoquait irrésistiblement un abattoir à Tammuz : un lieu clair, net, méticuleusement assaini, au sein duquel l'irruption, quoique sans surprise, de la mort n'en serait que plus scandaleuse pour l'esprit.

— « Cloud », demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche, « ceci n'était-il donc que mise en scène ? »

Sans répondre, l'intéressé se détourna. L'archange eut l'impression de voir ses épaules se soulever. Quoi qu'il en fut de ce point, il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de Cloud.

Le Maître des Morts s'inclina en avant, et se mit à parler d'une voix profonde et éraillée, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier. Plus encore que le ton de son discours ou la teneur de ses paroles, cette révérence railleuse devant Tammuz fit se lever la panique en lui.

— « Tu as mis longtemps à le deviner. Je ne te félicite pas pour ta clairvoyance... Quoique, à ta décharge, je doive spécifier que j'avais particulièrement bien brouillé les cartes. Tu ne détiens pas seulement cette maudite formule magique ; je convoitais tout spécialement ta force de vie. Me repaître des hommes n'était qu'un pis-aller ; en outre, je brûle trop vite les cellules que j'absorbe. Seul un organisme divin me permettrait de tenir le temps que je m'approprie la vitalité de mon double astral. Deux obstacles étaient à lever. Primo, quoique stupide, tu n'es pas dénué de pouvoirs, et te vaincre sans me servir de ma Négation constituait un casse-tête. Secundo, même à supposer que je fusse capable d'ingérer tes facultés physiologiques, la formule m'aurait encore échappé. Comme je ne voulais pas finir empalé sur les deux cornes de ce dilemme, je me suis permis un stratagème. D'abord, t'attirer et t'affaiblir tout en me laissant volontairement blesser ; ensuite, renverser la situation au point que tu n'aies plus d'autre recours si ce n'est en appeler aux psychopompes. Eux seuls, en y mettant du mien, étaient capables de m'écorcher assez pour qu'il ne reste de moi que mon squelette indestructible. Tu devines la suite. »

Ainsi donc, Cloud ne s'était fait écharper que pour mieux réussir l'intégration du corps de l'archange dans le sien propre... La froideur avec laquelle il évoquait les souffrances qu'il s'était sciemment infligées pétrifiait l'être divin.

La stupeur et la douleur de la paralysie ne se partagèrent pas longtemps ses pensées. Un changement venait de se produire dans la scène. Une présence se profilait derrière l'aura spectrale de Cloud. Si possible, plus glaçante encore que la sienne.

Le blond s'effaça dans un geste élégant. Ou plus exactement, il se _brouilla_. Car ce n'était qu'une simple image reflétée dans une glace — un mirage si incroyablement parfait que Tammuz n'y avait vu que du feu.

Le Miroir des Limbes se tenait devant lui, en lieu et place de Cloud. Sur sa surface zébrée de fulgurances multicolores dansaient des mots tracés en lettres de feu. Derrière lui, silhouette sanguinolente drapée de volutes de Négation, Cloud prenait la pose.

Son expression peu engageante devint sinistre au delà de toute expression, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les lettres composant la formule restaient floues.

— « L'on résiste encore, à ce que je constate. Tu ne fais que prolonger ton calvaire... »

Il étendit le bras. Des extrémités détruites de ses phalanges filèrent des rais de lumière or qui, s'harmonisant aux fléchettes toujours fichées sur le poitrail de sa victime et se contorsionnant dociles aux mouvements de tisserand décrits par les doigts cadavériques, emprisonnèrent Tammuz au centre d'un cocon de minuscules paillettes mordorées. L'étreinte, légère et fugace comme des cheveux d'anges, meurtrissait pourtant terriblement la moindre parcelle de peau au contact de ses filaments. L'être divin se retrouva bientôt nu et sanguinolent.

Son corps lui parut tout à coup devoir exploser sous la pression. De sa main libre, Cloud s'était saisi des liens tissés par sa main gauche et leur imprimait un mouvement de torsion égal ou supérieur au plus formidable des pouvoirs d'écrasement concevables.

— « Prends garde », gronda-t-il en accentuant la torsion, « que je ne me ravise et ne disperse tes atomes à tous les vents... »

L'image enclose dans le miroir se précisait à toute allure. Trois lignes, trois stiques poétiques sans doute. Il ne manquait plus guère que les sérifs aux lettres afin que celles-ci puissent être déchiffrées. Une ultime torsion sur les filaments d'or, et la simple poésie à laquelle l'archange avait juré de dévouer son courage fut révélée.

OMNIS MVNDI CREATVRA

QVASI LIBER ET PICTVRA

NOBIS EST IN SPECVLVM .

— « Ainsi donc, c'était cela », commenta Cloud, goguenard. « Voilà qui ne manque certes pas d'humour et d'à propos. Ta fin, elle, je le crains, ne sera pas aussi _délicieuse_... »

L'accent mis sur ce dernier mot agit comme un électrochoc sur Tammuz.

_Ce... Ce n'est pas possible. La formule... Je ne vais pas finir de la sorte..._

Les côtes ébréchées sur la cage thoracique de Cloud s'ouvrirent l'une après l'autre avec la raideur mécanique de pinces de crabe, et quelque chose de noir, dur et tuméfié — une langue ? non, c'était impossible, cela ne pouvait simplement pas être cela— passa furtivement sur les deux rangées de palettes jaunies qui étaient tout ce qu'il subsistait du merveilleux sourire du garçon. Au firmament, la lune semblait pleurer des larmes de sang.

Un plus fin astronome se fût rendu compte que des éclats s'étaient désolidarisés de sa surface et filaient droit en direction de la Planète. Avec un peu de chance, ce même expert aurait réalisé que le spectre de la lumière solaire tendait à se décaler en direction du rouge, teintant le satellite de cette inquiétante nuance pourpre.

En revanche, nul, pas même les Puissances, n'était en mesure de sonder cette nouvelle étape du plan mûri par Cloud.

Tammuz, quant à lui, était à mille lieu de ces considérations : il ne savait plus rien, si ce n'est qu'il se mourait. La succion exercée sur son pauvre corps le broyait littéralement.

— « Puisque ton amour s'est cru autorisé à transformer ma vie », murmura l'ancien Sauveur du Monde, « il n'est que justice que tu meures pour me la rendre. Et tant mieux si tu me trouves cruel et injuste... tu n'en auras que davantage de fumet ! »

Le rire insane qui souffla la raison de l'archange juste avant que l'étreinte du torse ouvert ne l'aspire complètement à l'intérieur, lui fit découvrir à quel point il s'était trompé en imaginant que l'Esprit — même un Esprit absolu — pouvait survivre à la chair.

En particulier quand celle-ci était avalée au dedans de la Mort personnifiée.

oooOOOooo

La forme rouge et compacte de Vincent décrivit une course folle qui l'envoya dans le mur d'écrans. Médusé, Nanaki n'avait pu intervenir qu'à contretemps. Le corps affaissé de Séphiroth s'était redressé à l'instant même où le vampire se penchait sur lui afin de le percer une bonne fois de ses canines ; ses mèches argentées battant l'air comme animées de leur vie propre, le regard vide et abyssal, ce n'était plus le farouche guerrier fils de Hojo qui était revenu à lui, mais l'enfant incontrôlable de Jénova et du génie biologique de la Shinra.

Sa rage avait été à la mesure de l'affront qui l'avait fait resurgir de sa conscience assoupie. Un simple coup d'épaule lui avait permis de desserrer l'étreinte de Vincent ; une torsion du bras avait détourné les griffes du vampire, tandis que sa chevelure, s'enroulant autour de Peine de Mort, empêchait l'arme ultime de l'homme rouge de déclencher son tir.

Tout s'était ensuite enchaîné très vite. Vincent prisonnier de la poigne de fer essuyait une grêle de coups. Rouge XIII s'élançait, mais se voyait contré et renvoyé sans ménagement cul par dessus la tête. Une main aux ongles soudain fort longs et affûtés menaçait directement le cou de Vincent. Le fauve avait alors déchaîné le niveau le plus faible de sa Limite.

A ce moment, le corps inanimé du vampire lui avait été renvoyé. Il sauta, de toute la dextérité qui se trouvait en lui. Il lui fallait agir, aussi — quand bien même son camarade méritait de se faire malmener de la sorte. Nanaki n'avait pu que tenter d'amortir l'impact, d'un Décubitus mal assuré. L'homme rouge n'en avait pas moins heurté très fort l'instrumentation de la console principale, semant une tempête de fragments de verre fracassé et impulsant une grêle de parasites à la surface des écrans restés intacts.

Sépiroth était demeuré immobile. Le vif argent qui noyait son regard luisait toujours, mais les muscles contractés de sa face n'exprimaient plus la même intensité dans la haine que lorsqu'il s'était détendu pour aller à l'assaut de Vincent. Encore que passablement serpentines, ses mèches tourbillonnantes avait repris allure humaine.

Nanaki se risqua à lui adresser la parole. Un regard lancé à Vincent lui avait appris que le vampire, quoique hors d'état de parler ou bouger, n'avait pas été trop atteint.

— « Eh bien ! qu'est-ce que l'on fait, maintenant ? Tu n'es plus menacé ; tu le vois, je baisse ma garde, alors que dirais-tu de m'imiter ? On a besoin de mettre les choses à plat. »

Séphiroth darda vers lui un regard où la méfiance et la colère semblaient en bonne voie de le céder à la compréhension. Ses mèches pacifiées flottaient désormais droites et raides le long de son épine dorsale. La musculature même de son torse et de ses bras paraissait nettement moins développée. Toutefois, ses mains longues et osseuses restaient parées de leurs griffes.

En conséquence de quoi le chien surdimensionné se garda bien d'esquisser le moindre geste dans sa direction. Il se contenta de lui parler d'un débit calme et régulier, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le colosse revenir à son état habituel — c'est-à-dire à un calme tendu.

Vincent s'était remis sur son séant et roulait de gros yeux. La fumée qui s'échappait des écrans défoncés commençait à remplir l'espace confiné du cockpit, et une menue voie d'eau, née quelque part d'une membrure atteinte par le vol plané de l'homme rouge, glougloutait avidement.

Le sous-marin décrivit une embardée. Le fauve et l'argenté ne s'étaient pas une seconde quittés du regard. Toujours absorbés dans leur dialogue. Grands Dieux ! pensa Vincent, ils allaient couler, peut-être, mais tout ce qui leur importait était cette espèce de dialogue à sens unique dans lequel persistait Nanaki.

Le vampire se précipita aux manettes, essaya quelques systèmes tout en faisant porter son poids sur les leviers de pilotage. Les diodes qui recouvraient la console clignotaient uniment dans le rouge. Voilà qui était mauvais signe. Passait encore pour la gîte importante de l'engin ; il était lourd, vieux, presque une bassine, et le mitraillage intensif de la marine de la Shinra n'avait pas arrangé les choses. La lourdeur avec laquelle le submersible répondait aux injonctions de la gouverne de profondeur, elle, était plus inquiétante. Le pire restait cependant l'inertie des Diesels. Ainsi que Vincent put s'en apercevoir, l'un des panneaux démolis par sa pitoyable mise hors de combat commandait précisément l'alimentation des moteurs. Passés tantôt sur circuit de secours, ces derniers n'en avaient pas pour longtemps. La faute à une trop faible autonomie des batteries. Et sans Mako de propulsion, rien ne pouvait être tenté. .

L'affolement commençait à gagner le vampire, pourtant habituellement le calme même. La perspective de sombrer dans cette baignoire rouillée en compagnie d'une ordure doublée du pire psychopathe que la face du monde ait porté depuis des lustres et d'un croisement de chien et de psychiatre, n'avait rien qui lui agréait. Il vérifia discrètement ses Asociations, constata qu'il avait récupéré les matérias Sous-marin à l'issue du combat contre la bête tentaculée. Si jamais, résolut-il, la situation empirait encore, il n'y aurait pas à hésiter. Tant pis pour les deux autres.

Nanaki et Séphiroth ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard. Cela faisait de longues minutes que les faisceaux croisés de leurs yeux, perçant la fumée nauséabonde, maintenaient le cockpit dans un état de suspens. Dieu savait pourtant combien le sous-marin tanguait, désormais. Le grand fauve avait cessé son monologue.

Un juron à faire rougir un Chocobo en rut échappa à Vincent. L'avant-dernier générateur de survie venait de rendre l'âme. En conséquence de quoi, le submersible gîta fortement. Vincent le laissa s'enfoncer. Corriger leur trajectoire était désormais le cadet des soucis de l'homme rouge. La fuite au niveau du panneau de contrôle prenait des airs de cataracte, l'on n'y voyait plus à un mètre à l'intérieur du kiosque, la profondeur d'écrasement était en vue sur les derniers écrans en fonction, et comble de maux, la seule hélice encore opérationnelle ne tarderait pas à s'arrêter, faute de courant. Le moment de la décision approchait à grands pas.

Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard.

Un coup d'œil furtif aux autres confirma ses craintes : il serait vain de tenter de raisonner ces deux autistes. Au demeurant, il n'avait guère promis fidélité qu'à Cloud, n'était-il pas ? Rouge XIII ne lui était rien, quant à Séphiroth, Vincent s'en voulait à mort d'avoir été assez naïf pour croire en sa Rédemption, et en être venu, ne serait-ce qu'inconsciemment, à lui pardonner peu ou prou pour lui avoir volé l'amour de Cloud, cela faisait le désespoir du vampire.

Puis donc que l'occasion lui était offerte de se revancher une bonne fois du fils de Jénova, Vincent n'allait pas la laisser échapper.

Il ramassa Peine de Mort, dont il fit passer le poids sur son épaule, et avec un petit salut sarcastique, s'esquiva par le sas. Il hésita un instant, puis, toute fausse honte balayée, referma le système. Une grosse larme roula le long de sa joue à la pensée que Cloud était vengé, que l'homme qui s'était montré incapable de lui apporter un avenir meilleur reposerait bientôt par mille mètres de fond dans une des zones les moins explorées de l'océan.

Une minute plus tard, le sas à torpilles libérait une silhouette tout de pourpre vêtue.

La marche de l'engin s'enraya, et, le mufle incliné à quarante-cinq degrés, celui-ci entama sa descente vers les profondeurs.

_Crimen amoris _: crime d'amour, crime par amour

_Omnis mundi... in speculum _: toutes les créatures du monde / de même que les livres et les desseins/ cela nous apparaît dans un miroir.


	4. Chapter 4 Horror ac divina voluptas

**HORROR AC DIVINA VOLVPTAS **

**L**orsque Vincent émergea de l'onde, sa première impression fut de total dépaysement. Il avait beau connaître la région, le paysage rougeoyant sous la clarté lunaire aurait aussi bien pu appartenir à un autre monde. Le court moment durant lequel il s'était plongé dans la contemplation du luminaire céleste lui suffit pour en acquérir la certitude : il n'y avait pas que ce coin de Gongaga qui était en voie de changer ; la Planète se trouvait à l'aube de profonds bouleversements. En étaient témoins les feulements feutrés qu'émettait la Bête en lui.

Un cycle maléfique avait été initié. L'inhumanité qui formait une part de son être et qu'il avait toujours réussi à contenir, luttait désormais ouvertement afin de s'émanciper. Point n'était besoin d'être devin pour subodorer que, si la noirceur allait ainsi croissant de par le monde, le genre humain en serait bientôt à redouter son extermination.

Cela lui était une raison supplémentaire de mettre son plan en œuvre.

Il y avait réfléchi alors qu'il regagnait la surface ; quels qu'avaient été ses efforts, malgré son profond effroi à l'idée de sacrifier autant de vies, aucune alternative ne s'était présentée. Créer de nouveaux vampires lors même qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme — doux euphémisme —, pouvait certes s'avérer dangereux ; mais avait-il le choix ? Réduit à ses seules forces, en face des formidables pouvoirs de Cloud et des légions que le ressuscité semblait à même de déchaîner à tout moment, il ne s'accordait pas une longue espérance de vie s'il restait dans l'incapacité de corriger au moins l'un de ces avantages aux mains de son 'ami'. Susciter sa première postérité vampirique lui permettrait, pour le moins, de donner du temps au temps. L'atelier de Bugenhagen à Canyon Cosmo regorgeait toujours d'armes anciennes et de Matérias, c'était Nanaki qui le lui avait appris avant qu'ils ne s'embarquent avec Séphiroth. Les confier à ses Infants pour qu'ils les fassent progresser tout en s'endurcissant eux-mêmes au combat, constituerait un début.

Si seulement Cloud ne déclenchait pas auparavant l'une des ripostes foudroyantes dont il détenait le secret... Et à supposer que Vincent fût en mesure de donner suffisamment de son sang à sa progéniture — condition sine qua non pour que cette dernière croisse rapidement en force. Toutes ces conditions réunies, alors, peut-être, les choses pourraient-elles encore basculer.

Sitôt qu'il se fut séché et eut ajusté ses associations, l'homme rouge se mit donc en quête de jeunes gens sains et vigoureux. En rôdant près d'un gros bourg, il eut le loisir de surprendre les pensées des rares habitants encore éveillés à cette heure tardive. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit la tragédie qui s'était déroulée à Midgar. Son talent télépathique, quoique assez peu développé, y avait suffi, tant le carnage survenu tantôt hantait les esprits de chacun. La nouvelle le frappa à la manière d'un marteau-pilon : s'il calculait bien, le raz-de-marée avait déferlé sur le continent central à peu près au moment où Séphiroth réalisait la nature du péril qui les menaçait tous. Pareille corrélation ne pouvait simplement pas être fortuite.

_Sois maudit, Cloud_, jura-t-il intérieurement_. Charogne putride, comment oses-tu en venir à de telles extrémités, juste afin de garder la main... ? Et__ pourtant, même te détester me demeure impossible ; c'est au dessus de mes forces. Il me répugne d'éprouver de la haine plutôt à l'égard de ceux qui indirectement ont causé ton état et t'ont blessé, qu'à ton endroit. Que je suis faible de persister à t'aimer... C'est cela, oui ! tue, massacre, recule les limites de l'horreur, que je puisse enfin te vomir — et que ce qui doit être fait s'accomplisse ! _

Son douloureux monologue avait mené Vincent, en marche automatique, auprès de la plus excentrée des maisons du village. Basse, rase, partiellement abandonnée s'il s'en remettait à l'état déplorable manifesté par la toiture et la courette privative, la construction n'en recelait pas moins une présence humaine. Le battement régulier d'un cœur jeune en émanait. L'odeur manqua de lui faire perdre son contrôle. Lui qui n'avait que rarement souffert de la Faim durant ce dernier siècle, voici qu'elle le taraudait avec une acuité inquiétante. La faute, sans nul doute, en revenait à la lueur mortifère de la lune. Toutefois, il devait admettre que le parfum vif et frais du garçon qui dormait à l'étage stimulait agréablement sa nature.

Une fois repéré l'objectif, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une fraction de seconde pour débouler à l'intérieur de la chambre à coucher. Vêtu d'un simple caleçon qui avait partiellement glissé dans l'abandon du sommeil, un très bel adolescent y dormait sur le dos. Ses cheveux dorés et ondulés couronnaient ses traits purs de la fantaisie de leurs boucles. A ses lèvres, un sourire inconscient, comme errant sur son visage, semblait s'adresser tout autant à son corps ferme et gracieux qu'au visiteur penché sur sa silhouette. La candeur trouble du petit paysan évoqua à Vincent la chute d'un des sonnets préférés de Cloud — avec lequel, si ce n'était que sa beauté était plus régulière, plus conventionnelle aussi, le jeune dormeur présentait d'étroites ressemblances :

Quand tu rentres, le soir, du champ ou de l'étable,

L'odeur de tes vertus embaume la maison.

Coïncidence ou malice du destin, sur la droite du lit, au mur pauvrement agrémenté d'un feston, était punaisée une vieille affiche datant du vivant du Cloud. Le vainqueur de Séphiroth et Jénova y prenait sa pose habituelle, mi martiale mi enfantine ; plus inhabituel, il ne portait pas sa cuirasse, mais une veste militaire dont les cinq premières fermetures étaient ballantes, dégageant son cou et le sillon de ses pectoraux. Les couleurs passées avaient viré au sépia et terni l'éclat éblouissant de la chevelure ; l'azur luminescent de ses iris était voilé — néanmoins, l'air point trop timide du Sauveur du Monde interpella Vincent. Il ne connaissait pas l'objet de sa tendresse sous cet angle si gentiment mutin — sérieux oui, détendu avec ses compagnons, parfois, dans l'intimité de sa maison et avec Séphiroth, sensuel et provocant, et c'était tout.

Le vampire marqua une légère hésitation. Il lui fallait se concentrer sur sa tâche. Ce qui était plus facile à décréter qu'à faire. Son visage s'était durci, ses canines saillaient sans qu'il puisse se résoudre ni à fondre sur la forme endormie ni à quitter la place.

La Bête remâchait sa frustration : qu'il le tue, hurlait-elle, ce misérable amas de chair, faible et sans défense aucune contre l'adversité. Mais il ne voulait en rien lui prendre sa vie avec son sang ; simplement, le besoin avait l'homme rouge de commencer à se créer des Infants était si pressant, les enjeux si graves, que faire preuve de mansuétude pour la simple raison que le jeune homme trouvait grâce à ses yeux, aurait été se montrer d'une légèreté coupable.

Au demeurant, si la fortune lui souriait, le petit paysan vivrait très vieux, exempt de la vieillesse et des infirmités. Eternellement beau. Semblable chance valait de souffrir un peu.

Il n'hésita plus et enfonça ses canines dans la gorge si blanche.

oooOOOooo

Cloud abattit sur l'accoudoir de son trône la coupe qu'il n'avait pas fini de boire. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, son niveau d'énergie avait grimpé en flèche, suscitant des arcs électriques en miniature autour de sa main crispée et le long de son bras.

La foule silencieuse massée dans la crypte, apeurée, perdit de sa consistance, comme les Spectres demi solides se mettaient en devoir d'escamoter les parties les plus vulnérables de leurs corps au travers du moindre centimètre carré de planchers, de plafonds et de murs. Seuls les hauts démons agenouillés au premier rang songèrent à demeurer complètement matériels et à conserver les atours anthropomorphiques dont ils avaient revêtu leurs formes écoeurantes. La crainte que leur inspirait l'humeur changeante du Maître le disputait en eux au désir de ne pas le froisser davantage en lui offrant le spectacle de leur aspect odieux.

Tant d'empressement dans la veulerie irrita Cloud. Ne leur avait-il pas traversé l'esprit qu'il n'attendait rien d'eux si ce n'était du zèle et, par dessus tout, de l'efficacité... ? Non, véritablement, il se devait de songer à remplacer ce ramassis de mollusques flagorneurs. Le moment était pourtant on ne pouvait plus mal choisi pour pester contre la piètre valeur de ses troupes.

Rien ne se produisait conformément à ses prévisions. La formule magique dûment récitée, le Miroir lui avait certes montré ce qu'il brûlait de voir. Cependant, s'il s'était attendu au caractère symbolique et obscur de la vision, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il aurait à chercher après _deux_ forces de vie. Pour comble de malchance, rien dans les images fantomatiques ne permettait de déterminer laquelle lui convenait, ni pour quels motifs toutes deux étaient associées au plan astral. A supposer l'une et l'autre présentes dans les deux dimensions de l'espace et du temps, et en éliminant le monde duquel Cloud relevait, ce qui exigeait qu'on le fouillât méticuleusement au préalable, le nombre total des possibilités excédait de très loin tout calcul..

Deux séries de flashs sur fond de cités médiévales et de paysages boisés sans aucun signe distinctif. Les vignettes en pied alternant l'une avec l'autre sans fin ni trêve, tels les côtés d'une pièce de monnaie lancée avec force, de deux hommes aussi dissemblables qu'il était concevable. L'un des individus, d'une taille légèrement supérieure à la moyenne, aurait pu, sans craindre qu'on lui portât la contradiction, se donner pour une femme, avec ses longs cheveux blond blanc ondulés, son visage gracile naturellement paré des teintes du pavot et du lys, son armure argentée polie comme un miroir, et les grâces compliquées de son manteau et de sa traîne. Très grand et bâti en force, le visage couturé d'estafilades autour d'une paupière close, le second des mirages exhibait quant à lui une virilité martiale, la peau noire et luisante pour des cheveux de jais, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa panoplie de guerrier, son bras gauche mécanisé et l'énorme épée à deux mains accrochée dans son dos. Le miroir avait encore montré quelques images absolument dénuées de sens — une énorme main dressée paume ouverte vers le ciel, cinq silhouettes menaçantes dont les ombres, plus épaisses que l'obscurité luisante contre laquelle elles se détachaient, promettaient une infinité de maux, un embryon difforme et insectoïde —, puis il s'était éteint.

Le Seigneur des Morts termina son vin et fit disparaître la coupe noire. Le tanin très fort de ce cru lui donnait la sensation d'avoir ingéré une motte de terre. Sa première expérience avec de la nourriture humaine laissait une impression mitigée ; la chair humaine était autrement douce à son palais. Mais il s'était juré de s'abstenir de l'anthropophagie sitôt que cela ne lui serait plus strictement indispensable. Dont acte. Encore fallait-il que l'on sache sélectionner à son usage des aliments décents... Ce qui, manifestement, n'allait pas encore de soi.

Le cours de ses pensées retourna à la situation présente. Sur un ordre mental, une carte du monde en très gros plan s'était déployée au milieu de la pièce. Des points scintillants figuraient les lieux-dits susceptibles de cadrer aux maigres indications glanées lors de la vision. Il s'en trouvait tellement, et tous sans exception s'étaient avérées de fausses pistes.

Cloud ordonna aux patrouilles sur le terrain de se replier sur le cimetière. Il connaissait le moyen de vérifier simultanément l'ensemble des recoupements.

Il se dressa et, faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts, récita cette incantation :

— « _Que j'aie un œil au bout de chaque doigt,_

_et un doigt dans chaque pays,_

_que chaque pays soit à moi,_

_car j'ai droit à leur vie_ ! »

Les jointures de ses deux mains commencèrent à blanchir et craquer. Les replis palmaires s'en élargissaient démesurément. Soudain, les doigts mêmes éclatèrent en centaines de filaments de chair dont les spires se détendirent de façon à plonger droit chacune au centre d'un des points clignotant sur la carte. Cloud avait fermé les yeux, à mesure que les flots d'informations drainés par ces myriades de connections nerveuses refluaient dans son cerveau.

Les vapes lumineuses à la surface du monde en trois dimensions suspendu dans la crypte s'éteignaient les unes après les autres à un rythme accéléré. Bientôt, plus un seul point lumineux n'y clignotait. Alors Cloud rétracta ses appendices nerveux. Une vive contrariété fripait les traits de son visage. Passait encore qu'il n'ait pas récolté la moindre trace de ses cibles ; mais constater de ses propres yeux que les troupes de Shinra, un temps assommées par la destruction de leur principale base d'opérations lors de l'écrasement de Midgar, puis la rupture subséquente de leurs réseaux de communications, se concertaient désormais à l'échelle mondiale en vue de repousser plus efficacement les coups de mains menés par ses Spectres, l'emplissait d'agacement. Il s'avisa tout à coup qu'un gros démon arachnéen, se croyant hors de vue, avait introduit dans sa gueule une de ses pattes avant et se curait le fond de la gorge, dans la posture d'une grimace. Comme on écrase une mouche, le blond eut un geste négligent en se rasseyant.

L'assemblée tout entière retint son souffle. La compréhension de ce qui s'était passé dans l'intervalle ne lui vint qu'après coup.

Les filaments au bout des doigts du non mort avaient sifflé en déchirant l'air. La bête dont il avait pu croire qu'elle se moquait de lui, et toutes celles dans son voisinage immédiat, n'avaient pas encore réalisé leur douleur qu'une masse de tentacules réticulés, taillant une large avenue dans la foule des Spectres, les avait proprement transpercés et dissipait leurs particules.

Cloud, satisfait, contempla son index qui reprenait sa complexion ordinaire. Il avait nourri la crainte que l'absorption de Tammuz, en réduisant ses pouvoirs de l'Ombre, n'altère également les propriétés physiques étonnantes dont il découvrait chaque jour une nouvelle facette. A en juger par la facilité avec laquelle son corps avait réagi à son passager accès d'irritation, en optant pour l'arme la plus efficace, il se sentit rasséréné. Non seulement la mémoire de son ennemi vaincu se tenait tranquille dans un recoin de sa conscience, prisonnière des sorts efficaces avec lesquels se protégeait sa santé mentale, mais encore et surtout il ne s'était jamais senti mieux en phase avec lui-même que depuis qu'il avait ingéré l'organisme éternel de l'archange.

La sensation d'omnipotence, celle dont Séphiroth lui avait autrefois confié qu'elle était ce qui lui manquait le plus de son ancienne vie — devoir y renoncer déchirait par avance le cœur de Cloud. Il s'était conséquemment juré de faire main masse sur celui des deux inconnus qui usurpait sa ligne de vie, afin que cette toute-puissance ne périclite pas, et qu'elle s'accroisse encore.

Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était plutôt mal parti. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'appartenaient à ce monde-ci. Un autre plan temporel, une dimension différente ; bref, _ailleurs_. Avec la résistance opiniâtre que promettait d'opposer la Shinra, une difficulté enchérissant sur l'autre, il n'était pas prêt d'assister à la réalisation de ses desseins.

_C'est ce que l'on verra. _

L'espoir longtemps caressé, en dehors des victimes issues des dommages collatéraux et de celles requises par l'assouvissement de ses propres besoins, qu'il lui serait loisible d'éviter de déclencher un conflit généralisé, avec sa cohorte d'horreurs, s'éloignait définitivement. Il avait mis en œuvre tout ce qui était en sa capacité d'action et de prévision afin de l'éviter ; mais les gratte-papier de la confédération planétaire ressortaient comme moins impressionnables et beaucoup plus accrocheurs qu'ils ne l'étaient dans son souvenir.

Tant pis pour eux. Ils seraient la cause des souffrances du monde.

Avec un peu de coquetterie, il s'aperçut que l'idée le laissait indifférent. Mieux, même : cela ne serait pas plus mal, de donner un coup de balai au sein de la race humaine. La masse des habitants qui avaient renoncé tellement vite à honorer sa mémoire, de son vivant, ne lui semblait, à la réflexion, ne pas mériter de survivre tout entière.

La forme méphitique d'Hadès surgit derrière son trône, visible pour lui seul. Une main griffue lui effleura discrètement l'épaule. De retour de son plan d'existence, l'Invocation était porteuse de nouvelles encourageantes. Il existait un moyen très simple, encore que difficile à mettre en œuvre, afin de retrouver à coup sûr les deux élus au milieu de l'infini du cosmos.

D'un bond, Cloud rejoignit le miroir et exécuta une passe compliquée de la main. L'image qui se forma était celle d'un mobile de grandes dimensions, enrichi de pierres semi précieuses et de runes, qui dansait au bout d'une chaînette de style barbaresque. Le champ de vision s'élargit, et l'on put voir que l'objet reposait au fond d'un coffre, dans un lieu clos. Des particules de magie violette flottaient alentour : la Toupie d'Azatoth avait été scellée en prévision d'éventuels intrus. Le balayage enchanté du miroir révélait également des traces de conjuration.

De puissantes magies relevant de l'élément Sacré. Dans l'assistance, les êtres issus des plans démoniaques glapirent leur rage et leur appréhension à l'égard de ces forces qu'il n'était pas en leur pouvoir de braver.

Tout se brouilla soudain. Cloud avait laissé retomber sa main et regagnait l'estrade sur laquelle se dressait son trône. Il s'assit lourdement, le regard rivé droit devant lui.

Docile à l'ordre mental qui leur avait été intimé, la masse compacte des Spectres s'était promptement retirée — le tout venant pour les recoins du cimetière souterrain, les troupes d'élite et les hauts démons pour leur cantonnement sur un quelconque des points du globe où le non vivant méditait de lancer ses assauts. Hadès, seul, demeuré au côté de son maître, dressait sa silhouette voûtée encapuchonnée de pourpre.

L'air immobile et pesant du milieu de la crypte était parcouru de rides concentriques. Un poudroiement léger remontait des dalles de basalte noir du sol au fur et à mesure que les cercles se rapprochaient en se chevauchant les uns les autres. De toute évidence, quelque chose de grandes dimensions était en voie de matérialisation en leur centre.

L'atmosphère se mit à bouillonner, et lorsque les ondes composant les cercles enchevêtrés finirent par former un unique vortex, presque aussi haut et large que la voûte, une construction en surgit — ample, bulbeuse, étagée. Ses lignes dénotaient un édifice religieux avant même que l'œil pût reconnaître un clocher surmonté d'une croix. A l'aura neigeuse qui s'y accrochait tant bien que mal, le moins pénétrant des démons aurait reconnu cette chapelle pour ce qu'elle était en fait : la source de l'intense pouvoir mystique confinant la toupie de l'Enfer.

Cloud émit un bâillement en se remettant sur son séant. L'ennui abyssal que lui inspirait la situation se lisait sur son visage. Il eut un mouvement vers l'avant. Une lentille de lumière aussi rouge que la lueur au fond de ses orbites, engloutit la main qu'il venait d'étendre. Lorsqu'elle en ressurgit, les doigts en étaient serrés autour d'une large chaîne aux maillons taille forçat, au bout de laquelle oscillait une sphère d'or écrasée des pôles et recouverte de topazes.

Hadès réalisa qu'il avait entrouvert le mur des dimensions et glissé ses doigts à l'intérieur même du champ protecteur de la relique.

— « Ne te l'avais-je point assuré tantôt ? », interrogea le Seigneur des Morts. « Navrant à force de facilité... Cela même qui vous terrifie tous est dépourvu d'incidence sur moi... »

L'accès de son rire moqueur qui suivit fut couvert par l'écroulement de l'église. De bas en haut, une série d'énormes lézardes étaient apparues sur sa façade ; zébré en quelques instants, le bel ordonnancement des pierres fut mis à bas et s'effondra en un horrible petit tas de gravats et de poussière. Cloud fit claquer ses doigts, et le centre de la crypte reprit sa vacuité impeccable.

Hadès ne réalisa qu'il était resté à gober les mouches que lorsque la voix agacée de l'ex Sauveur du Monde le rappela à l'ordre.

— « Je te rappelle que je compte sur toi pour faire fonctionner ce _machin_... »

oooOOOooo

Vincent acheva la bête reptilienne qui lui barrait encore la route. Ces saletés devenaient de plus en plus résistantes. Les monstres qu'il mettait quelques minutes à massacrer avec ses balles intermédiaires aux premiers temps de la lune pourpre exigeaient désormais, soit qu'il recoure à ses invocations, ou qu'il en appelle à ses Limites, afin d'économiser ses précieux projectiles Pulsar et Antichar. Et la situation promettait d'empirer. Durant les deux jours qu'il avait consacrés à réunir un troupeau de jeunes suffisamment prometteurs pour mériter d'être promus, en même temps que vampires, au rang de sauveurs du monde, le monde, il est vrai, avait beaucoup changé. En prélude à la dévastation qui avait fondu sur Midgar, d'infectes créatures étaient apparues de toutes parts, harcelant les troupes par de subites attaques et provoquant des coupes sombres dans les rangs des miliciens légalistes et de ceux de la Shinra. Très vite, les routes isolées étaient devenues de vrais coupe-gorge. Or les monstres ne se saisissaient guère que des soldats, épargnant ostensiblement les populations civiles et évitant les incursions dans les villes. Alors le bruit s'était répandu que les dirigeants de la Planète ne pouvaient être étrangers à ce vacillement de leur puissance. L'on disait que le système à bout de souffle ne méritait point qu'on le défendît, que si la collusion entre les politiciens, les militaires et les industriels était de la sorte menacée, le peuple n'avait nul motif de se sentir concerné — bref, sitôt installée, la désobéissance civile s'étendait. Vincent s'était abouché avec les descendants de certains Turks de confiance, dans l'espoir qu'ils fassent passer le mot que pareille attitude revenait à se jeter droit dans les bras de l'ennemi ; il n'entretenait pas d'illusions sur le succès de sa démarche, il était déjà presque trop tard. Et cela n'aurait servi à rien de révéler tout ou partie de ce qu'il savait. A rien, si ce n'était à risquer de précipiter dans les bras de Cloud la frange, nullement négligeable, des civils encore sensible au prestige de son nom. Déconsidérée, la Shinra, par contraste, n'inspirait strictement aucune confiance. Mieux, les populations n'avaient plus la moindre envie de prendre des risques au nom du bonheur général, quand bien même leur vie était en jeu. Lorsque peu s'en était fallu que la totalité du gouvernement mondial ne périsse au cours d'un raid de créatures ailées crachant le feu, la foudre et la pestilence, sur le bastion secret des environs de la Grotte Polaire, les gens avaient manifesté leur joie de par le monde.

L'homme rouge fut long à réaliser que l'influence de la lune sanglante ne s'exerçait pas que sur les êtres de l'au-delà : elle agissait sur les vivants à la manière d'un poison subtil. Mais il aurait été incapable de faire partager son point de vue à quelque homme de science que ce fût — ses impressions, ses constatations même, n'eussent pas convaincu grand monde —, aussi avait-il pris son parti de l'ignorance générale du phénomène. Ce dernier ne laissait pourtant pas d'augurer du pire. Une euphorisation souvent accompagnée de bouffées de violence lorsque, d'aventure, une contrariété survenait, constituait le premier stade chez la plupart des hommes. Dès cet instant, les personnes atteintes montraient une appétence croissante à la violence, masquée sous des dehors anodins. Lui succédait un état de complet détachement du réel, qui leur faisait accomplir des actes ou stupides ou insensés, comme acclamer les monstres et accueillir d'injures, quand ce n'était pas de choses avariées, les soldats venus prendre position dans les villes et les villages. Enfin arrivait un stade quasi catatonique, variante de la lobotomie à ceci près que les victimes continuaient de vivre, de parler et de vaquer à leurs tâches quotidiennes, mais comme des automates pour lesquels les stimuli extérieurs n'eussent tout simplement pas existé. En une trentaine d'heures, de ses yeux, Vincent avait ainsi assisté à la transformation d'hommes qu'il savait actifs, raisonnables, voire intelligents, en marionnettes tout juste préoccupées de la décoration de leur maison, du bel été qui s'annonçait, de la texture qu'il était souhaitable que la tarte aux pommes de Madame possédât lors du repas du soir, et autres centres d'intérêt aussi secondaires que futiles. Démons et Spectres, pour leur part, croissaient en nombre, en vigueur et en cruauté. Il était clair comme le jour qu'au moment où leur viendrait l'ordre de déclencher l'offensive, la Shinra et ses supplétifs seraient rapidement balayés. Vincent s'était donc concentré sur la création d'une troupe de vampires aptes, le moment venu, à l'aider à trancher la tête unique de cette hydre — en vainquant Cloud.

A l'heure qu'il était, ses Infants, installés dans le calme d'une grotte profonde non loin des premiers replis de la Forêt Ancienne, devaient être sur le point de renaître à leur nouvelle condition. Priant que cela suffise à leur insuffler assez de forces, il avait transfusé à chacun le maximum de son sang, jusqu'à compromettre sa propre survie. Malgré ses soins redoublés, trois des garçons avaient développé des réactions physiologiques de rejet ; il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de les tuer puis de reverser aux veines mêmes des survivants la quotité de leur fluide vital qui ne s'était pas encore corrompue. Devoir faire disparaître les corps lui en avait coûté horriblement. Cependant le spectacle de ses vingt-sept vampires en gestation alignant leurs frimousses innocentes et leurs corps en voie de transformation, était pour le convaincre de la justesse de son action.

Il avait pris du repos dans la première chaumière de paysan venue — désertée, comme de juste : l'effet hypnotique de la lune incitait les campagnards qui vivaient le plus à l'écart à venir s'amalgamer aux masses urbaines ; de la sorte, d'immenses étendues basculaient sans coup férir aux mains des Spectres. Les lignes de communications des pouvoirs civils s'en trouvaient d'autant affectées, au même titre que la coordination des troupes disséminées dans les provinces, depuis que les moyens de transmission satellite s'étaient mis en rideau. L'esprit méthodique de Cloud ne laissait décidément au hasard que la part qu'il était impossible de lui soustraire. C'est cet aléatoire que Vincent escomptait bien d'exploiter.

Quand il s'était senti d'attaque, il avait repris son chemin. Il était presque rendu à sa destination lorsqu'un bataillon de Spectres, assignés à la surveillance de la croisée des chemins menant à Gongaga, avait déjoué sa vigilance. Le combat acharné qui s'en était suivi lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il se devait absolument de hâter le début de l'apprentissage de son armée. Au préalable, il convenait de s'expatrier sous des cieux plus cléments.

Autrement, elle et lui auraient bientôt à faire face aux renforts mandés par Cloud.

Vincent soupira, en avisant la combe à l'orée du bois. Il souleva un pan de végétation, au pied d'un séquoia monumental que rien ne permettait de distinguer de ses congénères, mais qui se dressait au dessus d'un important soulèvement de terrain. Le creux dans lequel il s'enfonça menait au dernier niveau des racines, quelques quinze mètres en contrebas. Là, dans un décor naturel de radicules, de mousses phosphorescentes, de veines de quartz et d'humus pulvérulent, se nichait sa pouponnière à vampires. Une odeur surnaturelle planait sur les lieux ; mais la première chose qu'il perçut fut l'absolue absence de battements cardiaques. L'Eveil s'était accompli.

Il s'assit sur une racine proéminente et patienta jusqu'à ce que la première paire d'yeux ambrés s'entrouvre sur le monde. D'autres la suivirent, puis d'autres encore. Bientôt, le maître vampire fut le centre d'un tourbillon de gamins apeurés rendus hystériques par les réactions de leur corps et par les sensations inédites qui leur parvenaient. La stupeur surtout dominait le groupe. Elle crût lorsque la voix envoûtante de leur créateur, leur parlant à chacun en particulier, entreprit de leur narrer, d'un ton égal, ce qu'il s'était passé. Vincent scrutait plus particulièrement la forme longiligne du petit paysan qui l'avait tant troublé, la première nuit de sa quête ; mais le jeune Niall reflétait le même mélange de peur, d'excitation et de trouble que le restant de ses condisciples. Tout au plus les fentes mordorées de ses yeux luisaient-elles sur un mode différent — plus sauvage et cruel. Cela n'avait rien que de logique. Il était normal que le premier Infant qu'il eut jamais créé différât des autres. Le Don Obscur se manifestait différemment en chacun, et au prorata de la quantité de fluide vampirique reçu; or Vincent avait hésité avant que de l'étreindre, puis il avait dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour le vider de son sang et lui insuffler le sien. Probablement lui avait-il transfusé trop de forces d'un coup. Un autre fait l'avait frappé : sans exception, tous ses Infants étaient jolis garçons. Quelques-uns plus robustes arboraient des corps formés de soldats, mais une majorité sortait à peine de l'adolescence — ou paraissaient tels.

Il leur exposa ce qu'un vampire se devait de savoir, les règles auxquelles lui-même déférait et qu'il ne souffrirait pas de leur voir enfreindre. Par chance, la Soif ne faisait pas sentir ses effets dès après l'Eveil. La modification génétique issue des travaux d'Hojo sur le vampirisme avait eu cet effet positif de restreindre les tares congénitales des Suceurs de Sang : les repas pouvaient être très espacés sans qu'aucune perte significative de vitalité se produise, les réactions pathogènes au soleil avaient été supprimées, le cycle diurne n'était plus aussi contraignant que jadis. A la rigueur, du sang mort pouvait faire l'affaire, pourvu qu'il ne fût pas croupi.

Un rouquin frisé aux cheveux de fille et au minois tiré par un air dégoûté lui demanda le pourquoi de leur présence ici et maintenant. Vingt-sept paires d'yeux avides se braquèrent vers lui. Un grand brun aux cheveux désordonnés, au visage émacié, s'enhardit à poser une autre question qui leur brûlait les lèvres : s'ils étaient des créatures surnaturelles, fortes comme des dizaines d'humains normaux, rapides en proportion et, dans les limites de leur intégrité physique, peu ou prou immortelles, comment se faisait-il que leur crâne bruissait, que leur bouche salivait à grand peine sans évacuer le goût de boue et d'immondices qui plâtrait leur palais, que leur dos hérissé de chair de monde ne possédait plus un seul poil de sec ?

Vincent déglutit discrètement. Le moment de se montrer persuasif était venu. Remonter les gamins à bloc relevait de l'impérieuse nécessité. Que ce soit au prix d'un énorme mensonge passait encore ; mais les envoyer à l'abattoir au nom du bien commun dont ils n'avaient, pour ainsi dire, pas profité de leur vivant, lui posait un certain cas de conscience. Pas un dixième de ces petits n'en réchapperait. Il tint donc à leur exposer la situation sans en voiler le relief atroce, et en quêtant une approbation qu'il savait, le cas échéant, pouvoir obtenir en manipulant leurs jeunes esprits. Sa rhétorique avait fonctionné. Il avait su capter leur attention, parler à la partie raisonnable de leur cerveau, puis faire vibrer la corde sensible de cette jeunesse.

Tous déclarèrent intolérable de rester sans agir alors que la Planète sombrait peu à peu. L'idée de recevoir bientôt des armes forgées par les maîtres d'antan, voire, pour les plus chanceux, des Matérias d'invocation, entrait pour beaucoup dans leur enthousiasme. La plupart n'avaient jamais quitté leur terroir natal ; le métier des armes, plus encore le prestige des magies d'autrefois, agissaient naturellement sur leur soif d'aventures trop longtemps brimée au quotidien.

Vincent se réjouit de les trouver ainsi pleins d'Arès. Il demanda au Ciel pardon d'avance pour sa manipulation, puis entreprit de leur montrer, de manière ludique, en quoi au juste leurs nouvelles facultés leur serviraient dans les batailles. Ils avaient tout à apprendre ; que ce soit en matière de jeu. Cela d'ailleurs hâterait l'assimilation des connaissances.

Quoiqu'il se donnait l'air d'être totalement à la leçon, les pensées de Niall suivaient un cours bien différent. Lui n'estimait ni à ce point intolérables les pressentiments qui inquiétaient les autres, ni devoir quoi que ce fût à ce monde ingrat. En revanche, il en était convaincu, le colosse à la main mécaniques qui se donnait pour leur Père ne leur disait pas l'entière vérité.

Et cela avait tout à voir avec certain nom que son esprit, sans le prononcer jamais, luttait vainement afin d'en estomper l'image.

oooOOOooo

Aeris se permit un mouvement d'humeur. Depuis deux jours qu'elle retournait sans trêve le moindre asile marin des parages où avait sombré le submersible, elle n'avait réussi qu'à épuiser sa patience. Insensible à la profondeur et aux pressions, son corps immatériel lui permettait de sonder le fond pour ainsi dire de l'intérieur. En vain jusqu'à présent. La série d'événements qui avait mené à la disparition de Séphroth demeurait opaque à son omniscience ; et, lorsqu'elle s'était essayée à déchiffrer l'esprit de Vincent, elle avait buté sur sa volonté d'airain. Même le plan échafaudé par le vampire lui demeurait obscur. Son unique motif de consolation tenait dans le fait qu'elle percevait, de manière ténue mais certaine, les vibrations de l'aura de Séphiroth quelque part au sein de cette masse d'eau. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience — et à espérer que, depuis son repaire, Cloud n'ait pas prêté attention à ces signaux infimes.

La sensation du péril imminent jaillit en elle. Derrière elle ; une masse mouvante au sein de l'eau approchait à grande vitesse. Comment avait-elle pu rester sourde à son approche ?

Elle réduisit le plus qu'elle le pouvait sa densité. Bien lui en prit. Moins d'une fraction de seconde après qu'elle se fut effacée du paysage marin, la plaine abyssale recevait une lumière éclatante. Un cortège de bulles précédait les anneaux sans nombre d'une créature de légende : un serpent à la tête et aux ailes d'un énorme dragon rouge, en train d'explorer de ses oculaires luminescents comme un nouveau soleil le spectacle tourmenté de la fosse marine. L'eau bouillonnait au seul contact de ses écailles ; ses moustaches démesurées se tendaient et se détendaient en creusant profondément les alluvions de part et d'autre de son avancée, comme sa queue plate et renflée fouissait sous elle la portion de fond océanique qui leur était inaccessible. Pas le moindre pouce de terrain n'échappait de la sorte à l'exploration de la bête.

La fille fleur devina aussitôt que le monstre accomplissait, à beaucoup plus vaste échelle, le même travail de recherche qu'elle-même. Si jamais le sous-marin se trouvait vraiment dans les parages, il n'y avait pas le moindre espoir qu'il lui échappe.

Son unique chance était d'emmener les occupants du vaisseau au nez et à la barbe de cette contrefaçon de Kraken. Elle s'enfonça dans le sol meuble, en direction du point qui lui paraissait émettre les vibrations. Qu'elle manqua à trois reprises : la présence du serpent dragon affolait ses perceptions, sans parler de son peu d'adéquation à ce milieu. Le fait était que, sous la terre, elle perdait le plus clair de ses facultés. Sa forme éthérée se prêtait peu à semblable exploration ; elle se déplaçait bien trop rapidement à travers la roche, elle devait réduire la vitesse de propagation des molécules de son corps pour ne pas risquer de se retrouver à l'autre extrémité de la planète sans le vouloir, ce qui la rendait vulnérable et la privait d'une portion non négligeable de ses capacités sensorielles. Enfin, elle dénicha ce qu'elle voulait trouver. Les roches avaient été fondues en une espèce de caldeira qui ne correspondait à rien sur le plan géologique. En son sein, aspirant la lumière et les particules, s'était nichée une formation inconnue. Parfaitement sphérique, dotée d'une densité qui faisait froid dans le dos, elle lui sembla juste assez grande pour abriter un engin de la taille du sous-marin Shinra.

Elle avait affaire à un sanctuaire, corrigea-t-elle. Et il ne serait pas facile d'y pénétrer.

D'autant que la puissance qui présidait au phénomène lui était connue. Cette aura était reconnaissable entre toutes. Séphiroth. Plus exactement, l'ancien Séphiroth. Celui du temps d'Hojo et Jénova. Le grandiose, cruel et impavide manipulateur de la Matéria Noire.

Qu'il fût de retour bouleversait singulièrement la donne. Non qu'il fût à la hauteur de Cloud. La fille fleur n'était pas si naïve. La rayonnante noirceur du Seigneur des Morts surclassait complètement l'aura de l'argenté, même à cette distance considérable. Et il y avait lieu de douter de l'avantage que procurerait à la cause du Bien un Séphiroth redevenu empli de démesure. Mais il fallait compter avec sa volonté de pouvoir et sa force d'âme.

_C'est ce que tu penses, ma belle_, persifla une voix familière émanant des couches de roc environnantes. _Mais vous n'êtes au bout de vos peines, ni toi ni lui !_

La strate dans laquelle Aeris se mouvait fut soudainement arrachée, et la forme de Kraken déroula ses spires, ses ailes griffues et la double dentition de sa gueule entre elle et la géode de lumière pâle. Tout se déroula à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le niveau de puissance de Séphioroth déclina d'un coup. Assez pour que la bête se saisisse incontinent du champ de force entre ses replis et le maintienne en place au milieu de ses anneaux centraux.

Alors, déployant sa pleine envergure et dardant sur la Cétra les barbilles titanesques de ses moustaches, Kraken se prépara pour le combat.

oooOOOooo

Cloud rectifia un détail sur le plan et lança le rouleau grand ouvert au démon à tête de taureau qui patientait agenouillé au bas de l'estrade.

— « Tu vas rassembler les plus robustes de tes camarades. Vous prendrez avec vous la totalité des prisonniers humains, ainsi que ceux des vôtres préposés à leur garde, vous vous rendrez à l'endroit prévu et entamerez aussitôt les travaux. J'entends que le chantier soit terminé dans les meilleurs délais, à l'ancienne, sans magie d'aucune sorte. Et veille à ce que les hommes ne sabotent pas la construction : je ne veux ni mortier noyé de sucre, ni murs banchés avec mauvaise foi.

— Votre Excellence », argua le haut Spectre après avoir jeté un œil au contenu du rouleau, « le château ne sera jamais terminé en une semaine. Vous demandez l'impossible ; c'est trop vaste, trop... spécifique. Même en travaillant nuit et jour, j'aurai tout juste achevé le gros œuvre... Sans recourir aux sortilèges, je ne vois pas comment —

— J'ai dit que je défendais l'emploi de la magie. Depuis quand ai-je à justifier de mes ordres ?

— Je... je m'en garderais bien d'oser réclamer des explications. Veuille Votre Grandeur me pardonner ». Le Minotaure peinait à trouver ses mots. En désespoir de cause, il exécuta un salut et se disposa à prendre congés. « Vous plaire est ma loi, il vous sera donné satisfaction. »

Le Maître daigna accepter qu'il se retire. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps en tête à tête avec les profondeurs du Miroir des Limbes.

— « Je ne veux à aucun prix d'un repaire créé par une incantation », répondit-il avant qu'Hadès ne formule sa question. « Si ma magie venait à être battue en brèche, ou ne fût-ce qu'à diminuer, c'en serait terminé. L'éventualité a peu de risques de se produire ; cependant je préfère parer aux revers de fortune même les plus improbables tant que je suis en mesure de ménager l'avenir. On ne sait jamais de quoi demain est fait. Or ça, avec des murs solidement dressés, leurs pierres jointives renforcées des sorts que je me fais fort de prodiguer sur elles, il en va autrement. Surtout vu l'objectif auquel je destine ce château...

— J'admire la prudence de mon Maître », s'inclina très bas l'Invocation.

— « Tu n'admires rien du tout... Dis-moi plutôt quand je serai en mesure d'envoyer la Toupie après nos deux beaux inconnus. Ma patience s'amenuise. »

Avec d'infinies précautions, Hadès confessa n'avoir pas été en mesure de réunir les divers éléments de l'incantation. Plus exactement, il lui en manquait un : la larme d'une personne ayant sincèrement aimé l'utilisateur de l'objet. Puisse le Maître avoir pitié de sa misérable stupidité ; il s'était avancé au delà de ses possibilités en suggérant d'employer le mobile d'Azathoth. Mais peut-être le Seigneur des Morts y pouvait-il quelque chose.

— « Triple buse », lui fut-il répondu, « pourquoi, selon toi, fais-je remuer ciel et terre en quête de Séphiroth ? Mes compagnons sont ou morts ou parfaitement incapables de verser une larme, même sur moi : Vincent Valentine, en tant que vampire, ne saurait pleurer qu'une fois par millénaire, quant à Rouge XIII, je ne parierais pas un gil sur ses conduits lacrymaux. Il ne reste donc que mon cher et tendre. Hélas, la terre l'aurait englouti qu'il ne serait pas plus introuvable. »

A ce moment-là, un éclair hacha la surface du miroir. L'image du fond de l'océan, non loin de l'endroit où Hydropode avait été vaincu, clignotait avec force dans le riche cadre de métal.

Cloud se matérialisa à quelques centimètres de la glace. Il avait posé sa main droite sur la surface d'éther liquide. Une grosse veine bleue barrait son front.

— « Séphiroth est là bas », annonça-t-il. « Quelqu'un d'autre s'y trouve également. Une présence extrêmement faible, mais dont l'aura procède, à un très haut degré, de l'Ame de la Planète. Je ne vois qu'une seule personne qui puisse irradier Sacré à ce point. »

_Aeris... Tu aurais été mieux inspirée de demeurer dans la Terre Promise. _

Il s'entailla le poignet avec ses ongles et répandit son sang en un pentagramme grossier, qu'il referma en crachant trois fois par terre. Des fumées sulfureuses se dégagèrent des points où sa salive avait atteint les lignes sanguinolentes. L'étoile renversée brillait maintenant de mille feux. En son centre se tordait une flammèche grimaçante. Sur un geste du blond, le pseudo-feu de Saint Elme prit une forme serpentine dont l'ombre, étalée par les braseros placés de part et d'autre de la crypte, se tordait d'une façon menaçante.

— « Kraken, grandissime souverain des profondeurs, rouleur éternel de victimes, réponds à mon appel ! Va, suis l'amour et la compassion qui émanent de cette garce, et fais-lui son affaire ! Quant à l'autre, tu me le ramèneras autant que possible entier. »

L'ombre devint gigantesque. Le cimetière entier trembla sur ses bases quand la flamme de l'âme obscure convoquée par Cloud s'éleva pour s'élancer vers la réalisation de sa mission.

Cela n'avait été que plusieurs heures plus tard, au moment où il escomptait plutôt un communiqué triomphant de la part de Kraken, que le blond avait pris la mesure de sa méprise. Il ne reconnaissait en rien comme celle de Séphiroth l'aura qui parvenait de la zone. Trop froide, trop dure et chaotique, douloureuse même, en un certain sens : l'âme qui palpitait derrière rappelait un passé honni. Jénova, Hojo, tous ceux qui l'avaient mésestimé, torturé, manipulé, exploité — la force qui s'était entourée elle-même de ce champ d'invincibilité continuait, par delà les années, de le défier, tout comme elle l'avait bravé autrefois en le forçant à lui remettre la Méga Matéria.

Cloud sauta à bas de son siège. Dire que son visage était décomposé ne rendait pas compte des sentiments qui agitaient son âme. Ses jointures blanchies sur le dessus de ses poings serrés attestaient de l'étendue de l'effort qu'il consentait pour ne pas entrer dans une rage incontrôlable.

Son aura tissée de ténèbres flottait à présent autour de lui.

Tout à coup, un million de couleurs la noyèrent, qui, s'élevant gracieusement au dessus de lui tandis que ses deux bras s'écartaient lentement de son corps dans la posture d'un crucifix, jaillirent vers le haut en un tunnel vivant de lumières diaprées. L'arc de plasma multicolore bondit à travers la voûte, les pierres desquelles, sur son passage, virent leurs arêtes retomber en parcelles vitrifiées d'un magnifique bleu roi. Le spectacle était d'autant plus somptueux que sa conséquence était dévastatrice.

Cloud s'adressa alors au cauchemar de ses nuits d'adolescent, à l'être qu'il haïssait le plus au monde pour n'être pas resté celui qui avait su faire battre son cœur :

— « Puisque tu as englouti l'homme que j'aimais, tu n'es plus digne de fouler cette terre ! Que la force de mon aura parvienne jusqu'à toi et anéantisse tes protections, qu'elle donne à ma créature le pouvoir de vous massacrer, toi et cette stupide Cétra de rien du tout ! Que votre sang répandu prélude à la défaite des Puissances qui vous ont jetées en travers de ma route... »

Hadès sentit un sourire carnassier retrousser ses lèvres. Au sens figuré ; à sa connaissance, il n'avait jamais exprimé d'autres sentiments que la rage, l'emportement de la bataille ou la dignité compassée. Mais, en tant que divinité de la mort, savoir une Cétra et un être aussi exceptionnel que le fils de Jénova en partance pour l'autre monde justifiait amplement de se laisser aller à cette manifestation de joie. Fut-elle toute intérieure. Et les qualités montrées jadis par Cloud étaient en train de se muer en défauts : dirigiste, il devenait tyrannique, d'introverti il passait à insensible, de calculateur il s'affirmait fourbe. Les progrès de la corruption dans cette décidément pathétique race humaine feraient toujours les délices d'Hadès. Sans compter que la pente sur laquelle Cloud se laissait emporter promettait du sang et des souffrances à toute la planète. Qui pouvait affirmer si, au milieu de ce chaos, l'occasion ne présenterait pas d'avancer ses propres desseins ?

Il ressentit la sensation d'une coulée de glace inonder son épine dorsale. Le regard céruléen du Maître le transperçait. Probablement n'avait-il pas celé ses pensées autant qu'à l'ordinaire, et Cloud les avait surprises. Certes, ce dernier n'ignorait nullement que les Invocations, même dûment apprivoisées, continuaient de n'en faire qu'à leur tête du moment qu'elles remplissaient leur office durant les batailles ; mais les idées que retournait Hadès eussent scandalisé n'importe qui — à plus forte raison un Cloud totalement égocentrique et paranoïaque. En ce cas, l'esprit inventif de l'ex Sauveur du Monde ne serait guère en peine pour châtier l'Invocation à la hauteur de l'affront. Hadès se contraignit au calme. Plus simplement, calculait-il, l'horreur vivante qui se tenait en face du pentagramme devait avoir besoin de lui en vue de quelque obscur dessein.

_Il fallait que cela soit ça._

L'Invocation soupira presque de soulagement lorsque Cloud laissa tomber :

— « Ne te figure pas que je te tienne pour dédouané de ton échec. Il nous faut toujours une larme versée par quelqu'un qui m'a aimé. C'est toi qui ira recueillir celle qu'émettra Séphiroth sur le point de périr ; et je ne veux pas savoir comment tu t'y prendras afin qu'il pleure ! »

_Mais c'est mission quasi impossible ! _

Hadès fit apparaître dans sa main gauche sa longue faux recourbée, insigne de sa fonction, et plissa les yeux sous le double poids de sa révolte intérieure — _surtout, ne pas y penser_ — et de l'effort de concentration. Les énergies qui s'affrontaient autour du champ de force de Séphiroth étaient parfaitement perceptibles malgré la distance, cependant il lui était malaisé de se téléporter tout de go au milieu d'elles. Il fallait imaginer un stratagème, n'être repéré ni de la baudruche qui accomplissait la sale besogne du Maître, ni de la gamine liée à la Planète.

Tandis qu'il se dématérialisait, il entendit Cloud murmurer à son esprit :

— « Et, Hadès, n'oublie pas : je n'aurai aucune pitié si tu trahis _encore_ ma confiance. »

Une fois seul, le blond dispersa du pied la lumière du pentacle. Le Miroir tenta d'attirer son attention, il le fit taire en l'envoyant dans une autre dimension. Il devait réfléchir.

Tant de sujets requéraient son attention. A commencer par la nécessité de remplacer Hadès. Ce fourbe ne pouvait continuer à commander en second sous lui. Et des plus puissants et subtils de ses Spectres — Cloud sourit sombrement à cette antinomie —, aucun n'était apte à lui servir de lieutenant. Avec le retour du Séphiroth d'autrefois, c'était enfin la dernière possibilité qui s'évanouissait : son amant, peut-être, se serait prêté à ce rôle, mais certainement pas le fou furieux qui avait écrasé Nibelheim sans cligner ne serait-ce qu'un cil. Quant à promouvoir un quelconque de ses captifs, c'était là une solution désespérée, riche de plus de ronces que de roses.

Et le temps s'écoulait sans qu'il soit toujours parvenu à recueillir la moindre donnée sur le garçon à l'allure de fille et le colosse couturé desquels dépendait la pérennité de sa puissance... Dans moins de neuf jours, désormais, le cycle cosmique qu'il avait mis en branle atteindrait à son apogée ; si la cérémonie de la Réunification de sa force de vie ne se produisait pas avant ce terme, tous ses projets devraient être revus. C'était à se taper la tête contre les murs.

Il avisa la Toupie d'Azathoth, abandonnée au pied d'un brasero. Avec sa panse rebondie et l'air moqueur de ses pierres dures, l'item ne le narguait-il pas ? Il lui décocha un coup de pied, puis remonta à la surface.

Il trouverait bien matière à s'employer en attendant que l'autre squelette ramène la larme. Mais pas tuer le temps ni surveiller le chantier.

Une visite au gouvernement mondial était une option. Une autre, aller voir ce que tramait cet indécrottable optimiste de Vincent. Mais d'abord, d'abord, se restaurer. La tambouille infecte dont il se contentait depuis quarante-huit heures était peut-être cause de l'aigreur de sa bile.

Quoique il ne se sentît pas opposé à l'idée d'ajouter un ou deux jolis serveurs et une accorte hôtesse aux plats du jour... de manière littérale.

oooOOOooo

Sitôt débarqués à Canyon Cosmo, les jeunes vampires n'avaient eu d'yeux que pour le planétarium. La délicate machinerie, chef d'œuvre de Bugenhagen, monopolisait leur attention que l'état lamentable du bourg n'avait certes pas suffi à fixer. La demeure du grand-père de Nanaki avait remarquablement enduré l'épreuve des ans. Les soins amoureux prodigués par le grand fauve ne suffisaient pas à expliquer un pareil état de conservation ; de toute nécessité, il fallait qu'il soit resté en ces murs quelque chose de la magie si particulière détenue par le vieux sage.

Vincent s'en réjouit. Davantage encore lorsque les indications fournies par Nanaki se furent avérées exactes, et qu'il fit main basse sur les armes et la sacoche de Matérias dissimulées derrière un panneau secret dans la cuisine de la maison. Un coup d'œil jeté à ce trésor lui confirma que son ami n'avait pas exagéré : l'éclat jeté par certaines des Matérias appartenait sans doute possible à des Invocations d'un niveau élevé, et certaines armes paraissaient aussi anciennes que puissantes. Au demeurant, avec les combats qui s'annonçaient, ses Infants auraient tout loisir de les faire progresser. Il fit cette réserve qu'il ne se trouvait pas de Matérias de commandes, dans le lot, en nombre suffisant ; et lui-même se voyait mal se départir de ses propres items, parvenus au niveau Maître depuis longtemps, afin que ses disciples possèdent chacun au moins un éventail complet d'attaques. Mais somme toute, c'était secondaire.

Il les convoqua dans le laboratoire et procéda à l'attribution. Les trois mieux découplés des garçons eurent droit aux armes les plus lourdes, hallebarde, hache, fléau, massue ; à ceux qui possédaient une stature intermédiaire, il conféra des javelots, des épées et des bâtons de kendo ; le reste échut aux vampires de faible constitution : dagues jumelles, armes de jet moyen, nunchakus. Restait un objet dont le maître vampire fut fort embarrassé : une longue canne de transformation, en argent repoussé, dont la hampe recourbée et le pommeau taillé en masse d'arme permettait de frapper des deux extrémités. Il en émanait une puissance peu commune, qui s'harmonisait avec sa lourdeur et son aspect rébarbatif.

— « Spinther », lança-t-il à un grand gaillard de type nordique, pommettes saillantes sous des yeux bleus perçants, que ses cheveux blonds coiffés en couronne teutonique paraient d'un faux air de dieu viking. « Lâche-moi cette massue et essaie plutôt ceci ! »

L'intéressé s'exécuta. Les muscles de son bras bandés à se rompre, il parvint pourtant à peine à réceptionner la canne que Vincent lui abandonnait. L'objet ne pesait pas seulement très lourd, il était fort mal équilibré, et ses deux mains serrés sur la hampe avaient peine à la retenir. Il la reposa presque immédiatement, mais elle lui échappa des mains et Niall, qui avait suivi la scène sans y prêter davantage d'attention qu'il ne convenait, manqua la recevoir sur les pieds.

Il se baissa et la rattrapa sans la moindre difficulté. Lui-même ne fut pas le moins surpris.

Voilà qui confirmait ce que Vincent pensait. Le petit était non seulement plus puissant que les autres, ès qualité de vampire, mais il détenait un potentiel intérieur dont lui-même était loin de se douter mais auquel l'item ne s'était pas trompé. La possession d'une canne de transformation de ce niveau ne pourrait que lui profiter.

— « Eh bien ! je crois que tu as trouvé ce qu'il te fallait. Félicitations, Niall... »

Le partage à peu près équitable des Matérias les occupa jusqu'au petit jour. Maintes fois, Vincent dut décider d'autorité qui hériterait de quoi ; chacun donnant son mot sur ce qui, à l'en croire, lui convenait le plus, d'aucuns eurent des motifs de se juger lésés. En premier lieu ceux dont le Père estimait qu'ils feraient des meilleurs Magiciens alors qu'ils se seraient préférés en Guerriers. Mais la répartition des armes exigeait un départ tout aussi judicieux des sorts et des commandes. Ce qui fut fait. Au demeurant, tout le monde se retrouva pour récriminer quand le tour vint de doter les Matérias rouges. Chacun se croyait des titres supérieurs à ceux de son voisin sur les Invocations. Finalement, le choix de Vincent se fixa à hauteur de deux Matérias moyennes pour une puissante, le tirage au sort décidant de l'identité de l'heureux possesseur de Bahamut Zéro. Ce fut Elwyn, le rouquin futé, qui en hérita. Mais, comme sa préférence allait résolument à Phénix et à Typoon, échus à Spinther, lequel pour sa part faisait les yeux doux au puissant dragon de foudre, l'homme rouge accepta de leur faire permuter ces Invocations.

Vers l'aube, il fut décidé de prendre quelque repos. Les fatigues de la nuit, et plus encore les périls du jour dont les prémices s'annonçaient, justifiaient cette mesure exceptionnelle.

Peu après que le silence fut tombé dans la maison, Niall entendit des pas feutrés dans la nuit. En provenance de la pièce d'à côté, selon toute apparence. Et qui prenaient sa direction. Lui qui croyait être le seul encore éveillé, autant pour sa présomption...

Le temps de compter de un à cinq, une ombre s'asseyait en tailleur non loin de sa tête.

Ses yeux de noctambule perçaient mal l'obscurité absolue que Vincent avait installée dans la demeure — la faute à sa rétine encore inadaptée à sa nouvelle condition. Mais il put distinguer la haute stature du visiteur, la largeur de son buste et de ses épaules, ainsi que quelque chose qui s'apparentait à des cheveux dorés.

La voix qui l'interpella était rauque et sensuelle — à n'en pas douter, celle de Spinther. Plusieurs fois durant le voyage de la grotte jusqu'à Canyon Cosmo, puis au cours du partage des armes et des Matérias, le petit paysan avait pensé déceler un intérêt certain pour sa personne chez le braconnier blond. S'il se figurait qu'il avait la tête à batifoler, il allait être servi.

— « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », s'enquit Niall avec hauteur. L'hostilité de son ton, quoique sa voix eut été légèrement en deçà d'un murmure, témoignait assez de ses mauvaises dispositions. « Je ne suis pas intéressé à me lier d'amitié. Et si c'est pour autre chose, tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne. Je t'avertis amicalement : le Père m'a créé en premier.

— J'étais simplement venu tailler le bout de gras. Impossible de rester à côté de mon voisin ; ma parole, si je ne savais pas qu'il ne respire plus, je dirais qu'il ronfle comme un soufflet de forge. Et tu es le seul à n'être pas quasiment dans le coma. »

L'absurdité de l'explication provoqua une envie de pouffer chez Niall. C'était le bateau le plus risible qu'on lui eut monté depuis longtemps. Le culot désarmant du grand blond n'était pas, pourtant, pour lui déplaire. Alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'aucun bruit approchant de celui qu'il avait décrit ne s'élevait de la pièce limitrophe — à la rigueur, un gargouillement que n'aurait sans doute pas détecté des oreilles humaines —, Spinther le bien nommé, le garçon au corps de panthère, ne cessait de sourire de ses dents éclatantes.

La conversation finit par s'engager. Niall, réticent, ne se livrait guère et parlait peu, mais enfin, se disait son vis-à-vis, il ne l'avait pas éconduit avec la violence cachée dont sa frêle stature lui semblait capable, et l'attitude relativement détendue de son corps témoignait d'un certain degré de confiance. Mais voici que, s'étant passé une man sous son tricot qui rebiquait, il entreprenait de se gratter l'abdomen. Spinther entrevit l'ouverture. Il se plaignit de la chaleur et retira aussitôt le polo sans manche qui moulait sa poitrine.

Lorsque les yeux du petit tombèrent sur la tatouage tribal qui ornait son biceps gauche, puis sur les deux boucliers jumeaux de ses pectoraux, le blond crut avoir partie gagnée. La séduction de son corps parlerait sûrement pour lui, elle déciderait le gamin à s'abandonner sans plus de façons. Il se mit en extension sur ses bras et, le torse arc-bouté vers Niall, il lui planta un baiser délicat sur les lèvres. Le goût de framboise le ravit. La suite, elle, lui plut nettement moins.

Les iris lavande du garçon étincelaient à présent de rage. Ses crocs surgis de sa bouche déformée par l'envie de tuer auraient déchiré la peau tendre de l'agresseur si les muscles solides de ce dernier ne s'étaient pas détendus et n'avaient pas repoussé d'une bonne longueur de bras celui qui s'était si facilement abandonné à son baiser la seconde d'avant.

Tous deux luttèrent en silence un moment. Niall détenait le plus fort potentiel vampirique, mais Spinther, de beaucoup le mieux bâti et le mieux entraîné, n'éprouvait nul besoin de passer à l'état de vampire afin de faire jeu égal avec son attirant adversaire.

— « On est un petit dur, à ce que je constate », fit Niall en abandonnant l'étreinte et en se reculant dans un coin de la chambre. La raillerie gentille initialement présente dans son timbre de voix laissa place à une menace voilée. « A ce jeu-là, c'est bien moi le meilleur. Imagine que j'aille _lui_ parler sous un prétexte quelconque et que je lui dise, par exemple, que tu n'ignores pas qu'il nous cache certaines choses, ou que tu le soupçonnes de nous mener en bateau. Je pourrais même lancer un nom dans la conversation : celui de Cloud devrait produire son effet, ne crois-tu pas ?

— Du bluff », mentit le plus jeune avec aplomb. Ses yeux avaient cependant recouvré leur éclat normal et ses griffes rétractées dans ses mains adolescentes semblaient de nouveau incapables de violence. « Tu as dit cela au hasard. Je ne sais au juste ce que tu veux de moi, en dehors de mon corps, mais même cela tu ne l'obtiendras pas en me menaçant.

— Parce que, selon toi, je t'ai menacé ? » Le grand blond partit d'un rire argentin et glacial pareil au tintement d'une sonnette de givre. « _Voici_ ce que j'appelle y aller à l'intimidation ! »

Son corps se détendit et tout son poids bascula sur la poitrine de Niall. Il se produisit alors un étrange phénomène : au contact des presque cent kilos de son condisciple, le jeune campagnard avait été gagné d'une sensation particulièrement bizarre, comme s'il décollait et partait en un éclair pour un lieu très éloigné. Un air si vif et pénétrant que l'inhaler mit ses poumons à la torture — ce qui était parfaitement absurde, attendu qu'il ne respirait plus — le baigna, puis plus rien. Rien qu'une obscurité poisseuse et empesée, en un lieu inconnu.

Le corps massif qui entravait Niall s'écarta aussi promptement qu'il s'était abattu, et une main robuste le ramena sans ménagement sur ses jambes.

— « _Je nous ai projetés dans le dernier lieu où a séjourné celui dont l'image t'obsède à ce point_. » Spinther n'avait pas parlé, mais usé de télépathie pour se faire comprendre. A l'évidence, il n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. « _C'est un autre de mes talents — je présume que c'est cela qui a aiguillé le Père vers mon humble personne : non content d'anticiper des pensées ou des choses vouées à se produire à plus ou moins brève échéance, je peux focaliser sur une personne et je me trouve instantanément transporté dans son sillage._

— _Si tu crois m'impressionner..._

— _Oh, pas de ce petit air blasé avec moi. Sais-tu que nous nous trouvons à l'endroit où Strife doit reposer ? Et que je pourrais parfaitement m'en retourner seul ? Je te conseille donc de me manifester un minimum d'intérêt..._ »

Quelque chose sonnait faux dans son discours, ou du moins en démentait la suffisance. Le télépathe ne semblait pas réellement à l'aise ; derrière son masque assuré des rides de contrariété tiraient les coins de son visage, et les regards en biais qu'il jetait de temps à autre aux alentours relevaient davantage de l'inquiétude que de l'autosatisfaction. Les ténèbres qui les environnaient, bien que leur permettant tout juste de ne pas se perdre de vue l'un de l'autre, ne justifiaient pas vraiment son état de tension. Néanmoins, Niall ne laissait pas d'être admiratif à l'égard de ce don merveilleux ; il regrettait d'autant plus amèrement qu'il ait échu à un minable qui le gaspillait à s'attirer des faveurs sexuelles.

— « _Puisque tu es si malin, et que tu maîtrises la situation de A jusqu'à Z, comment se fait-il que tu sembles aussi surpris ?_ »

Piqué d'avoir été si facilement percé à jour, le grand blond dut convenir que les transferts impliquant un objet inanimé ou un disparu se produisaient pas avec autant de violence, d'habitude. En particulier, la sensation qu'ils avaient éprouvés lors de la décomposition moléculaire était tout à fait inhabituelle.

Il s'arrêta sur sa lancée, visiblement hésitant à boucler son raisonnement. Le contraste était saisissant, entre l'expression chiffonnée de son visage et la perfection altière de son buse.

— « _Rassure-moi, ce type, le grand héros, il est bien dans sa tombe ? Je m'étais figuré que, vu ta fixation sur Strife, un plan sexe dans son mausolée funéraire te brancherait peut-être. Mais je ressens une présence qui ne me dit rien de bon. Ce n'est pas mort, c'est beaucoup trop puissant pour l'être ; et ce n'est pas non plus vivant, même de la manière spéciale dont toi et moi nous vivons. D'où ma question : à part la rumeur, qui dit que Strife est mort ?_ »

Niall ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à s'efforcer de pénétrer le manteau des ténèbres. Le peu qu'il s'était reculé — les deux vampires étaient jusqu'alors restés à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre — avait suffi pour que la nuit l'avale et qu'il perde de vue la silhouette un peu moins sombre de son compagnon. La seule présence olfactive de Spinther démentait l'impression de solitude absolue qui commençait à s'abattre sur le jeune paysan.

Dotée d'un léger écho, et absolument silencieuse, la pièce paraissait vaste et close, presque certainement souterraine. Un air vicié y flottait, chargé des relents âcres d'une pourriture recuite. La saveur cuivrée du sang lui parvenait aussi, mais elle n'avait rien d'alléchant : le fluide vital en question exsudait par trop la corruption et les maladies. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une crypte, ou le mausolée d'un cimetière. Voire un ossuaire. _Voilà la réponse à ta question, gros malin_, pensa-t-il dans la zone la plus reculée de son esprit. Aucune sensation précise de menace ne se dégageait de cet endroit abandonné des vivants, et inhospitalier pour les choses mortes qu'ils étaient. Ses sens vampiriques avaient beau fonctionner à plein régime, soit inexpérience de la part de Niall, soit insuffisance de ses capacités, leur impuissance à s'y repérer au sein de cette obscurité se confirmait à chaque instant.

Un accès de panique se saisit du jeune homme. La présence somme toute rassurante de son aîné ne lui parvenait plus. Il chercha de droite et de gauche, en luttant contre les vrilles de terreur qui se frayaient un chemin dans son cerveau depuis le bas de son échine. Mais voici qu'un contact s'était produit au creux de ses reins. Il sauta sur ses jambes dans un mouvement de recul. Sa réception au sol fut entravée par quelque chose de dur et de chaud, parfaitement déplaisant de texture, qui fut cause qu'il s'affala en arrière.

Il était tombé assis.

C'est alors qu'un craquement se produisit. La flamme chancelante d'un briquet ou d'une allumette fut produite devant ses yeux fous de panique. Le bruit d'un vêtement froissé plus tard, une bonne flambée déchirait les ténèbres.

Spinther, tenant son pantalon embrasé à bout de bras, le regardait avec, sur ses traits, les marques d'une horreur hallucinée.

Niall avait buté sur un énorme fauteuil cathédrale de pierre sombre — un trône orné dans un style sévère et hideux, où l'obsidienne et l'électrum en bandes alternées faisaient valoir l'absolue noirceur des idéogrammes semés à profusion sur les lignes torturées du meuble. Le siège, les accoudoirs aux extrémités facettées en têtes de vautour et la portion inférieure du dossier étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule irisée et diaphane, semblable à une peau d'oignon. En fait de peau, elle était humaine ; la torche improvisée éclairait avec un relief impitoyable les détails de coupes de veines bleues et de quelques imperfections sous-cutanées, dont un tatouage — un cœur stylisé percé d'une flèche. Au contact soyeux, chaud et souple, il apparaissait que les peaux avaient été prélevées de frais.

Le garçon s'extirpa du fauteuil avec des mouvements incontrôlés. La simple idée d'avoir été en contact avec cette relique provoquait des haut-le-cœur le long de sa gorge. Spinther, pour sa part, arborait l'expression de quelqu'un sur le point de vomir tripes et boyaux.

Niall suivit son regard, et le regretta aussitôt. La flamme de la torche avait accroché un spectacle encore plus répugnant. De part et d'autre du trône, la muraille qui bornait la tribune décrivait une sorte d'abside dans la profondeur de laquelle débouchaient quatre niches. Au fond de chacune d'elles, un corps pourrissant partiellement embaumé grimaçait sous des vêtements neufs et des armes rutilantes. Les deux vampires virent successivement un colosse au bras cybernétique, dont la peau pas totalement absente révélait la race négroïde, un grand type émacié aux très courts cheveux blonds, lance à la main et une cigarette entre ses dents déchaussées, une femme de taille moyenne, vêtue et parée à la mode de Wutai, dont les deux mains gantées enserraient un Shuriken moitié aussi imposant qu'elle, et un homme d'âge mur, corpulent et soigné, qui n'offrait rien de particulier si ce n'était qu'un pantin était assis sur ses jambes — un chat couronné à la mine rieuse, au pelage jadis brillant et soyeux, à présent mangé de pelade. Le soin presque religieux avec lequel les défunts avaient été apprêtés et dressés chacun sur son siège de pierre jurait avec l'état de corruption des corps.

Cela n'était pas encore tout. A un mètre environ du trône noir s'étalait sur le dallage une forme géométrique grossière tracée à l'aide d'un liquide brun grumeleux. Une senteur lourde telle de l'encens ranci y demeurait accrochée, quoique la matière en eut séché depuis longtemps déjà. Spinther, dont la flamme au bout de son bras tendu commençait à roussir les doigts, y avait posé un pied avant de réaliser de quoi cela pouvait retourner ; il eut la surprise d'encaisser une secousse électrique. Ultima qui luisait sourdement sur la boucle de son ceinturon émit un éclat plus net. A l'évidence, de puissantes énergies mystiques avaient été conjurées par le moyen de ce pentacle, qui ne s'étaient pas totalement évaporées.

Niall marcha vers Spinther et le força à renvoyer dans les ombres la vision des cadavres en abaissant le bras. Le reste du brandon enflammé ne tarderait pas à s'éteindre ; dans la mesure où le grand blond était déjà à peu près nu, le jeune vampire retira son tricot et le lui tendit afin qu'il l'enflammât.

— « J'en ai assez vu », glapit-il à voix haute, « pour être certain que Cloud ne repose pas ici. Et je n'ai aucune envie de rencontrer l'occupant de cette cave. Pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de nous réexpédier à Canyon Cosmo ?

— Il me fait un certain temps avant de récupérer mes forces, désolé, ça ne se fait pas comme ça... Je sens que c'est presque bon, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Imagine que j'estime mal la distance ; on pourrait tout à fait se matérialiser à l'intérieur d'un mur ou d'un quelconque objet. Ce serait la mort assurée.

— Je suis prêt à le courir, ce danger ! Tu n'as encore compris que cette crypte est hantée par le spectre de Cloud ? Vois, ces corps sont ceux de ses compagnons mortels. C'est lui qui se cache derrière ces diables que Vincent entend nous faire combattre...

— Cela expliquerait le conflit que j'ai senti dans son âme. »

Il allait dire quelque chose d'autre, mais sa phrase ne franchit pas l'enclos de ses dents. Sa face était devenue cireuse et vide. Les stigmates d'une panique comme Nall en avait rarement vue animaient le haut de son corps de tics nerveux.

— « Prends-moi le bras, vite. _C'est _en train d'arriver ! »

Ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre. Spinther plissait le front à se faire éclater les veines des tempes. La torche jetait ses derniers feux.

L'air miroita.

Ils étaient partis.

Les ténèbres ne s'étaient pas installées depuis un clignement de cil qu'elles sourirent d'aise en se dissipant à nouveau. Cloud avait fait son apparition.

oooOOOooo

Aeris évita le feu ardent craché par la gueule de Kraken et décrivit un virage à angle aigu qui la mena sur le dos du monstre. Son aura émeraude enfla et libéra un énorme carreau de lumière qui souffla les écailles de la bête sans s'enfoncer vraiment dans sa chair. Kraken effectua un tête à queue prodigieusement vif et agile pour un être de sa taille, et darda ses moustaches avec la force d'un ouragan. La fille fleur fut étourdie par la riposte, tant et si bien qu'elle ne sentit pas l'attaque avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les ailes de cuir s'étaient détendues et déployées en une prodigieuse aspiration, dont le souffle, s'élevant jusqu'au ciel pour retomber en vague déferlante, enfonça la Cétra et la bulle translucide de Séphiroth sur plusieurs centaines de mètres dans les profondeurs du sol. Le craquement de fin du monde qui avait accompagné Maelström retomba sur le fracas de crocs fouissant les couches de terrain en direction de la grotte creusée par le souffle. Kraken se ruait à l'assaut ; il hurla soudain : une pluie de rayons verts et déchirants se propageait sous lui, sans arrêter sa course mais répandant quantité de mucus et de sang empoisonné. Sa double mâchoire vomissait en réplique son haleine d'enfer, et un tir nourri pourpre et amarante déchirait la terre sur des kilomètres dans la lutte acharnée de la Cétra et du grand monstre.

A l'intérieur de son champ de forces, Séphiroth le maléfique sentait faiblir ses défenses. La prodigieuse aura arc-en-ciel menaçait chaque instant davantage de se refermer complètement sur sa bulle, l'entraînant à sa suite dans le néant. La magie mortifère qu'il percevait à l'œuvre ne se laissait contrer longtemps par aucun sort, aucune discipline occulte en sa connaissance ; le pinceau de ses couleurs tournoyait et finissait toujours par absorber ce qu'il lui envoyait. Sa rage seule, galvanisée par Jénova, lui permettait encore de tenir bon.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, Vincent fut tiré de son sommeil sans rêve par une pensée lancinante. La présence de chacun de ses Infants lui parvenait avec netteté, sauf celle de Niall et du grand gaillard charmeur qu'il avait étreint en dernier, pour des raisons d'ailleurs confuses mais dont il pressentait que lui aussi était appelé à jouer un grand rôle par la suite. Leurs forces de vie ne lui parvenaient de nulle part dans Canyon Cosmo. Ses facultés psychiques ne portaient pas au delà. Mais l'homme rouge ne voyait pas ce pourquoi l'un ou l'autre des garçons, voire l'un avec l'autre, se seraient aventurés dehors ; à sa connaissance, ce n'étaient pas des têtes brûlées ni des lâches qui se fussent déballonnés à la première occasion.

Du moins, il devait l'espérer.

Car les sollicitations de la lune pourpre sur la Bête qui résidait en lui — et, a fortiori, sur chacun de ses petits — n'avaient jamais été aussi pressantes qu'en ce début de matinée.

Contrairement à leurs espoirs, Niall et Spinther ne s'étaient pas envolés loin. Ils avaient repris leurs esprits à quelques mètres à peine de la tribune au fond de la crypte de Cloud. Leurs corps qui leur semblaient changés laissaient passer la lumière et ne possédaient plus de densité du tout. Ils étaient immatériels, quoique physiquement encore présents.

Devant eux, debout face à une immense glace en pied auparavant dissimulée derrière des draperies, il y avait Cloud. L'ex Sauveur du Monde était nu et souillé de sang coagulé de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. La couronne rebelle de ses cheveux, à l'or lie de vin, ne laissait subsister aucun doute sur son identité. Sa stature différait des chromos et des photographies anciennes sur lesquels les deux vampires avaient pu le contempler. Plus musclé et massif, moins anguleux et famélique, son corps reluisait d'un éclat surnaturel — une patine que la salissure amoindrissait à peine.

Ce à quoi il assistait dans le miroir devait lui déplaire, car ses fortes épaules parcourues de tressaillements ne cessaient de se contracter. Les deux intrus se tapirent à l'autre extrémité de la salle, dans l'ombre jetée par une colonne d'angle. Bien leur en prit. Cloud s'écarta avec brusquerie de l'image qui provoquait son ire et descendit vivement les quelques marches. Sur son passage les braseros disposés le long des murs s'éclairèrent d'une lumière torve.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le milieu de la crypte, il se retourna et prononça une brève incantation. Une trajectoire dorée, émise par une toupie de grande taille fendant l'air, s'en vint reposer entre ses mains jointes. Il se saisit de la chaîne qui permettait de l'actionner, se mit en devoir d'imprimer un mouvement de jet à l'item. Mais celui-ci se refusait à partir. De guerre lasse, Cloud le laissa filer au sol avant de revenir à pas comptés s'installer sur le trône.

Au moment de s'asseoir, il eut un mouvement de hanches. Un geste étonnamment sensuel, qui fit rouler son bassin de manière provoquante et impulsa une torsion élégante aux galbes de sa croupe. L'air se froissa autour de lui, et des vêtements sombres et brillants apparurent autour de son corps. Sa puissante poitrine restait toutefois à nu sous un rosaire noir. L'évidence que Niall s'était efforcé de nier dès l'instant où l'ex SOLDAT avait fait son entrée, le submergea alors avec une force irrésistible : lui qui s'était épris d'une image de poster et de livres d'histoire, comment avait-il pu ressentir de la peur tandis qu'il lui était donné, pour la première fois, de rassasier ses yeux de la vue de tant de perfections ? Cette beauté intimidante et terrible, qui égarait soudain, avec tant de facilité, les notions de bien, de mal et de devoir, et faisait repartir son cœur mort dans sa cage thoracique, avait-il réellement pensé qu'il lui serait loisible de désirer s'en séparer une fois qu'elle lui serait apparue ? Peu importait comment Cloud était revenu à la vie, ni ce qu'il avait perpétré pour susciter en son ami Vincent le désir irrépressible de le tuer ; rien ne comptait plus pour le petit paysan que de rester auprès de son idole.

Il brûlait tant et tant du désir de paraître à la vue du maître de céans que son vouloir déchira la stase d'immatérialité que Spinther maintenait autour d'eux dans l'attente de parvenir à les téléporter là d'où ils étaient venus.

Cloud fut sincèrement estomaqué de voir se matérialiser devant lui, surgis de nulle part sans qu'il ait rien senti venir, deux jeunes hommes robustes et pâlots, que leur odeur identifiait à coup sûr comme des Suceurs de Sang et des descendants de Valentine. Leur beauté et leur vigueur transcendaient presque la médiocrité de leur condition. De surcroît, l'expression énergique de leurs traits trouvait d'emblée grâce à ses yeux.

Mais voici que le plus jeune et mince, presque encore un adolescent, s'approchait de lui. Son visage bouleversé s'agrémentait de deux grosses larmes.

Cloud comprit en un éclair que les pleurs d'un être pour lequel il représentait tout venaient de lui échoir. Son sourire glaçant devint radieux.

Il ouvrit les bras et fit signe à ses nouveaux amis de le rejoindre.

_Horror ac divina voluptas _: l'horreur et le plaisir divins


	5. Chapter 5 Theos agnostos

**THEOS AGNOSTOS **

**C**loud se coula hors de la couche où reposaient les deux petits. Etait-ce la suite de leur nuit d'amour, ou se ressentaient-ils plutôt de la quantité de son sang qu'il avait déversée dans leurs veines ? Le fait est que leur seul esprit dormait du sommeil du juste ; leurs organismes vampiriques étaient à la tâche afin d'assimiler les facultés dont ils se découvriraient dotés au réveil.

La torpeur qui domptait leurs paupières n'avait nul besoin d'être assistée, mais il ne lança pas moins sur eux un sortilège de catatonie. Les larmes de joie qui humectaient encore les cils de Niall troublaient Cloud bien davantage que la liberté avec laquelle le petit mignon s'était livré tantôt à ses ardeurs. Trahir la confiance née de l'abandon total entre les bras de l'être aimé, n'avait rien pour lui répugner ; n'avait-il pas, naguère, pris son parti de la perte irrémédiable de Séphiroth au profit du fils de pute qui l'avait tant tourmenté jadis, et ne s'était-il pas accommodé ensuite de la nécessité de l'élimination de Vincent ? Pourtant, il n'ignorait rien de la passion que lui vouait l'homme rouge depuis toujours. Les choses avaient ainsi tourné que l'argenté ne pouvait plus être récupéré, ni le vampire laissé en vie. Néanmoins, confronté au sommeil angélique du jeune Niall, Cloud se sentait vaguement coupable de tourner une telle pureté à son profit égoïste.

Il lui fallut un effort de volonté pour étendre une main qui tremblait à la hauteur du visage du gamin et récupérer du bout de ses ongles la perle lacrymale.

Dans un premier temps, son dessein avait été d'endormir la méfiance de ses deux invités ; une fois les larmes en sa possession, il avait pensé les abattre sur le champ. Or l'allure troublante de Niall, ses yeux de biche suppliante, avaient gelé sa volonté en lui ; et des pensées égrillardes lui étaient venues à contempler les formes avantageusement dénudées de Spinther. Tandis que le grand blond administrait tour à tour à son jeune condisciple et à Celui dont il avait violé l'intimité un aperçu de ses aptitudes amoureuses, Cloud avait résolu d'exploiter à son profit la malléabilité des vampires. Il lui serait toujours loisible de les tuer plus tard. Et il n'appréciait pas les suggestions que lui adressait le miroir afin qu'il s'en débarrassât séance tenante. Il avait donc fait l'inverse de ce que son allié omniscient estimait devoir attendre de lui.

Puisque tout était voué à lui servir d'instrument, à son jugement de se donner libre carrière — en définitive, qui pouvait affirmer que la présence de la glace maléfique ne viendrait pas à lui être moins opportune que celle d'alliés endoctrinés et fidèles ? Etant entendu qu'aucun d'eux tous ne resterait suffisamment longtemps en ce monde pour avoir barre sur sa personne. Jamais plus ne se reproduirait sa dépendance. Ni de Spéhiroth, ni envers aucun autre.

La Négation rit à la lisière de sa pensée consciente. Elle abondait dans son sens. _L'homme naît et meurt seul, Cloud ; embrasse les ténèbres, car elles seules ne t'abandonneront jamais. Et remplis le néant qu'est la vie de ta volonté de façonner le cours de tes désirs._

Ce rêve-là, au moins, lui parut beau. Tant pis s'il exigeait qu'on lui immole tout ce auprès de quoi l'ex Sauveur du Monde pensait trouver du réconfort.

Il s'écarta de la couche dans laquelle s'étaient déroulées ses amours et s'envola pour la salle du trône dans un claquement de l'immense robe noire qui venait de couvrir ses épaules. Les perles de son rosaire émirent un cliquetis sinistre en retombant contre le sillon de ses pectoraux.

Dans un nuage de fumée deux mirages à la ressemblance du garçon à la vêture efféminée et du colosse manchot se formèrent. Les runes constellant la surface du mobile d'Azatoth s'étaient aussitôt mises en devoir d'en absorber la matière. Désoeuvré, Cloud retourna à son trône et laissa aller ses mains sur les accoudoirs. L'une d'elle tomba sur un minuscule écrin de cuir.

Mû par une subite inspiration, le blond s'empara du Zodiaque Noir. Entre ses doigts, les cartes tressaillaient d'intenses magies obscures. Il lui sembla que sa rétine bouillait tandis que, les yeux mi clos, il commençait à disposer les lames en l'air, face cachée, dans la forme d'une croix celtique. Rien n'en résulta. Pourtant, l'influx divinatoire était là, il le traversait avec force.

Il recommença avec une autre disposition, puis une autre. De guerre lasse, il mélangea le paquet, qu'il battit violemment et dont il extirpa six cartes à l'aveugle. Une formule dont il ne se souvenait pas la connaître — était-ce les morts qui la lui dictaient ? — traversa ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, le jeu répondit favorablement. D'elles-mêmes, les cartes choisies adoptèrent la formation d'une étoile à cinq branches, au centre de laquelle la dernière lame vint se positionner.

Dans le miroir venait d'apparaître la forme sophistiquée de l'éphèbe aux cheveux blond blanc. Cloud retourna la première lame ; il s'avisa qu'elle adhérait par un coin à la lame adjacente, de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait révéler l'arcane constituant la corne droite du démon sans faire subir le même sort à celui qui figurait la corne gauche.

_L'Impératrice Fulgurante... Un rêve ou une aspiration au delà de toute atteinte. La carte des ambitions démesurées. Lui fait face l'Amant Magnifique, renversé. Notre homme a donc connu une passion qui s'est mal terminée. Les deux se chevauchent, signe qu'il y a eu conflit entre son désir de puissance et l'amour. L'un a dû faire capoter l'autre. _

La lame suivante singeait en se dressant vers le bas la pointe médiale de l'étoile de David. D'après la disposition, elle révélerait au médium le passé récent de sa cible.

_Le Masque des Ténèbres... La marque d'un comportement déviant, qui ne constituait, en tout état de cause, qu'une façade. Je ressens un intense conflit intérieur, une noirceur qui n'a pu totalement étouffer une parcelle de Grâce. Des images me parviennent. Il y a deux personnalités en cet homme, l'une tissée de volonté et d'orgueil, l'autre douloureuse et mélancolique — elles se partagent deux aspects du même corps. _

Restaient à découvrir les pieds fourchus du Diable. Celui à droite du pentacle symbolisait le destin de l'être visé. Celui de gauche, son moment présent. Une étrange impression de déjà vu traversa Cloud au moment où il posait la main sur la lame droite.

_La Flèche Vivante. Ainsi il est condamné à aller de l'avant. Il a fait son choix, ça a été son ambition au détriment de son amour. Je puis dorénavant visualiser de qui il s'agit : l'autre type, l'épéiste au bras articulé. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? C'est bien connu, les extrêmes s'attirent. Mais... cela dépasse l'entendement ! Les Jumeaux du Destin... Ces deux-là ne peuvent tout de même pas —_

La toupie avait terminé depuis longtemps d'absorber la trace mystique après laquelle il lui fallait s'élancer. Mais Cloud n'y avait prêté aucune attention. Sur son visage décomposé seuls ses yeux infinis semblaient ressortir. Le blond avait étendu le bras pour se saisir de la carte centrale, celle qui lui révélerait son avenir concernant l'objet de la présente séance de divination.

Deux profondes ridules de contentement se creusèrent dans l'ivoire de ses pommettes. Le sourire atroce qui éclairait désormais sa figure s'encadra dedans le rond écarlate de la lune. Et partout de par le monde, démons, Spectres et monstres se réjouirent de l'hilarité que leur Seigneur venait de laissait paraître.

Car la lame ultime n'était autre que le Prince Scarifié — Cloud lui-même.

Les soupçons qu'il avait nourris depuis le moment où les deux mortels qui usurpaient la trame de sa vie lui étaient apparus, recevaient donc leur confirmation : le colosse brun et rébarbatif constituait une fausse piste ; c'était après le guerrier si bien fait de sa personne qu'il convenait de se mettre en chemin. La profondeur de sa personnalité telle qu'elle s'était dessinée d'après le Zodiaque Noir, la complexité des enjeux de son existence, tout se mettait parfaitement en place sous l'angle du Destin. _Tant__ mieux_, se dit Cloud dans une bouffée d'orgueilleux optimisme ;_ je n'aurais pas voulu me repaître de l'autre même si j'avais crevé de faim. _

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur fugitive. Les cartes disparurent en une flambée, et le mobile se mit à décrire des mouvements concentriques autour de sa chaîne. Toutes les runes qui y étaient gravées luisaient du même éclat assassin qu'au fond des prunelles du Seigneur des Morts. Un vent coupant comme autant d'épées invisibles s'était levé dans la vaste étendue de la crypte ; les énergies se concentraient autour de la toupie, afin d'en modifier le pouvoir.

Le non vivant avait résolu de frapper un grand coup. Son messager de mort trouverait les deux inconnus. Et, non content de dévider une trame enchantée à travers l'espace, qu'il y aurait moyen de parcourir dans les deux sens le moment venu de se saisir de l'albinos, il emporterait avec lui une gerbe de sorts offensifs parmi les puissants concevables. Leur cible : l'épéiste manchot.

— « Par le pouvoir d'Azatoth, je t'ordonne de t'envoler !

La rotation du mobile autour de sa chaîne cessa brusquement ; il se produisit un éclair, qui engloutit la comète de cuivre et de sang dans un étincelant arc de lumière. Les maillons arrachés lors du franchissement de la muraille dimensionnelle retombèrent doucement sur le basalte du dallage, où ils se refroidirent instantanément — tant la baisse de température induite par les magies combinées d'Azatoth et de Cloud avait été extrême.

Le blond secoua l'humidité qui s'était accumulée sur les parements de sa robe. La belle affaire ! il était trempé des pieds jusqu'à la tête... Il se dépouilla de ses vêtements, désormais nu hormis les deux rangs du rosaire qui barrait sa poitrine. Son regard accrocha alors son reflet dans le Miroir des Limbes. Son corps harmonieux et puissamment formé avait beau faire l'admiration de Spinther, lui-même rien moins qu'un magnifique athlète, doté de ce côté bien réel qui manquait au splendide mais par trop marmoréen Séphiroth — maintenant qu'il y repensait, l'ex Sauveur du Monde réalisait qu'étreindre le glorieux fils de Jénova avait été réaliser le fantasme de Pygmalion bien plutôt que s'unir à un être de chair et de sang —, Cloud ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entretenir la nostalgie de celui qu'il était autrefois. Il aimait les courbes sèches et maigres de son corps, les galbes hésitants de ses muscles et de ses membres ; non par narcissisme, mais parce que les unes et les autres correspondaient à son vécu, à ce par quoi il avait passé. Au lieu qu'à présent, si uniment parfait, une statue davantage qu'un homme, il n'était plus rien. Plus rien, si ce n'était ce qu'il avait passionnément désiré devenir.

L'accomplissement de ses vanités. Une tentation vivante.

Le besoin de ressentir l'amour qui exsudait de Niall, l'impérieuse nécessité de se plonger dans le désir sexuel qui émanait de Spinther depuis que le grand vampire l'avait vu nu et offert, l'envie douloureuse que ressentait la moindre de ses fibres d'être acceptée et dorlotée, tout cela submergea Cloud face au spectacle de sa soi-disant apogée physique.

Il arracha le rosaire d'un geste brusque et le lança contre la surface d'argent repoussé du miroir. L'éclat de ses pupilles était insoutenable. De légères distorsions dans l'image pouvaient ou ne pouvaient pas s'apparenter à une subtile emprise psychique de la part de l'artefact millénaire. Il sortit sans grand effort de volonté de sa contemplation et laissa son regard embrasser l'étendue de la salle à ses pieds. Etait-ce tout ce qui lui était réservé dans l'avenir ? Loger sous terre, là où la vie de l'homme s'arrêtait net, à machiner des projets dont le moins cruel dépassait de très loin la monstruosité inhérente au cœur des humains, et à se nourrir de haine ?

C'est alors qu'un bras souple et délié s'enroula autour de sa taille. Le parfum de noisette et d'aromates de cette chair rendait inutile qu'il se retourne pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Niall.

Ainsi donc, sans qu'il l'ordonne consciemment, l'étau de brume qui s'appesantissait sur les deux jeunes s'était évaporé. Cela n'était pas plus mal.

Il fit face au garçon avec une lenteur calculée — surtout, ne pas s'aviser de lui montrer à quel point il était bouleversé. Cela ne l'avait pas préparé à recevoir en pleine face le choc de sa beauté, si bien qu'il en demeura coi. Le plus simple appareil réhaussait la minceur élégante du petit paysan. Ses épaules racées, ses côtes saillantes où chaque muscle dessinait ses attaches, sa taille fine et bien prise, la chute de ses reins, ses jambes nerveuses : autant de matières à blasonner sur le corps masculin. D'autant que le petit ne portait pas beau avec cette manière d'arrogance qui était l'apanage des garçons conscients d'être admirés pour leur physique. Sa timidité charmante, alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas rougir davantage de rester nu en face de Cloud tout aussi peu couvert que lui, ajoutait un charme irrésistible à sa personne.

Mais Niall ne venait pas inciter son amant à reprendre l'amoureuse joute. L'air sombre qui voilait ses yeux attestait assez de combien il lui en coûtait d'avoir à prononcer ce qui suivit :

— « Mon prince, il va falloir songer à nous renvoyer d'où nous venons. Valentine doit déjà avoir réalisé notre absence, et sauf à vouloir en finir avec lui séance tenante, il vaudrait mieux que nous soyons rentrés tant qu'il est possible de nous en tirer avec un gros mensonge.

— Tu veux... tu souhaites retourner là-bas ?

— Je ne désire rien moins que cela ; mais n'es-tu pas intéressé à garder un œil sur lui ? Laissons-le jouer au cornac avec sa petite troupe ; le moment venu, ce sera une profonde joie que de lui casser ses soldats de plombs ! »

Le regard du vampire respirait une dévotion fanatique. Ce serait folie que d'arguer contre lui, comprit Cloud. Pas seulement en raison de la résolution implacable qui durcissait son minois adolescent. La raison était de son côté ; restituer les deux jeunes à leur père, provisoirement du moins, s'avérait la meilleure option à tous points de vue. Cependant, la perspective de se séparer du gamin serrait atrocement le prétendu cœur de pierre du grand homme.

Il souhaita passionnément trouver les arguments qui convaincraient Niall de rester à l'abri. Sa raison complotant avec sa sensibilité afin qu'il n'en fasse rien, sa bouche resta sèche de paroles et il ne put que ramener sur la chevelure ébouriffée du garçon une mèche plus longue qui avait jugé opportun de descendre sur son front, lui barrant la vue. Un instant après, le petit le serrait dans ses bras de toute sa force.

La présence de Spinther approcha. Cloud en conçut du ressentiment ; cet instant si pur et si profond, était-il inévitable qu'un importun le gâchât ? Oui, apparemment. Le trouble-fête s'était rhabillé. Il voulait savoir ce qui était prévu pour la suite.

Tout l'effet qu'il avait produit sur le Seigneur des Morts s'évanouit lorsqu'il prit la parole, sans égard pour le couple nu et enlacé en face de lui. Faute de cervelle et de tact, la sensualité de ce garçon constituait la meilleure part de lui. Cloud n'en conçut donc aucune honte quand il usa de sa Domination psychique dans le but de le faire taire et de ses pouvoirs pour l'abolir à leur vue.

— « Je le ferai réapparaître quand toi et moi en aurons terminé », lança-t-il à Niall dont le regard dubitatif ne lui avait pas échappé. « Si tu sais t'y prendre comme il faut, tu peux être sur le pied de départ en un rien de temps ».

Ce que disant, il s'était emparé de la main droite du jeune homme qu'il guida délicatement entre la cambrure de ses cuisses. Point ne fut besoin qu'il montre la voie aux doigts du vampire nouveau né ; ceux-ci avaient déjà entrepris de flatter gentiment l'entrée de son passage.

Au firmament, la lune pourpre sombra dans les étreintes des amours garçonnières.

oooOOOooo

Hadès translucide et évanescent guettait depuis un long moment l'opportunité de pénétrer l'intérieur de la géode de puissance créée par la volonté de Séphiroth. L'occasion des formidables coups de boutoir que lui assénaient les vapes arc-en-ciel envoyées par Cloud était trop tentante, mais il y avait cette damnée Cétra que sa lutte acharnée contre Kraken n'empêchait pas de garder un œil sur celui qui portait la responsabilité de son envoi dans la Terre Promise. En dépit de ses pouvoirs occultes, l'Invocation se savait incapable d'échapper au radar mental de la fille fleur ; pas tant que l'attention de celle-ci ne serait pas totalement accaparée ailleurs.

Et le temps qui s'écoulait sans que le haut serpent ne remporte d'avantage décisif ni que lui-même n'ait commencé à se mettre en état de remplir l'ordre de Cloud, amenuisait les espoirs de Hadès de retourner victorieux dans la crypte royale.

Contre toute attente, Aeris faiblit la première. Un hurlement bestial vrilla l'air chauffé à blanc par le choc des deux puissances antagonistes. Kraken venait de voir l'une de ses moustaches s'effondrer sur le sol de la grotte. Seulement, il réagit rapide comme la foudre en bombardant la Cétra de Sidéral et d'Ultima tout en usant de son corps titanesque à la manière d'une caisse de résonance pour son attaque sonique. Le halo de lumière émeraude qui nimbait la Cétra disparut. Il tombait, son corps gracile émacié par les efforts du combat, il heurtait les éperons rocheux semés un peu partout par le soulèvement des couches géologiques. Son sang vert luminescent teintait la portion de rude granite contre laquelle, de ricochet en ricochet, il avait terminé sa chute folle.

Hadès réduisit encore sa présence matérielle et s'envola vers sa cible.

Il ne fut pas surpris de traverser sans encombre les forces mystiques de Cloud. Même le contact avec la barrière que s'obstinait à dresser contre le vouloir de son maître le fils de Jénova, parut très atténué à l'Invocation. Elle poussa mentalement, poussa encore, et se retrouva projetée à l'intérieur du champ d'invincibilité.

Au sein d'une blancheur absolue, dans une zone de non gravité parcourue d'étranges formations de quartz en mouvement et illuminée des fulgurances oniriques matérialisant les bribes des souvenirs les plus douloureux de Séphiroth, la masse blessée à mort, telle une baleine sur le flanc, du sous-marin Shinra flottait pesamment. En son cœur palpitait la force d'âme de l'argenté, manifestement affaiblie et néanmoins pas encore tout à fait sur son déclin.

Hadès reprit forme solide. Sa faux tressaillait d'excitation à la perspective de trancher le fil de cette existence qui osait menacer sa survie en persistant à défier Strife. Ses mains griffues et les écailles de fer recouvrant son corps méphitique sous la bure qui dissimulait ses effrayantes proportions, rendaient la chose d'un autre plan d'existence particulièrement confiance quant à ses chances de l'emporter. Des malédictions sans nom n'attendaient que son ordre pour se déchaîner. Et, le cas échéant, il lui serait toujours loisible de solliciter l'aide de ses frères, les autres Hadès.

Son pied fit voler en éclats le sas d'entrée du submersible. Le nuage de corruption qui l'accompagnait attaqua immédiatement et voracement le métal. Le long des coursives où Hadès promenait sa haute silhouette maléfique, les parois et le planchaient rouillaient, se tordaient sous l'effet du vieillissement galopant, acquéraient la consistance d'une dentelle d'acier déchiqueté et perforé. La présence grandissante d'un esprit à nul autre pareil guida le sombre faucheur vers le poste de pilotage, mais il fut empêché d'y entrer. L'air tout à coup invinciblement dense s'opposait à ce qu'il fasse un seul pas de plus à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Qu'à cela ne tienne... Il en fallait davantage si l'on voulait le retenir. Il apparut dans le kiosque sous la forme d'une sombre nuée. Face à lui, étendu sur le sol dans l'apparence de la mort ou peu s'en fallait, sa flamme caudale réduite à un tison infime, Rouge XIII semblait veiller sur la silhouette grimaçante de Séphiroth. L'argenté tenait Masamune brandie dans la direction de Hadès. A l'exception de la légère décoloration de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux, par laquelle se révélait sa nature incorporelle, il était de tout point réel et menaçant.

Si Hadès parvenait à asséner un coup fatal à cette facette déviante de sa personnalité, cela induirait le retour du véritable Séphiroth aux commandes de son corps et de son esprit, celui qui était en mesure d'émettre les larmes entre lesquelles reposait le restant d'avenir de l'Invocation. Cette dernière entama le duel d'une gerbe de Sidéral, puis fondit sur le grand guerrier, sa faux tournoyante courbant et déchiquetant l'air comme si une centaine de lames obliques s'étaient mises en batterie. Un véritable tunnel d'acier déferla sur l'argenté. Il ne fallut pas davantage de temps qu'une inspiration pour que son buste, ses cuisses et ses bras étendus se couvrent d'estafilades.

Les yeux de Séphiroth roulaient dans leurs orbites quand il rompit le contact et feinta vers l'arrière. Il ne ressentit même pas le premier coup de faux qui l'enveloppa au milieu de son saut périlleux, bien que celui-ci ait été asséné avec suffisamment de vigueur et de précision pour faire trembler l'ensemble du submersible sur ses membrures. Il s'était contenté de le parer du tranchant de sa lame, ensuite de quoi, repliant Masamune sous lui, il en abattit toute l'ampleur sur son ennemi. La bure noire et empesée de Hadès se déchira sur plus d'un mètre ; cependant le sabre n'avait pu transpercer son poitrail cuirassé et l'extrémité de Masamune, déviée vers le haut, ne fit pas mieux qu'arracher quelques lambeaux de chair inhumaine à l'encolure et au menton fuyant de l'Invocation. Assez toutefois pour que celle-ci laisse échapper un grognement haineux.

Sa main libre déploya des serres dignes de Nosfératu. C'est que Séphiroth, non content de ne pas paraître impressionné, se moquait ouvertement de Hadès : il venait de se fendre d'un grand salut ironique. Son sourire s'évapora de ses lèvres dépigmentées lorsque la monstruosité devant lui laissa tomber à terre les lambeaux de sa robe et lui fit face dans toute sa démentielle grandeur. A grand renfort de giclements de ténèbres, le corps contrefait de Hadès quitta toute ressemblance d'humanité : sa tête énorme et reptilienne pendait lourdement à l'extrémité d'un cou écailleux sur le tronc évasé et bestial d'un dinosaure que huit paires de pattes aux sabots oblongs et fendus ainsi que des ailes membraneuses de chair nue, complétaient de la plus hideuse manière. Son envergure était telle qu'il creva le plafond au dessus de lui.

Sa faux sculptée, à présent deux fois plus grande que lui à tout le moins, se dressa vers le ciel et libéra une décharge cinétique qui désintégra dans la seconde ce qui restait du sous-marin. Nanaki glapit de souffrance ; il était revenu à lui, le choc ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix, mais demeurait hors d'état de briser la stase qui le confinait dans un état de totale rigidité.

Toute envie de railler avait quitté Séphiroth. Il avait une bestiole à éradiquer, après quoi, peut-être, il laisserait revenir la part la plus équilibrée de son être qui menait un grand tapage dans son esprit en le suppliant de ne rien commettre d'irréparable.

Irréparable, vraiment ? Quelle ironie que la première chose qui l'avait été, à savoir tomber raide dingue de Cloud au lieu de le haïr de toutes ses forces, avait initié la présente catastrophe sous l'apparence de préparer durablement son bonheur. Pour sa part, le mauvais Séphiroth n'était dupe ni de la fragilité ni des bonnes intentions du garçon ; il avait toujours estimé que le blondinet ébouriffé, qui possédait un don en propre, en sus du reste — celui de mettre en grand danger de mort toute personne autour de lui —, constituait une bombe à retardement, d'autant plus vicieuse que restée plus longtemps en latence. Un être au passé trafiqué, au vécu trouble, situé comme lui au confluent de la Mako, de Jénova et des expérimentations démentes de Hojo, pour ne rien dire de son statut de clone avorté de lui-même — fallait-il, pensait sombrement Séphiroth le maléfique, avoir été naïf pour ne pas en tirer la seule conclusion qui s'imposait...

Que tôt ou tard le Sauveur du Monde se muerait en machine infernale.

Eh bien ! l'on y était, maintenant, et c'était à lui de s'efforcer de limiter les dégâts. Non certes que le sort promis à l'humanité, quelqu'il fût,lui inspirât de l'inquiétude ; mais l'autre Séphiroth, celui qui persistait à vouloir croire que sa tendresse pour Cloud surmonterait les obstacles et qu'ils se retrouveraient à la fin l'un avec l'autre, devait être sauvé à n'importe quel coût. C'était ridiculement sentimental, que de veiller sur la part rose bonbon de lui-même. Néanmoins, le mauvais Séphiroth ne souhaitait que de pouvoir croire, pour sa part aussi, en cet amour dont la flamme n'était pas éteinte par l'adversité et le rejet, mais y puisait un aliment nouveau pour briller de plus belle.

La haine prodigieuse qu'il éprouvait envers Cloud se reporta sur le monstre qui venait vers lui. Dans un combat livré à l'intérieur de sa volonté, il ne pouvait manquer d'avoir le dessus. _Approche, saloperie ; à défaut de pouvoir le faire souffrir _lui_, c'est toi qui va avoir mal..._

oooOOOooo

Vincent ne savait trop s'il devait retourner s'étendre au milieu de ses enfants ou se mettre en train pour chercher les deux égarés. Qu'ils fussent partis faire leurs petites affaires dans un coin tranquille quelconque, comme cela était de loin l'éventualité la plus probable, ne lui posait en soi aucun problème ; cependant, la splendeur pourprée de l'astre de nuit n'incitait pas à l'optimisme quant à leurs chances de revenir sains et saufs de leur petite virée. Pas quand Cloud semblait tenir aussi fermement les rênes de son pouvoir maléfique. La région demeurait peu sûre, et ils couraient le risque de se faire surprendre par des monstres en maraude ou de commettre une imprudence et de se mettre en fâcheuse posture. Ne leur était-il donc pas loisible d'attendre un moment moins défavorable ? D'un autre côté, il y avait quelque chose d'attendrissant dans leur comportement ; l'homme rouge savait pertinemment que la trajectoire sur laquelle il avait lancé ses Infants était de celles qui ne comportent point de retour — alors, pouvait-il en conscience s'indigner que certains d'entre eux eussent préféré jouir du moment présent au lieu d'en reporter les plaisirs dans un avenir hypothétique? C'était décidé ; il leur laisserait encore deux heures de liberté, puis, le matin venu, il irait les chercher et les ramènerait, au besoin par la peau du cou.

Le fil de ses réflexions conduisit le vampire à repenser à Séphiroth et Nanaki. Avec le recul, il ne regrettait pas sa décision prise sous l'empire d'un état émotionnel proche de la folie. La froide raison lui intimait à présent de ne rien ravaler de son acte. L'argenté ne constituait point un allié fiable, tout au contraire. Le danger qu'il fasse volte-face, confronté à Cloud, et rejoigne celui qui continuait de détenir un pouvoir souverain sur son cœur et ses sens, ne valait absolument pas qu'il s'y expose, et avec lui l'avenir du monde entier. Ceci en pariant sur le fait que le fils de Jénova eut sacrifié son égoïsme proverbial à la cause commune, en mettant de côté son ego démesuré ; ce dont Valentine était loin d'être persuadé qu'il le puisse. Pour Rouge XIII, hormis Cloud et Barrett, aucun membre des Sauveurs du Monde ne pouvait se targuer de le connaître vraiment. Le peu que Vincent avait combattu à ses côtés, longtemps auparavant, il lui avait paru fier autant que réservé ; mais l'inclinaison irrationnelle pour Séphiroth qu'il avait montrée à la suite de la bataille contre le calmar géant, attestait de son défaut de perspective. Face à Cloud dont l'effrayante intelligence éclatait à chacun des points qu'il marquait, un partenaire au jugement déficient tel que le grand fauve constituerait sans nul doute un fardeau inutile.

_Avoue-le ; ce sont de belles et bonnes excuses, mais tu les as mis hors course pour une autre raison. Jusque dans la détestation, il faut que tu détiennes le contrôle. Tu ne souffres pas, en réalité, que Cloud périsse d'une main autre que la tienne. Sur le fond, on le dirait bien, tu n'es pas si différent de lui. Toujours à te bercer d'illusions._

_ASSEZ !_

Le moi conscient du vampire se rebella contre la voix insinuante de la Bête au fond de lui. Cela était faux, de purs mensonges destinés à jeter l'opprobre sur les aboutissants de sa conduite, à égarer et décontenancer sa résolution. _Bien joué, Cloud. Mais je ne suis pas encore assez faible pour que tu emportes le morceau de manière aussi évidente..._

Une douleur lancinante éclata entre ses globes oculaires. La Bête avait fort mal pris cette manifestation de résistance. Il eut facilement pu supporter la souffrance, mais cela aurait d'autant affaibli son organisme, de telle sorte qu'il se détermina en faveur d'une mesure radicale.

Il se taillada le bras droit à l'aide de ses griffes, très fort. Jusqu'à ce que son sang s'écoule en abondance. Que la douleur corporelle intime le silence à celle au creux de son esprit.

Le liquide carmin répandu à ses pieds lui fit l'effet d'une libation à la Planète. La portée symbolique de son geste le frappa : lui, l'ex Turk amant de cœur de Lucrétia et probable père biologique de Séphiroth, l'ombre fidèle de Gast le bourreau des Anciens, le pantin immortel voué au tombeau par la haine jalouse de Hojo, adoubé en quelque sorte champion du Grand Tout, voilà qui, en d'autres circonstances, aurait déclenché à coup sûr son hilarité. Mais lui au moins avait la conscience aiguë d'être le moins bien placé pour remplir cet office sacré. Si seulement Aeris... Son pouvoir aurait admirablement complété les siens. Encore qu'elle aussi, il ne convenait pas de trop compter sur elle pour rester de marbre face à Cloud.

Chassant ces pensées stériles, Vincent observa son bras en voie de cicatrisation. La touffe d'herbe qui avait reçu son sang délétère oscillait doucement sous la brise nocturne, déjà presque débarrassée de ses taches rubis. La vie qui reprenait ses droits, étonnant contraste du point de vue d'un être qui avait cessé de respirer presque deux siècles plus tôt, le rendait toujours peu ou prou nostalgique. En ce moment où il se sentait si seul, l'incidence en était décuplée.

Le vampire haussa les épaules et prit le chemin de la trouée de l'arbre. Il souffrait encore des effets du partage de ses forces avec les jeunes ; se résoudre à les rejoindre avait été la meilleure idée parmi toutes celles qui lui étaient venues durant cette dernière demie heure. Niall et Spinther se débrouilleraient bien seuls pour rentrer au bercail. Et si cela n'était qu'un voeu pieux, tant pis ; Valentine se sentait hors d'état de proposer une meilleure considération.

Il n'en éprouvait au demeurant pas la moindre envie.

N'était-ce pas son droit le plus strict de se préoccuper un peu de lui-même ?

Dès l'instant qu'il le pouvait encore.

oooOOOooo

La voix d'Ifalna exhortait sa fille à reprendre ses esprits. Depuis la Rivière de la Vie, l'aïeule Cétra ne cessait de la baigner de ses ondes bienveillantes. Il n'était pas en son pouvoir de faire davantage ; quand bien même l'attention de Strife s'était détournée du lieu de la bataille, ses forces continuaient d'agir, galvanisant ses émissaires et émoussant la résistance de leurs opposants. Intervenir directement contre elles aurait signifié exposer l'Âme de la Planète à la contamination par la Négation. Or la situation se dégradait à une vitesse préoccupante. Séphiroth lui-même était impuissant face à l'évolution ultime de Hadès. Il ne déméritait point ; c'était que l'Invocation et lui ne se battaient pas dans la même catégorie. L'expérience millénaire du combat acquise par la monstruosité d'un autre plan ne se laissait nullement prendre aux feintes et aux tactiques, toutes sophistiquées qu'elles fussent, de l'argenté ; en retour, celui-ci éprouvait les pires peines du monde à écarter de sa personne les terribles assauts d'acier et de corne que son adversaire faisait pleuvoir sur lui sans jamais montrer de signe de lassitude. Il s'en était fallu de presque rien que Séphiroth ne soit terrassé à plusieurs reprises. A l'évidence, il ne lui demeurait d'autres remparts contre la défaite imminente que sa rage de survivre et son horreur de l'humiliation.

Ifalna désapprouvait ceux de ses pairs que le martyre de leur assassin mettait en joie. Si jamais sa fille venait à être renvoyée au néant, la Planète, et eux avec elle, s'avéreraient incapables de peser sur les événements terribles qui se préparaient autrement que par le truchement dérisoire de prières. Mais le choeur tempétueux des Cétras ne voulait rien entendre ; sa rancoeur à l'égard de Séphiroth avait été trop longtemps recuite, ils ne respiraient que l'envie de se savoir vengés. Leurs voix sans corps mugissant à l'unisson emplissaient la Rivière de la Vie de tumulte et de clameur, ce qui amenuisait encore plus les capacités d'action d'Ifalna. Une bouffée de colère froide, qui la stupéfia toute la première, se saisit de l'aïeule Cétra ; tant de rage dépensée à des balivernes commençait à se communiquer à son esprit. Elle dut lutter contre la tentation de faire chorus avec l'âme collective des Anciens. Finalement, au lieu de s'abandonner à cette ire, elle en détourna une importante fraction qu'elle convertit en énergie et envoya à la rencontre d'Aéris et Séphiroth. Ceci accompli, épuisée, elle plongea au plus profond de l'Âme de la Planète.

La fille fleur ouvrit les yeux, fort étonnée de se trouver toujours en vie. Une luminescence comme elle n'en avait jamais perçue de si intense baignait son corps. Le simple moulinet du bras qu'elle esquissa lorsque la masse colossale de Kraken apparut au dessus elle dans le dessin de la broyer sous son poids, provoqua l'émission d'une gerbe immense de lasers vert émeraude. Une aile grande comme un vaisseau de guerre et large à proportion partit en flammes. Le vol au ralenti de la jeune Cétra qui s'élançait à la rencontre du monstre fondant sur elle toutes attaques prêtes à jaillir, signifiait pratiquement déjà qu'elle avait victoire gagnée.

Le fils de Jénova para le coup de taille de la faux simultanément du boutoir de la totalité des sabots au bout des pattes libres d'Hadès. Lui qui, un instant plus tôt, souffrait mille morts pour chaque assaut de son ennemi qu'il parvenait tant bien que mal à repousser, n'en fût pas même déséquilibré. Mieux, il aperçut une ouverture de quelques centimètres dans la garde adverse et y porta une de ses bottes qui jamais encore n'était parvenue à faire mouche. Le tranchant émoussé de Masamune fit cracher le sang noir de plusieurs paires de pattes écailleuses, avant de plonger au tréfonds de la poitrine saurienne. Le mouvement de balancier du sabre sépara proprement les deux moitiés du démon, qu'un sort de Triple acheva de faire exploser. L'incrédulité totale se lisait dans les petits yeux cruels qui le fixaient d'un regard moribond. Puis l'Invocation s'estompa et redevint Matéria. L'argenté contempla la gemme ternie. Une chose si minuscule, capable de déchaîner une démence pareille. La broyer sous son talon lui procura une joie sans partage.

Un grognement familier se fit entendre, loin au dessous de lui. Rouge XIII. Le grand fauve était toujours englobé dans la stase.

_Je te cède la place, appelle-moi au secours quand tu te sentiras dépassé_, murmura le mauvais Séphiroth à l'adresse de son alter ego plus pondéré. _Quoique... si c'est seulement pour venir à la rescousse de _ça_, je me ferai sans doute tirer l'oreille._

Il y avait des limites à ce que son amour-propre était enclin à accepter...

A l'extérieur de la stase, un paysage d'apocalypse s'étendait à perte de vue. Un cratère gigantesque et encore fumant recelait les restes carbonisés d'une créature propre à inspirer des cauchemars même à quelqu'un d'aussi blasé que l'ex Soldat. Sous la voûte de roche et de terres, une Aéris cadavérique mais radieuse en sa bulle couleur de prairie, lui adressait force marques de bienvenue. Au point où il en était, Séphiroth ne marqua nul étonnement de retrouver celle qu'il était certain d'avoir passé au fil de son épée, bien des années auparavant.

Autant qu'à s'accommoder d'alliés dans la croisade qui s'annonçait contre Cloud, que ceux-ci soient puissants. Il était simplement ironique que les nouveaux Sauveurs du Monde soient composés sans aucune exception des soupirants éperdus de leur adversaire...

Cependant que Spinther le chevauchait et que, pour sa part, il couvrait de baisers la chute des reins de Niall, Cloud avait distinctement perçu la disparition des énergies vitales de Kraken et Hadès. Il n'escomptait plus rien sur ce versant-là, depuis qu'il détenait l'assurance que les larmes du petit blond permettraient de mettre en batterie la toupie d'Azatoth ; mieux, la disparition de la peu fidèle Invocation le dispensait d'avoir à l'annihiler de ses mains — de sorte qu'il s'était offert le luxe de remettre à un moment de solitude l'examen des derniers développements de la situation. Plusieurs heures après, le matin se préparait à poindre sur le continent ravagé du Milieu ; Niall avait entraîné vers la surface un Spinther tout penaud des suites de son incursion dans l'espace inter dimensionnel et le silence s'était appesanti de nouveau sur le cimetière.

Ce que Strife avait appris dans le miroir l'irritait prodigieusement. D'abord, l'argenté et la Cétra, victorieux et s'adoptant l'un l'autre dans leur lutte contre sa personne. Semblable parodie d'union sacrée était à vomir. Puis l'intervention d'Ifalna, aucunement prévisible mais survenue au pire des moments possible afin de lui souffler la victoire. Ses efforts pour prendre cet événement avec mesure sonnaient faux. La prise de conscience que l'un ou l'autre des moucherons pendus à ses basques pouvait presque à n'importe quel moment venir gripper la mécanique si bien huilée de ses plans, constituait une blessure peu bénigne à son amour-propre ; il veillerait à ce que cela se paye d'un prix exorbitant.

Mais découvrir que les deux facettes de la personnalité de Séphiroth opéraient en étroite symbiose, que le guerrier imprévisible et cruel responsable de tant de souffrances ne faisait guère — voire n'avait toujours fait ? — que protéger le noble combattant en lequel Cloud avait pensé trouver l'âme sœur, bref être confronté à la ruine complète des rêves d'une vie, cela meurtrissait son âme plus vivement que tout ce à quoi il se serait attendu. La quantité d'illusions dont il s'était bercé à propos de sa relation avec le fils de Jénova et surtout de lui-même alimentait le brasier d'une haine dont la férocité le surprenait tout le premier. La trahison manifeste de l'argenté — la dernière, pour Cloud, d'une très longue série d'autres commençant avec la promesse à lui arrachée par Tifa lors de la fameuse nuit sous les étoiles, à Nibelheim — inspirait un dégoût sans fond à l'ancien Sauveur du Monde.

De la part de quiconque une telle duplicité aurait été douloureuse. De la sienne, à _lui_, elle s'affirmait rien moins que comme la pire des flétrissures. Dieu ou homme, Cloud déniait à qui que ce fût le pouvoir de le rabaisser. Tammuz ne l'avait réalisé que trop tard. Séphiroth aurait droit à un traitement encore moins compatissant.

Le petit rire satisfait et railleur dont la Négation, tapie au fond de lui, ne se départait plus depuis qu'il avait eu la preuve en images de son incommensurable naïveté, lui rappelait combien peu détaché des choses de ce monde il se trouvait encore. _Cela_ ne s'en trompait pas moins. Comme _ça_ le découvrirait pour _sa_ part en temps utile.

Cloud s'arracha à la contemplation du miroir. Il se laissa flotter jusqu'à la tribune au fond de laquelle s'ouvraient les niches abritant les dépouilles de ses alliés défunts. Il aimait les regarder gésir. Son désir d'échapper au lot commun y puisait une inspiration toujours renouvelée.

A cet instant, il convenait d'anticiper la réaction de ses adversaires, se dit-il. Shinra lui préparait de toute évidence un coup tordu ; le redéploiement de ses effectifs à l'échelle planétaire en attestait de manière éloquente. La stratégie de la guerre d'usure et d'enveloppement qu'il avait jusqu'alors appliquée avec succès lui rendait délicat d'éparpiller ses propres forces pour continuer de rogner les ressources en hommes et en matériel du pouvoir mondial. D'ailleurs, le voudrait-il qu'il aurait fallu conjurer un nombre substantiel de nouveaux Spectres ; les coupes claires dans la population exigées par l'entretien de ces légions nouvelles auraient risqué de porter préjudice à son grand dessein. Shinra attendrait donc ; les espions dépêchés du côté de la base de stockage des Matérias le tiendraient informés en temps réel de tout changement. Il lui resterait donc toujours la possibilité d'anéantir le complexe avant que le contenu ne serve à quelque nouvelle technologie de combat. Cloud avait beaucoup trop fréquenté les arcanes du gouvernement pour ignorer l'appétit des caciques à l'égard des joujoux technologiques ; dans la situation présente, quand les hommes et les armes conventionnelles manifestaient aussi clairement leurs limites, ce ne pouvait être que du côté de la recherche et du développement que ces messieurs attendaient leur salut.

Plus ennuyeux, s'il s'en remettait à la trajectoire empruntée par la bulle enchantée d'Aeris, Séphiroth et elle flanqués de Nanaki étaient en partance pour Canyon Cosmo. Faire leur jonction avec la troupe de Vincent s'avérait la chose la plus sensée, au plan de la stratégie. Il devait l'empêcher à tout prix. La transformation de Niall et de Spinther échapperait probablement à l'homme rouge ; avec la Cétra, l'affaire se présentait sous des auspices fort différents. Ses deux pions risquaient bien de se voir démasqués. Qu'ils fussent tués constituait un moindre mal ; mais que leur langue déliée par la fille fleur révèle le peu de secrets qu'ils détenaient, était inadmissible.

_Et je n'entends pas tracer un trait sur le petit. Pas de cette manière, ni maintenant. _

Le miroir focalisa sur un coin de ciel bleu coloré d'un délicat camaïeu de jaune et de rose par les rayons du soleil croissant. L'image se rapprocha autour d'un point sombre qui filait à vive allure entre les nuages. Cela pouvait être un petit aéroplane ; cependant l'énergie qui en émanait, quoique nettement inférieure à ce qu'une Cétra en pleine possession de ses moyens était capable de déployer, relevait d'une magnitude qui excédait de loin les possibilités de la science. Son combat de la nuit dernière avait beaucoup affecté la brunette ; du surcroît de puissance qui avait rendu possible le miracle de sa victoire sur Kraken il ne lui demeurait que de faibles vestiges, dont elle se devait de se montrer autant que possible ménagère. La fille fleur s'était conséquemment rabattue sur une allure modérée. Ce qui mettait Canyon Cosmos à une bonne heure de vol.

Et l'exposait, chemin faisant, à une attaque magique.

Cloud contracta son poing gauche, son bras crépitant de manière indistincte sous l'influx mystique. Au creux de sa paume soudain ouverte un arc électrique était visible. De part et d'autre de ses étincelles, corrigeant le caractère naturel du phénomène, des particules sombres et nébuleuses s'aggloméraient. Rien moins que le germe d'une tempête d'énorme magnitude. La cellule nuageuse et fulgurante grossissait, tournoyait sur elle-même dans le réduit minuscule de ses doigts. Sitôt serait libérée dans l'atmosphère, le jeu des hautes pressions métamorphoserait cette nuée en miniature en un grain qui ravagerait tout sur son passage.

La main du Haut Seigneur traversa la surface de mercure du miroir dans un déplacement d'air proportionnel à sa taille soudain immense. La bulle de lumière verte qui convoyait la troïka des héros vers le village des Anciens fut ballottée par les turbulences. Elle roula sur elle-même, plusieurs fois, alors que les doigts de Cloud, libérés de la cellule, regagnaient leurs proportions normales et se rétractaient en toute discrétion à travers la fenêtre dimensionnelle.

La tempête s'étendit d'un seul coup. Le ciel s'obscurcit, une rafale furieuse chassa hors de vue les stratus qui s'y accrochaient, comme, majestueuse, la silhouette étagée et glaçante d'un nuage d'orage obturait l'horizon dans toute sa largeur. Pluie diluvienne, tourbillons annonçant un ouragan et panaches de foudre se déchaînaient déjà.

Aeris cria à ses passages de s'accrocher à elle. La promptitude avec laquelle la météo s'était modifiée lui faisait redouter le pire. Son halo ascensionna aussitôt à angle aigu. Mais le panache d'éclairs que laissa échapper la base du nuage l'empêcha de prendre la hauteur qui, peut-être, lui eut permis d'éviter le plus gros de l'orage surnaturel.

Dix lances de lumière pourpre, comme autant de zébrures sur le noir velouté du firmament, s'étaient élancées à la rencontre du petit groupe. La barrière de magie céleste s'abîma dans la lueur du brasier. Les cris des occupants tintaient suavement aux oreilles du non mort à l'affût. La bulle verte avait presque instantanément rompu le barrage dans un plongeon désespéré vers le bas. Pas assez rapide cependant pour empêcher la base en forme d'enclume du cumulonimbus de grandir démesurément et de les piéger à nouveau en dardant ses rais de foudre.

Ils n'étaient pas défaits, comme de bien entendu, les misérables donneurs de leçons, mais il s'en faudrait de longtemps avant qu'ils se dégagent du Piège des Tempêtes. Cela seul importait pour le moment présent à Cloud.

Il se détourna de la masse scintillante du miroir et fit signe à la foule de ses Spectres épars dans le cimetière de se masser autour de lui.

oooOOOooo

L'accueil réservé par Vincent à ses deux fils prodigues manqua singulièrement de chaleur. Le maître vampire leur avait paru soucieux et renfrogné, et ne s'était contenté qu'à grand peine des vagues fariboles sur leur escapade amoureuse qu'ils lui avaient servies. De son côté, Spinther fit preuve d'une insolence à la limite de la grossièreté en refusant de s'expliquer plus avant ; toujours fut-il est que les fréquents égarements de ses mains en direction de l'entrejambe ou du fessier de son 'amant' finirent par faire de Valentine leur dupe. A les voir aussi étroitement rivés l'un à l'autre, un sourire las avait éclos sur le bas de son visage. « Partez faire un brin de toilette », leur avait-il enjoint, « ensuite veillez à ce que les autres soient proprement accommodés en prévision du voyage. Il est temps de nous mettre en mouvement ». Sitôt qu'il s'en était allé, Niall s'était saisi des doigts de son camarade et leur avait imprimé un mouvement de torsion discret quoique violent. Les prunelles de glace du blond nordique l'avaient défié, puis s'étaient détournées. Une fois assuré d'avoir été compris, le favori de Cloud s'était empressé de répondre aux volontés de leur 'père'.

Vincent jeta un coup d'œil à sa progéniture rassemblée dans le laboratoire de Bugenhagen. Tous sans exception apparaissaient si jeunes, si novices ; quel crève-cœur de les lancer au pire de la mêlée c'était pour lui ! Certes, ils s'étaient aguerris à la faveur de cette nuit de repos ; la force vampirique galvanisant leurs tendres organismes les rendaient presque inquiétants — surtout Niall et Spinther. Rien d'illogique là dedans, voulut-il se convaincre ; leurs étreintes passionnées avaient transmis au plus grand une partie du potentiel du plus mince. Au moins ce transfert-ci de fluides s'était accompli de manière réciproque et entièrement acceptée.

L'espèce de chimie organique reliant les deux amoureux piquait sa jalousie à vif, l'homme rouge était contraint de l'admettre. Dès leur naissance aux ténèbres, ces deux-là s'étaient reconnus, apprivoisés et donnés l'un à l'autre, dans la fougue de leur jeunesse que ne bridaient ni la peur du lendemain ni les sottes mauvaises raisons qu'une âme plus au fait de la vie aurait inventées afin de justifie son refus de sauter le pas, de s'aventurer sans filet dans une intrigue de cœur. Oui, sous ce rapport, il les enviait. Son infériorité ressortait plus durement, pis même, il se faisait l'impression d'être très vieux, très timide et seul, si seul... Cloud avait eu raison quand il répétait sans trêve, aux premiers temps de sa liaison avec Séphiroth, qu'au biseau des baisers les ans passent si vite ; le cliché était entièrement vrai, et lui-même se réduisait à l'enveloppe quasiment immortelle d'un cœur qui n'avait jamais connu, sauf pour un bref moment, que l'hiver.

Le moment était peu propice à l'auto apitoiement. Les paires d'yeux qui le dévisageaient attendaient qu'il les guide, dans toute sa force de maître vampire et de leader de leur commando. La confiance qu'ils dégageaient sans en avoir vraiment conscience lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il demanda à chacun de passer en revue son armement et son équipement, en insistant sur l'aspect très pratique de leur expédition : ils seraient à pied, ils ne devaient emporter que le strict nécessaire à leur survie en milieu hostile. Quand ce fut fait, il leur demanda de défiler l'un à tour de rôle devant lui ; il posa les deux mains sur les côtés de leur tête et rapprochait leur front du sien, en un contact télépathique qui lui permettait de déterminer la Limite propre à chacun.

L'opération prit davantage de temps qu'il n'avait escompté. Durant ces manipulations, de petits groupes s'étaient formés. La plupart discutaient combat ou comparaient les mérites de leurs Matérias. Quelques-uns, plus délurés ou simplement curieux, entouraient Niall et Spinther, qu'ils bombardaient de questions sur leur nuit. L'air digne mais se gondolant à l'intérieur, les principaux intéressés jouaient les modestes. D'autant qu'Elwyn s'était vite improvisé leur porte-parole et les avait cantonnés dans un rôle de divas que le rouquin ravissant vendait avec les mines de celui que l'on ne trompait pas en matière de commerce amoureux. La manière dont il rougissait légèrement en s'empêtrant dans son discours à chacune des oeillades que lui adressait Spinther, égayait ce dernier à un point difficile à concevoir.

Enfin tout un chacun fut assigné à une Limite idoine. Les rayons brûlants du soleil dont la morsure parvenait à Vincent à travers les solives et les pierres de la maison, lui firent l'impression que l'on atteignait au milieu de la journée. Il était toutefois trop tard pour reculer.

Les vingt-huit vampires quittèrent la ville par une sente dont seuls quelques habitants du cru auraient pu se souvenir de l'existence. Ils marchaient d'un bon pas, même comparativement à la vitesse moyenne d'un suceur de sang, mais ménageaient de fréquentes haltes pour permettre, par roulements successifs, que se mettent en place des tours de guet tandis que l'ensemble des autres commençaient à s'aguerrir au maniement de leur arme. Leur ardeur impressionnait Vincent. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'ils travailleraient si dur.

Tout à trac, un pressentiment de danger se fit jour en lui. Quelqu'un approchait, et sur ses traces s'avançait une créature extrêmement déplaisante. Pas puissante à proprement parler, rien au vrai qui valût que l'on en conçoive des craintes exagérées, mais d'une dangerosité extrême pour le commun des mortels. Ses Infants avaient perçu le même chose, avec un temps de retard ; les grands gabarits, dont Spinther, avaient déjà formé un cercle défensif autour des plus petits. Tous affichaient une résolution sans faille sur leurs visages tendus par l'influx vampirique.

Vincent se porta en avant de leur groupe, un chargeur de Dark Balles engagé dans Peine de Mort. Les fourrés de la futaie très dense au sein de laquelle ils progressaient tressaillaient. Il en jaillit un homme, un seul, à bout de souffle et serrant contre son cœur une mallette argentée que tâchait sa poitrine lacérée. Des lunettes rondes, une chevelure poivre et sel ornement d'un visage pour le reste assez commun, un uniforme blanc aux écussons bleus, une cravate bon marché et des stylos plein sa poche de poitrine : ce devait être un scientifique ou un cadre technique d'assez haut rang. Derrière lui, à brève distance, le sol invisible sous les hautes herbes oscillait latéralement sous une forte trépidation.

Une seconde. Le fugitif fut agrippé par Elwyn et attiré à l'intérieur du cercle des vampires. Deux secondes. Vincent engagea le chargeur dans son arme. Trois secondes. Il épaula et fit feu. La décharge illumina de son éclat fuligineux la pénombre du fourré. Rien ne se produisit tout d'abord, puis une ombre indistincte creva le rideau de verdure. Son bond l'avait menée droit sur le maître vampire que son poids considérable maintenait à terre en l'empêchant d'user de son bras armé. L'autre bras de Vincent luttait avec l'énergie du désespoir afin de maintenir le plus loin possible de sa gorge et de son poitrail un bec de perroquet couleur sang d'où s'épanchaient les filaments vermiculés d'une langue bifide. C'était gros comme un chocobo, mais rond, visqueux et hérissé de tentacules — une sorte de grande boule de suif qui se déplaçait en roulant sur elle-même et dont la surface constellée d'appendices gluants avait, en se déployant, révélé une bouche de pieuvre assez large pour engloutir un homme entier. La pestilence qui s'en répandait monta dans l'air en nappes floconneuses. L'herbe et les arbres, à son simple contact, se couvrirent de plaques grisâtres.

L'attaque s'était déroulée dans un silence angoissant, tout juste rompu par les sifflements des tentacules qui se lovaient et se retournaient dans leurs efforts pour entraver complètement les mouvements de Vincent. Les vampires les plus robustes hésitaient à s'approcher ou à user de leurs armes, peu sûrs de la manoeuvre à adopter face à cette chose n'offrant aucune prise.

Valentine s'exhorta au calme. La créature n'était pas seulement très lourde et extrêmement forte. Les sucs empoisonnés dont elle regorgeait l'assimilaient à une bombe chimique. Mieux valait ne pas la faire exploser à bout portant. Ses Limites ne pouvaient ainsi lui servir de rien. L'haleine fétide qui sourdait de son bec attaquait les tissus de son visage ; l'acier de ses parties métalliques lui-même commençait à s'altérer et fondre. Il fit mine de faiblir. Son bras libre auquel une masse de tentacules s'agrippèrent aussitôt diminua la poussée qu'il exerçait à l'aide de ses griffes sur les extrémités cornées de la gueule. Sûre de l'emporter, la bête étendit sa gueule au maximum de son aperture et fondit pour le dévorer. Tel était ce qu'il avait escompté : sa main maintenue étendue par les appendices glaireux laissa filer un Décubitus au niveau Maître. Aussitôt la gravité déserta le monstre dont la gueule se referma sur le vide. Une rafale de Dark Balles le dispersa à tous les vents dès qu'il eut atteint une altitude suffisante pour que son explosion ne couvrît pas toute la futaie de ses entrailles toxiques.

Vincent s'était relevé. Les dégâts qu'il avait subis ressortaient comme minimes. Mais l'on n'était pas passé loin de la catastrophe. Non contenant d'avoir été surpris par la vivacité de son adversaire, le décalage entre sa dangerosité et la faiblesse de l'aura vitale qu'elle répandait aurait pu lui être fatal. Cette boule de suif meurtrière n'appartenait pas à un ordre de créatures qu'il eut jamais combattu ; ce pouvait à peine être la génération spontanée d'un monstre existant. Derrière elle il ressentait confusément une force magique écrasante. Pas à proprement parler la même que celle qui illuminait la lune de cet éclat infernal. Quoique d'un ordre similaire.

Cela n'autorisait qu'une seule et unique conclusion : Cloud avait commencé à altérer la vie. Son pouvoir ne s'exerçait plus sur les seuls êtres d'au delà de la mort ; après avoir influencé les êtres humains, voici qu'il s'essayait à modifier des formes de vie. Demeurait une énigme : que diable trafiquait une de ces expériences aux trousses de cet homme ? Il ne pouvait pas ne point posséder une importance particulière. Lui, ou plutôt le contenu de la mallette. Le sondage mental rapide auquel s'était livré Vincent confirma sa conjecture.

— « Docteur », fit-il en s'avançant vers le scientifique, « je ne vous poserai aucune question. Je ne peux pas vous faire accompagner par un de mes soldats, vous le comprendrez aisément. Vous avez votre mission, j'ai la mienne. Tout ce que je puis —

— Je n'ai besoin de rien », trancha l'intéressé avec brusquerie. Ses yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites lui conféraient un air porcin qui ajoutait une touche de bestialité et de violence à ses traits déjà ingrats. « Donnez-moi une mégapotion et je reprendrai la route. Vous tous, oubliez que nos chemins se sont croisés.

— Tiens, pardi ! », lança Elwyn auquel la moutarde commençait à monter au nez. Le regard de ses yeux verts était pétrifiant, une vraie figure de basilic. « Cela vous arracherait-il la langue de dire merci ? Il vous a sauvé, que je sache !

— Ce n'est pas à un adolescent tout juste pubère de se constituer le juge des actions des adultes ! Ecoutez, je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir tiré des pattes de cette saleté, mais j'ai d'autres priorités. Pas le temps de faire des grimaces mondaines ! »

Sur un signe que lui adressa Spinther, le rouquin se tut et s'écarta avec mauvaise humeur. Les mines indignées de tous les jeunes vampires moins le grand blond faisaient voir qu'eux-mêmes partageaient la réaction de leur camarade. Vincent jugea préférable de ne pas relever l'incident. Le chercheur semblait obsédé par les implications des données dont il était détenteur ; tout déplaisant qu'il s'était montré, l'on ne pouvait décemment lui en vouloir. Pas lorsque ses secrets intéressaient aussi manifestement Cloud. Au demeurant, quoi que ce fût au juste, arme nouvelle ou trouvaille scientifique, l'homme rouge doutait que cela suffise à mettre en difficulté le nouveau Fléau de la Planète. Aux hommes il incombait de lutter avec leurs moyens ; lui mènerait le combat sur un plan que leur faiblesse leur interdisait d'atteindre.

Le scientifique une fois remis sur pied s'était évanoui dans la direction opposée à celle du petit groupe. A aucun moment son visage méprisant n'avait laissé échapper la moindre expression de reconnaissance. Il ne leur fut toutefois pas possible de reprendre la route sans plus attendre ; un des très jeunes avait été pris d'une crise de larmes. Le choc de la révélation des monstruosités que leur réservait leur aventure l'avait lentement submergé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte et cloue le gamin sur place. Vincent dut déployer mille marques de tendresse afin de réconforter le petit corps secoué de spasmes. Tous les autres faisaient bloc autour d'eux.

Mais pas Niall. Elwyn n'avait aucunement son regard dans sa poche ; il ne lui avait point échappé que, à la faveur d'un moment de flottement dans la cohorte des vampires au moment où les gros sanglots du benjamin de leur portée s'étaient mués en convulsions, la tendre moitié de Spinther s'était éclipsée. Il n'en aurait pas juré, bien sûr, pourtant il lui avait paru que l'insolent blondinet avait disparu dans la direction empruntée par l'homme à la mallette. Ou, ce qui revenait au même, du même côté, vers le nord-est. Elwyn avait mis l'occasion à profit afin de se coller au gaillard à la coiffure si intrigante et lui masser voluptueusement les reins. A l'évidence, l'autre appréciait le traitement , il n'avait pas même bronché lorsque Elwyn, l'attirant de quelques pas en arrière, avait abaissé le derrière de son pantalon et partiellement dénudé les globes fermes et galbés de ses fesses. Ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin, car à l'instant où Spinther approfondissait ce contact physique et l'attirait à lui, Niall avait fait sa réapparition. A leur hauteur. Son visage n'avait pas exprimé de sentiment particulier. Du moins, pas jusqu'à ce que son poing droit serré à s'en faire blanchir les jointures cueille Elwyn au creux de l'estomac. Le direct était puissant, sans plus ; un avertissement à proprement parler, et non un coup destiné à provoquer des dommages. « _Nous en reparlerons_ », s'était-il contenté de dire à l'intention de son amant. Au passage, il avait encore décoché un coup de pied vicieux dans les côtes du jeune homme roux aux yeux de chat. Celui-ci avait juste eu le loisir de lever une main en signe de reddition.

Cette fois, Niall n'avait pas contenu sa force. Le salopard l'avait frappé pour le meurtrir... La cage thoracique d'Elwyn semblait vouloir éclater sous la pression. Il se promit que tous deux n'en resteraient pas là. Si vraiment son rival souhaitait la guerre, il l'aurait.

Il était trop risqué de s'esquiver à son tour sur les traces de Niall et d'aller reconnaître ce qu'il avait pu trafiquer avec le grossier personnage de tantôt. Le rouquin n'était pas si fou. Ce qu'il fleurait en ce moment, le fumet délétère de la trahison, il le distillerait et trouverait de quoi corroborer ses soupçons ; alors seulement, il frapperait le grand coup qui s'imposerait.

Il se releva avec peine et retourna au sein du cercle. Celui-ci commençait à se disloquer ; Sidon allait mieux, Valentine donnerait bientôt le mot d'ordre de départ. Parmi leurs vingt-quatre camarades, Niall et Spinther se distinguaient par les regards profonds qu'ils échangeaient ; leur bouche pouvait rire d'un air agréable, leurs yeux conservaient cette même fixité que n'avait pas su interpréter Elwyn. Il la porta au compte d'une querelle d'amoureux qui se profilait et s'en réjouit. S'il n'avait pas été autant obsédé par son désir de capter les faveurs sexuelles du grand blond, il aurait sans doute compris que les deux vampires n'étaient pas égaux au sein de leur relation et que Niall décidait en lieu et place de son 'amant'. Telle était la raison pour laquelle ce dernier s'était laissé palper avec autant d'impudence ; exciter la concupiscence d'autrui lui donnait l'illusion de posséder encore un semblant de contrôle sur les événements. Mais il n'en alla pas ainsi ; Elwyn se figura qu'il suffirait d'écarter Niall pour que Spinther lui tombât dans les bras.

Décidément, il n'était pas dit que Niall serait le seul pour qui cette après-midi débutait sous les meilleurs présages.

oooOOOooo

Aeris et consorts avaient fui autour du monde le nuage qu'il n'était pas en leur puissance de défaire. Il leur était assez vite apparu dans sa véritable nature, un Avatar de Cloud en personne. Cependant le corps éthéré de la fille fleur accusait la fatigue et Séphiroth ne valait pas beaucoup mieux qu'elle, à supposer qu'il se fût risqué à attirer le monstre atmosphérique pour un combat au sol. Seul Nanaki aurait pu tirer son épingle du jeu ; n'était-il pas frais de tout combat ? Néanmoins il ne possédait pas les armes qui lui eussent assuré des chances raisonnables de ne point se faire envoyer au tapis dès les premières reprises de la bataille. Le salut résidait dans la fuite, tous trois en étaient parfaitement conscients. Tout comme ils se doutaient que chaque heure qui s'écoulait en vol à essayer de semer le nuage qui commençait en enclume et s'achevait par le haut en imitation de la coiffure désordonnée de Cloud, amenuisait leurs chances de retrouver Vincent sain et sauf... Qu'il eut tenté de tuer Séphiroth et Nanaki importait peu, à y réfléchir froidement. Le vampire constituait un appoint capital à leur groupe si peu fourni et si hétérogène, ne fut-ce que parce qu'il détenait Peine de Mort, dont la redoutable efficacité n'était plus à démontrer — sans compter que nul ne s'y connaissait mieux en matière d'occultisme que l'ancien Turk. Séphiroth le reconnaissait sans ambages, ses compétences en la matière étaient tombées à peu près à zéro et, à moins de disposer d'une source de puissance en appoint, à la façon de Jénova, mieux valait ne pas compter sur lui pour suppléer à Aeris. Cette dernière faiblissait à une allure inquiétante ; dans l'incapacité, faute d'une vraie défroque charnelle, de commander à son tout puissant bâton de transformation, Garde de Princesse, la dernière des Cétras redoutait de ne plus disposer bientôt de ses pouvoirs spéciaux. Ils compensaient certes pour le moment (encore) la perte de sa magie Sacrée d'antan liée à son arme ultime ; mais s'ils venaient à s'estomper en même temps que le plus clair de son aura de force, elle serait livrée pieds et points liée à l'effroyable magie des ombres manipulée par Cloud. Et elle ne pouvait rêver plus médiocre substitut que la magie élémentale de Nanaki.

oooOOOooo

Loin de Wutai où leur course les avait tous les trois conduits, au cœur du bunker enterré d'une base à l'existence connue d'une poignée de caciques du régime triée sur le volet, le Chef des Opérations Spéciales Anjele Heidigger s'efforçait sans succès de dissiper la barre de migraine qui pesait sur son front. Voici dix heures que le professeur Bias et son escorte avaient quitté le centre de recherches sur le recyclage des Matérias de Tiglat-Pileser. Dans leurs fourgons, une application militaire absolument innovante : un laser mystique à très haute densité, cumulant la technologie de pointe et ces sources de puissances naturelles qu'étaient les Matérias. Le descendant du président Heidigger aurait préféré de beaucoup une option aéroportée afin d'extraire le scientifique et sa découverte ; hélas, la maîtrise des cieux appartenait en pratique aux monstres. Le sous-marin qui aurait dû opérer sa jonction avec les véhicules blindés légers sur la côte sud avait patienté durant toute la nuit, puis la majeure partie de la journée, au large de la Forêt Ancienne. Or personne ne s'était présenté. Aucun signal n'avait été émis. La mission de secours dépêchée sur le trajet prévu pour l'expédition s'était trouvée dans l'incapacité de répondre aux questions de son état-major : le centre de recherche portait les traces d'un départ précipité, mais ne paraissait pas avoir été violé dans son intégrité, ses murs de sécurité encore jointifs, ses chambres hermétiques, tous ses silos à Matérias intacts. La région quant à elle ne grouillait pas davantage qu'à l'ordinaire de Spectres, quoique les troupes ne fussent pas restées pour l'expérimenter. Sans le soutien de la vision par satellite, il était vain d'escompter balayer la zone sud-est du continent à la recherche de traces du trajet planifié pour être emprunté par la colonne. L'éventualité de fuites était fort improbable ; c'était rien moins que leur vie que jouaient à propos de leur loyauté à sa personne les membres de l'entourage d'Anjele. Quoique son titre personnel de Responsable du Directoire de Shinra le mît à l'abri des camarillas proprement politiques, il se voyait mal expliquer au Premier Ministre qu'il avait perdu une de leurs meilleures, et surtout dernières, chances de reprendre l'avantage. Il décida de garder l'ensemble des informations sous le boisseau, et de s'octroyer jusqu'à la fin de la nuit qui ne tarderait pas à poindre, pour actionner son plan de secours.

La situation n'était pas catastrophique, pas encore, mais en voie de l'être, disait le rapport posé sur son sous-main. Les pertes territoriales additionnées à l'amputation de leurs capacités tant en termes opérationnels que logistiques, avoisinaient les quarante pour cent. Le plus gros de l'effort ayant été consenti par les bataillons Shinra, c'étaient eux qui s'étaient fait décimer ; à présent que les troupes régulières s'étaient repliées sur leurs cantonnements les mieux protégés, délaissant les villes de province et l'intérieur des cantons, l'armée fédérale commençait à souffrir terriblement elle aussi. Non sans un effet dévastateur sur l'opinion publique. Il eut fallu mener la contre-offensive également sur le plan de la propagande ; contrer l'onde désastreuse des reculades militaires face à des monstres qui, jusqu'à présent, évitaient ostensiblement de provoquer des pertes civiles, aurait nécessité des ressources en télécommunication que les pouvoirs publics et privés, lorsqu'il leur en demeurait, vouaient en priorité à assurer la coordination minimale de leurs mouvements. De la part de leur adversaire, quel qu'il fût, cela était remarquablement joué. Ils ne couraient certes pas les rues, les hommes capables d'élaborer puis de réaliser une stratégie telle qu'elle avait réussi le tour de force de bousculer en un rien de temps la domination pourtant écrasante des deux piliers de la société planétaire : Shinra et l'Etat fédéral. Tous ceux avec lesquels Anjele pouvait comparer peu ou prou le maître marionnettiste dont le vouloir actionnait les événements des derniers jours — son bisaïeul Heidigger, Cloud Strife, Tsubasa Hojo — fertilisaient depuis une éternité déjà le carré des grands hommes à Midgar. Et, à ses yeux, Séphiroth était trop manifestement un poids léger pour que les soupçons qui continuaient par intermittence de peser sur lui fussent investis de quelque vraisemblance. Là résidait le centre du problème : comment diable anticiper sur un ennemi inconnu qui semblait ne rien ignorer de la géopolitique, de l'art de la guerre et des forces et faiblesses du pouvoir mondial ?

Un indicateur lumineux avertit Anjele que la réunion d'état-major était sur le point de commencer. Il hasarda un œil à la grande glace en pied qui ornait l'un des pans de son cabinet de travail. Son uniforme immaculé avait connu des jours meilleurs — il le portait depuis deux jours sans avoir pu le faire laver et repasser autrement qu'avec les moyens du bord — et un léger duvet blond roux qu'en d'autres circonstances il n'aurait pas laissé déparer l'ovale parfait de son visage, ourlait en un fin bouc son menton et les côtés de sa bouche ; pour le reste, il demeurait sans conteste le personnage le plus séduisant du gouvernement planétaire. Sa ressemblance avec le feu président Rufus Shinra, le sang duquel, par une grand-tante, coulait bel et bien dans ses veines, n'était jamais plus forte que lorsqu'il s'habillait de blanc et laissait flotter sur ses lèvres un demi sourire distant. Il prit le temps de défroisser les parements de sa veste, de lisser son pantalon — davantage par maniaquerie que par désir de paraître à son avantage ; il l'était toujours, par rapport aux faux collets des technocrates et aux mises défraîchies des officiers supérieurs. Enfin, il daigna enfoncer la touche de l'interphone. « J'arrive » fut tout ce qu'il annonça.

oooOOOooo

La comète dorée, déchirant les strates de l'espace et du temps, se hâtait vers un monde qui, elle en était assurée, abritait ses deux cibles. Son halo de feu se dissipa au contact d'un air vibrant de la présence vitale qu'elle était venue chercher, et la toupie de l'Enfer entra doucement en contact avec le sol. La demi-lune supérieure émit un infime rai de lumière dans la direction de la courbure dimensionnelle par laquelle elle venait de s'infiltrer. Pendant qu'elle spécifiait ainsi sa position, la moitié inférieure se craquelait à la manière d'un œuf. Des viscosités s'épanchaient sur l'herbe rase, bientôt suivies par plusieurs cocons translucides. Sous la lumière du soleil déclinant, leur matière vitrifiée acquérait des contours et une densité nouvelles. Le vent qui se leva dispersa ces étranges plumes à la pointe taillée en écharde et à l'empennage creusé de l'encoche, soulignée de khôl et de pattes de verre, d'un œil stylisé. Les unes s'envolèrent vers le camp à l'orée duquel la toupie s'était fichée ; les autres gagnèrent de l'altitude et, à rangs serrés, disparurent dans le poudroiement du crépuscule en surfant sur les courants ascendants.

L'œil ouadjet s'était ouvert sur une tente en particulier. Somptueuse, parée d'oriflammes éclatants. Les plumes qui portaient la Vision d'Azatoth convergèrent toutes à son abord. De forts relents de magie noyés sous une mélancolie mortelle en défendaient l'entrée. A l'intérieur, un jeune homme que sa seule musculature différenciait d'une fille athlétique était en train de se baigner. Ses longs cheveux bouclés accrochaient la lueur des flambeaux répercutée par la soie armoriée et les meubles d'argent splendide témoignant de son rang. Une armure de mithril polie avec amour jetait mille feux de coquetterie sur le fauteuil curule avancé devant le secrétaire de campagne qui faisait face au lit. Le rire aigrelet de Cloud dont les pupilles voyaient à travers les Ouadjet enveloppa ce décor de ses trilles. Parfait. Griffith était vraiment parfait.

L'autre escadrille des plumes à la Vision d'Azatoth retomba sur le spectacle oppressant d'une citadelle en ruines ; s'y adossait un complexe palatial incendié dans un passé encore assez récent. Une tour ronde, plus spécifiquement, semblait les appeler à elle. La grand porte en pendait de guingois. Des rudes batailles qui s'étaient déroulées là, la désolation absolue de la salle de garde, jonchée de squelettes en armures rouillées, portait un saisissant témoignage. Les Ouadjet restèrent indifférents à l'horreur demeurée emprisonnée dans les pierres du sinistre donjon alors qu'ils planaient au fil des courants d'air le long du puits central. Il leur fallait descendre dans les derniers sous-sols de la tour, là où débouchaient les oubliettes. La meute stoppa à l'entrée d'un boyau. Au delà, invisible dans les ténèbres pauvrement démenties par une torche, _il _se tenait.

Gatts cherchait à comprendre. Il s'était figuré que, en retournant dans la cellule qui avait vu Griffith croupir durant une année entière, à même le sol, au milieu de la vermine et de la vie putride des basses fosses, l'illumination sur les raisons de son changement lui viendrait. La haine qui ravageait son cœur suite à la scène atroce de l'avènement avait été encore accrue par le retour de son ancien chef dans toute sa gloire d'antan, sur la colline des épées. Le sang, les larmes et la peine avec lesquelles celui-ci avait monnayée la résurrection de sa chair étaient une chose ; Femto lui-même, Gatts était tout prêt à le combattre, lui qui, aussi bien, était né des restes torturés de Griffith et de la révélation qu'il avait eu de l'intimité de son lieutenant avec Caska ; mais assister au retour de l'ancien Griffith, comprendre que son rêve mégalomane de royauté constituait encore et toujours le moteur des malheurs qu'il infligeait à autrui, réaliser que tout ce que la Bande des Faucons avait traversé au nom de son leader l'avait été en pure perte, cela était au delà de ce que pouvait comprendre Gatts. L'homme au destin duquel il avait lié son existence ne se réduisait pas à sa seule volonté de puissance, il ne pouvait n'être que cela. Le grand brun refusait de le croire.

Autrement, pourquoi avait-il lâché ces larmes de joie dans sa geôle lorsqu'il avait aperçu Gatts qui le tenait entre ses bras ? Pour quelle obscure raison avait-il été à ce point choqué de voir Caska et lui ensemble, qu'il s'était incontinent jeté sur le plus proche moyen de transport et avait pris le large, malgré ses terribles blessures ? Enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui avait inspiré le dernier regard qu'il avait lancé à Gatts avant que le mur de visages humains ne se referme derrière lui, au début du banquet où la Bande des Faucons avait été offerte en sacrifice aux affidés des Rois Bénis ?

Un glouglou étouffé attira son attention sur un recoin de la cellule que sa pestilence lui avait fait jusqu'alors éviter. Il ne découvrit de prime abord rien de particulier. Ce ne fut qu'en rapprochant sa torche au maximum du sol que son regard tomba sur une grille débouchant au milieu des venelles grouillantes. Une bouche d'égout. Elle portait la responsabilité de l'odeur immonde imprégnant le cachot. Non loin de son encadrement, deux écuelles de terre. Badigeonnées de crasse, ébréchées, presque obscènes dans leur dénuement. Dire que Griffith avait pris tous ses repas, quand on lui en servait, avec ces... Les mots le fuyaient. Mais voilà que le champ vermillon de la torche accrochait autre chose. C'était minuscule et indistinct. Comme des griffures. Bon sang, avec aussi peu de lumière, il aurait pu s'agir d'or ou de joyaux, que Gatts serait passé à côté d'eux sans réaliser que c'en était. Il s'acharna à percer les ténèbres. La vase et les immondices poissaient ses genoux, les angles à vif des dalles lui meurtrissaient les chairs : le colosse scarifié n'en avait cure. Il se devait de ne rien laisser échapper.

Il comprit bientôt que les griffures en question s'apparentaient à des inscriptions. De fines lettres bâton, au tracé hésitant et contourné, avaient été incisées sur un recoin de venelle un peu moins dur qu'ailleurs, grossièrement alignées et munies d'espaces. Gatts éprouvait des difficultés à reconnaître les syllabes. Mais toutes les séquences en étaient identiques. Six lettres dont l'initiale et l'avant-dernière étaient très épatées, les autres verticales et étroites. Nulle part dans sa vie il ne regretta plus amèrement sa faible instruction qu'en cet instant où, presque couché dans la fange, les yeux à hauteur des pitoyables graffiti de Griffith, il peinait à se pénétrer de leur teneur. Peut-être ses sens le mystifiaient-ils, mais il avait l'impression de ressentir la présence de son chef, de l'être autrefois le plus important de sa vie, se diffusant à travers ses moelles. Afin d'écrire avec autant de soin en dépit de ses tendons tranchés, le prisonnier avait dû s'étendre des jours durant au même endroit où lui-même se tenait à présent. La portion de venelle avait emprisonné en quelque manière un peu de sa chaleur, et elle la restituait, des années et des années après. La sensation n'était pas seulement troublante ; presque... agréable, elle suscitait en Gatts de curieuses réactions physiques. Pour un peu, il se serait trouvé bien dans cette position précaire.

Il put enfin lire l'inscription qui revenait des dizaines de fois. Cela le choqua. Il ne se sentait plus à son aise du tout. Il fallait qu'il se soit trompé quelque part...

Une rapide vérification le convainquit qu'il n'en était rien. C'était son nom qui s'étalait ainsi devant lui, sous sa forme dialectale. Trente ou quarante GATTSU gravés d'une main de plus en plus tremblante se serraient autour de son visage. Etait-ce à Dieu possible que, pendant qu'il gisait ici entre deux séances de torture, victime de la jalousie incestueuse du roi de Midland, Grif' n'eut fait que penser à lui, n'eut respiré et tenu le choc que pour égrener la litanie de son nom ? Et qu'est-ce que cela signifiait au juste ?

Il se releva presque timidement. Toutes ses idées, toutes ses certitudes, sa vie même, avaient volé en éclats de par ces simples mots surgis du passé. Il n'analysait pas, ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Les paroles énigmatiques qu'avait eues Griffith sur la colline des épées, au milieu des restes des Faucons, résonnaient seules dans la tête de Gatts.

_Les choses à la tour ont tourné cours de manière pour le moins abrupte. Nous n'avons pas même eu un instant pour discuter ensemble. Je suis venu afin d'être sûr. Me tenir face à toi dans ce nouveau corps. Et voir s'il se trouve quelque chose qui contrebalance mon cœur. Mais... il semble que me voilà libre. _

Un mouvement se produisait dans son dos. Son instinct le fit se plaquer au sol. Un trait plus délié qu'un fil mais brûlant avait manqué de très peu son crâne. Un second transperça sa main mécanique dont le contrôle lui échappa aussitôt. Il n'était pas blessé, aussi se jeta-t-il à droite, puis à gauche, dans un zigzag qui, il l'espérait, lui permettrait de regagner l'entrée de la cellule. L'armure du Berserker n'avait pas attendu qu'il l'invoque pour venir le recouvrir. D'où l'attaque pouvait-elle provenir? La pièce entière était hachée de traînées de feu qui creusaient de profonds sillons dans le sol, les murs et le plafond. Plusieurs d'entre elles l'atteignirent en pleine course. Le peu qu'il dévia de sa direction sous la douleur fulgurante — les rayons n'étaient pas entrés en contact avec sa chair, cependant la violence de leurs assauts et la chaleur qu'ils déployaient surpassaient les capacités d'absorption de l'armure — le conduisit dans le cul-de-sac d'un coin. Le voici pris au piège. Son énorme épée ne lui tint pas dans les mains plus longtemps que quelques secondes. Deux jets de lumière l'avaient réduite à l'état de passoire.

L'obscurité était revenue dans le cachot. Une obscurité rompue par les étoiles scintillantes des yeux Oudjet clignotant d'un air de triomphe face à l'être bardé de métal acculé par leurs soins. La Vision d'Azatoth passa du pourpre au violet et fusionna chacun de ses porteurs en un oculaire unique. Enorme. Sa cornée de lapis-lazuli défiait le Berserker à tête de mort de se mesurer à elle.

Un élancement à la base de sa nuque avertit Gatts que quelque chose clochait avec la marque du sacrifice. Elle ne saignait pas, ni ne le faisait à proprement parler souffrir, comme cela arrivait immanquablement au voisinage des démons. C'était juste qu'elle _se transformait_.

_Theos agnostos _: le dieu inconnu (inconnaissable)


	6. Chapter 6 Terrae urbesque recedant

**VRBES TERRAEQVE RECEDANT **

**L**es voilages occultant l'entrée de la tente se soulevaient au rythme d'un doux zéphyr. Le magenta triomphant du crépuscule, qui s'épanchait par l'ouverture et au travers des toiles, sortit Griffith du demi sommeil auquel il s'était abandonné. L'eau naguère glaciale de son bain brûlait ses membres immergés, mais il ne prêta pas attention aux sensations déplaisantes de son corps, occupé qu'il était à sonder son esprit. Le murmure incessant à ses oreilles s'était interrompu. Les âmes qui l'accompagnaient depuis sa seconde renaissance avaient disparu.

Voilà qui n'était pas plus mal. Son incapacité à occulter ces monologues par un simple effort de concentration, ainsi qu'il le faisait quand il était encore Femto, constituait le plus grand des regrets qu'il éprouvait après sa récente division d'avec le Roi Béni.

Il étira son corps serpentin, déjà séché par le feu ardent de ses entrailles, et sortit de la baignoire. La grâce surnaturelle de ses mouvements, accompagnant la chute élégante et presque langoureuse de ses cheveux sur ses épaules, l'effraya tout le premier. La séparation de Femto ne lui avait pas seulement rendu son apparence de jadis ; le pouvoir qui coulait dans ses veines avec son sang était celui du royaume des démons. En force, rapidité, endurance et magie, il ne le cédait guère à Celui qui seul désormais incarnait les Ailes des Ténèbres.

Un coup d'œil au grand miroir qui s'encadrait en face de sa couche lui confirma ce qu'il ne savait que trop mais ne parvenait point à s'empêcher de vérifier presque à chaque seconde : qu'il était l'image même de la perfection. Le brin de fatuité qui avait toujours été le moins véniel de ses défauts du temps qu'il comptait encore au rang des mortels, s'était mué en une infatuation profonde, maintenant qu'il était aussi puissant que beau. Et les âmes le flattaient au moins autant qu'elles ne le conseillaient.

Ce qui ramena vers Gatts le cours de ses pensées. Plaie à son amour-propre, s'il en fut, que son incapacité à parvenir à toucher le cœur du berserker — le nexus des sentiments violents qui l'avaient amené à déclencher l'Eclipse semblait à chaque moment qui s'écoulait devoir faire éclater la poitrine de Griffith. Oh certes, il ne pouvait ignorer combien, ni comment, lui-même avait été l'artisan de sa perte. Les paroles sans lendemain dont il avait abreuvé la princesse n'engageaient rien que la crédulité de la sotte jeune fille ; il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu même qu'il parvienne à ses fins. Nul n'aurait pu deviner l'inceste du roi avec sa fille, encore moins se figurer la réaction à laquelle sa jalousie conduirait le monarque. Mais il avait fallu que Gatts surprenne leur conversation. Cela, Griffith ne l'avait compris que trop tard, une fois désarmé et la tête bourdonnant de l'adieu totalement dénué de chaleur lâché par le colosse. Bien entendu, Gatts s'était figuré qu'il n'avait jamais été qu'un outil entre les mains de son chef, une belle et implacable mécanique guerrière, utile tant et seulement yeux que la fortune des armes ouvrait la voie vers le trône, et par la suite dispensable, voire nuisible.

Un léger crissement venu de l'entrée de la tente — à moins que ce ne fût de l'extérieur — échoua à faire dériver le cours de sa réflexion. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul que Griffith condescendit, irrité de l'ingérence, à prêter de nouveau attention au monde environnant. Il se vêtit en une pensée, pas au point de boutonner l'encolure de son pourpoint, et lança de son éternelle voix absente :

— « J'avais commandé qu'on me laisse seul. Que cela soit important ou non... »

Pas de réponse. Les voiles tamisant la lumière crépusculaire ne laissaient rien filtrer de la présence, hormis qu'elle était massive. Et complètement immobile.

Il esquissa un pas dans sa direction. La curiosité, l'irritation et une certaine appréhension se disputaient le contrôle sur ses nerfs. L'odeur le frappa alors dans toute son horreur. Venu du dehors de la tente, et, pour autant qu'il le semblait, de l'ensemble du camp, un parfum de mort recuite, irrespirable, conquérant, commençait à s'insinuer dans l'atmosphère magiquement stable maintenue autour de sa personne par les forces composant son aura. La pestilence arracha un tic nerveux aux courbes de sa bouche. Il se sentait d'un seul coup oppressé. Hagard, aussi. Et puis... était-ce un tremblement qui remontait le long de son échine ? Inconcevable !

Griffith hocha la tête d'un mouvement léonin. La forme que laissaient deviner les voiles de l'entrée de la tente ne se décidait ni à se faire connaître ni à prendre congé. Il s'avança d'un pied résolu et les écarta d'une main, l'autre dardant son redoutable sabre.

Les cinq mètres d'os, de muscles et de fourrure connus sous le nom de Zodd projetaient leur ombre sur lui, tant et si bien que le leader des Faucons ne réalisa pas instantanément que le camp s'en était allé. Il lui fallut un long regard jeté de part et d'autre du cône de ténèbres induit par son garde du corps pour intégrer l'absurdité de la situation. Sa tente de commandement était le seul vestige de l'armée en campagne ; tout autour, plus rien ne s'étendait à la vue. Rien si ce n'était des volutes de brouillard lourd et cotonneux, d'un rose cramoisi qui luisait de la teinte du sang sous les rayons directs d'une lune écarlate comme la luxure.

— « Zodd... Qu'est-ce que... que signifie tout ceci ? »

La phrase bascula dans un air putride, où elle disparut sans rencontrer le moindre écho. Le guerrier bête avait les yeux grand ouverts et injectés de sang. Leur pupille un rien trop vitreuse aurait dû avertir Griffith qu'il s'adressait à une coquille vide.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il porta une main, qui à présent tremblait franchement, sur l'épaule du titan que le haut démon comprit. La masse s'écroula sur lui de toute sa pesanteur inerte de cadavre. Face contre terre. Ses cuisses, ses reins et son dos, carapaçonnés des reliques d'une armure fumante, se réduisaient à une seule et même plaie carbonisée.

oooOOOooo

Séphiroth pourfendit le cœur de la tempête d'une botte rageuse. Le noyau de ténèbres miroitantes éclata sous la morsure de l'acier. Privé d'énergie, le monstre atmosphérique exhala un dernier souffle qui drossa Nanaki et Aéris contre l'argenté, avant de se dissiper en emportant avec lui tous les nuages qui enserraient le ciel de leur voûte de cercueil. Les trois guerriers, ivres de fatigue, se laissèrent aller à terre. Autour d'eux, la plaine de Wutai où s'était déroulée la bataille étendait à perte de vue les crevasses, les cratères et les éboulis issus de l'opposition de leurs pouvoirs. Les rais d'un soleil maigrelet dégouttaient depuis la voûte céleste. Le fond de l'air était frais. Somme toute, encore une belle journée qu'il leur serait donné de voir passer.

Il eut été si doux d'abandonner à la torpeur ses membres fourbus, songeait Séphiroth ; cependant, son instinct lui criait que telle était bien la dernière chose à faire dans leur situation. La tempête était apparue à point nommé pour les détourner du chemin qui les menait vers Canyon Cosmo et Valentine. Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence — pas après la trahison du vampire. Le fils de Jénova se refusait à concevoir que Vincent ait pu basculer dans le camp de Cloud ; certes, il aimait celui-ci, cela ne souffrait pas la contestation, et certes il paraissait le genre d'homme à tout sacrifier à son désir, mais il était douteux qu'il fût jamais assez déviant pour embrasser de plein gré l'idée de rejoindre Strife dans l'enfer personnel que le blond était en train de bâtir. Si l'homme rouge n'était pas la cible desquels il avait fallu les détourner, alors il s'agissait de quelque chose qui tournait autour de lui. A défaut, d'un intérêt spécial de Cloud dans l'un quelconque des faits et gestes de Vincent. Quel que fût le cas de figure, la nécessité s'imposait de trouver puis confronter le vampire, même si cela signifiait un combat à mort.

La sensation d'un regard contre sa nuque ramena Séphiroth à la réalité. La Cétra s'était redressée sur ses coudes et le fixait avec insistance. La compréhension luisait au fond de ses prunelles amarante. Elle aussi se posait des questions sur la soudaineté de l'attaque et ce qu'elle les avait empêchés d'accomplir. Nanaki remuait spasmodiquement des pattes, le flanc soulevé par une respiration difficile mais nullement abattu. La fatigue pouvait le clouer sur place, le feu rouge dans ses yeux à lui seul indiquait combien il se sentait frustré.

L'argenté tâtonna pour se saisir de Masamune. A l'aide de cette béquille improvisée, il se remit debout. Aucun de ses membres n'était brisé ni perclus de douleur insurmontable. C'était toujours cela de pris. Du coin de son œil, il avisa Aéris et Rouge XIII qui entreprenaient de le rejoindre en station debout et n'y arrivaient pas. En d'autres temps, il n'en se fût pas préoccupé ; aujourd'hui pourtant était un autre jour. Il clopina vers eux afin de les aider. La fille fleur ne put cacher un mouvement instinctif de recul, non plus que le flash de répugnance de ses yeux, quand il la prit entre ses bras au moment où elle chancelait ; mais elle ne tenta point de s'échapper et il ne maintint pas le contact une seconde de plus que nécessaire. Ce qu'il avait lu dans le visage translucide de la Cétra se passait de commentaire : quelques efforts que la fille déployât pour sembler amicale, elle ne faisait table rase ni du passé ni de sa dilection envers Cloud. _Je ne te hais pas_, disaient ses yeux et sa physionomie,_ mais prends garde à n'en pas prendre trop hardiment avec moi._ L'avertissement avait le mérite d'être clair ; le moment venu — si toutefois il venait —, Séphiroth devrait compter avec une femme amoureuse et jalouse.

— « L'un de vous aurait-il une Invocation capable de nous transporter et à laquelle il resterait des Points de Vie ? Il faudrait que l'on décolle d'ici dans les meilleurs délais. »

Aéris hocha la tête en signe de négation, non sans désigner l'absente totale de cuirasse ou d'éléments de protection sur sa robe. Nanaki lui considérait les Matérias sur son bustier. Ses babines se retroussèrent en un semblant de sourire.

— « Si c'est pour ramener Vincent à la raison, mon Bahamut Zéro ne refusera pas cette faveur.

— Je crois qu'on a plus pertinent à faire », répliqua Séphiroth. « Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir pourquoi Cloud s'évertue à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?

— Le dragon était là dans le seul but de t'abattre », corrigea Aéris d'un ton égal, mais à la note d'âpreté perceptible. Elle se radoucit presque aussitôt. « Et la bête en robe de bure qui est venue ensuite n'avait d'autre objectif que de veiller à ce que tu ne t'en tires pas. C'est plutôt facile à comprendre : Cloud te hait désormais, il s'en prendra encore à toi, et en même temps il travaille à nous maintenir divisés. Donc faibles. Mais je subodore autre chose.

— Gainsborough, le temps n'est plus aux palabres. Ma chair se souvient des blessures que m'a infligée sa damnée carabine. Hors de question que je le laisse recommencer, si jamais il ressort que c'est cela qu'il a en tête ! Je ne le souhaite pas, néanmoins s'il le faut ce sera tant pis !

— Valentine, épouser le parti de Cloud ? Allons, dites-moi que je me méprends... » A cette seule idée, le museau du grand fauve s'était retroussé de dégoût. Son regard n'arrivait pas à décrocher du masque glacial auquel s'étaient subitement réduits les visages de Séphiroth et Aéris. « Que quelque chose couve entre ces deux-là depuis un gros bout de temps, d'accord, mais bordel, Cloud est _mort_ ! Pire que ça ! J'ignore quelle pourriture il a bien pu ramener de l'au-delà, mais Valentine mieux que quiconque doit être en mesure de la ressentir ! Nul ne serait assez dingue pour... pour vouloir — »

La phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Le regard des deux autres pesait sur lui. Fixe. Sombre. Résolu. Leur conviction était faite.

Rien de très étonnant, à la réflexion, se dit Nanaki tout en luttant contre le goût de bile qui remontait le long de sa gorge. Aéris n'avait jamais été humaine, qui donc pouvait présumer de ce qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle-même au sujet de l'ancien Turk ? Quant à Séphiroth, il ne connaissait de lui que l'ennemi acharné à sa perte ; les quelques heures passées ensemble à boire et à se raconter ce que chacun avait cru devoir confesser à l'autre, ne pesaient pas lourd en face de tout ce qui les rendait mutuellement antipathiques. Autre chose encore. Aéris et Séphiroth pouvaient tant qu'ils le voulaient prétendre avoir laissé de côté leur antagonisme, Nanaki n'était dupe ni des fausses couleurs dont se paraît leur sourde rivalité, ni de l'égoïsme foncier de leurs motivations. L'un et l'autre étaient également dangereux.

_Vous ne pensez qu'à vos hormones. La situation vous échappe, et vous en êtes toujours à espérer que Cloud n'aura pas fondamentalement changé, qu'il finira avec vous, que pour cela il vous faut écarter tous les obstacles à votre amour, et puis, vous en remettre au fil de l'eau. Pathétiques humains..._

Pour un peu, le grand fauve se fut réjoui que la vie ne lui ait jamais permis d'éprouver de sentiments humains autres que l'amitié et la camaraderie. L'amour rendait aveugle ; combien juste lui apparaissant en ce moment le dicton...

Les prunelles émeraude d'Aéris scrutaient la moindre expression de sa face ingrate. Il se réjouit d'avoir été immunisé par Hojo contre les incursions mentales — au moins une chose que le savant dérangé avait accomplie à peu près convenablement, juste avant qu'il ne décrète que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle et n'arrête l'expérience. Toutefois, Nanaki, qui n'éprouvait pas une confiance sans borne dans les manipulations du dément, s'arrêta vite à une décision. Assez curieusement, alors qu'il paraissait s'être abîmé de longues minutes dans ses pensées, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait dû s'écouler en fait plus d'un faible laps de temps. Car Séphiroth, duquel la patience n'était pas le fort, le regardait d'un air radouci et nettement compréhensif

La meilleure des choses à faire pour Rouge XIII était de convoquer son Invocation. Dont acte. Pourtant, tandis que tous trois fendaient les cieux sur le dos de Bahamut Zéro en direction de chez lui, il ne put s'empêcher de songer avec aigreur à tout ce qui les séparait de la bande de jadis. Qu'étaient-ils désormais, sinon une coalition d'intérêts individuels étroits, sinon égoïstes, lancée dans une vendetta contre l'être qui, au monde, avait le plus mérité de détenir le pouvoir absolu , par ses souffrances endurées au nom de l'intérêt universel ?

oooOOOooo

La gifle administrée par l'air, retentissant et glacial contre sa peau nue, ramena Gatts à la conscience. Passé un instant de désorientation, tout lui revint : il s'était évanoui lorsque le grand œil en face de lui avait craché une décharge de feu à bout portant et débité en escarbilles l'armure qu'on lui avait assuré être invincible. Juste auparavant, des sensations oubliées depuis longtemps étaient revenues, d'autres faisant partie de son quotidien s'effaçaient au contraire : la morsure lancinante de la marque des démons s'en était allée sans crier gare, tandis que son œil droit se rouvrait sur le monde et accommodait sur le spectacle de profonde laideur de la geôle. Toutefois, à cet instant Gatts ne se trouvait plus captif du réduit de l'ancien cachot de Griffith. Il flottait parmi les nuages à haute altitude, les pieds dans la profondeur floconneuse du vide, fermement maintenu sous les aisselles par un bras à la chair spongieuse. Il n'y avait pas que ce contact qui lui répugnait ; il baignait dans une odeur de fornication et de mort qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Un nom — un simple nom expliquait l'alliance contre nature des remugles du lupanar et de la chambre mortuaire : Slan. Le troisième Roi Béni. La femme démon qui lui était apparue, formée des corps de ses suppôts fraîchement occis, dans les Marais de la Désolation.

Ses forces qui revenaient permirent à Gatts de relever la tête et d'obtenir confirmation de ses craintes. Un corps féminin d'une beauté arrogante, nu comme au premier jour de sa vie hormis le gorgerin qui maintenait en place sa provocante poitrine, se détachant sur d'immenses ailes de cuir réticulé nimbées par une chevelure de la couleur et de la consistance des filaments d'une anémone : c'était bien elle. Un grand nombre de coupures et d'ecchymoses déparaient sa plastique affolante ; un large pan de chair manquait à une des articulations de son aile gauche — tous témoins du combat acharné qu'elle avait dû livrer afin de le sauver.

Car elle l'avait arraché à une mort certaine, dans les ténèbres du sous-sol de la tour.

La vouivre riva au sien son regard vairon. Au tréfonds de ses prunelles, par delà l'intérêt amusé qu'il suscitait chez elle depuis leur prime rencontre, le grand guerrier perçut une étrange douceur. Quoique le mot s'appliquait mal à cette créature sans pitié. Mais il n'en connaissait pas d'autre qui exprimât cette lueur d'humanité. Laquelle disparut très vite, remplacée par un éclat concupiscent, comme une main descendait de manière à reposer à la hauteur du sexe de Gatts.

— « Aurais-je droit à une marque corporelle de ta reconnaissance », susurra-t-elle de sa voix de bronze, « pour t'avoir évité ce sort funeste ? »

Il s'agissait moins d'une interrogation que d'une moquerie, et il la prit comme telle.

— « Si tu me disais plutôt le pourquoi de ton intervention ? », grogna-t-il en se défaisant sans ménagement de la main inopportune. « Je ne t'attire pas vraiment, hein, et de toute façon je suis le sacrifice de l'autre enfoiré ! Tu n'as aucun intérêt à ce que je vive...

— C'est qu'on devient perspicace... Enfin, crois-tu... Je l'ai déjà dit, tu es de très loin le mortel le plus intéressant qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ces quelques derniers siècles. Le jour où tu en auras assez de ta vendetta contre Femto et Griffith, fais donc passer le mot ; je serais ravie de devenir le centre unique de ton intérêt.

— Vas-y, flatte-toi. Je ne suis pas encore assez désespéré pour me coller avec toi. Et tant que tu y es, évite de me répondre...

— Mais qu'attends-tu de moi ? Au moins, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'un certain chevalier squelette pour me retenir de me jeter sur toi et de t'arracher mon plaisir ! Non, moi — »

La phrase resta en suspens. Un pli de contrariété étirait l'ivoire du front de Slan. Elle se morigéna. Ce garçon la troublait décidément à un point qui devenait gênant. Ne venait-elle pas tout de go de lever un coin du voile recouvrant la conduite de Femto ? Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas outre mesure mécontente d'avoir rué dans les brancards. Gatts méritait de connaître la vérité. Pour une fois que celle-ci n'était pas laide au delà de toute expression, comme la moindre de ses actions à elle depuis les temps reculés de sa propre élévation... C'était cela ; il fallait que Gatts comprenne ce qui s'était noué qui avait finalement conduit à l'Eclipse et au viol de Caska. Ou, tout au moins, ce qu'il importait à la suite des événements que le farouche guerrier sache. Peut-être même s'en doutait-il déjà dans une certaine mesure.

Son regard se fixa de nouveau sur Gatts. Une sensation de chaleur pulsait dorénavant dans chaque extrémité de son corps. Une incroyable sensation de légèreté fondit en lui. Cela faisait une minute pour le moins que Slan l'avait lâché quand il s'avisa qu'il se maintenait en l'air par ses propres moyens, certes encore tout proche de l'opulente poitrine, mais libre de l'étreinte de la succube et parfaitement affranchi de la pesanteur.

— « Tu entends quoi par là au juste ? », reprit-il en se rapprochant d'elle par des mouvements des bras, comme s'il s'essayait à nager. Rien de désagréable à cela, tout le contraire même. Mais il fallait qu'il obtienne d'elle des réponses, et pas plus tard que maintenant. « Ne vas pas te figurer que me faire voler te dédouane de toute explication.

— Loin de moi cette idée... »

Elle soupira profondément, chassa une mèche de sa chevelure arachnéenne qui s'était enhardie à rebiquer devant ses yeux, et se décida enfin à parler. Au dernier moment, elle avala sa salive : une décharge d'énergie maléfique venait de se communiquer à son cerveau. Quoi que ce fût, elle choisit de l'ignorer pour le moment.

— « Je ne peux pas parler pour Griffith, mais Femto est comme un livre ouvert sur lequel son passé se détache. La forme qu'il a choisie à elle seule est révélatrice. Le faucon blanc devenu les Ailes des Ténèbres. L'éphèbe mué en force de la nature. Là où tu ne vois, quant à toi, que divine ironie, j'aperçois pour ma part le sceau de la destinée. »

Elle marqua une pause. Elle détestait l'animation qui la gagnait, de même que les regrets que ce qu'elle allait dire faisaiten naître en elle. Compatir sincèrement au destin, même tragique, surtout tragique, de qui que ce fût n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle se sentait souillée. Cependant elle n'y pouvait rien : l'intérêt de Femto pour Gatts avaient aiguillé le sien envers eux _deux_.

— « Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi le Griffith si peu regardant sur la qualité de ses partenaires d'une nuit, dès l'instant que cela lui procurait un avantage matériel sur la voie de son rêve, se refusait à céder aux avances de Caska ? Cela lui aurait été si facile... N'a-t-il pas couché avec ce duc répugnant ? Et toi-même, ne t'es-tu pas senti choqué par son manque de fierté, ce soir où tu l'as aperçu au balcon ? Nierais-tu le pincement de cœur que tu as ressenti alors ? Ton problème, Gatts, tient en ce que tu es aussi peu capable de mettre de côté tes sentiments que de les analyser pour y répondre. Tu aurais dû te rendre compte de combien de feinte, de faux-semblants et de dissimulation était tissé son éternel sourire énigmatique. Au lieu de cela, tu t'es contenté de laisser faire. Son rêve ne t'emballait pas, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, parfois la compagnie des Faucons t'était à la limite du supportable, le plus clair du temps tu te heurtais avec Caska — pourtant, tu t'es accroché à cette existence qui ne t'apportait même pas la satisfaction du dépassement de soi.

— J'ai été aveugle. Il m'aimait depuis longtemps. Dans le secret, en silence. A sa façon pourtant, il était amical. Et je l'ai planté là, sans même me retourner... J'étais persuadé qu'il n'avait jamais vu en moi que le tueur à son service, l'exécuteur de ses volontés... » L'intonation particulière, comme brisée, de la voix de Gatts témoignait de son malaise à l'égard d'une vérité qu'il n'avait en rien soupçonnée et qui le troublait par dessus tout.

— « C'était quelqu'un de complexe et d'introverti, malgré les apparences. A-t-il refoulé ses sentiments, en se lançant à corps perdu dans sa quête insensée de domination ? A-t-il fini par aimer surtout en toi le chien de guerre plutôt que l'homme poursuivi par un passé trop lourd ? Ou le rival potentiel qu'il ne pouvait aimer, car c'eût été le reconnaître comme son égal, mais qu'il ne lui était pas possible non plus de rabaisser sans avoir à renier son orgueil ? Toujours est-il que, lorsque tu as décidé de faire cavalier seul, tu as emporté avec toi la meilleure part de son âme. C'est à ce moment-là que le béhélit a commencé à réagir. Sa souffrance avait rendu Griffith imprudent. Plus grand chose ne comptait au fond, et pourtant sa rage aurait pu ne jamais éclater. Ne lui restait-il pas son rêve, et ce dernier ne paraissait-il pas sur le point de se réaliser ? Tu connais la suite. Le sexe avec la princesse, la prison, les tortures, ses pathétiques tentatives de se raccrocher à ton image, les hallucinations qui venaient le visiter. De notre point de vue, tout cela était magnifique. Quoique insuffisant à enclencher le processus. Il lui manquait la volonté d'offrir de son plein gré l'holocauste au Mal. Là, tu es intervenu, avec ta compassion forcée et ton béguin pour la brune. Très malin de votre part de forniquer, avec lui juste à côté, pantelant et brisé. Chapeau bas ! Auriez-vous désiré lui envoyer à la tête votre intimité que vous ne vous y seriez pas pris différemment... Nous te devons une fière chandelle : sans cet ultime coup de pouce, jamais au grand jamais Griffith ne se serait éveillé à sa vraie condition...

— « Il nous a surpris... ! Tu mens ! Elle et moi n'avons rien fait que nous réconforter. Je ne me rappelle plus très bien, bon, peut-être que je voulais me la faire, mais, bon sang ! même _moi_, je n'aurais jamais pu... si j'avais su —

— Qu'il y avait chance qu'il se trouve à portée d'oreille ! Là réside toute la beauté de la chose. La trahison consommée jusqu'au bout. Le pauvret se figurait que tu étais venu le sauver parce que, au fond de lui, il pouvait se raccrocher à l'espoir qu'il ne t'était pas totalement indifférent ; tes larmes le lui avaient fait accroire. Et puis, patatras ! rejeté une fois de plus. La fois de trop a été quand il s'est avéré incapable de se mettre hors d'atteinte de votre bonheur. Sa vie broyée ne valait plus rien, autant se sacrifier. Le béhélit n'en demandait pas davantage.

— Une petite minute ! Tu as laissé entendre que toi, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin d'une intervention pour te retenir de me sauter dessus... Tu parlais de la Tour, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ne me dis pas, après tout ceci, que tu as encore besoin qu'on te mette les points sur les i... Tu te trouvais aux premières loges, lors de la grande scène 'romantique' avec Caska. Tu as croisé son regard à _lui_. A ton avis, qui étais le second sur sa liste ? »

Une bouffée de panique empourpra le visage du grand guerrier. Ses yeux écarquillés ne voyaient plus, ses paupières tétanisées par le maelström d'émotions contradictoires se disputant son esprit, paraissaient peser des tonnes et menacer d'enfoncer ses globes oculaires au dedans de ses orbites, ses oreilles parasitées par le cognement des veines contre ses tempes pulsaient de la même façon que s'il s'était trouvé au cœur d'une caisse de résonance.

— « Impossible... Si Grif m'aimait à ce point, il ne m'aurait jamais infligé ce traitement. Même devenu Femto. Je refuse de croire _ça_ !

— En l'espèce, ce n'est pas ce qu'il t'aurait fait qui importe, mais bien plutôt ce qu'il ne t'a _pas_ fait ! Réfléchis deux secondes. Il l'a flétrie, elle, sans jamais cesser de te fixer, et quand vous avez eu enfin l'occasion de vous parler, sur la colline des épées, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit alors ? Que vous n'aviez pas eu le temps de discuter, à la Tour... Discuter, mon grand, pas _baiser_. Voilà qui donne à méditer, tu en conviendras. Sur ce, il est temps pour moi de partir !

— Ah ! non, alors. Il reste tant de choses en suspens, je veux des réponses... !

— Désolée, tu me confonds avec un bureau de renseignements. » Son masque hautain était de retour sur son visage. « A toi de trouver tes propres réponses. Pour voler, contente-toi de penser, visualise avec ton esprit la direction dans laquelle tu entends t'élancer et pousse sur tes jambes. Ta vitesse dépendra de ta capacité de concentration. Descendre nécessite de diminuer plus ou moins graduellement la tension de ton esprit. Au revoir... »

Ses ailes s'éployèrent de toute leur envergure, et elle disparut.

_Même pas songé à lui demander si elle savait qui s'en est pris à moi. Pas de raison qu'elle l'ignore, si elle s'est battu contre ces drôles de choses ailées. Ni ce qui s'est produit pour que la marque disparaisse et que j'y revoie des deux yeux.. A plus forte raison elle doit en avoir une idée. C'est sa sale bande qui me l'a fait, après tout. Merde, merde, merde ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je ne sais même pas où je suis !_

Au moment où Gatts se remettait de sa surprise et commençait à intégrer les retombées des révélations de la succube, un flots de pensées déferla dans son crâne. Il n'en retint qu'une. La seule qui surnageait, nette et douloureusement réaliste, parmi des centaines de fragments d'images mentales télescopés sans ordre ni logique.

Griffith. En danger face au grand œil.

oooOOOooo

Dans le décor fantasmagorique d'un champ envahi d'une brume tout droit venue du pays des morts, sous une pleine lune ricanante dardant sa face hors d'un semis de nuage de mauvais augure, son ancien commandant, régénéré, faisait face à son destin.

_Il l'a bien cherché, qu'il se débrouille. Ce n'est pas comme s'il comptait à mes yeux._

_N'est-il pas vrai ?_

Le soleil avait fini de décliner. Le crépuscule venu, les passages serpentant entre les fûts des arbres et les rocs détachés du massif en surplomb sur la forêt, s'emplissaient d'une lumière diffuse. La vision s'y noyait au milieu des ombres semblant sourdre de terre, denses et opaques sous le ciel encore clair. A la faveur d'un des trous d'obscurité ménagés dans le terrain, la troupe de Valentine s'était arrêtée pour prendre du repos. L'agilité surnaturelle des jeunes vampires leur avait permis de traverser pratiquement tout le continent de part en part durant l'après-midi, et n'eut été la survenue dans les nuées d'un aéronef combattant une bête ailée à la ressemblance d'une raie, qui les avait contraints à prolonger leur halte aussi longtemps qu'avion et monstre s'étaient affrontés, ils auraient assurément atteint la mer au nord est. Puis Valentine avait refusé de reprendre la route ; aucune protestation n'avait accompagné son ordre d'installer le camp en prévision de la nuit. La montée de la lune rouge parmi les astres nocturnes suffisait à doucher les enthousiasmes les plus sincères. Lorsqu'elle se fut juchée au plus haut du firmament, et que le monde assoupi fut bercé dans son étreinte, la troupe des deux fois nés s'était éparpillée par petits groupes et travaillait vaille que vaille à restaurer son moral.

Niall avait posé sa canne de transformation sur la banquette naturelle de pierre contre laquelle il s'était étendu et abandonnait son corps à la lassitude, non loin de la forme accroupie de Spinther. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était vraiment fatigué ; tendus, plutôt, et anxieux de la suite des événements. Leurs regards las l'un de l'autre et lourds de trop d'arrière-pensées ne se croisaient pas. A portée d'un jet de pierre, Vincent laissait couler quelques pintes de son sang dans le gosier des plus faibles des garçons, en un effort pour ranimer leur courage chancelant. La Faim commencerait bientôt à sa rappeler à leur souvenir à tous. Ils n'avaient pas croisé âme qui vive à qui prélever un peu de fluide vital, depuis la rencontre avec l'homme à la mallette ; les animaux eux-mêmes, petits et gros, se terraient peureusement au fond de leurs repaires. A la lisière de l'obscurité, au gré des affinités, plusieurs groupes s'étaient formés.

Niall avait pleine conscience que certaine silhouette famélique et laiteuse, dénoncée par ses yeux de chat-huant, se tenait non loin d'eux, quelque part dans l'ombre. En train d'observer Spinther. De le débiner, lui. Sans doute aussi, de machiner quelque plan tordu. Voilà qui faisait trop. Toute l'après-midi durant, le regard du rouquin avait vagabondé de leur côté, alors que celui du grand dadais s'égarait dans sa direction sans avoir l'air de rien, avant de retourner en hâte se fixer sur Niall. Ce dernier pouvait comprendre que son compagnon, horrifié par leur collusion avec Cloud, n'éprouvât plus que du dégoût et cherchât à fixer sur autrui son besoin d'affection. Mais le blond nordique n'était guère plus apte à dissimuler longuement qu'à prendre sur lui ce qu'il fallait pour parvenir à ses fins. Le danger qu'il aille tout dégoiser à son amant de coeur, incitant Cloud à intervenir, voire à sacrifier ses deux pions l'un avec l'autre, révulsait Niall. Il n'allait pas perdre son idole, ou se laisser sacrifier par elle, par la faute de l'autre imbécile. Si Cloud venait à le lui demander, il sacrifierait sa vie sur l'instant, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Mais pas dans ces circonstances. Ni au profit de Spinther.

Le regard vert brûlant fut de nouveau sur lui. Trop, c'est trop, pensa-t-il. Autant en finir maintenant. Sa main agrippa la lourde canne enchantée. Il se projeta vers Elwyn, utilisant sa pointe de vitesse pour lui couper toute possibilité de retraite. Le garçon allongea le bras, sa lance à tête de dragon étendue entre eux, une expression extatique sur le visage.

— « Tu te décides enfin à faire face », lâcha-t-il. Sa voix était très calme, polaire même. « Tu as raison, réglons cela entre quatre yeux. Tu sais ce que je veux. Aucun intérêt pour toi là-dedans, tu ne l'aimes ni ne baises avec. Donc tu vas le lâcher sans faire d'histoire. Autrement...

— Tu me menaces ? Toi !

— Cela te va bien, de ricaner. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas le plus fort. Même à cette distance des autres, tu pourrais me briser la nuque et retourner dans la seconde auprès de Spinther. Pourtant, je gage que tu n'en feras rien. Parce que tes sales petites mains sont déjà tachées de sang. »

Il fit passer sa main libre dans la ganse de son sac à dos. Les cordons étirés s'ouvrirent grands, et une tête coupée emballée dans un film plastique alla rouler sur le sol meuble du sous-bois. Niall recula, empourpré de colère et de confusion, comme la pointe de la lance cueillait par terre le noeud du sac et venait lui présenter à hauteur du visage la relique morbide.

La voix d'Elwyn, toute réduite qu'elle fût à une murmure, respirait le triomphe et une inébranlable confiance en soi :

— « Tu n'auras pas oublié notre ami à la mallette. Vraiment, ce n'est pas malin de ta part de t'être esquivé quand personne ne regardait... Si beau garçon comme tu l'es, cela attire l'attention — surtout quand tu files à l'anglaise. Encore moins malin, si c'est possible : l'avoir frappé avec ta canne avant de le dévorer à moitié. Tu as défiguré notre fugitif, mais son odeur, et plus encore les traces de coups, parlent d'elles-mêmes pour t'accuser... »

Le blond se reprit aussitôt. Essayer de s'emparer de la tête sans produire le moindre bruit ne constituait pas une option ; à supposer qu'il parvienne et à subtiliser la preuve et à abattre le gêneur, il aurait toujours trop peu de temps pour escamoter les traces. Jouer serré en attendant la première occasion était la seule alternative..

— « Et alors ? », répliqua-t-il avec humeur. « Tu fais les poubelles, maintenant ?

— Tu te fais bien le premier venu.

— Pas réfléchi. J'ai agi dans la précipitation. Tout ce sang si chaud et désirable, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Ensuite, fallait que je dissimule comme je pouvais.

— Toi comme moi savons qu'il y a bien plus qu'un accès de violence là derrière... Je me moque de tes raisons. Mais le Père ne prendra pas l'affaire avec philosophie ; il voudra peler l'oignon jusqu'à la dernière couche. Cela ne fait pas mon affaire. Aussi il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrange.

— Derrière _son_ dos, je présume ? » Niall entrevoyait le point faible de la stratégie d'Elwyn. La vie de Spinther était sans valeur à ses yeux ; tant que l'autre croirait le contraire il resterait maître du jeu. Libre quand il le voudrait d'écraser la punaise avec le culturiste

— « Il n'a pas besoin d'être informé. C'est pour son bien ; il sera mieux avec moi. Dès l'instant que notre maquignonnage ne transparaît pas, il se remettra vite de sa rupture avec toi. »

Le culot de ce garçon passait la mesure, se dit Niall. Car il se doutait que l'apprenti maître chanteur n'avait pas formulé la totalité de ses exigences. Si réellement celui-ci aimait Spinther avec autant de possessivité qu'il le semblait, il ne le laisserait pas s'engager, non moins que l'engager _lui_ plus avant que tous ne l'étaient déjà, dans la croisade de Valentine contre le mal. Celle-ci comportait trop d'incertitudes, et trop peu de profit, pour quelqu'un comme Elwyn, intéressé par son seul intérêt personnel immédiat. Croule le monde, en somme, pourvu que le rouquin aie son amant.

— « Une chose encore », poursuivit Elwyn. « Que Valentine ne compte pas sur moi pour aller au feu. On va se tirer vite fait ; tu nous dénonces, tu plonges avec moi. Tu la boucles au contraire, et tu pourras profiter de la confusion pour négocier ta propre sortie... »

Le rouquin escamota la tête coupée et baissa sa lance dans le même temps que son vis-à-vis laissait retomber sa canne inerte contre ses jambes. Ils eurent une brève discussion à voix basse, après quoi chacun partit dans une direction opposée.

Vincent se retourna machinalement. Il aurait juré que deux de ses Infants avaient été à deux doigts de se battre. Puis plus rien. Leurs présences s'étaient estompées, avalées au sein de l'obscurité. Leur identité même lui avait échappé. Il se demanda s'il ne présumait pas — n'avait pas toujours présumé — des capacités des jeunes vampires ; quoique, avec si peu d'expérience, le simple fait d'imaginer qu'ils puissent effacer leur trace sensorielle outrepassait les bornes du raisonnable, ce à quoi il venait d'assister de loin apportait un démenti cinglant à son calcul. Ses jeunes ne seraient pas, ainsi qu'il n'avait naïvement escompté, dangereux à plus ou moins court terme ; certains l'étaient _déjà_, et davantage qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné. Pourvu qu'en les créant il n'ait pas ouvert une boîte de Pandore. Valentine se sentit dévoré de l'intérieur par la réalisation de ses péchés. Ce serait trop affreux d'être responsable de ce que les petits pourraient perpétrer, en sus de sa propre part de culpabilité dans les crimes présents et à venir de Cloud.

Le cours de ses pensées ricocha dans une direction nouvelle. Trois traînées spirituelles de haut niveau se dirigeaient dans sa direction ; en plissant ses yeux clos, il pouvait presque les apercevoir volant de concert à l'intérieur d'une délicate bulle de force bleue. Sacré. Evidemment, se morigéna-t-il. Comment avait-il pensé être débarrassé d'eux sans les avoir occis lui-même ? Séphiroth et Nanaki, flanqués d'une personne dont l'identité lui échappait mais qui manifestait un contrôle magique spectaculaire. A pareille distance, son odorat ne lui était d'aucune utilité ; or il avait le sentiment de bien connaître cette trace énergétique. Comme surgie du passé, elle se rapportait à l'un des pires moments de sa si longue vie. Lui qui avait aidé Shinra à s'assurer des derniers des Anciens ne pouvait s'y tromper : l'un d'eux avait ressuscité.

Il porta la main sur Peine de Mort. Il ne lui fallut pas davantage de quelques secondes afin de vider le magasin de la carabine et d'en remplacer les projectiles de tout venant par les plus puissants de son arsenal. Il possédait deux cents balles antichar. Une trentaine avait suffi à infliger des dommages mortels à Sapher Séphiroth, qui avait détenu des pouvoirs sans nul doute supérieurs à la somme des leurs ; le double conviendrait amplement. Cependant, il ne se sentit pas l'esprit tranquille avant d'avoir chargé l'arme à bloc.

Assuré de disposer d'une puissance de feu adéquate, il retourna vers ses garçons.

oooOOOooo

Griffith se projeta vers l'arrière, les bras étendus devant son visage pour se garantir des rais de lumière dardés par le grand oeil. Le temps qu'il réplique avec sa propre attaque magique, son adversaire s'était déjà dématérialisé en un nuage compact de plumes, et les lasers se remirent à crépiter de plus belle. Plusieurs des porteurs de la Vision d'Azatoth vinrent s'écraser contre le bouclier invisible qui protégeait le Roi Béni, leur pointe acérée rebiquant avec frénésie et attaquant aussitôt la mince pellicule ensorcelée.

Griffith se dégagea dans un juron,. Son aura invisible soudain portée au blanc effaça dans la seconde les plumes diaboliques, puis il disparut. L'armada des yeux Ouadjet claqua dans l'air à la manière d'un fouet comme elle s'élançait dans toutes les directions. La plaine obturée par le ciel noir et surnaturel s'abîma bientôt dans les flammes : les messagers ailés de la mort quadrillaient systématiquement la zone, zébrant l'air moite de leurs lasers et carbonisant à vue le moindre élément du décor. Le sifflement des jets de plasma, le fracas des explosions, le tonnerre des couches géologiques éboulées, composaient une symphonie de fin du monde. C'était une simple question de temps pour les Ouadjet, leur cible n'ayant aucune possibilité de fuir hors du périmètre délimité par la sombre nuée obturant les cieux et la barrière ceinturant les profondeurs.

Entre sous-sol et air libre, dans un coin à peu près vierge encore de destruction, Griffith cherchait désespérément une issue. L'éventualité qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu finit par s'imposer à lui une fois qu'il eut terminé d'éprouver la résistance de la partie enterrée de la géode de restriction. Qui que ce fût qui avait imaginé ce piège, il était à féliciter pour son intelligence. Un regard circulaire lui apprit que le terrain alentour était presque complètement défoncé ; que les oculaires maudits convergeaient vers les quelques pouces carrés de sol intact dans la masse desquels son corps dissimulait sa consistance gazeuse ; et que l'obscurité luisante qui tombait du firmament, non content de s'étendre dans sa direction à une allure stupéfiante, véhiculait une froideur pétrifiante sensible même dans sa présente forme éthérée.

Avec une lenteur que seule égalait la précision de leurs figures dans le vide et le froid, les bataillons des plumes à la Vision d'Azatoth convergeaient les uns vers les autres. L'énorme œil se dessinait à moins d'une centaine de mètres du lambeau de terre, de roc et de couches meubles qui abritait Griffith. S'il avait été matériel, ce dernier, tout diable qu'il fût, eut sûrement été en peine de se retenir de suer d'appréhension. Ses ultimes minutes sur Terre. Jamais il ne les aurait imaginées ainsi. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas été capable d'assouvir son désir de posséder Gatts au moins une fois dans sa chienne d'existence...

Tout changea à cet instant. Du sol remonta un grognement. La barrière magique contre laquelle Griffith s'était rencogné d'instinct éclata devant une projection physique — un corps animé d'un mouvement et d'une force sans bornes, qui fila droit à travers lui pour s'élancer à la rencontre du maître Ouadjet. L'œil immense cilla comme un seul et unique, énorme carreau de lumière en émanait. La forme imprécise n'en fut pas seulement ralentie ; l'iris enchanté s'était chargé d'une seconde salve lorsque le nouveau venu infléchit sa course en un angle impossible et, désintégrant net le ballet des plumes qui se hâtaient de venir s'amalgamer au grand œil afin de lui donner sa pleine puissance, entra en contact avec sa surface luisante. Le rayon d'énergie, dévié, alla se perdre dans le ciel. Le corps indistinct venait de perforer la Vision. Celle-ci frappée à mort, s'effondrait sur elle-même. Spectacle hallucinant dans la noirceur absolue de la scène, le vortex, désormais incontrôlable, avait proprement aspiré en lui son vainqueur et expulsait vers l'extérieur, en une débauche de langues de feu, la totalité de son énergie.

Griffith avait fui sans demandé son reste.

Très loin de là, Cloud ressentit la perturbation infligée à son pouvoir. Quelque chose de formidable s'était infiltré à l'intérieur de la Vision d'Azatoth, et, remontant le long de la chaîne de la toupie à travers les mondes dimensionnels, était en route pour venir le trouver nonobstant ses défenses physiques et psychiques. Bien joué. Mais pas encore assez afin de le surprendre. Il réagit en modifiant la configuration de la crypte, puis s'installa dans son sinistre trône.

Le mobile ensorcelé tinta sur les dalles, suivi du son d'un pas pesant et métallique. La forme appartenait à un être à peine humain : immense, longiligne et macabre dans un manteau de cuir sombre aux plis raides, son corps décharné et macrocéphale promenait haut sa malveillance. Son crâne renflé en protubérances squameuses, les yeux cousus, tout en rides et chair rance, était une véritable tête de mort contre les fanons luisants de sa collerette. Il semblait n'être composé que d'os et de cette matière chitineuse pareille à la carapace d'un cafard qui tombait, empesée le long de ses membres, alors qu'il s'avançait très droit dans la direction de Cloud.

Ce dernier fit bouffer la cape pourpre qui recouvrait ses fortes épaules, révélant du même coup son torse moulé dans sa splendide armure de bataille et la longueur menaçante de Dernière Arme accrochée entre ses omoplates.

— « Dieu de la Main Void », fit-il de son ton de voix le plus suave. « Enfin je me vois opposer un adversaire digne de mon intérêt. Vous avez droit à toute mon attention.

— Moquez-vous, Strife », répondit le susdit de son horrible débit enroué. « Vous vous attendiez à ma visite, aussi serai-je bref. Vous pouvez vous assurer de la personne de Griffith ; n'importe qui d'autre à la vérité — je n'ai aucune objection. Mais pas Gatts. Il est trop important.

— Vous mentez. S'il n'est rien que le sacrifice de Femto, que vous chaut que je le persécute ; et s'il est appelé à devenir le Faucon des Ténèbres, le seul en ce monde qui puisse vous combattre avec une chance de succès, il doit périr avant de s'éveiller à sa propre nature. A supposer enfin qu'il ne compte que comme l'exécuteur des sales besognes de votre ami, le Chevalier Squelette, il vous importe encore et toujours qu'il disparaisse, ne fut-ce que parce le nombre des Béhélits de haut niveau dans votre monde a tendance à se raréfier. »

Cloud s'était relevé. Il désignait d'un geste de la main le grand miroir d'argent sur sa gauche. La surface affichait des bribes de scènes dont les protagonistes étaient l'épéiste borgne et Griffith saisis à divers moments de leur vie, une jeune femme brune et androgyne, Void lui-même ainsi qu'un colosse à cheval revêtu d'une armure glaçante, le visage dissimulé derrière un heaume cadavérique. La dernière image à apparaître représentait un œuf pourpre et scarifié, aux paupières obturées de coutures grossières — le Béhélit rouge du plus grand des Rois Bénis

L'ancien Sauveur du Monde fit mine de se plonger dans la contemplation de cette image. Tandis qu'il parlait, ses mains gantées traçaient les contours de l'Oeuf du Roi.

— « Je n'arrive pas à saisir comment, avec un si faible point d'ancrage dans la trame mystique, toi et les membres de ta clique pouvez prétendre imposer un jour les voies de l'Enfer. Qu'as-tu sacrifié pour acquérir ta forme présente ? En comparaison, j'ai renoncé à tout ce qui constituait mon existence : mes amis, mes convictions, mon compagnon, mon amour-propre. Et je ne suis pas parvenu encore à mon palier de puissance. »

Le haut diable souleva droit vers Cloud deux articulations infiniment trop longues pour être des bras, mais qui en étaient puisque son manteau caparaçonné se déplia de part et d'autre de sa poitrine à la manière des ailes d'une chauve-souris, exhibant des serres de métal articulées aux jointures meurtrières. Il éructa quelques mots dans un idiome guttural, et l'image enclose dans la glace s'estompa. Ceci fait, il tendit vers Cloud les index de ses deux mains. Celui-ci se sentit alors cloué sur place, fiché ainsi qu'un papillon sur une planchette de verre. Chacun des centres d'énergie de son corps était maintenu immobile par une aura absolument prodigieuse.

— « On est fier, je le vois, de son omniscience », railla Void. « Mais une chose est le savoir, une autre le pouvoir. Or tu en détiens bien moins que tu ne le présumes... »

Cloud, accablé d'une pression invincible, était en train de se tasser sous le poids de son corps, de s'affaisser sur lui-même. L'étau qui crucifiait ses shakras ne l'empêchait pas seulement de bouger ; il drainait son énergie, asséchant ses formidables pouvoirs.

— « Puisque tu ne peux faire autrement que m'écouter, laisse-moi expliquer une nouvelle fois », reprit Void. « Les conditions du nexus qui m'a vu naître ont été créées de toute éternité et ne sont pas près de se reproduire. Pour quiconque. Je serais très surpris, et en bonne part, si Gatts devait jamais s'élever à un degré de conscience suffisant pour me faire ombrage. Mais j'y consens par avance. Entraver la marche du Destin revient à paralyser la volonté de puissance qui réside en tout homme — ce qui serait nier Dieu. Nul ne le peut. Même s'il en a la capacité.

— Pourtant, c'est déjà commencé. Le Sombre Eveil a été transgressé. La Marque lui a été ôtée par mes soins. Cela n'a pas été très difficile, au demeurant.

— Imbécile... Le pacte ne saurait être transgressé tant que son bénéficiaire demeure en vie. Or tu n'as pas encore tué Femto.

— Pour le moment. Cela ne saurait tarder. Je n'ai pas besoin non plus de Gatts, c'est un obstacle sur mon chemin. Il vit présentement son heure dernière. »

La réplique prit Void de court. Et plus encore le souffle de magie élémentale qui vint le frapper en pleine face. Il eut un mouvement de recul, incrédule devant l'afflux de la douleur. Ses chairs à vif, quoique dépourvues de parties qui pussent brûler, l'élançaient vivement. Cloud était parvenu à bouger suffisamment sa main droite pour conjurer un sort qu'il lui avait lancé dessus à bout portant. C'était au tour de Void d'éprouver une douleur surnaturelle, et le haut diable détestait cela. Cet insecte commençait à devenir vraiment gênant. Void porta à son paroxysme l'étreinte sur les centres vitaux du mortel, tout en entreprenant de mouvoir son corps à travers un sillage dimensionnel de façon à se prémunir d'autres attaques mystiques de la part du blond. Peine perdue. La main gauche de Cloud se dressa à la verticale, relâchant aussitôt une gerbe de panaches de magie blanche — un, puis dix —, trajectoires falotes déchirant les barrières de l'espace et du temps sur ses traces. Brûlé, glacé, éthérisé de toutes parts, Void marqua un pas en arrière, comme ses bras de pieuvre battaient l'air en des mouvements désordonnés parfaitement incapables de bloquer les serpentins meurtriers léchant son corps.

Ses moulinets ne servaient à rien. Même à moitié broyé sous la pression et déchiqueté de l'intérieur par ses shakras plus que jamais contrôlés par Void, Strife refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Son aura augmentait à une vitesse exponentielle. Il ne semblait même plus souffrir. Mais il y avait autre chose. Le Roi béni percevait une présence à la lisière de son esprit, une connexion mentale en prise directe sur son cerveau. Qu'est-ce que... ?

Une image psychique dansa derrière les paupières cousues du démon. Une représentation de l'avenir. Dans un feulement d'énergie induit par le champ de forces magiques leur permettant de voler, Griffith et Gatts venaient à se croiser non loin du lieu qui avait vu se dérouler la lutte du Chef des Faucons contre la Vision d'Azatoth. Le brun s'était ressaisi le premier ; le voici qui s'emparait du bras de son ancien leader et le forçait à lui faire face. Les sentiments tapis au fond des prunelles luisantes de Griffith — peur, déception, vide — s'étaient à nouveau retranchés derrière les apparences de la froideur et de calcul. Ce masque irritait grandement le berserker. Une querelle allait naître. — A cet instant, Void perçut un déchirement infini : la scène lui était arrachée. Extirpée à la manière d'un bout de chair par des tenailles invisibles et brûlantes. Ainsi qu'une bonne partie de sa conscience, par la même occasion, s'il s'en remettait pour juger à l'intense sensation de vacuité qui s'empara de lui.

La voix de Cloud gronda au sommet de sa puissance :

— « Voilà pourquoi tu t'es déplacé en personne : afin de m'empêcher de les laisser avoir cette petite entrevue. Tu veux instiller la haine, être certain que tout soit à jamais brisé entre eux, et que Gatts s'abandonne une bonne fois à ses instincts. Qu'il abatte Griffith ne serait pas pour te déplaire... Cela n'adviendra pas. J'ai mon mot à dire là dedans. »

— Tu n'interviendras pas », glapit Void en se redressant de sa hauteur de colosse et en étendant son ombre menaçante au dessus du corps toujours immobile de l'ancien Sauveur du Monde.

— « Parce que tu vas m'en empêcher ! »

Avant même que son imprécation ne résonne, Cloud s'était matérialisé devant Void, son épée nue dans sa main droite, une gerbe de sorts crépitant dans sa main libre et ses yeux deux fentes sans fond irradiant les sombres pavanes de la Négation. Ses courtes mèches blondes se contorsionnaient fiévreusement à la manière d'autant de serpents prêts à mordre. Les couleurs miroitantes composant son aura éteignirent instantanément le rouge sang de l'aura de Void. La lumière de l'arc-en-ciel émise par Cloud frappa de plein fouet le haut démon, enveloppant son ombre énorme au moment où elle s'appesantissait sur le blond. La stature métamorphosée de Void commença à rapetisser. Ses os squameux se remettaient en place le long de son échine, autour des fanons de plus en plus solides et de moins en moins enténébrés du grand manteau qui couvrait l'horreur de son corps. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut au démon pour le réaliser, il était passé de cent mètres de hauteur à sa taille ordinaire.

La morsure de milliers de scorpions irradia dans son thorax. Déchirant leurs coutures, ses yeux incrédules enregistrèrent, avec un instant de décalage, la trajectoire qui avait mené la lame éblouissante de Dernière Arme à travers son cœur putride.

Il ne se sentit pas s'effondrer sur lui-même. A vrai dire, le passage de sa vie si morbide à la non vie s'opéra en un éclair même pour lui. La Négation avait jailli des orbites de Cloud et s'était emparée de Void presque avant que d'être revenue fusionner avec le visage altéré du non mort. Une flaque de pétrole irisé retombant à gros bouillons témoignait seule du passage dans la crypte du plus terrible des Rois Bénis.

Cloud fit claquer le pan de sa cape qui le gênait tandis qu'il escamotait Dernière Arme. Il s'agenouilla d'un mouvement fluide et inclina le buste jusqu'à dominer la surface iridescente de seulement quelques centimètres. Une ébauche de sourire apparut sur son visage contracté. Au sein du liquide miroitait, tremblotante et falote, la face tavelée de Void.

Son expression était une supplique muette.

L'ancien Sauveur du Monde réprima un rire nerveux. Il savait qu'il aurait dû accorder sa pitié au démon privé de corps et dénué de tout pouvoir, ne fût que pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il valait mieux que la chose putride qu'il venait de défaire. Cependant, il s'y refusait. Leur face-à-face avait ranimé en lui une sombre flamme, un appétit de bataille et de carnage — ce versant néfaste de sa personnalité qui était entré pour une si large de part dans son indomptable volonté de jadis, et dont il redoutait à présent qu'il ne vienne tôt ou tard à le dominer corps et âme. Puisse Void être maudit pour cela...

Contre toute attente, son souffle reflua au fond de sa gorge quand il se redressa. Une quinte de toux le secoua violemment, née au plus profond de sa poitrine. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le creux de sa main qu'il avait passée devant sa bouche sans en avoir vraiment conscience : deux grosses taches de sang vermeil maculaient le cuir de son gant. Point n'était besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que l'attaque de Void sur ses shakras étaient parvenue à endommager quelque organe interne. Il passa en revue son corps, réparant une fracture de ci de là, et rit sous cape.

Ce pitoyable crétin ne se figurait tout de même pas qu'il allait s'écrouler pour si peu !

Il redressa le médius de sa main gauche, projetant une boule de feu dans la flaque. Le visage de Void s'estompa au milieu d'une langue de flammes. Le trille perçant sur lequel sa vie s'était achevée sonnait comme une musique aux oreilles de son vainqueur.

Restait à s'occuper de ce Gatts. Si le timing régissant la vision de l'avenir que lui avait concédée Void était exact, le berserker et son ancien commandant devaient être sur le point de tomber l'un sur l'autre. Rien ne pressait, pourtant. Attendu que Cloud se trouvait déjà sur place.

A l'instant où il avait perçu l'approche de Void, il avait projeté l'espace tout entier de la crypte, moins ses occupants, dans le monde duquel était parti le Roi Béni. Par la suite, une fois qu'il avait réalisé que son assaillant ne possédait pas les moyens de le battre, il avait discrètement renvoyé le dédale souterrain à sa place originelle, ne conservant que la salle de commandement dans le monde de Griffith, Gatts et Void.

Il retourna à pas comptés vers son trône. Parvenu au bas des marches qui y menaient, il se détourna vers la droite. Ses mains tendues palpèrent l'obscurité d'un mur cyclopéen ; celui-ci se plissa entre ses doigts et s'écarta pour laisser place à une longue et vive traînée de lumière. Cloud termina de dégager un espace à travers le pan de muraille obscure, puis s'y glissa.

L'autre côté de la salle — son envers exact — débouchait sur un coin de ciel bleu ourlé comme au pochoir de gracieux nuages d'altitude. Deux points obscurs, chacun en un coin opposé de l'horizon, étaient en train de sa hâter l'un vers l'autre.

Strife conjura une sombre nuée et, revêtu de brume, fila en direction du rendez-vous.

oooOOOooo

Vincent lança un regard blasé à la teinte de vert émeraude nimbant le coin de forêt que ses anciens compagnons avaient choisi pour faire leur réapparition. Une manière de stase induite par la Rivière de la Vie, qui assurait leurs retrouvailles contre toute publicité intempestive et en même temps lui barrait la retraite : l'inélégance du procédé sentait Séphiroth à plein nez. Une bataille viendrait-elle à s'ensuivre, l'avantage du terrain serait fermement en leur faveur. _Comme si j'allais m'arrêter à ce genre de détails_, pensa-t-il.

Trois traînées énergétiques, se détachant en sombre contre la nuance vitriolique du sous-bois, touchèrent le sol de part et d'autre de l'endroit où il se tenait. La plus grande des formes appartenait à Séphiroth. L'expression hagarde et la mise débraillée, l'argentée semblait au bout du rouleau. L'aigue-marine de ses yeux se parait d'un éclat métallique. Aéris quant à elle, jaillie dans le dos du vampire, ne devait de tenir debout qu'à son long bâton de magicienne ; la tension et la lassitude qui plissaient son visage la rendaient presque laide, ce qui ne signifiait en rien qu'elle ne fût point prête à se battre jusqu'à la dernière extrémité. La forme massive et trapue sur la droite de Vincent mit un plus long temps à se préciser ; elle se résorba autour des contours de Nanaki. Le poil du grand fauve était hérissé sur toute la longueur de son échine, en harmonie avec sa gueule ouverte sur des crocs menaçants. Le brandon ardent au bout de sa queue brillait suffisamment pour illuminer la clairière.

Vincent eut un signe de tête à l'endroit de Rouge XIII. La manière dont il tenait le canon de sa carabine braqué dans la direction de l'argenté, disait suffisamment son hostilité envers lui. Séphiroth choisit de l'ignorer. La situation était assez tendue ; autant ne pas l'envenimer.

Saisissant son intention au vol, Aéris détendit son étreinte sur la crosse de Garde de Princesse. Son regard croisa celui de Nanaki, lequel, après un moment d'hésitation, ramena sa queue entre ses jambes et abaissa la tête en une posture moins ostensiblement offensive.

— « Je ne vais pas épiloguer sur ton comportement », commença Séphiroth. « Nous étions tous sous pression, ce serait idiot de te blâmer, d'autant que nous nous en sommes finalement sortis indemnes et plus forts. Mais tu dois réaliser que tu ne peux rien accomplir dans ton coin.

— Après ce qu'il nous a fait, tu le ménages encore ? C'est un peu fort de café ! » La voix de Rouge XIII contenait à grand peine son irritation.

— Nous avons besoin de lui, voilà tout. Nous ne serons pas trop de quatre, lorsque Cloud lancera son offensive. Et ce ne sont pas ces pitoyables choses mortes qui vont nous aider beaucoup...

— Mieux vaut être mort vivant qu'affilié au fan club des soupirants de Cloud ! Moi au moins, mes sentiments ne me masquent pas la vérité », explosa Vincent.

L'impatience empourpra le visage de Séphiroth. Il était au dessus de ses forces de se maîtriser plus longtemps, et d'empêcher d'exposer au jour ses motifs personnels de querelle avec Valentine. Puisque cette tête de pioche, ce sale morceau de viande froide était déterminé à taper au dessous de la ceinture, ils allaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu-là.

— « Parce que, _toi_, tu n'as pas été le premier à baver après lui ? Tu étais même tellement jaloux de moi que tu n'es pas venu lui parler deux fois en cent ans ! Or ça, maintenant tu voudrais faire croire que tu entends te le faire tout seul, et mieux que nous ?

— Tu as tout compris », rétorqua l'intéressé d'une voix glaciale. « Je me suis contraint à garder mes sentiments par-devers moi plus longtemps que n'importe qui, donc j'estime être parfaitement apte à me dresser contre lui — mieux que toi, qui l'aimes toujours à en crever, et dont le bras pourrait flancher, ou qu'Aéris, qui lui a déjà offert sa vie une fois et risque de recommencer. Je suis le seul qui aie les tripes et la volonté de le frapper à mort si jamais l'occasion se présente ! Et, Séphiroth, si cela peut te consoler, je me tuerais tout de suite après...

— Tel était donc ton plan ? », interrogea Aéris. Son bras libre s'était arraché de la crosse de son bâton et désignait d'un geste emphatique la silhouette des arbres. « Que vas-tu faire avec ces jeunes ? Les envoyer dans la mêlée, fleur au fusil ? Allons, Vincent ! tu as vu de tes yeux quelles monstruosités Cloud sait invoquer. En revenant, nous avons bien failli être exterminés par une tempête qu'il nous avait envoyée ; et ce n'était qu'un nuage ! Des adeptes vampires, quel que soit leur nombre, ne pèseraient pas plus lourd que des fourmis face à un lion. Et il est le premier à le savoir, sois-en persuadé ! Maintenant, si tu as décidé de te sacrifier pour leur insuffler le maximum de forces, tu es encore plus naïf et idéaliste que nous trois réunis ! Cela n'a strictement aucune chance de marcher. »

A la transformation de la physionomie de Vincent qui suivit la fin de ce petit discours, la fille fleur sut qu'elle avait atteint un point sensible chez le vampire. Séphiroth et Nanaki aussi, qui la couvaient désormais d'un regard brillant. Valentine reprit d'un ton agressif :

— Pour commencer, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Toi qui as été morte pendant combien d'années, à participer de l'essence de la Planète, tu devrais moins que personne mésestimer la volonté de vivre qui anime les simples êtres transitoires que nous sommes...

— Tu as prononcé le seule mot juste, Valentine », fit Séphiroth. « Vivre. Selon la décision que tu prendras, tu vas déterminer non seulement le destin de ces jeunes hommes, mais celui de toute personne vivant sur la surface du monde. Cela vaut la peine d'y songer à deux fois.

Vincent était agacé par le comportement somme toute naturel de ses anciens amis avec lui. Il aurait préféré qu'ils tempêtent, s'emportent et le menacent, cela eut été plus facile à gérer pour lui que la familiarité froide qu'ils affichaient. Séphiroth lui-même se maîtrisait à un point surprenant pour qui connaissait tant soit peu sa personnalité altière.

Avant même que d'avoir conscience de baisser sa garde, le vampire réalisa qu'ils avaient gagné. Leurs arguments lui avaient persuadé malgré sa ferme intention de n'en rien faire. Certes, il pouvait toujours s'entêter dans son plan suicidaire, mais il se devait aussi et surtout de songer à ses Infants. Les chances de succès étaient si faibles, et le risque d'hécatombe tellement élevé... Son honneur passerait au second plan — à supposer qu'il ne l'avait pas irrémédiablement perdu lorsqu'il avait choisi de laisser Nanaki et Séphiroth sombrer au fond de l'océan.

— « Sans compter que les dés sont pipés », acheva l'argenté. Il ne savait s'il fallait révéler leurs soupçons à cet instant, ou reculer à plus tard le moment de dévoiler ce qu'ils avaient appris du dessous des cartes, une fois certains que le vampire était de nouveau dans leur camp ; cependant, le désir d'emporter la décision pesa plus lourd que la simple prudence. « Cloud a des yeux et des oreilles au sein de ta troupe. Quelqu'un te trahit, et ce, sans doute, depuis le début. Autrement, _il_ n'aurait pas placé autant d'obstacles sur la route qui nous menait à toi.

Vincent embrassa Nananki, Aéris et Séphiroth du même regard brusquement chargé de mépris. Qu'était-ce donc que ces fadaises qu'ils cherchaient à lui vendre ? Le prenaient-ils pour un attardé mental ? Ou plutôt, non : ils ressentaient à tel point le besoin qu'il les rejoigne dans leur croisade qu'ils n'en étaient plus à un faux-semblant près...

— « Si vous pensiez me faire changer d'avis avec cela, c'est raté. Je ne peux croire que Cloud ait noué intrigue avec l'un de mes enfants. Cela signifierait qu'il est parfaitement au fait de mon projet, depuis le début, mais qu'il a choisi de ne rien faire pour m'empêcher d'agir. Non... Je le connais — nous le connaissons tous ! cela ne cadre pas avec sa personnalité.

— C'est néanmoins le cas », répondit Séphiroth avec humeur. L'obstination du vampire à refuser l'évidence menaçait d'emporter la façade de calme que le grand guerrier s'obligeait pour le moment encore à arborer. « Tu ne veux pas voir qu'il joue avec toi, en attendant de vous abattre tous. Eh bien ! si tu désires tant que cela jouer les martyrs, à ton aise ; tu n'étais pas l'homme de la situation. Rouge XIII ! Aéris ! Partons ; nous n'avons rien à attendre de cet illuminé... »

La Cétra relâcha sa concentration, avec ce résultat que la teinte émeraude déserta le ciel, les arbres et la scène. Ils se trouvaient de nouveau dans une clairière ordinaire, baignée d'ombres et fleurant la résine, les lichens et l'humus épais. Elle avait levé son bâton ; un poudroiement vert se mit à danser le long de ses membres et de ceux de ses compagnons. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, son expression s'orna d'un sourire. La tristesse mêlée de résolution qui y jouait fit prendre conscience à Valentine de combien il l'avait sous-estimée.

— « Je suis navrée, Vincent. Mais il y a plus important que tes états d'âme. Adieu. Puisse la Planète adoucir tes tourments et te montrer la voie...

— Attendez ! »

Les trois autres se retournèrent dans la direction dans laquelle Nanaki venait de glapir. La truffe au vent, son unique œil valide injecté de sang, le chien surdimensionné flairait l'air en haletant. Sa flamme caudale s'éleva vers le ciel droite et haute ainsi qu'une torchère. Voici qu'il dardait sa tête vers le nord.

— « Je sens l'odeur de Cloud tout près de nous », expliqua-t-il enfin. « J'ai mis un certain temps à la reconnaître, parce qu'elle s'est modifiée et mélangée avec l'odeur propre à vous les suceurs de sang. C'est un effluve qu'il m'est difficile de séparer. Mais à présent elle me parvient nette et claire, en provenance de deux personnes différentes. Pour être aussi forte, je parierais que Cloud a partagé avec eux son sang. Ainsi que des fluides corporels. »

Cette dernière remarque avait fait monter une expression indéchiffrable tant sur le visage de Séphiroth que sur celui d'Aéris. Vincent, lui, avait viré au rouge pivoine.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait épaulé et armé Peine de Mort et s'était ébranlé, d'un mouvement trop rapide pour des yeux humains, qui l'avait conduit à la lisière de la clairière, à l'endroit exact que désignait la truffe de Rouge XIII.

— « Nanaki, avec moi ! » Sa voix réduite à un murmure s'adressait à Séphiroth et à Aéris qui, revenus de leur surprise, s'étaient hâtés sur ses talons. « C'est vous qui aviez raison, je... me suis comporté comme un imbécile, à douter de votre parole et à me croire instruit de tout. Conduis-moi à ces petites ordures, je m'en vais leur faire passer le goût de la trahison !

— Je ne demande rien de mieux...

— Mais prudence », rappela Séphiroth qui venait de prendre la tête du groupe, Masamume sortie du fourreau et calée contre son épaule. « Ne courez aucun risque inutile. Même s'il nous les faut de préférence vivants et capables de parler... »

Quatre ombres silencieuses se fondirent au sein de la végétation. Nanaki les amena dans une combe minuscule, où serpentait un affleurement de roc que deux garçons immobiles avaient mis à profit pour s'y allonger comme sur une banquette. Le plus grand était taillé en force quoique harmonieux, et reposait à proximité d'un havresac ouvert dont dépassait l'extrémité d'une hache de mithril. Le plus mince, remarquable pour la douceur de ses traits et son allure innocente, semblait endormi, avec entre ses mains croisées sur la poitrine la hampe d'argent d'une canne de guerre. Vincent les regarda à peine. Il s'était bien fait avoir par l'innocence du jeune Niall et par l'apparente incapacité de Spinther à feindre et simuler.

Il fit signe à Séphiroth de se tenir prêt à ceinturer le grand gaillard, assisté de Nanaki au cas improbable où il résisterait, tandis que lui-même, avec Aéris comme son ombre, s'approchait à pas feutrés du plus puissant de ses Infants. Il leva très haut la crosse de sa carabine, afin de lui communiquer un maximum d'inertie, puis l'abattit sur la nuque du jeune homme endormi.

Un regard polaire happa le sien et son bras buta contre une force implacable. Son arme n'était pas parvenue au bout de sa course, captée et bloquée par la canne de Niall. Ce dernier se renversa vers l'arrière au milieu d'une gerbe de Triples. Vincent avait dû se protéger le visage ; il ne vit qu'après coup Aéris se détendre et foncer sur Niall. Le jeune vampire, tout décidé qu'il fût, n'était pas un adversaire pour la Cétra : elle avait paré deux bottes avec aisance et, recourant à sa discipline de télékinésie, l'avait repoussé tout en manoeuvrant de manière à lui faire sauter son arme des mains. Un coup de Garde de Princesse l'avait alors réduit à l'immobilité.

Se saisir de Spinther, en revanche, avait été une simple formalité pour Séphiroth. Comme le blond culturiste se défendait un peu trop au goût de son assaillant, l'argenté l'avait ceinturé et assommé d'une manchette à la nuque sans autre forme de procès.

Un hurlement strident vrilla le silence dans lequel s'était déroulé le coup de main. Niall avait mis toutes ses forces dans cette attaque sonique. Les oreilles hypersensibles de Rouge XIII réagirent les premières ; le fauve se laissa tomber sur le flanc dans un rictus de souffrance, pattes agitées de tremblements incoercibles. Puis Vincent se sentit atrocement opprimé ; c'était comme si son cerveau vibrait au rythme des harmoniques émises par la voix suraiguë. Séphiroth éventa le danger ; il allait faire taire le gamin d'un uppercut bien senti lorsque Aéris surgit entre eux deux. « Silence », commanda-t-elle dans un flash bleu. Le sortilège interrompit aussitôt l'attaque acoustique. Les yeux de Niall roulaient dans leurs orbites, alors qu'il s'efforçait en vain de faire naître des sons de sa bouche insensible.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut au groupe des Sauveurs du Monde pour s'en rendre compte, la combe s'était remplie de présences tendues dans des positions martiales, de paires d'yeux hostiles et d'armes prêtes à en découdre. Vincent sauta sur ses jambes et s'interposa.

— « Baissez tous vos armes, et reculez ! MAINTENANT ! »

Il ne fut pas obéi dans la seconde, aussi brandit-il Peine de Mort. Le roux Elwyn déposa le premier son katana, vite imité par les autres grands. Après quoi il s'en vint se planter entre Niall et Spinther, que Séphiroth et Nanaki maintenaient autant que possible hors de contact l'un avec l'autre. Sa frimousse couleur de lait caillé exprimait une joie malsaine.

— « Je le savais », s'exclama-t-il d'un air entendu, « que ces deux-là n'étaient pas clairs. Pas plus tard qu'il y a vingt minutes, Niall m'a clairement laissé entendre qu'il me ferait ma fête si j'allais vous dire, Père, ce que je savais.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu savais ? », demanda Vincent.

— Trêve de paroles », intervint Nanaki. « On devrait interroger nos 'amis' tant qu'ils ne sont pas encore revenus de leurs émotions. Après, qui sait si nous tirerons un mot d'eux...

— « Rouge, c'est peut-être important. Vas-y, mon garçon, je t'écoute. »

Elwyn bomba le torse. Faire attendre son auditoire ne lui parut pas une si bonne idée que cela quand il croisa les yeux lourds de réprobation, et qui n'en étaient que plus sexy, du guerrier aux longues mèches métalliques qui maintenait Spinther fermement emprisonné avec un immense sabre nu posé contre sa pomme d'Adam. Le rouquin se racla la gorge.

C'est alors qu'une masse gluante, dure et terriblement lourde le percuta. Il s'effondra sous le poids de l'homme inerte qui avait été projeté de nulle part, sans avoir pu proférer un mot. Du sang s'épanchait à gros bouillons sur la forme inanimée d'Elwyn — chose presque impossible à croire dans la mesure où le corps qui le ployait sous lui, hormis une masse de cheveux noirs et ras couverte de caillots, s'apparentait plutôt à une seule et unique plaie géante. Des centaines de bleus, de marques violacées de fractures, de griffures et de coups suppurants zébraient sa haute taille et le plus clair de ses membres puissants.

Aéris se précipita. L'homme était en vie, quoique très faible. Elwyn, lui, était mort.

— « Vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire que j'ai fait un strike... », laissa tomber une voix aux inflexions familières et pourtant radicalement altérée.

Cloud.

Le glorieux Vainqueur de Séphiroth avait fait son apparition, surgi en silence comme un voleur de nuit. Un pied en terre à moins d'un mètre d'un Vincent décomposé, l'autre reposait sur la poitrine martyrisée de l'homme qu'il avait balancé ainsi qu'un détritus sur Elwyn, une minute auparavant. Son immense épée barrait ses omoplates, au contact de sa riche armure de bataille. Du sang séché ornait les jointures nues de chacune de ses mains.

Spinther se recroquevilla dans les bras de Séphiroth, tout à coup ignorant de la lame qui entamait la chair tendre de son cou. En proie à une terreur sans nom, le grand blond bégayait dans le giron du fils de Jénova. « Non, pas lui ; pitié, tue-moi tout de suite, mais ne le laisse pas me prendre... Vous ignorez de quoi il est capable... »

— « Chut, Spinther », persifla Cloud en braquant son regard sur lui. « Tu vas te déféquer dessus, et tu sais combien je haïrais devoir te torcher... »

Décomposés mais résolus à empêcher que ne se reproduise la scène avec d'autres jeunes vampires, Aéris, Vincent et Nanaki s'étaient interposés devant Cloud. Ce dernier les considérait avec amusement. Ses prunelles adamantines s'étaient enfin détachées de Spinther et Niall.

— « Les grands esprits se rencontrent à la fin. Mais, chers amis, les circonstances ne sont pas très propices aux épanchements. J'ai eu moi-même une fort mauvaise journée, comme vous vous en serez peut-être rendus compte. »

Il s'arrêta pour bourrer d'un coup de pied les côtes de l'homme partiellement étendu sous lui. Le craquement qui se fit entendre arracha un cri étouffé au supplicié.

Un éclair de rage ombrait les yeux de Cloud. Il s'adressa à sa victime d'une voix assourdie par une rancune toujours inassouvie en dépit de l'atrocité du traitement qu'il lui avait réservé.

— « Tu ne peux pas te taire, Gatts, quand je m'adresse aux êtres qui ont compté jadis le plus pour moi ...? Décidément, il était écrit que tu me gâcherais ma joie jusqu'au bout. Va, perds connaissance ; de toute manière, tu n'es pas près de t'endormir paisiblement dans la mort...

— Il suffit, Cloud ! Je te demande d'arrêter... »

Un bruit retentissant résonna à travers le sous-bois. Séphiroth s'était matérialisé devant son compagnon et lui avait appliqué une très forte gifle. L'afflux de la souffrance lui fit perdre contenance quand l'argenté réalisa que ses doigts gantés de cuir pourtant à toute épreuve s'étaient cassés plusieurs phalanges sur une peau plus dure et polie que le marbre.

Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma au fond des yeux du blond. Quelle ne fut donc pas la surprise de Séphiroth lorsqu'une main invincible captura son visage et attira ses lèvres contre des lèvres froides pour un baiser passionné.

_Vrbes terraeque recedant _: les villes et les terres s'éloignent


	7. Chapter 7 Primum vincere, deinde vivere

**PRIMVM VINCERE, DEINDE VIVERE **

**T**oute la bande était restée figée de stupeur, à l'exception de Vincent. Blême comme jamais, le vampire serrait à la broyer la crosse de Peine de Mort, sans cesser de soupeser ses chances de contre-attaque. Ce paltoquet de Séphiroth avait toutes les aubaines ; ne pouvait-il au moins passer un bras autour de la taille de Cloud, afin qu'il le maintienne tandis que Vincent lui assènerait une rafale de ses balles antichar ? Le blond n'avait pas fermé les yeux ; il regardait dans leur direction, le regard empreint de défi. La vingtaine de centimètres d'écart entre les deux amants s'était réduite à un cheveu ; Cloud avait non seulement grandi en taille, au point de pouvoir river une de ses pupilles phosphorescentes sur Valentine par dessus le pavillon de l'oreille de Séphiroth, mais il s'était étoffé, et si puissamment que le bras qu'il avait enroulé autour du biceps gauche du grand guerrier rivalisait avec ce dernier en volume. Pas moyen de surprendre leur ancien leader, même au milieu de ce baiser dont le vampire, malgré son dégoût, aurait tout donné pour être le récipiendaire... Ce dernier voyait bien une ouverture, en tirant à bout portant à travers le dos de l'argenté. Il la repoussa néanmoins. Quelque puissance que détenaient ses munitions, c'était Séphiroth qu'elles devraient perforer avant de frapper Cloud. Autant dire la plus formidable des protections pour le corps de l'ex Sauveur du Monde.

Ses yeux firent le tour de ses Infants, tenus en respect par une Aéris crispée sur son bâton, puis ricochèrent sur Nanaki. Le fauve avait pris place devant la silhouette recroquevillée au sol de Spinther ; tous crocs dehors, l'air haineux, il menaçait Niall. Le jeune vampire n'avait pas récupéré encore du sort de Silence jeté par la Cétra, et sans son arme il ne représentait qu'un risque infime. Pourtant, davantage que sa mine ravie, sa façon de couver Cloud du regard motivait amplement la bonne garde que menait le fauve devant lui. Vincent huma l'air en direction de l'adolescent au visage d'ange ; l'aura de celui-ci avait changé, définitivement plus sombre et agressive. Le spectre de ses couleurs calquait celles de l'aura de Strife. Et sa force était bien supérieure à ce qu'il avait paru durant leur brève lutte. Tellement disproportionnée que la seule explication plausible supposait que la garçon n'avait pas entendu se battre à son niveau réel. Sans nul doute avait-il une idée en tête, en leur donnant ainsi le change. Le vampire sentit une goutte de sueur écarlate se frayer un chemin sur son échine ; lui qui n'aurait jamais suspecté Niall déchantait amèrement. La douceur imprégnant la physionomie du jeune homme avait donné le change, et remarquablement, sur la vérité de sa nature. L'un des tout meilleurs pions de Cloud.

Et son jouet sexuel, si la quantité des fluides obscurs qui saturaient son corps était un indice de l'étendue de leur collusion. Il n'échappait pas au maître vampire qu'un sang incomparablement plus puissant que le sien saturait les veines du blondinet. Le petit paysan qu'il avait étreint la veille s'était métamorphosé en une créature de duplicité, moitié blondin au teint de porcelaine et joues rosées de fille, moitié poupée de guerre aux griffes et aux crocs affûtés.

Sa contemplation ne dura pas plus longtemps. Il y avait du nouveau du côté de Cloud et Séphiroth. Le non vivant s'était décidé à rompre l'étreinte. Un de ses bras se détendit vers l'argenté, le repoussant avec une douceur indéniable n'excluant pas une grande force, attendu que le fils de Jénova, aux prises avec les sensations que le contact des lèvres, de la langue et des dents du blond avait instillées en lui à son corps défendant, se vit derechef propulsé en arrière jusqu'au tronc d'arbre le plus proche, à longueur d'épée entre Vincent et l'orée du bois. Il s'y reçut avec lourdeur. Son souffle erratique l'empêchait d'user de ses réflexes, ses membres répondaient comme dans du coton, ses yeux hagards et embués avaient peine à focaliser sur quoi que ce fût d'autre que le masque d'idole païenne de Cloud.

Ce fut une cruelle désillusion pour lui que d'ouïr le vainqueur de Jénova partir d'une voix moqueuse :

— « J'espère que tu as aimé, car ce baiser scellait notre rupture. Dans le monde que je bâtis, il n'y aura pas de place pour les vivants. Non moins que pour tout ce qui m'aura déçu, trahi ou inspiré du dégoût. Mais le plus pressé d'abord. Vous allez me rendre Niall comme les gentils héros que vous êtes, et moi, de mon côté, je feindrais d'oublier que vous visez mon éradication... Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, cela va sans dire.. Autrement, nous pouvons nous taper dessus. N'importe comment, je serai gagnant. Oh ! et j'entends récupérer aussi le tas de boue à tes pieds, Nanaki... »

Vincent et Aeris qui s'étaient mis en garde s'empressèrent de prendre position au milieu de la combe. Les canons jumelés de la carabine et les fanons chamarrés de la canne luisaient résolument, formant un mur d'acier et de magie devant le dos de Rouge XIII plus que jamais figé dans sa posture. La gueule du fauve laissa entendre un feulement qui remémora aux deux autres leurs batailles contre Jénova. Nanaki ne se livrait totalement pour ainsi dire jamais dans un combat ; mais si d'aventure il le faisait, personne, même pas Vincent ou Séphiroth dans leurs pires extrémités, ne lui arrivait à la cheville en fait de férocité. Niall, tout endurci qu'il fût, pâlit notablement ; il n'était pas jusqu'à Spinther dont les tremblements invincibles s'étaient ralentis, à entendre la voix formidable de la bête.

« Accorde-moi ce plaisir, avance d'un pas », dit-il entre ses crocs à son meilleur ami, « et toute ta magie sera impuissante à recoller les morceaux de cette petite ordure... »

Le vampire et la Cétra, pour faire bonne mesure, avaient déployé l'une le talent Grand Garde sur chacun d'eux trois, l'autre l'invocation Phénix au dessus de leur groupe. Les membres d'Avalanche reluisaient dorénavant d'un puissant halo jaune vert derrière lequel, ses ailes déployées en un geste protecteur, planait la forme incandescente de l'oiseau enchanté. Cloud se tenait à un jet de pierre de leur formation, les bras le long du corps et sa jambe droite fléchie comme pour frapper un ballon invisible. Le corps contusionné du colosse dont l'irruption avait fermé la bouche de l'infortuné et trop bavard Elwyn, gisait non loin de l'épéiste blond. Ce à quoi il songeait était trop évident.

— « Et pour commencer, recule-toi », tonna Valentine, ponctuant cet ordre d'un bruit de chargeur qu'il espérait intimidant. « Tu as suffisamment sévi comme ça.

— Tu es donc prêt à mourir afin de protéger ce type ? Bravo. Quel esprit chevaleresque... Il y a juste un détail : vous n'avez plus d'énergie après toutes vos batailles, et je le prouve ! »

Cloud replia un bras à la verticale, les Matérias incrustées dans la pièce d'armure luisant en synchronie. Le geste avait été exécuté avec une lenteur calculée. Un sourire sardonique étira le bas de son visage. Les petits cheveux rebiquant sur son front y furent plaqués par la concentration de ses forces magiques.

— « Triple Comète », annonça-t-il simplement.

— « Non ! »

Le cri émanait de Séphiroth. L'argenté surgi de nulle part s'était interposé devant la gerbe de sorts, dont il pourfendit le panache d'un moulinet de sa lame. Il n'avait pas sitôt terminé de fendre l'air empuanti de sorcellerie que la pointe de Masamune, modifiant sa trajectoire avec l'aisance mortelle qui avait fait la réputation du ci-devant Général, se détendait dans la direction de Cloud. Le non vivant esquiva la botte dans une torsion du buste, bloqua de son bras caparaçonné un second coup non moins rapide et balaya les jambes de Séphiroth sous lui. Le tout sans cesser un instant de sourire avec emphase.

— « Si c'est ce que tu appelles contre-attaquer... Ultima ! »

Séphiroth pris à contretemps ne pouvait à la fois s'écarter de son ancien amant pour le frapper à nouveau à l'épée et bloquer le tunnel d'énergie vert vitriol dont le front avançait sur lui à une allure tout à fait inhabituelle. Il opta en faveur d'une garde haute, dans l'espoir de mettre à profit sa résistance à la magie afin de surprendre Cloud par delà le rideau de l'incantation. Mais le chatoiement délétère d'Ultima le fit s'écarter à la dernière seconde. Bien lui en prit ; quoique à peine effleuré par elle, l'intensité du souffle le brûla au passage. Il en resta tétanisé un bref moment, trop peu pour se découvrir face à un adversaire normal. Hélas ! celui qui par deux fois l'avait vaincu était tout sauf ordinaire. Un poing jailli il ne savait trop d'où le cueillit en pleine face, dans un craquement indescriptible de toute sa boîte crânienne, à la suite de quoi une forme presque aussi grande que lui et sanglée dans une cuirasse noire étincelante de Matérias, remonta le long de son poitrail avant de l'expédier au tapis d'un uppercut. Mais quel uppercut ! Si le coup à sa face avait détenu la force d'un avion en piqué, le direct du gauche qui l'enfonça dans le sol dur de la forêt sur plusieurs mètres de profondeur possédait la lourdeur et la pression d'un million de marteaux-pilons. C'en était trop ; l'organisme éprouvé du colosse demeura sensitif juste assez de temps pour que ses nerfs enregistrent les signaux refluant de chacun de ses os fracturés. L'évanouissement le prit alors que la flèche luminescente d'Ultima déferlait sur ses compagnons crispés dans leur défense.

— « Nanaki, nous allons contenir cette saleté ! Tue le gosse sans attendre !» La voix durcie de la Cétra se fit entendre au fil du vent, audible à ses deux seuls compagnons. Il y avait quelque chose de choquant à cet ordre de mise à mort, dans la bouche d'une fille remplie de compassion ; mais sa réaction était en effet la plus pertinente, aussi l'intéressé avança-t-il sur ses coussinets droit sur le petit vampire.

— « Du diable si vous laisse faire ! »

Ce timbre métallique appartenait à Cloud, mais si horriblement altéré par la haine et la résolution que nul de ses anciens compères ne souhaita vraiment le reconnaître pour tel. Au demeurant le blond n'y pouvait plus rien ; sans attendre que le souffle ensorcelé ne frappe son objectif, Rouge XIII avait fondu sur Niall. Les deux ennemis, suceur de sang et fauve, luttaient silencieusement parmi les mousses et les lichens. La flamme caudale du fauve avait grandi jusqu'à émettre une décharge bleue.

Le déferlement toxique d'Ultima intima le silence à chacun des protagonistes. La flèche couleur amarante du sortilège éclata entre Vincent et Aéris. L'agrégat de magies défensives qui composait Grand Garde se figea sous l'assaut avant de fluctuer et de disparaître, surpassé par la portée supérieure de l'agression. Les flammes de Phénix brillèrent haut et clair, garantie que les trois héros sous son égide, s'ils perdaient tous leurs Points de Vie, se relèveraient dans la seconde, mais à cela se bornait leurs possibilités. La combe se remplit de feux follets aux couleurs inquiétantes, comme l'attaque paraissait vouloir se prolonger au delà de la demie minute grand maximum qu'elle durait en son niveau Maître. En effet, ce n'étaient pas dix ou quinze déflagrations élémentales qui frappaient tour à tour le vampire et la magicienne, mais jusqu'à une centaine de touches. Nanaki lui-même avait eu son attention déviée, l'espace d'un instant, vers ce panache. Dieu savait pourtant quelle lutte il lui fallait soutenir contre Niall...

Valentine avait vu juste ; sous ses dehors fragiles, le garçon était rien de moins qu'une force de la nature. Rouge XIII avait rarement eu l'occasion d'affronter une créature sur laquelle ni ses crocs ni ses griffes ne trouvaient d'ouverture. Pire, les rasoirs dont les doigts menus du blondin s'étaient tout à coup prolongés, parvenaient à entamer sa chair plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, quand bien même Nanaki, beaucoup plus grand et lourd, maintenait avec une fermeté infrangible le vampire couché sous ses pattes de derrière. Sa furie de la sorte contenue, il lui était loisible de darder sa terrible mâchoire en des angles visant toutes les attaches de la gorge. Les yeux du vampire étaient passés de leur bleu humain et lumineux à un gris ardoise dénué d'expression hormis une rage meurtrière sans commune mesure avec ce que le grand fauve avait observé chez Vincent. Il remuait tellement qu'il était impossible à Nanaki ne fût-ce que d'ajuster un coup de sa Limite. De guerre lasse, ce dernier se résolut à une basse manoeuvre.

Il attira sa queue jusqu'alors demeurée hors de portée et l'anima d'un mouvement de balancier. Soudain, il en rabattit l'extrémité devant les yeux de Niall. Les flammes en jaillirent telles un chalumeau. Les cris de douleur qui remontaient du vampire étaient musique à ses oreilles, d'autant que les mains griffues de la chose morte avaient interrompu leur barrage devant ses pattes pour tenter de repousser l'origine du jet de feu qui l'aveuglait en consumant sa face. Rouge XIII n'attendait que ce moment pour porter son assaut. Il dégagea ses antérieurs, se dressa à la verticale, non sans arrêter de darder son panache caudal, rugit en proie aux sensations intenses que procuraient Lune Limitée sur le point de sortir de sa corne, et expulsa enfin le cône fulgurant de sa Limite. A bout portant.

Deux événements se produisirent alors. Le sol s'affaissa sous ses pieds, comme cela, sans crier gare : une seconde ses pieds reposaient fermement sur le tuf enrubanné de mousses, puis la suivante il n'y avait plus rien sous sa voûte plantaire. Il vit, interloqué, le corps gigotant et empanaché de fumée de Niall chuter comme une pierre au dedans du précipice nouvellement apparu. Sa Limite s'était épanchée dans un recoin obscur du gouffre, impuissante à en dissiper les ombres ; mais elle illumina, au moment de s'éteindre, une masse grouillante de filaments couleur chair qui remontaient de son tréfonds. Nanaki écoeuré assista avec une fascination morbide, pendant les quelques dixièmes de secondes où la lueur diurne jetait encore assez de clarté pour éclairer la scène, à la progression verticale du faisceau de tentacules. Ceux-ci composèrent un filet qui vint couper la trajectoire de la chute du vampire ; il s'y reçut en un bruit mou et répugnant. Une brassée d'appendices s'enroula derechef autour de son crâne en feu. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour se représenter la chose, l'incendie y avait pris fin et la lueur des sorts de guérison nimbait la forme charbonneuse et prostrée.

Le grand fauve s'avisa alors que sa chute ne durait plus ; il avait beau se trouver à des dizaines de mètres de son adversaire niché au centre de la plate-forme décrite par l'arborescence des tentacules principaux, la distance ne croissait pas entre eux. Et ce n'était certes pas qu'il avait atteint le fond du précipice ; les quatre fers en l'air, renversé sur le dos, il ne ressentait que le vide qui lissait la fourrure vulnérable de son ventre. Plus loin sur la gauche, au miroitement des ténèbres, le gargouillement de la base des tentacules se laissait deviner. Un courant d'air nauséabond ébouriffa les soies sensibles de ses vibrisses.

Le temps qu'il exécute un tour sur lui-même, une poigne d'airain s'appesantit sur son échine. On le tenait par le col, à la manière d'un nourrisson de sa race ou d'un petit animal.

Si les fentes jumelles, vrais yeux de prédateur à l'azur incommensurable, qui s'étaient allumées à peu de centimètres de sa face n'étaient pas identifiables, la main gantée de cuir qui le retenait derrière la nuque appartenait indubitablement à certain guerrier blond. L'odeur émanait de la moitié droite de sa gracieuse personne ; son bras avait cédé la place, peu en avant du coude, à une tresse de filaments ayant la teneur et la consistance de la peau. Ceux-ci s'élargissaient brusquement en se repliant par dessous les pattes du fauve avant de s'élancer en hauteur, achevant de faire ressembler Cloud à un hybride de calmar. Comme si un monstre marin avait trouvé refuge à l'extrémité de son avant-bras.

— « Je vais me montrer bon et charitable », murmura le non vivant. « Eu égard à vos prouesses, aucun de vous ne mourra aujourd'hui. En échange, Niall et Spinther sont à moi... »

Nanaki n'eut pas la ressource de répliquer. La pression des doigts de Cloud avait stoppé aussi vite qu'elle s'était déclarée, et le chien surdimensionné se fût retrouvé entraîné de plus belle dans la chute si un étau poisseux ne s'était enroulé simultanément autour de sa gorge. Le tentacule remonta le précipice dans un mouvement qui fit s'entrechoquer toutes les vertèbres de sa victime, pour se détendre à l'air libre ainsi qu'un ressort trop bandé. Le fauve projeté sous la clarté déclinante retomba comme un poids mort au sol. Tout juste eut-il conscience de la bataille acharnée qui se déroulait sur sa gauche, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'un cercle de visage humains inquiets ne s'empresse autour de lui. Les apprentis vampires.

Des sorts curatifs déversés à pleines mains sur sa personne, il n'éprouva pas tout de suite grand bienfait. Il avait mené trop de combats ces dernières heures ; ses réserves de vigueur étaient à sec. Seule sa volonté, et encore, réussissait à galvaniser ses sensations engourdies. Autrement, il se fût abandonné à la torpeur dont le manteau lénifiant couvrait peu à peu ses membres. L'angoisse qui l'agitait ne s'était pas calmée, au contraire. Les sifflements des sorts, les détonations de Peine de Mort, et tous ces bruits caractéristiques d'un âpre affrontement qui arrivaient assourdis à ses oreilles, l'inquiétaient davantage à chaque seconde pour Vincent et Aéris. Cloud avait certes promis qu'il ne les tuerait pas ; mais allez faire confiance à un mort vivant ! Surtout avec cette tête brûlée de Valentine qui se battrait jusqu'au bout...

Cloud qui s'était attendu à une victoire facile avait dû déchanter. Intervenir sous terre pour délivrer Niall ne l'avait pas préparé à la résistance acharnée de la fille fleur et du maître vampire. Rouge XIII épuisé, les deux autres n'auraient pas dû valoir mieux. Or ils avaient encaissé Ultima presque sans dommages,pire, c'est sous un feu nourri qu'ils l'avaient pris dès l'instant qu'il s'était matérialisé devant eux de retour de sa forme serpentine. L'ancien SOLDAT ne voyait pas où il avait commis une erreur ; à moins qu'Aéris ne lui eût joué un tour à sa façon. Ce qui était certainement le cas. Un sort de Lenteur avait pu leur permettre de récupérer. Mais comment diable s'y était-elle pris ? Il ne les avait pas quitté des yeux un instant... Y compris sous terre, il n'avait cessé de laisser traîner ses facultés psychiques de leur côté.

— « Alors Cloud, on ne prévoyait pas de devoir prendre des coups ? »

La raillerie de Vincent fit monter un goût de file dans sa bouche. Ces trouble-fête lui barraient la route de Spinther, et de surcroît ils le moquaient ! Sa rage aveugle lui fit manquer une rafale de carabine ; les balles s'écrasèrent contre sa cuirasse, le renversant à demi, tant et si bien que les décharges d'énergie dont ses mains étaient pleines s'épanchèrent au petit bonheur au lieu de frapper de plein fouet ses adversaires. La Cétra en profita pour, d'un moulinet de Garde de Princesse, faire jaillir un dragon de terre, de pierres et de racines hors du sol, dont la gueule et les pattes s'abattirent sur lui à la volée.

— « J'espère », hurla-t-il en dissipant d'une manchette du poing l'Elémental de terre, « que vous avez de la ressource, parce que vous vous épuisez en vain ! »

Sa main libre plongea derrière son dos vers la poignée de Dernière Arme. L'immense épée extirpée du fourreau traça un zigzag au bout de ses doigts, comme si elle n'avait pas pesé plus lourd qu'une plume. Il n'en fallait pas davantage pour que l'air se déchire devant Cloud. Les projectiles antichar de Vincent s'effacèrent aussitôt que crachés par sa carabine. Le propre Ultima d'Aéris, détourné d'estoc, s'en retourna vers la magicienne qui ne put que le parer de son bâton. Mais leur ancien leader était déjà au contact. Il frappait de taille en faisant tournoyer son arme dans sa main, ce qui avait pour effet d'empêcher Peine de Mort de cracher ses balles tout en diminuant l'efficacité de Garde de Princesse. La vélocité naturelle du blond achevait de lui conférer un avantage décisif.

Vincent se pénétra le premier de ce fait. Bien qu'ils aient réussi à recouvrer leurs forces et un niveau très suffisant de capacités de combat à la faveur de la baisse d'attention qui avait accompagné la fin du baiser entre Séphiroth et Cloud, leur infériorité manifeste au close-combat les faisait courir droit à la défaite. Les capacités de leur ci-devant chef étaient sans commune mesure avec les leurs ; fous qu'ils avaient été de se croire aptes à le contenir ! L'amertume de la catastrophe inéluctable soulevait les entrailles de l'homme rouge ; il n'y avait donc rien à tenter avant de finir au tapis ? Aéris venait juste d'invoquer Néo-Bahamut, prenant un très gros risque, à si peu de distance de la cible assignée à la divinité. Vaine tentative ! Le torrent des flammes bleues vomies par cette dernière ruissela sans effet autour de Cloud, pourfendue par le tranchant indestructible de son épée. Dans le même temps, l'autre bras du non vivant se détendit à la verticale avant d'éclater en un ballet de tentacules rapidement aussi gros qu'un corps d'homme. Le dragon courroucé rua et frappa de ses serres la masse sans cesse plus dense des chairs montant à l'assaut de son corps ; lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il allait se trouver enserré, il décroisa ses ailes sur leur plus grande amplitude et prit son envol à grand renfort de cris hargneux. De sa gueule bouillonnaient les gros flots argentés de son souffle ; parvenu à une hauteur de sécurité, Néo-Bahamut déclencherait son meilleur tir sans égard pour sa maîtresse ni envers les dégâts qu'il infligerait à la Planète.

— « Nanaki ! Nanaki ! », appelait Aéris complètement paniquée ; à son extrême soulagement, le fauve tourna dans sa direction une tête groggy et tuméfiée mais animée d'un clair regard. « Tu dois à tout prix étendre sur les enfants Grand Garde ; je vais vous protéger comme je pourrai de ma Limite... J'espère que cela suffira ; jamais je n'ai vu mon Bahamut à ce point enragé... »

— « Mais, Père et vous ? » interjeta l'un des Infants. Sa question demeura en suspens, l'attention du jeune homme — Sidon — accaparée par la vision de Cloud qui, les traits tirés dans une expression sauvage, ferraillait avec entrain contre la main mécanique de Valentine.

— « Ne t'occupe pas de nous. Va plutôt t'assurer si l'homme couvert de blessures là-bas respire encore. Et pense à jeter une Queue de Phénix sur celui d'entre vous qu'il a écrasé... »

— « Je m'en charge... »

C'était Séphiroth qui était intervenu. Hâve et manifestement mal remis du traitement reçu naguère, le colosse avait traversé la combe dans sa largeur à la faveur de l'accalmie pendant laquelle le Seigneur des Morts avait résisté au souffle de Bahamut. Il clopinait en se tenant les côtes, mais semblait globalement en bonne forme pour quelqu'un sur lequel la rage dévastatrice de Cloud s'était exercée. Son pas l'amena devant Gatts ; pour son vif soulagement, l'homme brun et quasiment nu sous les ecchymoses avait la vie dure. Il le dégagea péniblement, la faute à ses muscles noués qui rechignaient à supporter un poids double du sien. Pour une des premières fois de son existence, le fils de Jénova se sentait rempli de compassion à l'égard des souffrances d'autrui. Celui qu'il s'était mis en devoir de ramener vers les jeunes vampires n'avait presque plus figure humaine. Rien ne justifiait pareille violence aveugle. De leur côté, deux des plus grands Infants de Valentine avaient couru jusqu'à leur camarade qu'ils transportaient avec toute la célérité possible. Trois minutes ne s'étaient pas écoulées depuis l'appel lancé par Aéris.

— « Dieux de mes ancêtres, il est pratiquement sorti de l'atmosphère... Ce n'est pas un souffle qu'il va libérer, mais une véritable tempête ! » Au milieu de la vérification des liaisons de ses sorts, Rouge XIII avait levé les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait au juste ce qu'il devait craindre davantage dans les minutes à venir, de Cloud le maléfique ou du Dieu dragon poussé à la dernière extrémité.

Elwyn revint à l'existence au milieu d'un glapissement de terreur. Son cerveau lui repassait en boucle devant les yeux les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à former au moment où le noir s'était fait sur sa conscience. Les visages de ses compagnons pressés autour de lui exprimaient une attente angoissée. Le goût atroce de la mort poissait sa bouche, la Soif le tenaillait. Il parla néanmoins ; si la connaissance dont il était porteur lui avait valu l'assassinat, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était importante. Il lui fallait s'en délivrer séance tenante. Le rouquin se dressa sur ses jambes, et, tremblant de faiblesse et d'excitation, braqua son regard sur Vincent en train de perdre pied dans son duel contre Cloud, à l'autre extrémité de la clairière.

— « Je sais que le moment se prête peu aux discours, mais ce que je sais doit avoir sa valeur. Vous vous rappelez l'homme à la mallette ? Eh bien, Niall s'est esquivé à la première occasion et l'a à moitié dévoré. Jusqu'ici rien de très important je sais. Mais il lui a coupé la tête, l'a mutilé et j'imagine que sa mallette a disparu pour ne jamais reparaître. Un savant de Shinra en mission, un affidé de Strife ; je ne sais pas pour vous, quant à moi j'appelle ça autre chose qu'une coïncidence... »

Les sens exacerbés de Cloud surprirent la confession. Il s'arrêta net au milieu d'une série éblouissante de quartes. Vincent saisi à contre-pied le manqua d'un bon mètre, ce qui permit au non mort de le cueillir à la nuque d'une manchette. Le vampire s'écroula lourdement tête la première dans le sous-sol creusé par l'opposition de leurs énergies. Le blond épéiste n'avait pas une seconde à perdre, il n'était déjà que trop tard s'il s'était agi de garder par-devers lui le secret de la mort de Bias. L'adolescent aux cheveux couleur de flamme devait être réduit au silence... Tant pis si, à cette fin, il devait rompre l'engagement qu'il avait pris devant Nanaki ; quoi que transportât au juste le chef de projet au Ministère de la Défense, les services spéciaux y attachaient une importance particulière, telle qu'il faisait dans l'ensemble peu de doute que ce fût une arme fourbie à son encontre. Cloud replaça Dernière Arme au fourreau et, sans un regard pour son vieil ami à moitié enseveli à ses pieds parmi les racines et les roches concassées, se projeta en dehors de l'excavation. Aéris avait perçu son intention, attendu qu'un agglomérat de figures translucides, à l'instar des cellules d'une ruche, occupait la totalité du front des arbres où elle se dressait au milieu des vampires, de Séphiroth et Nanaki. Grand Evangile... Cette garce de Cétra avait déployé sa Limite. Il n'aurait pas dû en être étonné ; après tous les coups qu'il avait portés, son champ d'invincibilité devait sûrement battre des records de puissance... A la différence de la sienne et de celle de tous les autres, la Limite de la fille fleur augmentait en intensité avec le degré de ses émotions... Mais voici qu'un changement brutal dans le continuum mystique de la Planète contraignit le blond à dériver son attention sur Néo-Bahamut. Le Dieu parvenu à son altitude maximale jetait au firmament un éclat digne d'une étoile. Son attaque avait fini par se déclencher. Elle devait être gigantesque, pour être visible à cette distance...

oooOOOooo

Griffith leva comme en se jouant la coupe apparemment trop ample pour ses doigts fuselés et en laissa couler le nectar dans sa bouche comme le mort de soif qu'il était. La salle des blasons de sa forteresse de Valnor était jonchée de hanaps, d'amphores et autres vases à boire tous vidés par ses soins. Le récipient de fine écume n'avait pas été plus tôt asséché qu'il se fracassait quelque part sur la droite de l'éphèbe, balancé d'une main aussi négligente que vigoureuse. Le vin avait formé une rigole dans le cou du Faucon, puis de là s'était répandu à grosses larmes pourpres sur sa tunique de lin. De guerre lasse, le conquérant finit par essuyer son menton ; à quoi bon chercher l'ivresse au fond de la bouteille lorsque son organisme était insensible aux affections humaines ? Sa soif tenait à des motifs psychologiques. Immense avait été sa stupéfaction de voir sa route coupée par nul autre que Gatts, lors même que son envol l'emportait loin des plumes ensorcelées responsables du massacre de sa troupe. Le Sabreur Noir. Son ennemi juré. L'unique être dessus la face du monde à détenir le pouvoir de faire s'accélérer ses battements cardiaques et mourir à ses lèvres son talent oratoire. Le géant brun ne correspondait plus guère aux souvenirs qu'il conservait de lui : son œil et son bras perdus au cours du Sombre Eveil fonctionnaient à nouveau, les stigmates sur son visage de ses innombrables batailles se distinguaient à peine des lignes rudes de ses traits, et il n'était pas jusqu'à son expression faciale qui avait passé de la haine sans mélange à l'endroit de celui qui l'avait livré au Mal, à une surprenante douceur. Griffith avait été estomaqué, le mot n'était pas trop fort, quand Gatts, très loin de le provoquer en duel comme sur la Colline des Epées, lui avait demandé s'il n'était pas blessé, puis, devant ses dénégations, s'était efforcé de le faire venir avec lui.

L'extérieur arrogant que le Faucon s'était fait un devoir d'interposer toujours entre son lieutenant et lui, avait volé en miettes ; cela à cause d'un unique geste de peu de conséquence mais ô combien rêvé dans ses moments d'introspection. Gatts avait soulevé le bras, et l'extrémité de ses doigts était fugitivement venue caresser le menton de son chef. Le geste empreint d'une douceur hésitante avait bouleversé et celui qui en était l'auteur et son destinataire. Gatts allait retirer sa main, lorsqu'il changea d'idée ; et voici qu'il effleurait d'un geste de papillon la commissure des lèvres puis la base du nez menu de l'homme qu'il avait pensé détester à jamais. Quelque chose de doux, de quasiment mélancolique, pailletait l'obsidienne des iris du colosse. Leur expression fit remonter une scène qui aurait dû être douloureuse, mais qui, à l'époque où elle avait eu lieu, avait réchauffé le cœur de Griffith, et qui, considérée dans l'optique du contact des doigts du grand guerrier sur la trouée du menton de l'albinos, lui suggéra l'idée que peut-être il n'avait pas gâché ses chances de s'attacher l'homme de sa vie. C'était peu après sa libération de la tour de pierre. Au sortir de la bataille rangée contre les démons chiens, le détachement des faucons était tombé nez à nez avec un géant à trois yeux, qui avait bien failli les massacrer Caska et lui. La bête neutralisée par les soins de Gatts, ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un et l'autre étendus sur le même grabat à l'intérieur d'une tente. La totalité du torse du mercenaire disparaissait sous les bandages ; mal pansé comme il l'avait été par cette maladroite de Caska, il aurait dû être d'humeur exécrable, mais non, Gatts s'était montré charmant, disert, presque tendre à l'égard de son chef incapable de proférer un son. Celui-ci aimait tant ces si rares instants où il n'avait plus en face de lui le chien de guerre, mais le jeune homme ouvert et franc dont la pudeur réhaussait la noblesse de son tempérament. A moment donné Griffith avait coulé un regard vers son ancienne armure ; et Gatts derechef de lui proposer de l'aider à la passer. Le fou rire dont le brun était alors parti, constatant mi sérieux mi plaisant que cette dernière année n'avait pas changé son leader d'un poil, puisqu'il ne songeait qu'à reprendre le chemin des batailles, avait glissé sur le corps meurtri et l'âme en berne de ce dernier à la manière d'un baume cicatrisant. Un semblant de normalité lui avait été à ce moment retourné. Mais la joie qu'il en avait retirée était peu de chose, à la vérité, rapportée aux minutes trop brèves qui avaient vu Gatts, dans son dos, passer ses mains autour de sa poitrine afin d'assujettir puis mettre en place les sangles de la cuirasse. Griffith incrédule avait cherché les yeux de son ami. Ce fut pour les trouver pétillants de malice et infiniment affectueux. S'il s'était trouvé au Ciel ou en Enfer un Dieu intéressé par son âme, le chef des faucons lui eût sans sourciller maquignonné la sienne en échange de la répétition de ces moments selon sa volonté. Mais comme de bien entendu, ce voeu ardent était resté lettre morte ; le tissu obturant l'entrée de la tente avait fini par laisser filtrer la clameur du dehors. Gatts était illico repassé à son mode combattant sans pitié.

— « J'ai lu les inscriptions au fond de ta cellule », s'était exclamé le Gatts rajeuni dont les doigts avaient fini par s'arrêter, fascinés, sur la fossette qui creusait la joue gauche de Griffith. « Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais parlé ? Mes sentiments à ton égard étaient très forts, mais il y avait entre nous ce damné rêve. Et tu n'as rien fait pour me donner à penser que je comptais à tes yeux autrement que comme un instrument sur la voie de ton dessein. D'accord, je détestais ce sentiment de supériorité qui ne te quittait pas ; quand je t'ai arraché ma liberté, je pensais que tu touchais au but, que tu t'en sortirais très bien sans moi... »

— « Je vois que tu sais tout... Oui, le chien fou que j'ai recueilli après l'avoir maté s'est glissé sous ma peau ; cela m'a pris des années avant de mettre un nom sur la fascination qu'exerçait sur moi l'homme fier et intrépide que tu étais devenu... Je ne suis pas accoutumé à aimer. Etre aimé, désiré et utilisé, oui, de la même manière dont j'usais de mes charmes pour arriver à mes fins. Mais l'amour — »

— « C'est donc le désespoir qui t'a conduit à accepter le Pacte... Je comprends. Je sais que tu n'es pas Femto, bien qu'il soit la partie de toi la plus égocentrique et laide ; cela me soulage, de n'être plus obligé moralement de lui faire la guerre jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous tue l'autre. Ce qui est fait est fait ; j'aurais aimé que l'autre horreur épargne Caska, Judeau et la bande, mais ma vendetta a été stérile. Comme, j'en suis sûr, l'a été ton retour sur la voie de ton rêve... »

— « Tu as raison, je n'ai fait que flatter mon ego, me repaître de carnages et humer avec complaisance le vent du changement. » L'albinos marqua un silence. « Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis, Gatts. Si je dois poursuivre ma quête et te laisser devenir le Faucon des Ténèbres suivant le plan ourdi par le Destin, ou s'il est maintenant possible de faire table rase du passé... »

— « Je me fiche pas mal de ce qui me guette, de qui ma mère a culbuté pour m'avoir, de ces espérances illusoires de grandeur et d'invincibilité que toi et moi avons pu entretenir ! » Une lueur sauvage avait paru au tréfonds des prunelles de Gatts ; le jais en luit avec une dureté extrême, puis, aussi rapidement que cet éclat s'y était allumé, il se fondit en une résolution empreinte de tendresse. « Ne crois-tu pas que nous nous sommes suffisamment évités, passés à côté l'un de l'autre ? Très sincèrement, j'ignore si ce que je ressens pour toi est affection ou amour, mais j'entends agir en fonction de mes sentiments ! »

L'échange s'était hélas terminé de la pire des manières : l'atmosphère s'était mise à bouillir, et, avec un roulement de tonnerre digne de la fin des temps, un éclair rougeoyant comme le péché était tombé de la coûte céleste, séparant les deux meilleurs soldats de Midgar. Les murmures des esprits sous le crâne de Griffith, héritage de sa période en tant que Roi Béni, s'étaient tus.

Entre eux flottait, beauté méphistophélique, un jeune homme dont les cheveux d'or ébouriffés en tous sens et la peau lactescente étaient impuissants à altérer la violence contenue qui sourdait de ses iris. L'éclat de ses yeux bleu glacier tutoyait l'indicible ; il effaça dans la seconde l'allure martiale de l'amure scintillante de gemmes qui cintrait la taille haute et un rien efflanquée de l'inconnu, tout en s'harmonisant à l'énorme épée à deux mains, blanche, de dessin élégant et relevée de touches de couleur passablement mignardes, dont la lame trop grande pour le fourreau barrait son dos en diagonale. Les vents affluaient autour de lui, attirés par les forces magiques qu'ils percevaient sous son calme apparent. Ils refluaient bientôt si fort que leur giration nimbait le blond d'une espèce de nimbe écumeux, la force de succion duquel drossait vers lui, quoi qu'il en eussent, Gatts et Griffith. L'un et l'autre reconnaissaient la puissance qu'ils avaient ressentie derrière l'ordalie des plumes à la vision laser. Nul mérite à cela ; l'une de celles-ci était fichée dans une mèche particulièrement rebelle sur le front du nouveau venu. Son opercule écarlate exhibait la même lueur qui avait bien manqué causer leur mort à tous les deux.

Tous les Apôtres de par le monde avaient été saisis de peur ; leur mutation fluctuait, la connexion qui les reliait au monde démoniaque via les Béhélits parasitée par la quantité immense d'énergie négative drainée par cette apparition. Dans le ciel bas et lourd, défiant l'astre solaire, se détachait le premier quartier d'une lune rousse du plus sinistre augure. Les minutes qui s'écoulèrent devaient la voir virer à un rouge sang qui n'avait pas nimbé le monde depuis le jour de l'Eclipse.

Les événements s'étaient ensuite très vite enchaînés. Griffith n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était prisonnier de cet individu jusqu'à ce que Gatts ne fasse irruption avec la dernière témérité. Du combat inégal qui s'était ensuivi, le Faucon conservait des bribes, des flashes qui montraient le Sabreur Noir aux prises avec divers sortilèges, rompant et encaissant mais ne pliant jamais. Et puis, il s'était produit un rebondissement : Gatts s'était laissé envahir par sa frénésie de destruction. Le Berserker en lui avait paru au grand jour. Cet état surhumain avait débordé le blond, lui arrachant Griffith qu'il avait propulsé dans le ciel à la façon d'un projectile, aussi loin et rapidement que son nouveau pouvoir le lui autorisait. C'étaitpendant que l'albinos déchirait l'éther, préoccupé de reprendre le contrôle de sa trajectoire et n'y arrivant pas, plusieurs minutes après, voire davantage, qu'il avait reçu comme un coup de poignard au cœur. Gatts. A une très grande distance vers l'est, la vitalité du géant venait de disparaître. Son adversaire était parvenu à le réduire à sa merci. Il l'avait su. L'air de désespoir qui était monté sur le visage de Gatts tandis que, devenu bestial, il déferlait sur l'épéiste blond affairé à dompter la résistance de Griffith, ce dernier comprenait seulement maintenant que son ancien second n'avait à aucun moment envisagé de terminer vainqueur ; il lui importait uniquement de gagner assez de temps au Faucon, en retenant leur adversaire anonyme. Et l'empêchant de s'élancer après lui.

Perdre Gatts des suites de l'Elévation avait été un mal nécessaire dont, sur l'instant, la réalité et l'ampleur avaient échappé au futur Femto. Ce fut après coup que le nouveau Roi Béni avait pris la mesure de ce à quoi il avait consenti. Maints déchirements en avaient résulté. Mais assister au sacrifice de plein gré de l'homme qui avait su toucher son âme... Griffith se sentait sale, immonde. La pire des charognes. Il était né pour provoquer des tragédies, y réchapper lui-même, pleurer en son for intérieur sur ce qui eût pu être, et continuer de plus belle à poursuivre ses rêves pathétiques. Le Dieu incarné sous sa forme du Cœur des Ténèbres — la volonté de puissance de la race humaine — l'avait bien embobiné ; le Destin ne vivait pas à l'unisson de son souffle, c'était lui qui, à force d'être guidé sur la voie de ses mauvais penchants, vers la Royauté dont il avait rêvé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, avait choisi le plus désespéré et le plus noir parmi tous les futurs possibles. S'il avait pu mourir, Griffith se fût sur le champ enfoncé une épée dans le torse. Faute de recevoir de sa main le châtiment de ses péchés, il restait là, prostré au fond du trône, dans la plus haute pièce du donjon d'une forteresse blanche.

La sensation de pourriture qui s'imposa bientôt à ses narines le trouva quasiment soulagé. Peut-être les Autres détenaient le savoir dont il aurait besoin pour s'amender. Le chevauchement des dimensions avait commencé avec l'assombrissement de la chambre. La noirceur poisseuse qui progressait d'en haut sur le flanc des parois et faisait de la pièce un cube progressivement inondé par les ombres, calmait peu à peu ses nerfs à vif. Le processus se traînait même, à son idée. Le luxe tapageur qui ne manquait jamais de s'étaler en chaque lieu où le futur maître du monde était loisible de résider, lui semblait présentement triste à pleurer. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus guère qu'un mètre de pierre, de boiseries et de vitraux intacts sur l'ensemble des murs, d'étranges constructions à la raideur géométrique apparurent, bloc après bloc dans l'espace désormais gigantesque. L'œil distinguait en masse, de part et d'autre de murs cyclopéens percés d'ogives qui s'élevaient à perte de vue, des enchevêtrements d'escaliers, de plates fortes et de créneaux, tout un monde dont les contours s'étageaient grosso modo en une ziggourat complexe à donner le tournis. Au delà de ces figures d'autres perspectives s'ouvraient, d'autres encore, et d'autres, toutes différentes sans exception quoique étroitement apparentées, et ce à l'infini. Le plan démoniaque.

Le seuil en était grand ouvert. Il ne l'avait plus été depuis que Femto avait choisi d'usurper la ligne de vie de l'enfant conçu par Caska avec Gatts juste avant que le Banquet de la Chair ne commence. Celui que le viol de la guerrière par le Cinquième Roi avait fait régresser à l'état de larve innommable.

Griffith réalisa que son état humain pouvait fort bien s'avérer incompatible avec les lois qui régissaient ce monde. Tant mieux. Autant valait périr sur l'heure si le choix de régénérer sa chair le condamnait à l'impuissance. Il en doutait, cependant. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Femto de commettre semblable erreur... De fait, à l'approche de la dimension infernale, il ne ressentait rien de particulier. Les énergies éparses à l'intérieur des constructions paraissaient toutefois moins intenses qu'à l'accoutumée. Le Faucon en acquit très vite la certitude : le pouvoir de la Main avait régressé. La quintessence de la volonté humaine, dont les cinq Rois se repaissaient, s'était affaiblie dans des proportions significatives. Plus grave, la foi de leurs apôtres raisonnait faiblement dans cette antichambre de l'Enfer.

— « Des temps troublés sont devant nous. » La voix grasse et éraillée de Conrad, le Roi à la silhouette de ballon et à la tête porcine. « L'équilibre du Destin a été précipité hors de sa balance ; et c'est toi, toi qui te situes à l'épicentre de ce bouleversement, dont la solution doit jaillir », poursuivit-il en croisant et en décroisant sur sa panse ses mains disproportionnées. Son immobilité l'apparentait davantage que jamais à une grosse limace véreuse.

— « Sois plus clair, je n'entends rien à tes mystères. Tu sais que la totalité de la mémoire de Femto ne m'est pas accessible en tant que Griffith... »

— « Ne ressens-tu pas l'infirmité de la conjonction ? Le simple fait de maintenir ouvert ce portail draine une grosse partie de notre force. La tienne nous a attirés vers toi ; étrangement, tu es encore le plus intact d'entre nous. A présent, viens ! que nous te montrions la voie. »

— « Tu brûles les étapes, Conrad, hihihi », intervint la haute-contre de Librik. Le Roi perpétuellement ricanant toisait Griffith de ses verres miroirs ; son corps macrocéphale se réduisait à une bouille ronde aux grosse joues fardées débordant de sa collerette, deux bras courts aux mains toujours en mouvement et une rangée d'appendices spongieux, comme des fanons de calmars. Son vol tournoyant lui avait mis la tête à l'envers, selon une vieille habitude à laquelle Griffith, pas davantage que Femto, n'avait réussi à se faire. Mais les apparences étaient trompeuses ; Librik était le plus férocement intelligent, et pervers, entre tous les démons. Une sorte d'éminence grise rarement en retard sur les événements.

— « Arrêtez votre cirque ! », glapit l'albinos. « Pour commencer, où diable sont passés Slan et Void ? »

— « Intéressant choix de mots, hihihihihi... La belle a suivi ton chéri dans le monde d'où est venu votre agresseur. Quant à Void, pof ! Parti. Envolé. Le gamin à l'épée lui aura réglé son compte, j'imagine ; personne d'autre n'aurait été de taille en dehors de Femto. »

— « C'était donc lui dont j'avais ressenti la présence tout à l'heure... J'ai présumé qu'il était venu à mon secours, mais il devait plutôt en avoir après le guerrier blond. »

Griffith s'était élevé jusqu'à la volée de marches menant aux deux baudruches divines. Le ricanement continu de Librik était déjà insupportable à distance ; de tout près, ces braiments donnaient envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs. Néanmoins le Faucon se garda d'exprimer son irritation. Il regrettait de ne plus disposer du talent de scruter les coeurs, fussent-ils putrides, qu'il détenait étant Femto ; à défaut de pouvoir couper court au verbiage qui l'attendait, il convenait qu'il fasse montre de tact.

oooOOOooo

Cloud avait empoigné Dernière Arme à pleines mains. Il aurait assurément pu dissiper la corne gigantesque du feu de Bahamut en déployant la Négation, mais la perspective d'abattre cette carte maîtresse aux yeux de ses ennemis répugnait à sa nature prudente. Non. Il encaisserait l'attaque de la Divinité comme il l'avait toujours fait, le sabre au clair, et lui apprendrait ce qu'il en coûtait de se dresser en travers de sa route. Il n'en pestait pas moins contre Aéris et son Grand Evangile, qui lui ôtaient toute chance d'anéantir Spinther antérieurement à l'assaut venu des étoiles. La Limite de la Cétra était de taille à dévier la Négation ; elle céderait, bien entendu, avec le temps, hélas c'était un luxe dont il manquait. Il releva du coin de l'œil que Séphiroth avait remis Masamune au fourreau et rejoint le centre de la troupe ; les lèvres d'Aeris animées d'un mouvement rapide témoignaient de l'incantation qu'elle préparait. L'ancien Sauveur du Monde paria qu'elle les téléporterait tous au dernier moment. Il resterait donc seul sous le tir de Bahamut. Un rapide passage en revue de ses sorts confirma à Cloud qu'il ne disposait pas d'une magie efficace et rapide à lancer contre la projection à distance. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'était de la sorte point en son pouvoir de forcer ses vieux amis à affronter l'apocalypse. Son unique consolation : Niall reposait sain et sauf dans sa crypte parmi assez de sortilèges pour repousser l'attaque, si par malheur le non vivant causait des dégâts à la Planète au cours de la contre-attaque qu'il méditait contre le dragon. L'idée lui donna une forte envie de rire ; les chocobos ne mangeraient plus de graines, avant qu'il se laisse entraîner par Bahamut dans une bataille à l'échelle mondiale... Que non pas. Ce serait net et sans bavures. Il avait encore grand besoin de la Planète ; il n'était pas Jénova, pour orgasmer sur un voyage à travers l'infini.

La balle de lumière grossissait à vitesse géométrique. Quand elle eut franchi les derniers kilomètres de la basse atmosphère, Cloud se prit à penser qu'il en avait surestimé le diamètre. Qu'était-ce que quatre ou cinq centaines de mètres au juste ? Il lança un « Ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite » à la cantonade, puis prit son essor en laissant derrière lui des adversaires sonnés par la violence de l'envol, un cratère de belle taille et des centaines d'arbres déracinés.

Aéris ne demanda pas son reste ; aucun d'eux n'avait récupéré, mais la progression de Cloud devenu rai pourpre à travers les nuages, les avertissait de l'imminence du choc. Sur un signe du menton échangé avec Vincent (le vampire s'était péniblement extirpé de son trou dans le sol après le départ de Cloud), Nanaki etSéphiroth, le petit groupe s'évanouissait dans la nature.

Néo-Bahamut perçut la force colossale qui venait à sa rencontre. Le dragon n'avait pas réalisé comment il se faisait qu'un souffle comme il n'en avait pas généré depuis des millénaires s'était brisé net sur ce petit effronté de Strife, mais il était des plus désireux de rectifier son erreur en personne. Il n'avait jamais aimé servir les hommes, pour commencer. Le Dieu dragon, incliner sa fierté au servage ? Impossible ! Aéris était très différente, elle le comprenait et lui demandait son aide bien plutôt qu'elle ne lui ordonnait de prendre son parti contre ses adversaires. Mais l'épéiste blond... Sa manière de traiter ses propresInvocations restait en travers de la gorge de Bahamut depuis trop longtemps. Cette fois, l'impertinent détenteur de la Maîtresse Commande et des Chevaliers du Ciel allait recevoir la volée qu'il méritait...

Cloud déboula devant lui, moucheron pathétique, auréolé de tout l'éclat de son aura. Cette dernière jetait une lumière si considérable et dense que l'Invocation se demanda si elle n'avait pas commis une erreur. Un étau d'appréhension étreignait son cœur. Ce n'était pas concevable, cette force qui émanait du blond... Son épée qui tournoyait au dessus de sa tête avait l'air en mesure de pourfendre n'importe quoi, le brasier au fond de ses yeux semblait concentrer la somme des flammes du Soleil, et au delà... Par le Ciel, qu'est-ce que Bahamut avait fait, en provoquant l'ire de l'ex Soldat ?

— « Crève, charogne ! » proféra Cloud avec une rage que sa voix maîtrisée rendait plus effrayante encore, à supposer la chose possible. « Pour m'avoir fait obstacle au plus mauvais moment... »

Les étoiles se retinrent de briller comme les deux forces de la nature effaçaient les derniers kilomètres les séparant l'une de l'autre. La progression tonitruante de Bahamut contrastait avec la vélocité silencieuse du non vivant. Puis il furent aux prises. Et tout fut consommé.

oooOOOooo

La première sensation qui affleura le long des nerfs de Gatts fut de confort. Il y avait des lustres qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Le martyre enduré aux mains du blond était oublié. Dissipée son appréhension qu'après son combat dans les airs le jour ne brillerait plus au dessus de sa tête. Oubliées enfin ses craintes de décevoir Griffith, en ne retenant pas autant qu'il le pourrait le démon à face d'ange. Comme son éveil dissipait la désorientation et focalisait ses perceptions, le grand homme s'aperçut qu'il reposait entouré de bandages au fond d'un lit. La lumière tamisée jetée par une fenêtre vers l'extrémité de la pièce dispensait un clair de lune généreux sur le mobilier et les murs blanchis à la chaux. Une table de nuit occupée par un broc de faïence aligné face à des serviettes éponges en portefeuille. Une commode basse, en bois clair, supportant des rangées de fioles et de boîtes en carton léger estampillées d'une croix rouge. Une patère d'où pendait un long manteau noir, à main droite de la porte. Deux chaises de facture rustique. Des cadres et un tapis de sol aux motifs bariolés complétaient le décor de ce qui était, somme toute, un couchage accueillant. Gatts s'émut soudain ; qui l'avait tiré des griffes de son bourreau ? Et où au juste se trouvait-il ? Il était de son devoir de secouer sa fatigue pour s'élancer après Griffith...

La chose était moins facile à réaliser qu'à concevoir. C'était bien simple, il n'y avait plus la moindre once de tonus dans ses membres inférieurs. Ses bras ne valaient guère mieux. Il vit le moment où, à force de s'agiter dans son lit, il allait en tomber. Sa lutte avec son organisme à bout ne passa pas inaperçue car le battant de la porte s'entrouvrit. Une bien étrange troïka le contemplait du seuil. Deux hommes, une femme et une bête à la ressemblance d'un chien mais énorme et d'un pedigree indéterminable. La fille nattée de brun arborait des traits mutins illuminés par une paire d'yeux verts dont la compassion l'englobait malgré la réserve dont témoignait sa posture. Une jupe de velours rose, trop longue pour sa taille, et une veste de tweed à la teinte plus sombre, soulignaient sa féminité dynamique. Près d'elle, campé fermement sur ses jambes, un homme approximativement de la stature de Gatts, quoique découplé d'une manière plus léchée et harmonieuse, croisait les bras sur sa poitrine découverte. Une redingote de cuir noir à épaulières s'achevant sur un pantalon qui donnait l'air d'être peint à même sa peau, moulait ses galbes puissants avec un zeste d'exhibitionnisme. Son trait le plus remarquable tenait dans sa chevelure — longue, argentée, sauvage, elle encadrait un visage à la beauté sévère dont l'unique tache de couleur était la trouée de ses yeux gris. Tout dans sa physionomie révélait le guerrier de haut niveau. A fortiori cette constatation était-elle valide dans la cas de son voisin, un grand échalas cadavérique aux traits mangés par les fentes grenat de ses yeux et sa chevelure arachnéenne. Son bras gauche, à demi caché dans les plans de son ample cape pourpre, se prolongeait en longues et larges griffes métalliques, couleur cuivre, dont il ne devait sûrement pas faire bon éprouver le tranchant. Aucune respiration ne soulevait sa poitrine cave. La maîtrise de lui qu'il respirait au dernier degré dissipait la prime impression de fragilité se peignant sur son visage en lame de rasoir et sur la musculature très discrète de son buste. La personnalité de chacun des membres du trio s'affichait avec une prudence gardée, distante et froide pour l'homme rouge, passionnée mais contenue pour l'argenté, toute d'affection sublimée dans le cas de fille en rose. Le croisement de chien et de loup, à la fourrure roussâtre piquetée de plumes de style indien, qui ne cessait de faire battre contre ses flancs sa queue parée d'une touffe de poils enflammés, ne se livrait quant à lui pas aussi ingénument. A moins que l'expérience malheureuse de Gatts avec les monstres en tout genre ne l'eût rendu d'emblée méfiant envers les créatures ne marchant pas sur deux pattes.

Ainsi que le Sabreur Noir — ou ce qu'il en subsistait — l'avait subodoré, la jeune femme s'adressa à lui la première. Sa voix était un mélange étonnant de candeur et de lassitude ; elle lui remémorait Caska, bien que celle qu'il avait considérée un temps comme sa promise n'arrivait à la cheville de la dénommée Aéris ni en fait de courage ni pour la force. Il ne fut guère étonné d'apprendre que les trois humains et le fauve, Rouge XIII, étaient les ennemis jurés du responsable de sa rossée. De même que n'était pas vraiment une surprise le fait que le fameux Cloud menaçait ce monde-ci. Malheureusement, Gatts n'était pas en mesure de leur dire ce qui avait motivé la venue de leur ennemi commun sur la terre de Midland. Il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait vouloir à Griffith. Et non, il ne s'en était pas ouvert à lui au cours de leur affrontement. Ce Cloud n'avait pas dit grand chose ; il ne s'était pas davantage présenté.

A ce point de la conversation, le vampire, Vincent Valentine, avait requis l'attention de ses camarades. Leur conciliabule dans un coin de la chambre dura longtemps. Plusieurs éclats de voix en ponctuèrent le cours. Gatts allait s'impatienter lorsque le chien surdimensionné s'esquiva par la porte. Séphiroth et Aéris avaient à certain moment tiré les deux chaises près du lit du malade ; ils retournèrent s'y asseoir, suivis du regard par Valentine accoudé au chambranle.

— « La situation est trop grave pour faire des manières », attaqua l'argenté. « Nous n'avons pas moyen de te renvoyer dans ton monde, ni de contacter ton ami. De son côté, puisque ces Rois Bénis soi-disant tout puissants sont de la petite bière à côté de Cloud, j'imagine qu'il n'a pas davantage la possibilité de venir jusqu'ici. Tout ce que nous pouvons par conséquent espérer sera de perturber au maximum les plans de Cloud. Car il n'en restera pas là, sois-en certain. Il va retrouver ce garçon, peu importe la peine que ça en coûtera. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces ; tu nous seras utile. »

— « Ce que mon camarade essaie de dire, c'est que ta seule chance de secourir Griffith est en restant ici », temporisa la fille fleur. « Là d'où tu viens n'intéresse pas Cloud ; je parie que ton ami non plus en tant que tel. Il lui veut quelque chose que nous ignorons. Il serait imprudent d'agir avant d'en apprendre plus sur ce sujet... J'ai suturé tes fractures et régénéré tes organes ; tu seras sur pied d'ici quelques heures. En attendant, repose-toi. De très grandes forces magiques se sont exercées sur ton corps, à date récente, et te faire corriger par Cloud laissera des séquelles, bien que je sois la meilleure des guérisseuses que tu aurais pu trouver. Si tel est ton souhait, je me charge de te faire dormir avec un sortilège. »

— « Je veux bien, je ne me sens pas au mieux de ma forme. Mais même remis vous seriez mal avisés de fonder de trop grands espoirs sur moi ; mon armure et mon épée n'ont pas tenu le coup face aux plumes ensorcelées dont je vous ai parlé, je serais curieux de savoir quelles armes _lui _résisteraient... »

Valentine dos plaqué à l'embrasure de la porte émit un bruit de gorge. De toute évidence, le contenu de cette réplique ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux. Ce fut donc une surprise pour Gatts de l'entendre lancer à son endroit, avec un regard en coin à Séphiroth :

— « Le Général ici présent ne se déplace que lesté d'un lot d'épées. Du diable si tu ne trouves pas ton bonheur dans son fourbi... » La pointe de violence dans son timbre était immanquable.

L'interpellé lui décocha un regard noir. Mais il se leva et sortit de la pièce, assénant au passage de ses larges épaules un coup au vampire. Celui-ci n'avait pas esquissé le plus petit signe de s'effacer pour lui laisser le champ libre. Séphiroth revint presque aussitôt ; sous son bras droit ressortait un grand étui qui avait l'air d'avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Il le déroula aux pieds du lit sans autre forme de procès. Une quinzaine d'épées, de sabres et de rapières, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les factures, se répandirent sur le parquet. Sauf une, dont l'argenté avait retenu la garde avant qu'elle ne bascule. Une longue et large épée tranchoir, dont la lame vierge de fioritures quoique polie au point de sembler neuve, était constituée d'une seule et même plaque d'alliage d'un bon mètre cinquante. La pointe s'en terminait quasiment à angle droit, telle un cutter géant. Le visage d'Aéris et de Vincent se rembrunit.

— « C'est elle que je veux », s'écria le colosse alité après un instant de réflexion. « Non seulement elle ressemble beaucoup à la mienne, mais ma technique est fondée sur ce genre d'armes. Dans l'absolu, elle est un peu courte pour mon allonge. Il faudra que je m'y fasse. C'est décidé, je la prends. »

— « Non. Choisis n'importe quelle autre, celle-là ne doit plus servir. »

Le ton adamantin de Séphiroth ne sembla pas prendre de court ses compagnons. Gatts n'était pas stupide, il avait remarqué le changement de mine de la Cétra et du vampire à la seconde où cette épée avait paru au grand jour. On ne lui disait pas tout ; il en détenait dorénavant la certitude.

— « Et qu'a-t-elle de si spécial ? C'est un souvenir ou quoi ? »

— « Séphiroth, on pourrait peut-être le laisser la manier... Juste pour voir ce qu'il en ressort. Tu ne l'as pas conservée toutes ces années comme une relique, ça ne te ressemble guère. »

— « Allez au diable, je ne laisserai personne poser ses sales pattes dessus ! Cela s'applique à toi aussi, Aéris, qui oses bien suggérer que quelqu'un d'autre que _lui_ en serait digne ! »

L'aura du fils de Jénova avait cru dangereusement. Le vert glauque de ses iris irradiait un éclat dû moins à la Mako qu'à la sainte exaspération de l'argenté et au contrôle déclinant qu'il maintenait par habitude sur son tempérament. Ce gaillard duquel ils ne savaient presque rien, l'autoriser à user de l'épée Buster de Cloud ? Comme s'il allait jamais accepter la chose... Grands Dieux, c'était cette arme qui l'avait défait... Ou plutôt le blond l'avait terminé avec elle, lorsque Séphiroth avait attiré son esprit dans cette stase entre la vie et la non vie pour leur ultime confrontation. L'argenté n'était pas prêt d'oublier la vénération de son amant envers cette relique de son passé ; infiniment inférieure à Dernière Arme, mais ô combien chargée de souvenirs... Séphiroth n'avait même pas pu se résoudre à l'enterrer avec son possesseur. Cela expliquait la présence de l'épée Ultima dans la bière du Sauveur du Monde. Les autorités de cette époque n'avaient au demeurant pas été mécontentes de faire ensevelir avec le grand héros l'item magique le plus puissant jamais forgé sur la Planète. Quelle erreur fatale avaient-ils tous commis là... Cloud eût été fort difficile à surpasser rien qu'armé de la vieille Buster ; avec Dernière Arme à la main, il était peu ou prou invincible en combat rapproché. Mais de là ce que Séphritoh consentît à prêter l'arme de jeunesse de son idole... il y avait un grand pas qu'il n'était pas résolu à franchir.

C'était décidé, Gatts lui était antipathique.

Tel fut le moment choisi par Vincent pour mettre son grain de sel. Le vampire quitta son poste près de la porte. Son pas souple le conduisit entre Aéris qui s'était décidée à bondir de sa chaise et Séphiroth, Buster à la main et le visage fermé comme aux pires temps de leur affrontement de jadis. L'expression lisse de l'homme rouge avertit la Cétra, qui l'avait observé plus longtemps que personne depuis la Rivière de la Vie, qu'il s'apprêtait à trancher dans le vif du sujet. A sa façon inimitable. Ce n'était pas un mal, estima-t-elle ; dans leur situation, le moins ils mentiraient à leur nouvel allié, plus grands seraient leurs espoirs de le voir embrasser leur cause sans les arrière-pensées, les réticences et les coups bas qui avaient jusqu'à présent miné la collaboration entre Valentine, Séphiroth, Nanaki et elle. En étaient témoins l'incident du sous-marin, puis la campagne solo du vampire. Cela n'avait été qu'en affichant une solidarité sans borne qu'ils s'étaient tirés d'affaire, dans la forêt. Si la création d'une alliance indestructible était au prix d'une crise, où seraient foulés aux pieds les ultimes rêves de Séphiroth, tant pis pour le ci-devant Général ; ce prix ne serait pas trop élevé. Même une belle algarade pouvait être considérée acceptable.

Les horions allaient pleuvoir dru, attendu que l'intervention de Vincents'avéra êtretout sauf diplomatique.

— « Tu nous fatigues, à jouer les gardiens du musée de la vertu de Cloud ! L'homme que tu as aimé n'est plus, fourre-toi ça dans le crâne ; sa personnalité a basculé dans un délire de grandeur, et même son corps s'est modifié. Toi mieux que quiconque devrait le savoir ; ne t'a-t-il pas embrassé sans en éprouver ne fût-ce qu'une once de regret ? Tu vas donner cette épée à la seule personne capable de la manier, qu'elle serve à quelque chose au lieu de rouiller inutile dans ta collection... Maintenant, passons à la suite. Spinther est d'accord pour nous dire ce qu'il sait, en échange de notre protection... »

oooOOOooo

Dans la pénombre climatisée d'un bureau, quelque part dans une base souterraine du continent de Midgar, un homme blond tiré à quatre épingles se tenait la tête entre les mains. La raison ? Une série de clichés pris par satellite, deux heures auparavant. Un bouleversement céleste de grande ampleur avait été détecté par l'observatoire de Nord Corel ; Anjele Heidigger, informé en premier grâce à ses accointances, s'était arrangé pour faire classer l'événement secret défense, de sorte que les seuls objectifs braqués sur l'espace que contrôlait sa division des affaires spéciales avaient suivi l'affaire. Une Invocation de niveau ultime, Néo-Bahamut, s'était heurtée à la limite de l'ionosphère avec une flèche de vif-argent qui lui avait infligé une prompte défaite. A dire la vérité, le dragon titanesque avait fini tranché en deux dans le sens de la longueur par un corps mille fois moins grand que lui. Là résidait le noeud du problème dont la résolution accablait le haut dignitaire d'une migraine d'anthologie. Le grossissement maximal des clichés, nettoyés au préalable par un super calculateur, avait permis de mettre un nom à la figure humaine nimbée dans son halo de forces magiques. Cloud Strife. Reconnaissable à sa chevelure blonde qui partait en tous sens, à ses yeux lumineux, à son armure constellée des Matérias à lui léguées par ses défunts compères Youfie Kisaragi, Barrett Wallace, Cid Highwind et Reeve, pour ne rien dire des siennes propres, et à sa splendide épée blanche. La déduction que c'était lui dont la grande ombre, depuis le début, se profilait derrière les démons, coulait de source. Tellement de faits troublants s'expliquaient de la sorte : la capacité d'anticiper sur les mouvements de troupes, qui relevait d'un génie militaire invraisemblable chez des ectoplasmes ; la connaissance incroyablement précise des forces et des faiblesses du dispositif de Shinra ; la disparition des survivants de l'épopée de Cloud, Rouge XIII, Valentine, Séphiroth, probablement lancés dans leur guerre personnelle contre leur ancien chef.

Heidigger, salopard de première mais fonctionnaire zélé, savait qu'il aurait dû transmettre le dossier au cabinet du Premier Ministre dans les meilleurs délais. Son rapport était prêt, imprimé et signé de frais. Or il ne l'enverrait pas. L'information demeurerait scellée dans ses tiroirs. Les rares techniciens dont l'analyse des clichés était à l'origine de la découverte avaient quitté le bureau du dignitaire blond dans des sacs plastiques, abattus de sa main. Personne d'autre n'avait ne serait-ce que hasardé un œil sur les images en cours de traitement, il s'en était assuré sur les moniteurs des caméras de sûreté. Ce verrouillage de la situation était déplorable, peut-être même aurait-il à en répondre en haut lieu une fois l'équilibre du monde restauré, cela dit sa conviction d'avoir bien agi était inébranlable.

Trois fois hélas en effet, que vienne la troupe à savoir l'identité de leur Némésis, et l'anarchie s'installerait dans les casernes. Ou bien personne ne voudrait lever le petit doigt contre l'homme qui les avait sauvés de Jénova et des tyrans Shinra père et fils, et la totalité de l'ordre mondial s'effondrerait aussi sûrement que la nouvelle se répandrait, faisant le jeude Cloud, ou bien la peur de n'être pas de taille face au meilleur guerrier de tous les temps, à un être qui contrôlait légion sur légion de monstres et de démons, et dont la magie souveraine transformait la Planète chaque jour qui s'écoulait, installerait la démotivation, la chienlit et la défaite en chacune des concentrations de soldats de par le globe. Cela pour ne rien dire de la réaction de l'arrière. Contrôler l'opinion publique alors qu'on n'avait à lui montrer que des défaites cuisantes, des morts par myriades, des ressources qui allaient s'amenuisant à chaque bout de terrain que conquéraient les monstres, des effectifs peau de chagrin et des dirigeants médiocres, tiendrait de la gageure. Cloud presque certainement connaissait cela tout le premier. Autrement sa tactique de lente asphyxie ne faisait pas sens. Le mystère entourant ses motivations réelles rendait la résistance d'autant plus délicate à orchestrer. Que pouvait donc désirer un mort ressuscité au bout d'un demi siècle ?

Le regard du haut dignitaire embrassa les diagrammes étalés sur son plan de travail. Trente-six mois que le nec plus ultra des scientifiques en robotique, ingénierie des systèmes défensifs et liaison technologie / Matérias de la recherche privée, dévouaient le meilleur de leurs énergies à retaper les trois Fléaux dont Cloud et sa clique avaient autrefois débarrassé la Planète. Des sommes démesurées avaient été détournées pour ce faire des budgets de Shinra et du pouvoir global, à grand coups de surfacturations plus ou moins occultes. Le jeu en valait la chandelle. Arme de Diamant était prête à partir en mission ; Arme d'Emeraude attendait d'une heure à l'autre son cœur nucléaire ; la seule Arme de Rubis n'était pas approvisionnée en Matérias artificielles. La faute au Docteur Bias, dont le centre secret était le seul à maîtriser ce procédé particulièrement délicat. Sa disparition avait plongé les équipes d'Heidigger dans un désarroi indicible. Cela se comprenait. Encore que la moins performante, Arme de Rubis incarnait tous les espoirs de porter un coup décisif à l'engeance démoniaque dont les principales concentrations, l'expérience l'avait prouvé, se trouvaient être à l'épreuve des assauts conventionnels. Elle était en effet équipée d'une arme imparable, un projecteur de téléportation apte à effacer du réel des pans entiers de paysage pour les envoyer à trente mille kilomètres — le pouvoir de Sable, qui avait causé les pires soucis aux Sauveurs du Monde lors de leur engagement contre Rubis. Les deux bras de l'Arme avaient en outre été dotés d'un accélérateur de particules ; tout corps ou être solide dématérialisé par Sable verrait ses atomes propulsés dans la machine pour y être déformés, avec ce résultat qu'ils se combineraient au terme de leur téléportation dans des configurations sans commune mesure avec celles du départ. En d'autres termes, quelque objet que Rubis désintégrerait connaîtrait une fin peu enviable. Le véritable arsenal de guerre totale embarqué à bort d'Emeraude faisait, par contraste, peu ou prou figure de dinosaure. Malheureusement, c'était tout ce dont Anjele disposait pour passer à l'offensive. Le monstre mi métallique mi organique attaquerait en premier, fort de son écrasante puissance de feu, à la suite de quoi Diamant entrerait dans la danse. Elle clôturerait le périmètre, en pilonnant systématiquement le moindre mètre carré de terrain. Emeraude appliquerait pour finir le rouleau compresseur de son talent d'écrasement à faire s'ébouler le terrain, dans l'éventualité où des spectres auraient établi des bases souterraines. Les simulation de combat prétendaient que l'une et l'autre Armes arriveraient à nettoyer trois objectifs d'affilée sans avoir besoin de réapprovisionnement. Voire. Une seule et unique concentration ennemie effacée de la carte constituerait à soi seul une avancée significative. A fortiori sachant Cloud à la manoeuvre. Le vainqueur de Séphiroth, supposait Heidigger, ne se laisserait pas surprendre passé le coup initial. D'où l'extrême nécessité d'achever Arme de Rubis. Il était tout à fait dans les cordes de ce diable d'homme de frapper la base opérationnelle des Armes. Même un dispositif renforcé au niveau de la guerre ouverte présentait peu de garanties face aux pouvoirs qu'il lui était loisible de mettre en batterie. Témoin Néo-Bahamut.

Anjele avait donc, le plus discrètement du monde, préparé son repli sur un théâtre d'opération secondaire. Arme de Rubis y avait été transportée par sections durant les dernières heures. Cela avait été le prétexte à une ultime vérification de ses systèmes et à leur allégement de tout ce qui n'était pas strictement nécessaire à la réussite du projet. Les diagrammes étalés devant lui signalisaient, au feutre de différentes teintes, les modifications de dernière minute. Il n'avait pas été très chaud pour sa part, dans l'idée qu'à ce degré de complexité il valait sans doute mieux altérer le moins possible une machine testée et contrôlée en l'état ; mais les responsables des bureaux d'études s'étaient élevés contre cette conception à leur avis d'arrière-garde. Le haut fonctionnaire s'était juré de les faire empailler si d'aventure ces plumitifs provoquaient un dysfonctionnement. Les hommes, le matériel et les ressources avaient été acheminés sur l'autre base. Il ne manquait plus guère que lui et ses gardes du corps.

Sautant sur ses pieds, le jeune homme athlétique reboutonna sa veste. Ses mains se consacrèrent ensuite à rouler les plans de la machine, puis à les glisser dans l'encoche du broyeur. Son attaché-case débordait de papiers, dont le rapport sur Strife ; il s'en saisit, l'assujettit à son poignet droit au moyen de menottes, vérifia la solidarité de l'ensemble, après quoi il quitta la pièce sans un regard. Pour peu que tout se passe suivant ses prévisions, il disposerait très bientôt d'un bureau infiniment plus imposant. A la tête de toutes les agences paramilitaires de Shinra.

Le couloir privatif menant à l'ascenseur mesurait une dizaines de mètres dans sa plus grande extension. Il en remonta la distance à pas pressés. Brusquement la certitude d'avoir de la compagnie s'imposa à lui. La promptitude de ses réflexes était grande pour un humain ; elle ne rimait à rien du point de vue de la femme ailée et nue qui avait jailli dans son dos. Il eut le temps, pour ses dernières seconde de vie en tant qu'être conscient, de se dire : _qu'elle est belle — mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? — Seigneur, que fait-elle , je sens ses mains qui pénètrent ma poitrine, c'est atroce comme j'ai mal._

— « Adieu, mon tout beau. J'ai besoin de ton corps... »

Slan avait incorporé Anjele Heidigger. Après avoir longtemps cherché le mieux placé des pions, son choix s'était fixé à l'infatué et trop sûr de luisuperviseur des projets militaires secrets.

— « Console-toi, ma marionnette, je mènerai ton plan à bien comme tu n'en aurais pas été capable... »

_Primum vincere, deinde vivere _: d'abord vaincre, ensuite vivre


End file.
